Tout commença ainsi
by minicath
Summary: Bella retourne en Californie, sa ville natale pour passer sa dernière année de lycée. Son but ? rentrer a la Julliard School. Elle passera une année comme jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginé et rencontrera des personnes extraordinaire. B&E R&E J&A
1. Prologue

**Coucou :)**

**Je me lance enfin et je vous publie le prologue de ma nouvelle histoire. J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de le mettre car je veux publié régulierement il me fallait donc de l'avance ! **

**Je vous laisse decouvrir et n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un review à la fin pour donner votre avis il est très important ! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Les textes en gras seront les textes dits en français, ceux en anglais seront normaux**

- Bienvenue à la Twilight school. Je tiens tout d'abord à tous vous féliciter pour être arrivés ici. Vous avez été sélectionnés parmi plus de 20000 personnes alors félicitations !

Tous les gens autour de moi applaudirent. Il y avait énormément de monde comparé à mon ancien petit lycée de France, contenant 1100 élèves. Imaginez alors, lorsque que vous, petite étrangère vous vous retrouvez au milieu d'une terre inconnu, l'effet que ça fait de se retrouver autour de 3000 élèves avec en plus pour la plupart leur parents !

- Il faut savoir quelque chose, poursuivit le doyen. Tout rêve à un prix. Lorsque vous avez fait la démarche pour venir il y a avait une raison : premièrement, votre talent et deuxièmement ce que personnellement je considère comme étant la raison la plus importante : _votre volonté_. La volonté de voir son rêve se réaliser, la volonté de réussir. Tout le monde n'a pas cette volonté, mais vous tous ici vous l'avez. Cette année sera la meilleure mais aussi la pire. Cette école va vous voir évoluer, changer, grandir, murir, progresser, réussir et enfin partir. Ces murs vous verront rire, pleurer, crier, souffrir, sourire, aimer. Mais au bout du compte la chose la plus importante qu'ils verront c'est _vous. Vous _entrain de réaliser votre _rêve _!

Alors maintenant et pour finir j'ai une question à vous poser. _Êtes-vous prêt à réaliser votre rêve ? _À présent mesdames et messieurs je tiens à vous présenter la future promotion 2010/2011 !

Toute l'assemblée applaudit et fini par se séparer en petit groupe de personne. Je me tournais enfin vers mon père.

-**Il est temps je crois ? **Déclarai-je la gorge nouée dû à l'émotion.

-**Je crois bien oui.**

Mon père et moi n'avions jamais été vraiment très câlin et tout ça. Nous étions évidemment très proches. Heureusement, puisqu'on vit que tous les deux depuis maintenant plus de douze ans à présent.

-**Allez, viens là ma belle. **Dit-il en ouvrant les bras.

J'ai dû faire une drôle de tête car il ajouta :

-**Bell's on va pas se voir pendant minimum 5 mois y'a prescription non ?**

Je rigolais et j'allais dans son étreinte protectrice qui n'attendait que moi. C'était plutôt rassurant et réconfortant de se retrouver dans cette chaleur et cette odeur qui m'était si familière à plus 9000 kilomètres de chez moi. Il pressa ses lèvres sur mon front et me relâcha.

**- Tu vas me manquer papa ! **J'essuyais au passage une petite larme qui se faufilait de mon œil sans mon consentement.

**- Toi aussi ma Bella**, il renifla légèrement. **Tu sais ce qui va me manquer encore plus que toi ?**

Je relevais la tête d'un air interrogateur

-**Ta cuisine ! Qu'est que je vais manger maintenant !**

Je lui frappais légèrement le torse et nous rigolions tous les deux.

**- Je m'inquiète pas pour ça papa. Je suis sûre que Sue cuisine très bien.**

Il rougit face à ma révélation

-**Je … hum oui. Depuis quand es-tu au courant ?**

**- Hum… longtemps. Tu n'a pas à me protéger papa. Je suis heureuse pour toi.**

**- Merci.**

_Glasgow love thème_

**- Aller file maintenant tu vas rater ton avion. **J'essayai de prendre un air détaché mais ma gorge commençait à se serrer.

Il me reprit dans ses bras et murmura des petits**« prends soins de toi », « fait attention » « appelle-moi…. »**Lorsqu'il me relâcha son chauffeur l'attendait. Il monta dans la voiture entrouvrit la fenêtre. Et alors qu'il commençait à partir il cria :

-**Et surtout m'oublies pas !**

**- Aucune chance **hurlais-je alors que la voiture commençais à disparaitre de ma vue.

J'essuyai les quelques larmes qui coulaient et me retournais. Je revins à la réalité pour voir le spectacle qui se jouait sous mes yeux. Il était pratiquement identique à celui que je venais de vivre avec Charlie. Des embrassades, des larmes, des sourires, des promesses…

Un peu nostalgique, je me posais sur le banc derrière moi prit mon Ipod et mis _Glasgow love thème _de _Craig Armstrong _pour entendre le piano dans mes oreilles. Je mis le son au maximum et regardais encore une fois le spectacle qui s'y jouait. Il y avait deux blondes côte à côte, en train de pleurer tandis qu'elles disaient au revoir à une voiture. De toute évidence, elles étaient jumelle leur cheveux blond platine ne trompaient personnes. Un mec essayait ou plutôt éjectait ses parents et leur bras trop encombrant. Une fille s'énervait sur le fait que ses talons rose à paillettes étaient restés à Miami.

Le plus étrange, fus ce jeune homme qui comme moi assistait comme spectateur, mais contrairement à moi il était plutôt indifférent à tout ça. Il attendait que ça passe. Sa jambe gauche repliée en angle droit appuyée contre le mur et une clope au bec. Je profitais qu'il soit plongé dans ses pensées pour le contempler. Il portait des espèces de Bensimon pour homme avec un trou sur le coté. Un jean taille basse qui montrait un caleçon Calvin Klein. Un tee-shirt bleu clair avec par-dessus une chemise ouverte d'un bleu plus foncé et les manches retroussées laissant apparaitre ses avant-bras. Mon regard dériva ensuite sur sa mâchoire carrée et sa bouche qui quelque instant auparavant avait la cigarette dedans. Il recracha la fumé. Il était vraiment très beau, il n'y avait rien à dire, mais le plus beau était sans aucun doute ses yeux vert émeraude qui d'après ce que je pouvais deviner venait de finir une inspection sur moi comme je venais de me permettre quelques secondes auparavant. Je rougis immédiatement et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte il me fit un sourire en coin irrésistible qui me fit rougir encore plus intensément.

Une voix dans le haut parleur nous fit arrêter notre échange visuel nous apprenant que nous pouvions intégrer nos chambres.

L'école était vraiment très grande elle avait deux cotés bien spécifique : un côté avec les dortoirs et un autre pour les cours. Les chambres n'étaient pas mixtes mais les dortoirs oui, donc les chambre filles et garçons étaient tous ensembles. Ça promet ! L'école a vraiment une confiance aveugle envers leurs élèves ! Ils s'attendent à quoi ?

Je trouvais ma chambre : la numéro 13. En espérant qu'elle me porte chance ! Je tombais sur une chambre plutôt grande avec deux lits doubles l'un en face de l'autre. En face de la porte se trouvait une penderie avec miroir qui faisait toute la largeur du mur. Il y avait deux bureaux de chaque côté de la porte. Sur la gauche se trouvait une porte avec une salle de bain plutôt spacieuse. Ma colocataire n'était toujours pas là alors je m'attribuais le lit de droite. Je m'installais dessus les jambes en tailleur. J'inspectais encore une fois la chambre (dans les moindres détails) qui allait m'accueillir pendant un an !

**L'année avait officiellement commencée !**

* * *

><p><strong>Voila voila ! je posterais le 1er chapitre rapidement !<strong>

**N'oublier pas de laissé une review :D**

**Merci Beaucoup a ma beta, Camila13015 pour son efficacitée.**

**Xoxo**

**Marie**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Une rentrée mouvementée

_Voila le 1er chapitre il est pas très long les autres le seront beaucoup plus normalement!_

_Merci a tous pour vos review et vos mises en alerte !_

_reponse au review anonyme :_

_Manon : Merci beaucoup , j'espere te revoir ! :)_

_Je n'ai pas precisé dans le prologue mais les personnages appartiennent tous bien evidement a Stephenie Meyer !_

_Enjoy on se retrouve en bas_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : Une arrivée mouvementée<p>

Fin août :

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une jeune fille ayant sans doute mon âge. Pas plus grande qu'1m60, les cheveux retombant sur ses épaules, très brun. Elle fonça vers moi me tendit la main (moi qui croyait que c'était que dans les séries américaines !).

- Salut, je suis Alice commença-t- elle à dire avec un accent new-yorkais prononcé et très rapidement. Je suis tellement contente d'être enfin là ! Ça fait plus de 2 mois que je me prépare. J'appréhendais d'être avec une colocataire chiante à mourir, je suis contente d'être tombée sur toi. Tu as vu les locaux ? Immense. On va se perdre c'est sûr ! Sinon c'est fantastique. Et puis ...

- Alice, la coupais-je. Ça va beaucoup trop vite pour moi là !

Je lui fis un petit sourire.

- Oups quand c'est je me laisse emporter, désolé !

- Je vois ça ! La taquinais-je

- Française ?

- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

Moi qui pensais que mon accent était pas mal.

-Non non, tu as très bon accent. Mais tu as la tête d'une française !

- Merci ?

Je devais prendre ça comme un compliment.

- Je m'appelle Isabella mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella.

- Enchantée.

Elle fit le tour de la chambre comme moi quelques minutes avant.

- J'ai pris le lit de droite ça te dérange pas ?

- Non t'inquiète.

Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire et l'ouvris :

- OH MY GOD !

- Oui, elle est vachement grande j'ai été étonnée

- Grande ? Je vais devoir tasser mes vêtements pour que tout rentre. Y'aura même pas assez de place je pense !

Effectivement derrière elle se tenait l'équivalent du double d'habits que j'avais avec moi.

- Tu peux en mettre là si tu veux, il y a encore un peu de place !

Nous arrivions au bout de ses habits et heureusement car il n'y a presque plus de place nulle art. Elle avait rempli tout le coté de son armoire plus un quart de la mienne !

- Je vais faire quelque chose pour arranger ça. Je verrais avec mes parents, il doit bien y avoir des chambres plus grandes !

- Ils ne voudront jamais nous changer de chambre. Ça chamboulera tout.

- Hum ... tu sais Bella, mes parents investissent beaucoup dans cette école. Je vais paraitre très superficielle mais ce que je veux, je l'ai. Et il n'est absolument pas concevable de passer une année dans une chambre où il faut se battre pour ranger un habit supplémentaire.

Super je suis tombée avec une gosse de riche ! En même temps à quoi je m'attendais ? C'est une école très réputée et le prix d'entrée va avec le reste !

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu changeras de chambre avec moi … enfin si tu le souhaites. Tu sais, je suis pas comme ça habituellement, je connais la valeur de l'argent et tout mais y'a des limites à tout je … tu voudras venir avec moi.

Elle hésitait grandement. Elle a peut-être de l'argent mais elle n'est peut-être pas comme certain peuvent être.

- Tu me diras plus tard okey ? Viens la réunion va commencer.

Elle se remit à sourire me prit la main et me traina jusqu'a l'arrêt de bus :

- Tu connais bien ici ?

- Et bien oui, ça va, j'ai fais la visite et tout le reste et toi ?

- Pas vraiment je vis en France je n'étais pas présente à la visite.

- Oh et bien tu as tout le coté dortoir ici tu as 5 « maisons » on va dire, on est dans la 2 nous si on nous change, je demanderai la 3 histoire d'être au milieu de tout. Pour aller en cours, il faut prendre une navette parce que sinon ça fait 20 minutes de marche il y en a toute les demi heures normalement.

- Il va y avoir un monde fou si tout le monde prend la navette.

- Non ça va ils y ont réfléchit, tu as trois navettes sur le bâtiment 1, 3 et 5 heureusement !

- Oui c'est sûr. C'est vrai que je suis un peu perdue.

- C'est la première fois que tu viens en Californie ?

- Non j'y ai vécu jusqu'à mes 5ans. Ensuite j'ai déménagé avec mon père en France.

- Ta mère habite ici ?

- Je … en quelque sorte oui et toi tu vis où normalement ?

Je changeais vite de sujet. Le sujet ''maman'' vaut mieux éviter…

- Je viens de New York faudra qu'un jour tu viennes avec moi, cette ville est extra et niveau boutiques c'est le top ! Tu me diras la cote ouest est pas mal de ce coté là ….

Elle continua de parler ainsi pendant tout le voyage. Il faut avouer que ma première impression sur Alice se faussait de plus en plus. Elle était peut être bourré de d'argent, mais elle n'est pas superficielle, loin de là. Elle est joyeuse, rayonnant, sociable, elle a une énorme addiction pour les vêtements (et je pense que je ne vais pas pouvoir échapper à des journées shopping). Ses parents sont souvent occupés, donc elle se gère souvent toute seule, sans rien elle se contente de leur messagerie si elle veut communiquer avec eux. Elle n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre, mais je pense que ça l'affecte quand même un peu.

Sa couleur préféré est le rouge, couleur du sang et de l'amour. Elle ne supporte pas le rap et considère The Fray comme une légende vivante (N/B : Alice a très bon goût !). Elle a un chien qui s'appelle Puppy et deux poisons rouges. Son dernier petit ami s'appelle Fredi et elle l'a quitté car elle en avait marre au bout de 2 mois de relation. Elle est ici car elle veut devenir styliste. Elle crée énormément de robe et a un penchant pour le beurre de cacahuète et a donc une consommation très élevé de celui-ci.

Et là, je me rends compte que j'ai un peu mal à la tête parce que j'ai eu le temps d'accumuler toute ces information en dix minutes alors vivre avec ? Je pense que je vais bien me marrer !

Il faut donc que je pense à acheter : énormément de paracétamol, une quantité astronomique de beurre de cacahuète et penser à se renseigner sur The Fray, ne connaissant qu'une seule et unique chanson de ce groupe, Alice considère ça comme un crime !

La réunion fut surtout sur les banalités à propos de l'école, nos futur emplois du temps, le couvre feu, les sortie, les activités, etc.…

Nous commencions les cours dans une semaine. Jusque là, il y avait des cours de remise a niveau pour certain. J'avais la chance de pouvoir y échapper. Heureusement, je voulais profiter du soleil. C'est pas à Paris qu'il fait chaud cet été ! On n'a pas été gâté avec la météo.

- Je viens d'avoir papa au téléphone, on change de chambre ! Me dit Alice en sautillant suite à cette nouvelle.

- Tu viens avec moi pas vrai ? Elle était encore peu sûre d'elle et un peu mal à l'aise.

- Bien sûr Alice !

Elle se jeta dans mes bras et là s'était à mon tour d'être mal à l'aise. Les débordements d'affection je n'aime pas trop ça.

- C'est trop cool et on va passer une superbe année !

Elle me relâchât enfin et je crois qu'elle ne remarqua même pas mon embarra.

- Bon, c'est parti !

- Comment ca ?

- Et bien on change de chambre ! Il faut tout ranger, heureusement on a pas eu le temps de tout sortir.

- Tu veux dire… maintenant ?

- Oui !

On s'activa toute les 2 à tout ranger pour aller le plus vite possible, il était déjà 19h30 et nous ne pouvions manger que jusqu'à 20h30 au réfectoire.

Comme le voulais Alice nous nous retrouvions dans le bâtiment 3. Le bâtiment 3 c'est LE bâtiment ! Ce n'est pas une chambre qu'on a c'est un studio ! Non sérieux !

On rentre sur une espèce de salon et sur le coté gauche deux portes qui donne sur nos chambres. Entre nos chambres, il y a une salle de bain que nous partagerons. Si ce n'est pas la classe ça ! J'ai une chambre rien qu'a moi ! Alice est contente elle a un placard beaucoup plus grand et elle a même l'intention de faire un dressing dans sa chambre. Je ne sais pas si elle peut et si elle a le droit même, mais d'après ce que j'ai vu Alice a souvent ce qu'elle veut !

Evidement lorsque nous eûmes finit, il était bien au-delà de 20h30.

- C'est pas grave tu sais j'ai du beurre de cacahuète ! Tu aimes ?

- Evidement ! T'as des cuillères ?

Elle fouillât dans son sac et en ressortit deux. Elle m'en donna une et ouvrit le pot.

- J'ai toujours des cuillères on sait jamais ce qui peut arriver !

Nous passions toute la soirée à manger notre beurre de cacahuète sur le canapé pendant que nous regardions un film sur mon ordi portable. Faut avouer que c'était plutôt sympa comme première journée !

La cohabitation avec Alice se passait hyper bien. On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux ! Comme prévu, sont dressing fut installé dans les deux jours qui suivirent. A présent dans l'entrée de sa chambre elle avait une pièce plutôt grande pour ses habits. Nos chambres étaient plutôt grandes donc ça faisait très bien. Après une journée à faire les magasins avec Alice elle voulut faire la même chose dans ma chambre. J'avoue que c'était beaucoup plus pratique j'avais de grand miroir je pourrais presque me sentir dans mon élément !

On se faisait bien à la vie ici. Nous avions déjà toutes nos petites habitudes. Vers 9h30 je me levais pour aller courir. Il faisait déjà hyper chaud à cette heure-là alors même si j'avais voulu me lever plus tard, je ne pouvais pas et quand je rentrais vers 10h30 je réveillais Alice pour aller prendre notre petit-déjeuner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et nous passions nos journées à trainer.

Dans 2 jours nous commencions les cours. Alice et moi avions déjà parlés de nos emplois du temps et nous avions une chance d'avoir pas mal de cours en commun. Comme moi, elle avait pris français en option. Nous nous étions déjà trouvé quelques amis et quelques ennemis aussi. Cette Jessica par exemple, le jour on l'a vu avec Alice rentrer dans la cafète suivit de son clan, on c'est dis « Ok celle là, on va l'éviter ». Sinon, il y avait Angela, qui était une fille très sympa, elle était dans le bâtiment 1 et Félix une autre rencontre dans le 4.

Pour l'instant, dans notre bâtiment il n'y avait pas grand monde car tout le monde n'était pas arrivé mais d'ici à ce soir, je pense qu'il va y avoir beaucoup plus de gens.

C'est le dernier jour pour arriver. Il y a pas mal de bruit dans les couloirs alors on verra ce soir.

Le lendemain de notre arrivée, Alice avait aperçu une affiche. Une fête de bienvenue pour commencer l'année. Bien évidement nous avions du trouver la tenu parfaite pour l'occasion. Elle avait lieu ce soir et Alice courait pour pas grand-chose à cause de ça.

- Tu te rends pas compte ! Il va y avoir toute l'école ! Il faut faire bonne impression.

J'hochais la tête pour lui faire plaisir. J'avais envie d'aller à cette fête, ça va être cool mais bon ça reste juste une fête !

- Bella j'y vais. Et tu as un sms !

Je me levais et allais chercher mon portable.

**_Salut ma libellule._**

**_J'espère que tout va bien. Tu me manques énormément. C'est dommage que les sms soit si chers sinon je te bombarderai._**

**_Je te fais de gros bisous mon cœur tu me manques_**

**_3_**

**_Jake_**

Je lui répondis immédiatement

**_Coucou mon loup._**

**_Ici tout va bien, le soleil chauffe bien, ça me change de Paris ! Tout le monde est très accueillant ma coloc' Alice est superbe. Tu me manques énormément toi aussi. _**

**_Il faut que tu te mettes sur Skype, tout le monde utilise ça ici et c'est super =)_**

**_Tu me manques aussi_**

**_Gros bisous à tout le monde 3_**

**_Bell's_**

J'étais un peu nostalgique du message de mon meilleur ami. Je me souviens de notre au revoir et quelques larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Parce que malgré le fait d'être bien ici. J'ai un peu le mal du pays.

Flash back

**Je regardais une dernière fois la façade de la maison qui m'avait abritée depuis c'est onze dernières années. On apercevait d'ici la balançoire où à 7 ans Jake m'avais poussé trop fort et qui m'avais donné cette petit cicatrice sur le genou. Il s'en veut encore jusqu'à maintenant ! Et puis je voyais la cabane : notre cabane.**

**Alors que nous n'avions que sept ans, j'étais déjà à cette époque pas mal têtue et Jake s'était découvert une passion pour les arbres. Il y avait juste derrière chez moi une forêt et juste là, notre arbre. Nous l'avions considéré comme parfait. Deux semaines après, nous suppliions mutuellement nos pères de bien vouloir nous construire notre cabane. Après de mûre négociations, Billy et mon père si étaient mis un week-end avec comme assistant Jake et moi. Le dimanche soir, nous dormions dedans. Depuis ce jour il s'en était passé des choses.**

**Jake n'était pas venu me dire au revoir mais alors que mon regard se fixait sur cette cabane je l'aperçus.** **Je partis en courant dans sa direction. **

**- Bella nous allons bientôt partir.**

**Mais la voix de mon père me parut être un murmure. Peut importe le fait que nous allions bientôt partir, il fallait que je le vois !** **Je montais l'échelle, il savait que j'étais là mais il ne fit aucun geste.**

**- Jake…**

**Ma voix ne fut qu'un murmure. Il ne se retourna pas et c'est lorsqu'il y eu un léger reniflement que je compris qu'il pleurait. Je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer.**

**Il se retourna enfin. Il ne pleurait pas vraiment mais ses yeux brillaient comme jamais.**

**C'est à ce moment là que je réalisais réellement que c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais avant pas mal de temps. Je mémorisais chacun de ses traits Il avait bien une tête de plus que moi et ses cheveux étaient court, son visage était encore un peu enfantin, mais on voyait bien qu'il changeait. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes alors que j'avais rien demandé, une larme coula et instinctivement Jake se rapprocha et me serra dans ses bras.**

**- Tu vas me manquer Jake.**

**- Toi aussi ma puce, mais regarde ce qui est écrit là.**

**Je tournais la tête vers le tronc qui était au milieu de la cabane et j'aperçus ce que 5 ans auparavant nous avions écrit : ****_Bella & Jake les inséparables_**

**C'était le surnom qui nous était attribué par tous les gens de notre entourage depuis nos 6 ans.** **Jake repris :**

**- On ne sépare pas l'inespérable, ce n'est qu'un au revoir pas un adieu.**

**J'avais émis un petit sourire et nous dûmes redescendre pour le départ.**

Fin du flash back

Quelques minutes après, mon père et moi partions pour l'aéroport. C'est la dernière fois que je le voyais.

Je séchais mes larmes. Il y avait qu'une manière de ne plus déprimer. Je déplaçais tout les meubles, mis la musique et me mis à danser.

Si j'étais venu dans cette école, ce n'était pas que pour la bonne réputation qu'elle avait, mais c'était surtout pour la danse. Et pour rentrer l'année prochaine à la Julliard school. Dès les premiers pas engagés, je me sentis tout de suite libérée … Comme si un poids venait de mettre enlevé.

Je pratiquais la danse classique depuis bientôt 13 ans. J'avais été encouragé par mon père qui avait remarqué l'effet qu'avait Debussy sur moi alors que j'avais à peine quatre ans et depuis, je n'avais jamais quitté mes pointes.

C'était devenu vital pour moi, même plus que la cigarette et le café noir. Si m'enlevait la danse, c'était comme me retirer un organe vital, comme m'empêcher de respirer. Sans la danse, je n'étais rien. Alors je continuais ainsi a tourné au milieu de la pièce.

Comme si ma vie en dépendait…

* * *

><p><em>Voila le nouveau chapitre vous commencez a mieux connaitre Bella et Alice !<em>

_Prenez le temps de laisser un petit review ca me fait toujours plaisir même si c'est quelque mot !_

_A la semaine prochaine !_

_Xoxo_

_Marie_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Une soirée mémorable

**Coucou :)**

**Vous etes des petites chanceuses ! je ne suis pas sur d'être la pour poster le chapitre ce week end donc je le poste maintenant !**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews elles me font vraiment très plaisir !**

**Merci aux anonymes aussi ! :D**

**Sinon je viens de créer un blog pour les photos des robes ou autre alors voici le lien n'hésiter pas a y jeter un coup d'oeil ! **

**http : / / tca-fic-by-minicath . skyrock . com / enlever les espace ! :)**

**Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Une soirée mémorable<strong>

- Dépêche-toi Alice ! J'aimerai bien prendre une douche quand même ! Nous devions descendre dans 10 min déjeuner avec Angela et Félix, mais cette chipie d'Alice en avait profitée pendant que je dansais pour monopoliser la salle de bain et vu le temps qu'elle y passe je n'allais jamais pouvoir y aller.

Au bout de cinq minutes, elle m'ouvrit la porte une serviette autour d'elle.

- Vas-y.

Je rentrais enfin dans la salle de bain. Elle me suivit et se maquilla. Je me déshabillais et rentrais dans la douche. Avec Alice, il ne fallait pas être trop pudique et puis de toute façon, si on voulait prendre une douche dans les temps il fallait bien partager la salle de bain. Je sortis au bout de 10 min mis mes sous vêtements et entendis Alice me dire :

- Bella si tu veux pas être en retard faut qu'on se dépêche !

J'hallucine !

Malgré tout, j'enfilais un slim en vitesse, un tee-shirt, démêlais mes cheveux et parti les cheveux mouillés.

Lorsque nous arrivèrent à la cafète, Angela et Félix n'étaient toujours pas là. Nous prîmes un plateau et nous nous installâmes à une table. Quand soudain une grosse voix familière me fit sursauter.

- Hey !

Je me retournais pour faire face à une armoire à glace :

- La fille de l'avion ! Ca alors ! Je vois que tu tiens le choc sur le sol !

- Et bien faut croire ! Comment vas-tu Emmett ?

- Bien. Tu as cours ici ? Quelle coïncidence !

- Mais je t'avais dis que je venais étudier ici !

- Non en Californie, et devine quoi ! La Californie c'est grand, me taquina-t-il. Moi par contre, je t'ai dis que je vais dans cette école, tu m'as vachement écouté pour ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement !

- J'étais trop occupée à broyer tes doigts. Désolé !

Je lui souris et j'entendis quelqu'un tousser pour faire part de sa présence.

- Oh désolé Alice. Alice, Emmett. Emmett, Alice.

- Salut ! Alors tu es une amie de la fille de l'avion ?

Alice me regarda.

- Elle ? Me pointant du doigt, non je l'ai trouvée là alors je me suis assise à sa table, me taquina Alice.

- Ah bah merci, dis-je en faisant semblant d'être vexée.

Emmett explosa de rire.

- J'adore cette fille

- Alors Bella est « la fille de l'avion » explications ?

- Elle t'a pas expliquée ? Enfin Bell's !

-Bell's ? Réagit Alice

- J'hallucine et bien ça remonte à début juin. Tu sais y'avait les préinscriptions, sauf qu'il se trouve que j'étais en France j'ai dû prendre l'avion et Bella aussi … !

Flash Back :

J'ai toujours adoré les aéroports. Des gens qui courent partout, des enfants qui courent partout. Des larmes lorsqu'un être cher monte à bort, des rires et des larmes de joie le jour des retrouvailles. J'adore.

Le problème c'est qu'aujourd'hui, vu comment je suis en retard je ne peux même pas en profiter !

Je courrais partout avec une énorme valise pour aller la faire enregistrer avant qu'il soit trop tard et que je loupe mon avion. C'était sans compter sur ma maladresse légendaire et le sol qui se rapprochait bien trop bizarrement et dangereusement de moi.

**PDV Emmett :**

J'attendais tranquille mon avion sur l'une de ces chaises complètement inconfortable, lorsque je sentis quelqu'un se prendre dans mes pieds. Elle tombait en avant et j'eus à peine le temps de me redresser pour la rattraper in-extremis par son bras. Elle se redressa, rouge écarlate et l'air très embarrassée :

**- Je … je suis désolé, mais je … je dois prendre ce stupide avion et mon père devait m'emmener, mais il a eu ce stupide appel ! Alors moi, je me retrouve toute seule dans ce stupide aéroport et avec tout ça, je vais louper mon avion ! Encore désolé, j'y vais.**

Aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, la jeune fille repartit en courant trainant une énorme valise derrière elle. Je n'avais strictement rien compris vu la vitesse à laquelle elle avait parlée ! Lorsque je baissais les yeux j'aperçus un sac à main.

- Putain elle a oublié son sac.

Je pris son sac à main et j'essayais de la rattraper mais impossible de retrouver la tornade brune. Au bout de vingt minutes de recherche, j'entendis :

- Dernier appel pour le vol en direction de San Francisco.

Plus le choix, je devais prendre l'avion. Lorsque j'arrivais pour embarquer, j'entendis la même voix que tout à l'heure :

**- Je ne comprends pas, je l'avais tout à l'heure.**

**- Je suis désolé mademoiselle, mais vous ne pouvez pas passer les barrières sans billet.**

Malgré le français très rapide, je compris que c'était elle.

- Hey miss ! J'ai trouvé ton sac et …

- Oh merci, merci beaucoup ! C'est … houa. me répondit-elle avec un très bon accent, je sais pas comment j'aurai fais sinon !

**-Mademoiselle, sois vous avez vos papier sois vous partez.**

Le jeune homme en uniforme la rappela à l'ordre. Elle se remit à parler en français, elle lui donna ses papiers et passa les barrières après m'avoir fait un signe de la main.

- Merci encore je sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sinon.

Elle disparut.

- Mr. vous prenez cet avion ?

- Je… je levais la tête pour m'apercevoir qu'effectivement, c'était aussi le mien.

- Oui, je lui tendis mon billet et passais à mon tour les barrières.

J'allai enfin pouvoir poser mes fesses dans l'avion pour rentrer au bercail. Je trouvais enfin ma place et comme le hasard fait bien les choses, je me retrouvais à coté de la brune de tout à l'heure.

- Décidément !

Elle sursauta et me regarda.

- Tu es mon voisin ?

- Apparemment.

- Alors vous retournez chez vous ?

- En quelque sorte. J'habite à New-York, mais ma futur école est en Californie et …

Je fus coupé par la voix de l'hôtesse qui énuméra toutes les règles de sécurité.

Nous commençâmes à bouger et je sentis ma voisine se tendre et compris immédiatement ! « Peur de l'avion ! », mais comme je suis gentil, j'essayais de lui changer les idées

- Je m'appelle Emmett au fait et toi ?

Elle ne réagit pas trop concentrée à essayer de pas mourir ! Je lui tapotais sur l'épaule pour la faire revenir à la réalité.

- Hum …

- Ton prénom ? Et tu vas où en Californie ?

- Je… j'ai une réunion pour une école.

- Ha Ouais ? Moi aussi ! Je vais à la Twilight school.

Mais elle ne m'écoutait déjà plus. Elle avait les yeux clos et se cramponnais à son siège. L'avion venait de quitter le sol. Elle était hyper tendue. Gentiment, je lui pris la main pour la rassurer. Elle me serra la main et me la broya au fur et à mesure. Je commençais à avoir un peu mal, mais je ne dis rien. Lorsqu'enfin l'avion pris sa trajectoire, elle lâcha ma main et réalisa la situation. Elle me regarda et devint toute rouge, sans doute gênée.

- Je suis désolé, mais j'aime pas trop les avions.

- J'ai cru comprendre.

Le vol se passa très bien et lorsque nous reprenions la descente, c'est tout naturellement qu'elle prit ma main et la serra. Quand nous dûmes nous séparer, je ne me doutais pas que je venais de passer un vol avec une future amie.

Fin du flash back

- Et voila tu sais tout Alice.

- Incroyable ! Bella qui a peur des avions, c'est bon à savoir !

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'en plus des tortures journées shopping, tu a l'intention d'y aller en avion ?

- Sais t'on jamais !

Je lui tirai la langue.

- Tu veux t'asseoir avec nous Emmett ? Lui demandais-je. A moins que tu aies déjà quelque chose de prévu !

- Je veux bien ouais, je suis arrivé y'a à peine une heure.

- C'est vrai ? Tu es dans quel bâtiment ?

- Le 3 mais …

Alice lui coupa la parole.

- C'est vrai ? Trop bien on ne connaissait personne du bâtiment. Sinon tu viens d'où ?

Alice commença alors un interrogatoire en règle. Emmett avait à peine le temps de respirer sauf au moment où Angela et Félix nous rejoignîmes pour faire les présentations. A la fin du déjeuné, nous connaissions toute sa vie. Il venait avec nous à la soirée. Pas vraiment par envie, mais parce qu'Alice lui avait pas trop laissé le choix. Enfin on l'a pas trop forcé non plus.

-Bella il faut aller faire les boutiques parce que j'ai jeté un coup d'œil dans ton dressing et tu as presque pas de vêtements c'est affolant !

- Pas aujourd'hui Alice, j'ai largement quoi faire pour ce soir et puis j'ai pas trop envie.

- Oh d'accord

Elle semblait un peu déçue mais bon je ne pouvais pas toujours faire ce qu'elle voulait et puis j'avais autres chose à penser.

- Je sors Alice, on se voit tout à l'heure.

- Oui d'accord, soit pas en retard pour la soirée.

- J'y manquerais pas et m'en veut pas trop pour le shopping on ira un autre jour, hein.

- Oui t'inquiètes pas.

Je pris mon sac et sorti du bâtiment. J'allumais une cigarette et respirais enfin. J'entendais de là la voix de mon père :

**« Arrête moi cette cochonnerie tu vas te pourrir la santé ! »**

A quoi bon ? On va tous mourir de quelque chose !

J'arrivais à destination et rentrais dans ce lieu lugubre ou ma mère reposait depuis maintenant douze ans. Etant quand même très loin de chez moi, je venais rarement ici, mais ça ne permettait pas d'oublier quoi que ce soit d'ici. Je m'approchais pour lire l'inscription :

_Renée Dwyer Swan_

_10.02.1972_

_31.08.1998_

_Epouse et mère aimée_

Une couronne de fleurs y était déposée, sans doute par mon père. Ca faisait douze ans aujourd'hui.

- **Coucou maman, c'est moi. J'ai oublié de t'amener des fleurs, je suis désolé.**

Je reniflais peu gracieusement. Je ressortais mon paquet de clope et en rallumais une.

**- Je sais c'est mal continuais-je, mais bon, toi tu as jamais fumée, mais la mort t'a quand même emportée … Alors à quoi bon ? **

En novembre 1997, les médecins lui avaient découvert un cancer des poumons qui s'était étendu partout. Stade terminal disaient-ils. Ils lui donnaient six mois … Elle en aura tenu neuf.

Je me rappelle pas vraiment de sa maladie mais plus de l'_après_. Lorsque mon père m'avait appris que ma mère avait rejoint les étoiles. Que je pouvais toujours lui parler parce que maintenant, elle était dans mon cœur mais qu'elle, elle ne pouvait plus me répondre. Beaucoup de larmes ont coulées le jour de l'enterrement et même après.

Grandir sans mère, c'est vraiment pas marrant. A cette époque nous vivions encore en Californie, là où je suis née. Mon père a tenu un an ensuite il a craqué. Vivre dans la même maison avec tous ces souvenirs, ses habits dans le placard, son odeur.

Il a pris un carton et a emballé toutes ses affaires puis les nôtres. Deux mois après, il obtenait une mutation en France, près de Paris. Nous déménagions, laissant derrière, le carton contenant ses affaires et notre ancienne vie.

Je ne parlais pas français, mais j'ai appris. J'ai fait ma rentrer en CP avec des camarades qui avaient un papa et une maman. J'ai fait des cadeaux de fête des mères complètement inutile et puis j'ai découvert la danse.

_Et à partir de ce moment-là, je n'ai plus jamais arrêtée de danser._

Après ma petite déprime, je dis au revoir à ma mère, fumais une autre cigarette et rentrait vers 17h.

- Bella ! Enfin ! Alice me sauta dessus j'ai cru que tu rentrerais jamais. On va… Bella tu vas bien ? Tu as pleuré ?

- Quoi ? Non pourquoi ?

A quoi bon lui dire la vérité ? Ca changerait quoi ? Je ne vais pas l'embêter avec mes problèmes.

- Ha bon j'ai cru…

Elle n'avait pas l'air vraiment convaincu.

- Bon tu mets quoi se soir ?

- Une robe blanc cassé et toi ? _(N/A : lien sur le blog)_

- Une robe rose avec une ceinture rosa fuchsia. Tu auras besoin d'aide ? _(N/A : lien sur le blog)_

- Non, ne t'embête pas. Tu veux aller à la douche en première ?

-Yep'

Vers 7h, nous étions toutes les deux prête.

- Bella t'es superbe ! Tu t'es même lissée les cheveux !

- Merci Alice. Je t'ai pas attendu pour apprendre à me servir d'un lisseur !

Nous rigolions toutes les deux au moment où Emmett entra dans la pièce.

- Salut les filles, vous êtes splendide ! Je suis comment moi ?

Il tourna sur lui-même pour que nous l'admirions. Il portait un jean basic et une chemise noire.

- Parfait ! Dit Alice en l'admirant.

Nous prenions la navette pour aller dans le stade de basket où se déroulait la fête. Il y avait pas mal de monde. Ils étaient installés autour de tables rondes qui elles formaient un grand arrondi pour laisser place à la piste de danse.

- Vous voulez quoi ?

- Jus d'orange s'il-te-plaît Emmett.

- Alice ?

- Coca s'il-te-plaît.

Emmett partit chercher nos boissons.

- C'est sympa non ?

- Très !

L'ambiance était pas mal, personne ne dansait pour l'instant mais tout le monde mangeait. Il y avait une petite musique de fond. C'est à ce moment-là qu'on réalise qu'il y a réellement du monde ici. Quand on est dans sa « maison » on ne se rend pas compte.

- Tenez les filles.

- Merci.

Je bus une gorgée.

- T'as eu ça où Emmett ?

Il regarda mon verre.

- Fontaine de jus d'orange pourquoi ? me répondit-il en haussant les épaules comme si c'était évident.

- Parce que là dedans, t'as plus de rhum qu'autre chose.

- Sérieux ? Fait voir.

Il goûta mon verre.

- La vache ! Il y a pas été de main morte. Tu veux autre chose ?

- Non merci. Donne-moi mon verre avant de le boire !

- Dit donc ! C'est qu'elle se dévergonde la Bella !

- Si tu savais !

La fête avançait à son rythme et tout se passait bien. Alice, Emmett et moi nous amusions bien. La fontaine à jus d'orange avait été remplacée par du vrai jus d'orange, au grand désespoir d'Emmett qui, je pense, aime bien plus que moi le rhum ! Je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude de boire, mais un peu de temps en temps c'est bien ! Ca me rappelle les fêtes avec Jake. Des beaux souvenirs !

Emmett repérait déjà les plus belles filles, pendant qu'Alice, elle, donnait son avis sur leur style vestimentaire, dont certain laissait vraiment à désirer ! Une fille par exemple était venue avec des collants orange une jupe verte et un t-shirt bleu électrique. J'avoue que c'était assez spécial. Il y en avait deux qui avaient passés le ''radar Alice'', une brune à forte poitrine et une blonde avec de grandes jambes et une robe classe.

- On va danser ?

- Allez-y, je vous rejoins.

Je me tournais vers ma veste sortis une clope que je mis dans ma bouche. Je l'allumais avec mon feu.

- Arrête-moi ça, dit Emmett

- Chuuuttt !

**PDV d'Edward :**

La mystérieuse fille du début de l'année venait de sortir fumer au vu la cigarette dans sa bouche. Il faut avouer qu'elle m'intrigue pas mal cette fille.

En même temps, ses yeux chocolat marqueraient n'importe qui.

qui est moins importe qu'au début de l'année, sans doute à cause des talons, mais on la remarque quand même.

J'aime bien moi.

Je sortis dehors pensant bien mériter moi aussi, une bonne cigarette après les cinquante avances de Jessica. Je sortis et repérais la brunette appuyée contre la barrière.

Je m'appuyais à coté d'elle, à une distance raisonnable. Je tentais d'allumer ma cigarette sans succès. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre puisque la brune m'aida avec son briquet comme quoi les coïncidences font bien les choses !

Je tirais une latte et respirais enfin.

- Merci … hum …

Mais elle ne me dit pas son prénom comme je m'y attendais.

- Là normalement, c'est le moment où tu dis ton prénom…

Elle eut un sourire et me tendit sa main

- Isabella, mais je préfère Bella.

Je lui serrais la main.

-Enchanté.

Je décidais de rentrer dans son jeu et ne lui dit pas mon prénom.

_Infantile ! _

Disait une voix dans ma tête.

- Là, c'est le moment où tu dis ton prénom, me dit-elle en reprenant mes mots.

Je lui fis un « sourire en coin » comme l'appelait Tanya.

- Edward.

Il y eu un silence plutôt apaisant a fumé.

- C'est pas bien de fumer tu sais, surtout pour une danseuse.

Elle se retourna vivement désemparée, mais se ressaisit vite.

- Mais ce n'est pas mieux pour un pianiste.

Ce fut à mon tour de la regarder. Je pu me plonger à nouveau dans son regard et je craquais le premier.

- Tu marches un peu en canard.

Elle sourit face à ma révélation. Je venais juste de lui avouer que je la matais !

- Tu as de long doigt me dévoila-t-elle

- Parce que la première chose que tu regardes chez quelqu'un c'est ses doigts ?

- Toujours … !

Elle tira une dernière latte et écrasa sa cigarette au moment où une voix forte l'appela.

- Bell's tu viens ?

- J'arrive, elle recracha la fumée et partit un sourire en coin suite à sa réplique qui m'avait laissé sans voix, ne sachant pas vraiment prendre comme ça. Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder ses fesses si bien moulées dans sa robe (Désolé, je suis qu'un homme)

**PDV Bella :**

- C'était qui ? me demanda Emmett

- Un garçon

- Non ? Sérieux ?

Je lui tirais la langue. J'avais beaucoup aimé cette petite rencontre avec Edward.

J'avais eu une audace que j'ai rarement et heureusement pour moi, dans le noir il ne m'avait pas vu rougir. Nous dansâmes encore un peu et à minuit et demi la fête prit fin. Nous repartions tous dans les navettes et il faut l'avouer on était énormément serrés. Malgré qu'il y en eut plus que d'habitude.

Je sentis un regard sur moi et découvris Edward les yeux assombris, instinctivement je me mordis la lèvre inferieure et rougis. Il eut un sourire en coin et détourna les yeux.

C'est à une heure trente, qu'Alice et moi partions enfin nous coucher après une soirée riche en émotion.

A partir de lundi nous commencions officiellement les cours. Il faut avouer que pour une fois, j'avais hâte. Quelque chose me dit que cette année sera bien différente des autres et prévoit de nombreuses surprises.

* * *

><p>Voila edward est la qu'en pensez vous ? une seule possibilité pour repondre review ! =P<p>

Merci a ma Beta et a vous pour me lire!

A la semaine prochaine d'ici là faite peter la boite e-mail !

xoxo

Marie


	4. Chapitre 3 : Une rentrée laborieuse

_Salut les filles :) _

_vici le troisieme chapitre tout beau. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews._

_place au chapitre !_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 : Une rentrée laborieuse.<p>

Lundi 6 Septembre

Le réveil eut à peine sonné que je l'éteignais déjà. J'avais passé une nuit merdique si je puis dire. Quand on n'arrive pas à dormir et que les idées viennent vous prendre en traitre rien y fait !

Je sautais du lit enfilais un short, un t-shirt, me fit une queue haute et mis mes tennis. J'étais parée pour courir.

Je partis dans notre salle principale me pris un verre de jus d'orange, branchais mon Ipod et je partis.

Depuis mon arrivé j'avais pris mes repaires et j'avais un bon circuit pour courir. J'aimais courir c'étais ma drogue à moi, enfin entre autre si on oublie le café et la cigarette ! Mais je ne pouvais pas faire une journée sans danser ou courir alors quand je pouvais faire les deux c'était le luxe !

Je courais, la musique dans mes oreilles. J'aimais cette sensation, surtout le matin avec la fraicheur. La musique changea et c'est 21 guns de Green Day qui commença. Tout de suite, je pris mon Ipod et la changeait. Pour tomber sur Nine in the aftertoon, beaucoup plus entrainante et beaucoup moins déprimante ! J'adorais 21 guns, je l'écoute tout le temps quand ça n'allait pas ou quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir, mais pas aujourd'hui !

Aujourd'hui, c'est le premier jour de cours alors on ne déprime pas ! Après avoir fait 7km, je rentrais alors que le réveil annonçait 6h57. Alice n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Je me dirigeais dans la salle de bain pour enfin profiter des jets d'eau chaude. Je restais un peu sous la douche quand Alice fit son apparition.

- Dépêche j'ai faim.

Malgré moi je sortais de la douche et Alice pris ma place.

- Dit, tu crois qu'on a des chances d'avoir des cours en commun ? Non parce que j'aimerais tellement ! Ca serait trop bien …

Elle hurlait dans la douche pendant que je me démêlais les cheveux.

- Alice, grognais-je

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié que tu étais antisociale le matin ! On en parlera après ton café.

Je lui fis un sourire, reconnaissante du fait qu'elle abandonne aussi vite. Je n'aime pas quand on me parle le matin !

J'enfilais pour ce premier jour un mini short (mais pas trop) en jean et pull manche trois quart en cachemire gris et des spartiates. Je me lissais rapidement les cheveux et me maquillais légèrement. Alice sortit quelques instants après moi avec une robe légère de couleur marron.

- C'est parti. Je crève de faim.

- Moi aussi.

Nous marchions jusqu'à la cantine toutes les deux. Alice ne pouvait plus se retenir et elle n'arrêtait pas de parler. Mais puisque je fumais, ça ne me dérangeait pas tellement.

- Tu es sérieuse quand tu fumes dès le matin ? Tu sais c'est vraiment mauvais pour toi.

Je me retournais vers elle.

- La cigarette du matin c'est la meilleur tu sais. La plus mauvaise niveau santé, c'est sûr mais la meilleure. Si je pouvais, je la fumerai en même temps que mon café, mais ils ne veulent pas qu'on fume dans la cantine !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel suite à ma réponse.

- En attendant, moi j'ai faim, tant pis pour toi je t'attends pas !

- J'arrive.

Elle rentra dans la cantine pendant que je finissais ma clope.

J'aperçu Edward, lui aussi entrain de fumer. Je me permis de le regarder (il ne se privait pas lui d'après ce que j'avais cru comprendre !) il était quand même vachement beau on ne pouvait pas le nier ! Je reprenais mes esprits écrasais ma cigarette et rentrais rejoindre Alice et les autres.

- Enfin, rugit Emmett. Tu as fini de te pourrir les poumons pour l'heure.

Je lui tirais la langue.

- Très mature comme réaction.

Je souris.

- Je t'emmerde Emmett.

Il rigola bruyamment alors que je m'installais entre lui et Félix.

- Vous savez que si on se dépêche un minimum on pourra voir nos classes ?

- Ouais ben la naine, tu vas attendre parce que contrairement à toi y'en a qui mange le matin, me répondit Emmett un croissant dans la bouche.

Je regardais devant moi, effectivement à par mon café il n'y avait rien d'autre. Comparé à Emmett qui lui avait au moins 6 croissants sur son plateau.

- C'est vrai ça Bella ! Tu avais faim tout à l'heure et en plus tu as été courir faut que tu mange, fit remarquer Alice.

Je haussais les épaules.

- J'avais faim de café !

- Hey Bella ?

- Oui ? Je me tournais vers Félix.

- Y'a mec là-bas qui essayes de te mater discrètement - ce qui soit dit en passant est un échec - tu le connais ?

Je me tournais vers le garçon en question. Les cheveux cuivrés, les yeux émeraude ; Edward. Je rougis légèrement.

- Vaguement oui. Alors, vous avez pris quoi comme option ? Demandais-je pour changer de sujet histoire qu'on m'oubli. Chose qui marcha très bien puisqu'Alice et Angela commençaient déjà à en parler.

Sans vraiment le vouloir, je me tournais vers Edward qui me regardait toujours. Je rougis et il fit sourire en coin avant de détourner le regard.

Après avoir déjeuné, nous étions allés chercher nos emplois du temps. Alice et moi étions un peu déçues ; nous avions juste les cours de français et d'art appliqués en commun sinon, nous n'étions jamais ensemble.

Tout les jours de 15h30 à 17h30 nous avions nos options : danse pour moi et stylisme pour Alice. Nous n'avions pas cours le samedi mais juste option de 9h à 11h. Alice se réjouissait d'avance des sorties shopping qu'on allait pour voir faire le samedi aprèm !

Alice se retrouve dans la même classe qu'Emmett, elle est trop contente ainsi qu'Emmett malgré qu'il dit qu'elle parle un peu trop. Moi, je me retrouve toute seule pour cette rentrée, totalement dans l'inconnu !

Première heure : des maths ! Personnellement c'est l'une de mes matières préférées donc c'est parfait.

Rien de mieux que pour une première heure, une place de choix. Je me posais sur une chaise tout au fond près de la fenêtre. Je regardais les autres s'installer on était une bonne vingtaine. Certains se saluaient, d'autres, comme moi, se mettait à l'écart. Je n'aimais pas trop être le centre d'attention, la fille qui a plein d'amis ce n'est pas moi, moi je suis plus celle qui a du répondant et qui ne plait pas à tout le monde. Mais peu importe, on ne se refait pas !

- Isabella, m'appela quelqu'un

Je me retournais vers la personne concernée qui m'avait sortit de mes pensées mais qui surtout, connaissait mon prénom.

- Edward

Il se trouvait juste à coté de moi. Les choses devenaient de mieux en mieux puisque qu'apparemment Mr. Handsome est dans ma classe ! Je souris intérieurement.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui et toi ?

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire.

- J'avais pas fait attention la première fois, mais tu es française.

- A ce qui parait oui enfin je suis née ici.

J'essayais de ne pas rougir.

- J'ai jamais fait ça avec une française.

Voyant où il en voulait en venir, je jouais l'idiote.

- Fait quoi ?

- Jouer au ping-pong !

Je souris alors que lui faisait un petit sourire en coin légèrement arrogant.

- Au moins, tu es sûre que c'est quelque chose qui ne changera pas cette année !

- Tu n'aimes pas le ping-pong ?

- Si j'adore ça mais … tu m'as pas l'air si bonne.

Il allait répondre mais le professeur commença à faire l'appel et à rappeler la classe à l'ordre.

Après avoir fait l'appel le prof rentra directement dans le vif du sujet : vecteur matrice …

Mon voisin contrairement à une partie de la classe ne semblait pas perdu et suivait comme moi.

Après ce cours-là, la classe se sépara pour aller chacun dans son cours de langue. Je rejoignis Alice qui était déjà devant la porte et qui m'attendait.

- Alors cette première heure c'est bien passée ?

- Tranquille, c'est des math j'ai le niveau c'était cool et toi ?

- Pas mal.

Nous rentrions dans la salle et nous nous installions.

- Tu sais qu'Emmett va être vert ! Je suis dans la classe de la blonde. Tu sais, celle de la soirée.

- Sérieux ? Tu vas pouvoir l'embêter avec ça !

Nous rigolions toutes les deux, mais nous dûmes nous arrêter pour suivre le cours. Enfin surtout Alice, car le français pour moi c'est ce n'était pas trop dur !

-Mademoiselle … Swan c'est ça ? Vous pouvez traduire la phrase au tableau au lieu de regarder le paysage par la fenêtre peut-être.

J'avoue que je n'avais pas trop écouté, mais à quoi bon…

Je regardais la phrase en question et la lui traduisit avec un accent meilleur que lui. Il ne rajouta rien et je pu reprendre mon activité.

Je n'avais pas encore remarqué mais Edward était lui aussi en français. J'avais hâte de l'entendre parler. Un américain qui parle français faut avouer que c'est plutôt sexy.

Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu ce plaisir puisqu'il passa l'heure à envoyer des sms !

Après le cours de français, je rejoignis ma classe pour deux heures de biologie avancée.

Edward était déjà installé et je me dirigeais vers lui.

- Je peux ? Lui demandais-je en désignant le tabouret.

- Bien sûr. Pas trop dur le cours de français ?

- J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à suivre, me moquais-je.

- J'en doute pas, répondit-il un sourire en coin sur le visage.

Les deux heures de bio furent sympa. Edward était quelqu'un de très gentil, peut-être légèrement arrogant mais gentil !

A la fin du cours je me pressais pour rejoindre Alice qui trépignait déjà devant la porte.

Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, Alice connais déjà plus de la moitié de sa classe en rien que 4h !

La cantine est plutôt grande. Des tables rondes un peu partout, plus ou moins grandes. Beaucoup avaient rapprochés les tables pour pouvoir être assis à plusieurs.

Alice se dirigea vers l'une d'elle, je m'installais à coté d'elle et d'une chaise vide. Emmett était déjà installé à coté de la blonde de la soirée, Rosalie je crois. Le blond, Jasper était à coté d'elle. A l'opposé de moi Félix et Angela étaient tous les deux à coté à parler avec d'autres personnes qui m'étaient inconnu.

Malgré moi je cherchais Edward des yeux sans le trouver. La chaise qui était vide auparavant bougea mais je n'y fis pas attention avant que cette même personne souffla dans mon oreille :

- C'est moi que tu cherches ?

- Non, répondis-je à Edward avec une certaine assurance.

Mes joues durent me trahir car il rigola. Nous mangions tranquillement dans une superbe ambiance. J'avais hâte que l'aprèm se finisse pour avoir mon premier cours de danse. Ca faisait près de deux semaines que je me contentais de courir chaque matin et j'avais besoin de plus ! La table se vidait petit à petit et Alice continuait de parler.

Je ramassais mes affaires et profitais de ce temps libre pour fumer.

C'est sans grande surprise que je trouvais Edward perdu dans ses pensées.

- C'est à moi que tu penses ?

- Toujours ma belle.

Je souris alors que je cherchais mon briquet. Il me tendit le sien.

- Merci.

- Mais de rien. Même si tu ne devrais pas fumée autant…

- Dit le mec qui vient d'allumer sa deuxième en l'espace de 10min.

- Tu marques un point.

- Même 2 je dirais !

Il rigola.

- Faut toujours que tu es le dernier mot pas vrai ?

- Je crois oui, il parait que je suis têtue et entêtée.

- Non, c'est vrai ? Je n'aurai jamais cru ça.

Je souris face à sa réflexion.

- Alors, tu es là pour quoi toi ?

- Oh je m'ennuyais, je passais par là et je m'y suis arrêté.

Je lui donnais un coup de coude, joueuse.

- Sérieusement ?

- Piano. Je veux rentrer à la Julliard School. Toi aussi je suppose ?

- Oui ça fait 13 ans que je fais de la danse classique.

- J'ai cru comprendre pour la danse. Ca vient de sonner, on y va ?

J'écrasais ma cigarette et le suivit.

- Tu veux qu'on aille où ?

- Bin en cours !

- T'es pas au courant ? Lui demandais-je, le premier jour on n'a pas TPE. Ca ne commence que la semaine prochaine !

- Vraiment ? Trop bien !

Il avait sur le visage un sourire de gosse.

- On va rejoindre ma coloc' si tu veux ?

- Bien sûr.

Il me suivit et je trouvais Alice sous un énorme et vieux Saule pleureur avec Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Angela et Félix.

- Te voila toi, tu étais où ?

- Je suis parti fumer. Je vous présente Edward il est dans ma classe.

Je m'asseyais à coté d'Alice et Edward fit pareil.

- Salut, répondit tout le monde.

Nous discutions tous ensemble pendant plus d'une heure.

Je fis la connaissance de Rosalie et Jasper Whitlock. Ils sont jumeaux. Rosalie étudie le français en spécialité, je lui proposais donc mon aide. Jasper lui était en histoire.

Je profitais du soleil qu'il n'y aurait jamais eu comme ça, chez moi à cette époque. Je me couchais dans l'herbe à coté d'Edward qui écoutait déjà sa musique. Il ouvrit un œil pour regarder l'intrus, enleva un écouteur et me le tendit.

- Tu veux ?

- Merci.

Je mis l'écouteur et reconnu kill de Jimmy Eat World.

- Jimmy Eat world hein ? Tu remontes dans mon estime.

Il eut son éternel sourire que j'appréciais de plus en plus et se contenta de refermer les yeux. Les minutes passèrent et il fut temps de partir en cours.

C'était l'un de mes moments préférés. Je remerciais Edward pour son écouteur souhaitais bonne chance à tout le monde. Pris d'une soudaine audace, j'embrassais Edward sur la joue et courrais vers les vestiaires.

Lorsque la musique commença et que je me mis sur mes pointes, je me retrouvais enfin entière. Toutes mes pensées partirent en fumées, je ne pensais plus à rien, j'étais dans mon élément, dans mon monde.

C'était mon air à moi, ma raison de vivre. Maman disait que lorsqu'elle me voyait danser, c'était comme regarder un artiste peignant son plus beau chef d'œuvre. A cette époque, je n'avais que quatre ans, que dirait-elle maintenant ! Deux heures ne furent pas suffisante mais je dû partir. Le niveau été élevé, mais j'arrivais largement à le suivre comparé à certaine.

Je retrouvais tout la bande dans le bus. Nous étions tous dans le même bâtiment, sauf Angela et Félix.

- C'est qui ton coloc' au fait Emmett ?

- Edward.

- Edward ! Répéta Alice, mais tu nous l'as jamais dis !

- Ha bon ? Je croyais…

Il répondit comme si de rien était alors qu'Alice boudait de pas avoir été informée plus tôt.

- En même temps, je suis arrivé hier soir, dit Edward en essayant de défendre Emmett.

J'habite dans le coin, j'étais là à la soirée d'ouverture, j'ai déposé mes affaires et c'est tout.

Cette information réveillât Alice.

- Vraiment ? Alors tu connais toutes les boutiques sympas non ?

- Erm … Je sais pas. Je connais des boutiques quoi !

- Ca c'est super ! Va falloir que tu nous emmènes découvrir tout ça.

Je levais les yeux au ciel alors que je plaignais Edward de s'être embarqué là dedans. Alors qu'Alice continuais de parler, Edward se pencha vers moi :

- Fais pas cette tête, parce que si je vais quelque part avec elle, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle ne t'oblige pas à venir !

Je me mordis le coté gauche de ma lèvre inferieure en me rendant compte qu'il avait sans doute raison. Mais malgré ça, je me rendis compte que ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien !

* * *

><p>Et voila qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ?<p>

n'hésitez surtout pas a laisser un reveiw je n'en ai pas eu enormement au dernier chapitre et pourtant j'ai plein de mise en alert !

Alors review ? :$

Comme vous pouvez le voir j'ai un petit probleme ca ne saut pu les lignes et je sais pas pourquoi une idée ? :/

merci énormement a ma beta

xoxo

Marie


	5. Chapitre 4 Bell's Birthday

**Salut me revoila ! **

**Merci beaucoup pour le dernier chapitre pour toute vos mises en alerte !**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre c'est l'un de mes préférée ! **

**Mes chapitres sont de plus en plus long maintenant alors profité :D**

**voici le lien du blog pour voir certaine photo http : / tca-fic-by-minicath . skyrock . com / (enlever les espaces)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 4 : Bell's birthday<span>**

_Lundi 13 septembre_

Le 13 septembre. Il ne peut pas y avoir pire comme jour dans l'année. Le jour de mon anniversaire. Je n'aime pas qu'on fête mon anniversaire. Pourquoi ? Parce que les gens se sentent obligés de vous le souhaiter, de vous offrir des cadeaux … Et puis, chaque anniversaire me rappelle que me mère n'est pas là, une fois de plus. On pourrait s'imaginer qu'à force des années, ça irai mieux, qu'on s'y habituerait … mais non.

Naturellement, quand j'ouvris les yeux, Jacob m'avait déjà envoyé un sms :

**_Salut ma libellule ! _**

**_Chez nous c'est déjà le matin, donc chez moi donc tu as déjà 17 ans ! Félicitation =P_**

**_Je te souhaite quand même un joyeux anniversaire j'aurai préféré venir jusqu'à toi mais Billy à refusé de me prêter de l'argent ! J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira (remercie Alice de ma part)_**

**_Je t'aime me princesse, tu me manques 3_**

**_Jake_**

Jacob fait parti des rares personnes qui ont l'autorisation de me dire _je t'aime_. C'est quelque chose qu'on ne balance pas à tout va. Toutes ces personnes qui sont en couples depuis deux jours ou même des amis qui se disent _je t'aime_ toutes les deux minutes, je trouve ça hypocrite. Après,ce mot n'a plus aucune valeur … Je relisais le sms en m'arrêtant sur le **_« remercie Alice de ma part »_** qu'est-ce qu'Alice venait faire là dedans ? Je sortis de la chambre.

- Alice ?

J'ouvrais la porte de chambre alors qu'elle dormait encore. Je m'asseyais à côté d'elle.

- Alice ? Tu as parlé à Jacob ?

- Premier tiroir de ma commode ! Maugréât-elle endormie. Après sort, tout le monde n'aime pas se lever à l'aube.

J'ouvris le tiroir en question et sorti le paquet rectangulaire. Je m'apprêtais à sortir lorsque …

- Ho Bella, m'interpela Alice. Joyeux anniversaire !

Je grognais alors qu'elle se retourna dans son lit en rigolant. Je sens que cette année je n'allais pas y échapper. J'ouvris le paquet de Jake et y trouvais un album photo. En page de garde, il y avait l'inscription sur l'arbre. Au fur et à mesure des pages, on nous voyait grandir. Il y avait un tonne de photo de nous deux prises à notre insu ou prise par nous-mêmes. La dernière étant le jour de mon départ. Moi, perché sur son dos. Il y avait des petits textes un petit peu partout c'était magnifique.

**_Mon Jake,_**

**_Ton cadeau et magnifique tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux. Tu aurais quand même pu éviter de parler à Alice car je crois que cette année je vais pas avoir le choix de faire ce que je veux ! Sale traitre =P _**

**_En tout cas merci encore je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. _**

**_Tu me manques aussi énormément 3_**

**_Bell's_**

Lorsque je retournais dans ma chambre pour me préparer j'avais un autre sms mais d'Edward ce coup-ci.

_Coucou ma belle._

_Joyeux anniversaire =D Si tu te demandes comment je l'ai appris demande au lutin d'à coté ! (même si c'est toi qui aurait dû me le dire ! J'avoue que je suis un peu vexé quand même !)_

_On se voit tout à l'heure ! _

_Bisous,_

_Ed'_

Ma relation avec Edward avait énormément évolué au cours de la semaine. Elle était amicale et le restera, avec Edward on est sur la même longueur d'onde je crois. C'est un peu mon Jacob américain ! On parle de tout et c'est bien. Je pourrais même avoir confiance en lui je crois ! Il y a encore des sujets tabous comme ma mère mais on progresse.

Ne changeant pas les bonnes habitudes, je partis courir. Quand je revins la douche ressemblait à un sauna ! Alice …

- Bella sur ton lit y a ton premier cadeau d'anniversaire, j'espère que tu le mettras aujourd'hui, je pourrais être vexée sinon.

Je rentrais dans la douche. Alice savait comment arriver à son but. Mais lorsque je vis son cadeau je sus qu'elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de ça. C'était une magnifique robe rose pale cintrée avec des fleurs violettes (lien sur mon blogl). Je mis mes sous vêtements et c'est à ce moment que je vis la marque. Une robe à 3000 $ rien que ça !

Au fur et mesure des jours dans se lycée je m'étais rendu compte que cette école était un autre monde. Toutes les filles portaient des marques et était toujours très classe et pour la plupart des mecs on avait l'impression qu'ils sortaient d'un magasine de mode. J'avais certes des moyens mais je n'avais pas de grandes marques et je crois qu'Alice essayait de remédier à ça !

- Alice ! Hurlais-je

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit je m'apprêtais à lui hurler dessus, mais ce n'était pas elle, c'était Edward.

- Bella tu t'aies fais mal ?

- Non je vais bien mais je vais tuer Alice ! Tu es au courant qu'Alice vient de m'offrir une robe à 3000 $ !

- Je lui avais dis que tu en ferais toute une histoire.

Il s'étala au milieu de mon lit sur le dos.

- Mais tu sais tu pourrais lui faire plaisir et la mettre pour elle. Ca ne représente pas grand choses tu sais !

Je me tournais vers lui, il venait de marquer un point.

- Tu sais que tu es hot comme ça ?

Il me sortit de mes pensées et je me souvins que j'étais en soutien-gorge et tanga. Je pris la première chose sous ma main et la lui envoyait à la tronche en l'insultant d'abrutit. Il parti dans un fou rire alors que j'enfilais ma robe.

- Arrête de rire idiot et aide moi.

Je me retournais et il ferma la fermeture de ma robe.

- Pendant que j'y pense, dit-il tu m'as pas fais de bisous ce matin !

Il me tendit la joue alors que je l'embrassais rapidement.

- T'appel ca un bisou ? pff …

Il posa c'est lèvre sur ma joue et s'y attarda.

- Joyeux anniversaire ma Bella !

- Mouais si tu veux.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi ! Il sortit de sa poche un petit sachet. Ouvre m'ordonnât-il, ça ma couté presque rien je te le promets.

Résignée, je l'ouvris et y découvris un bracelet en argent avec des pierres topaze. Il était magnifique. (lien sur le blog)

- Il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr ! Met-le moi.

Je lui tendis ma main gauche.

- Merci Edward ! Je déposais mes lèvres sur sa joue m'y attardant plus que tout à l'heure. On y va ?

- Tu t'améliores tu vois, mais je reste meilleur.

- Arrogant !

- Tête de mule.

- Tu sais qu'Alice ne va pas faire les choses à moitiés !

- Je m'en doute.

Nous marchions en direction de la cantine en fumant notre cigarette.

- Je crains le pire.

- Mais non, je nous couvrirais au pire.

Lorsque je m'installais à notre table habituelle, entourée d'Alice, Em, Rose, Jasper, Félix, Angela, Tara, Ben et Edward ils se mirent tout à chanter. Naturellement, en bon lycéens la cafète entière suivit le rythme. Je devenais rouge écarlate. Je regardais Alice qui me souriait alors que je mimais avec ma bouche _je vais te tuer_. Ce qui la fit sourire de plus belle.

- Aller Bella ! Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est ton anniversaire, souris.

- J'aime pas fêter mon anniversaire Alice.

- Pff, dit pas n'importe quoi tout le monde aime ça. On a prévu un petit truc pour ce soir !

Je gémis sans vraiment le vouloir. Voulait-elle réellement me tuer ?

- T'inquiète pas. On sera que tout les six, les autres peuvent pas venir, ils sont pas dans le même bâtiment.

Ouf, au moins il n'y aura pas trop de monde.

- Aller Bella tu as aimé ce weekend non ?

C'est vrai qu'on avait passé un weekend sympa dans le même rythme que la semaine tu me diras. Après avoir finir les cours à 11h30 nous avions mangé tout les six. On avait le droit de sortir jusqu'à 18h et Edward nous avait emmenés jusqu'à la plage la plus proche. On avait profité du soleil. Nous nous étions baignés et avions joués comme des gamins. Le soir on avait rejoint les garçons dans la chambre d'Emmett et d'Edward et nous avions regardés un film tous ensemble.

- Oui avouais-je malgré moi

- Parfait ce soir sera pareil mais en mieux !

La journée se passa très bien. Comme pratiquement tout le temps, j'étais à côté d'Edward et nous avions passé la journée à parler.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle me prépare ce soir ?

- Non, désolé ma belle, elle veut pas me le dire, elle dit que si elle me disait quoi que soit tu le saurais deux minutes après. Elle a pas tord tu me diras !

- C'est vrai, mais c'est pas juste je veux savoir.

Je croisais les bras sous ma poitrine, une moue boudeuse.

- Fais pas l'enfant, ça ne peut pas être trop « Alice », elle n'aura pas les moyens adéquats. **_(N/B : Espérons qu'ils aient raison xD) (N/A ou pas =P)_**

- Si tu le dis. Presses-toi un peu là, on va être en retard.

- Tu peux parler, c'est toi qui me ralenti.

Il me donnait un coup de coude joueur dans les côtes alors que je courrais pour lui échapper.

- Aller plus vite Swan, on dirait pas que tu cours tous les matins quand on voit comment tu avance.

Il me rattrapa par la taille et me chatouilla.

- C'est déloyale ce que tu fais. Réussis-je à dire.

La deuxième sonnerie retentit. Nous étions officiellement en retard.

- Ah bah bien joué ! Premier cour de TPE et déjà en retard.

Nous pressions le pas et rentrions dans la salle comme si de rien n'était et nous partîmes nous assoir devant Jasper et Rosalie.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu, nous demanda Rosalie.

- C'est sa faute, dis-je en accusant Edward.

Il eut un vieux sourire du genre _je me vengerais_ sur le visage. Je crains pour moi-même !

Nous devions faire des groupes de trois ou quatre pour le TPE. C'est tout naturellement que nous nous mettions Edward, Jasper, Rosalie et moi ensemble. Nous avions choisis un sujet sur_ la vie en dehors de la terre. _Passionnant. Nous devions crée un projet sur ça jusqu'aux vacances de noël. Après, nous avions eu la joie d'apprendre que nous n'aurions plus cours sur cet horaire-là !

En sortant du cours, j'avais trois appels en absence de mon père. Je le rappelais tout de suite.

**- Hey papa ça va ?**

**- Bell's ! Ca va ma belle et toi ? Joyeux anniversaire ! **

**- Merci papa.**

**- Alors comment ça se passe là-bas ? Pas trop dur d'avoir cours le jour de son anniversaire ?**

**- Non non, Alice à prévu plein de truc pour aujourd'hui elle m'a offert une superbe robe et Edward m'a offert un bracelet.**

Instinctivement je touchais mon bracelet. Il était vrai beau.

**- Edward hein ? C'est ton petit copain**.

Tout de suite ! Comme si déjà j'allais parler de ça avec lui. Heureusement que les autres comprenaient pas ce que je disais.

-** Non papa, c'est un ami juste un ami. Et toi, comment ça ce passe avec Sue ?**

**- Ca va j'ai compris. Tu me manques quand même, tu as réservé ton billet ?**

**- Papa, on est au mois de septembre, je reviens qu'en décembre j'ai le temps !**

**- Oui c'est vrai, alors tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ?**

**- Et bien là, j'ai danse pendant deux heures … J'irai peut-être voir maman. J'ai le droit de sortir jusqu'à sept heures.**

**- Bell's tu n'es pas obligée.**

**- Je suis juste à côté j'en profite.**

- **Elle serait fière de toi, tu le sais ?**

**- Oui … je dois y aller. Je te fais plein de bisous.**

**- Moi aussi princesse, tu devrais recevoir mon cadeau bientôt, je ne l'ai pas posté à temps !**

**- T'inquiètes pas pour ça, bisous.**

**- Bisous chérie.**

Je raccrochais la gorge serrée. Papa parlait très rarement de maman et puis de pas le voir depuis plus de trois semaines, ça me fais bizarre. J'essuyais mes yeux, vérifiais mon maquillage et me rapprochais du groupe.

- Alors, comment va ton père ? me demanda Rosalie.

- Très bien.

- J'ai entendu mon prénom en quel honneur ? demanda Edward

- Je lui ai dis que tu m'avais offert un bracelet.

- Oh … Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Hum … que c'était gentil.

- Tu es vraiment une piètre menteuse.

- Et bien, si tu voulais savoir, t'avais qu'a écouter les cours de français, comme ça tu aurais compris le taquinais-je.

Il me chatouilla.

- Tu n'es pas très gentille avec moi, si tu continues je ne freinerais pas Alice ce soir.

- Comme si tu réussirais, dit l'intéressée. Aller on y va sinon on va être en retard.

Nous nous séparâmes tous pour aller dans notre spécialité.

- A tout à l'heure.

- Je vais voir mes parents ce soir je vous retrouve après, nous fis savoir Edward.

- Bella va voir sa mère tu pourrais aller avec elle fit remarquer Rosalie.

Elle avait donc compris ma conversation avec mon père. Faudrait que je fasse attention, mais en même temps, Rose est en spécialité français, ça parait évident qu'elle comprenne.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, je rougis légèrement.

- On se retrouve à la grille alors, bisous.

Et nous nous séparâmes.

La danse me fit un bien fou ! Les cours étaient tellement bien ici. A Paris dans mon ancien cours il y avait de tout les niveaux donc on apprenait moins. Ici, tout le monde se surpasse.

Je me dépêchais de sortir de l'établissement, Edward devait m'attendre. J'avais pris ma douche hyper vite pour ne pas le mettre en retard.

- Enfin ! J'ai cru que t'allais pas venir !

- J'avoue que j'ai hésité.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Aller Swan, avance.

Il me prit par les épaules et nous allâmes en direction de « chez ma mère ».

- Elle habite où ta mère au faite ?

La question que je craignais le plus venait d'arriver. En même temps, je savais que j'allais lui dire et puis je n'avais aucune raison de ne rien leur dire, mais en même temps, le fait qu'ils sachent n'aurait rien changés !

Les gens disent toujours des choses étranges quand on leur annonce. « Désolé » est sans doute le pire. Au moment du décès de ma mère, lorsque les gens me disait ça et malgré mes cinq ans, j'avais toujours envie de leur dire « Je m'en fiche que tu sois désolé ! Ca va pas me ramener ma mère » mais je ne disais rien et valait mieux.

Je m'arrêtais et Edward fit de même et me regarda. Je me plongeais dans ses yeux et décidais de tout lui dire. Certes, je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire autrement, mais surtout, surtout, j'avais confiance en lui. Chose très étrange chez moi quand on sait que je le connais depuis trois semaines.

- Ma mère s'est évanouit dans une grande galerie. J'étais avec elle. Les secours sont arrivés cinq minutes après. Elle a été transportée avec moi dans l'ambulance. Les médecins s'occupaient d'elle quand, elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque… malgré les années passées cette histoire était vraiment dure et je ravalais mes larmes. Edward resta silencieux et me pris les mains et m'encouragea à continuer. Ils l'ont réanimé. Ils lui ont fait faire des tests toute la journée. Je ne comprenais pas tout et lorsque papa est arrivé me récupérer il avait les yeux tout rouge. Maman est rentrée trois jours après, elle allait mieux, mais avait beaucoup de médicament à prendre. Ils m'ont expliqués qu'elle serait peut-être plus jamais là parce qu'elle allait rejoindre les étoiles, mais pas tout de suite. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues à présent et Edward me serra contre lui. Maintenant que j'y repense, c'était naze comme explication continuais-je mais ça m'avais suffit. Ils lui donnaient six mois elle a tenu neuf. Ca a fait douze ans cette année.

Je pleurais vraiment cette fois. Tout s'était accumulé et à force de plus en parler c'était pire. Il ne parla pas se contenta de me serrer dans ses bras. Au bout d'un temps indéfinissable je le relâchais.

- Je suis désolé, je te fais perdre ton temps.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et nous recommençâmes à marcher.

- Dit pas de bêtise. Par contre tu vas où quand tu dis que tu vas la voir ?

- Je vais la voir … au cimetière. On vivait ici mais après son décès mon père a voulu déménager. Ca a été l'une des raisons de notre départ.

- L'une ? C'était quoi les autres ?

- Je sais pas. A l'époque, je n'ai pas posé la question et puis j'ai jamais redemandé !

Je m'arrêtais devant les portes du cimetière.

- Je te laisse là, on se retrouve tout à l'heure ?

- Vas-y, je t'attends là, on ira chez ma mère après.

- Je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne id…

- File Swan, t'as pas le choix.

Il parti s'assoir sur un banc et je partis vois ma mère.

Je lui racontais ma petite vie. Mon début d'année et mon anniversaire. La réaction de papa, la fête d'Alice, Edward … Au bout de 25 minutes, je retrouvais Edward, toujours sur le banc les yeux fermés et les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Je lui donnais un coup de coude.

- Vu comme t'es Cullen tu ne pouvais penser qu'à moi !

- Toujours !

Nous reprîmes notre marche, son bras autour de mes épaules.

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Non, mais je crains le pire.

- Tu as le droit de me donner une clope !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, sortit son paquet et me l'alluma.

- Où est ton paquet ?

- Oublié.

J'avoue que c'est assez rare. Je sors toujours avec normalement. Je profitais de celle que venait de me donner Edward.

- Tu ne fumes pas toi ? C'est rare.

Effectivement, je venais de m'apercevoir qu'Edward n'en n'avais pas pris une pour lui. Pour quelqu'un qui fume plus que moi c'est étonnant.

- Non, ma mère déteste que je sente la clope …

- Elle ne va pas beaucoup m'aimer.

- Dit pas n'importe quoi, elle aime tout le monde.

- T'es mignon quand tu es comme ça. Ta mère doit faire de toi ce qu'elle veut je suis sûre.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et me piqua ma cigarette.

- Cullen, rend-moi ça.

Il tira une profonde latte et la jeta au sol.

- Pourquoi t'as fais ça ! Tu vas puer la cigarette en plus maintenant et maman vas te gronder.

Je me moquais un peu de lui, en même temps, c'était facile.

- On est arrivé et puis au pire je lui dirais que c'est ta faute et que tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi.

- Bah voyons !

- Chutttt …

Nous passions une barrière blanche et rentrions dans une grande maison blanche.

- Maman je suis la !

- Enfin ! J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas venir.

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années descendait les escaliers. Elle avait les cheveux cuivrés comme Edward, mais devais bien faire quinze centimètres de moins que lui. Elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues et se tourna vers moi.

- Maman, voici Bella, elle est dans mon école.

Comme à son fils, elle m'embrassa sur les deux joues.

- Je suis ravie de te rencontrer. Edward m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et parti dans l'une des pièces de la maison me laissant seule avec sa mère : sale traitre !

- Alors Bella, tu fais quoi comme spécialité ?

- Danse classique.

- Vraiment ! C'est vraiment une danse magnifique, j'aurais adoré pouvoir en faire, mais je n'ai pas la patience et puis les pointes, qu'elle torture !

- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord sur ça !

Nous passions la porte qu'Edward avait franchit quelque instant plus tôt. Nous le retrouvions assis autour d'un bar central, une tartine de Nutella dans chaque main.

- Edward tes manières ! Le réprimanda sa mère.

- Tu veux que je te fasse une tartine Bella ?

Il s'avait très bien que je refuserais. Je mange très peu, mais pour l'embêter je pouvais toujours faire un effort.

- Non merci, en revanche, je vais prendre celle-ci.

Je lui piquais celle qui était déjà dans sa mains alors qu'il grognait quelque chose dans sa barbe qui ressemblait à « pourquoi ça m'étonne pas » Il fit son sourire en coin et s'en refit une.

- Elle est très bien cette petite ! S'exclama sa mère.

Nous repartions de chez Edward après avoir promis à sa mère de revenir.

- Je crois que ma mère t'adore !

- Normal quoi !

- Ca va les chevilles ?

- Je devrais m'en remettre, par contre toi, tu devras être gentil avec moi, sinon Emmett pourrais apprendre plein de choses.

- Non, ça ne serait pas cool ça.

J'adore embêter Edward et là j'avoue qu'il y a de quoi faire. Sa mère est très gentille, maternelle, attentive et tout ça et quand Edward est avec elle, on a l'impression qu'il a cinq ans. Il se plie à toutes les règles, s'excuse quand il dit des gros mots …

Nous venions de passer les portes et nous nous dirigions vers mon dortoir.

- C'est franchement dossier quand même ! Va falloir être vraiment très gentil avec moi ! **_(N/B : Pôôôôôôvre Edward ! Y'a du chantage dans l'aiiiiiiiir :p)_**

- Swan tu ne diras rien.

Nous venions d'arriver devant ma porte, il l'ouvrit et me fit passer devant…

- SURPRISE !

Ils étaient tous là, au milieu du salon qui ne ressemblait plus à un salon. Alice en avait fait beaucoup trop. Edward se rapprocha de mon oreille et chuchota :

- Tu ne diras rien, parce que sinon je laisse Alice faire ce qu'elle veut de toi !

**_(N/B : Adieu la super –supposée- gentillesse d'Edward … Va falloir trouver autre chose que le chantage maintenant xD)( N/A : Et oui malheureusement pour elle !)_**

Je gémis légèrement et il rigola dans mon oreille.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voila ! qu'en pensez vous ? <strong>_

_**review ? :D**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Marie **_


	6. Chapitre 5

**Salut :D !**

**je suis carrement impardonnable j'ai pas pu poster le chapitre avant se week end ! mais vous allez voir il se passe plein de chose !**

**merci encore a toute pour vos reviews et vos mises en alertes ! **

**Et merci a ma beta pour sa correction !**

**je ne le rappel pas tout le temps mais tous les personnages a partiennent a Stephenie Meyer sauf quelqu'un qui sorte de mon esprit bizar !**

**Enjoy ! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5<p>

Samedi 9 octobre 2010

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que nous avions commencés les cours et les petites habitudes avaient pris place.

Il est 6h30 et je suis entrain de courir, les écouteurs de mon Ipod dans les oreilles. J'avoue qu'on pourrait réellement s'habituer à une vie comme ça. Pour l'instant et j'espère que ça va continuer, mais c'est l'une de mes meilleures années. Nous étions un bon petit groupe à présent : il y a Alice, Rose, Emmett, Edward, Jasper et moi qui sommes dans le même dortoir mais il y a aussi Félix, Angela, Tara et Ben qui venaient de se rajouter. Nous passions le plus clair de notre temps ensemble.

Aujourd'hui nous étions samedi et samedi pour Alice ne signifie qu'une seule et unique chose : Shopping !

J'avais réussi à y échapper en grande partie les autres week-ends mais là, je ne pouvais plus trop. Nous passions le plus clair de notre week-end sur la plage, nous faisions quelques magasins mais rien d'extravagant pas comme aujourd'hui. Parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est LA journée shopping nous avions eu nos options pendant 3h ce matin et ensuite nous partions directement. C'est à peine si j'avais le temps de prendre une douche ! Nous allions manger vite fait quelque chose et après nous allions faire TOUS les magasins. En plus de ça, Alice n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'il faut que je profite de mes cadeaux d'anniversaire dont je n'ai toujours pas eu l'occasion d'utiliser. En repensant à mon anniversaire un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres car malgré mes réticences cela avait été plus que génial !

Flash back

13 septembre

Nous venions de passer les portes et nous nous dirigions vers mon dortoir.

- C'est franchement dossier quand même va falloir être très gentil avec moi !

- Swan tu ne diras rien.

Nous venions d'arriver devant ma porte, il l'ouvrit et me fit passer devant.

- SURPRISE !

Ils étaient tous là, au milieu du salon qui ne ressemblait plus à un salon. Alice en avait fait beaucoup trop ! Edward se rapprocha de mon oreille et chuchota :

- Tu ne diras rien parce que sinon je laisse Alice faire ce qu'elle veut de toi !

Je gémis légèrement et il rigola dans mon oreille.

- Bella te voila enfin ! Encore joyeux anniversaire ! Alice se jeta dans mes bras et m'embrassa sur les joues.

-Merci pour la fête Alice mais tu n'aurais pas …

- Dit pas de bêtise j'ai adoré. Rose et moi on est même allés chercher un gâteau. Tu aimes le chocolat ? Parce qu'avec Emmett je n'ai pas eu le choix il n'aime que ça, un peu comme les enfants.

Je rigolais avec elle et nous allions nous assoir sur les pouffes.

- Bella tu veux un verre, me demanda Emmett.

- Oui, y'a quoi dedans ?

- Fais confiance !

- Oui … ou pas ! Alors ?

- Goûte

Il me tendit un verre d'une couleur bleue.

- Tu es sûr que …

- Bois !

Je gouttais le mélange qui n'était pas si mauvais, mais plein d'alcool !

- Où est-ce que t'as acheté de l'alcool ?

- Dans un magasin, tu devrais essayer c'est génial comme système.

- Pff t'es naze, le taquinais-je, c'est pas mauvais en attendant.

- Parfait ! Qui veut ?

Tout le monde pris un verre et nous discutions. Au fur et à mesure les bouteilles se vidaient et les discussions intelligentes arrivaient. Rien que l'échange entre Jasper et Emmett nous faisait comprendre la situation :

- Non mais Emmett déconne pas ! Alice est bien plus bonne que Rosalie !

- Mais arrête t'as vu ses seins !

- Si tu veux parler de seins, t'as déjà maté ceux de Bella !

Ok ça c'est fait ! Malgré le fais qu'ils chuchotaient on comprenait bien. Enfin Rose et Alice n'avaient pas entendu elles rigolaient dans un coin sur je ne sais pas quoi et Edward lui était coucher sur le dos et regardait le plafond, un peu étrange je l'avoue.

Alice se leva d'un coup et s'écria :

- Bella il est 23h47 dans 13min c'est pu ton anniversaire, il faut que tu souffles tes bougies !

Tout le monde se leva et ils chantèrent la chanson traditionnelle.

- Fait un vœu ! s'écria Jasper

Que rien ne change espérais-je et je soufflais.

Alice me tendit trois enveloppes.

- C'est un pas ton cadeau Alice ça ?

- Si pourquoi ?

- La robe que je porte suffisait amplement

- C'est rien du tout !

J'ouvris les enveloppes et tombaient sur trois cartes cadeaux. Une pour une librairie et deux autres pour des vêtements.

- Tu vas être obligé de venir faire du shopping ce coup-ci !

Je la remerciais et ouvrit celui d'Emmett

- Ton vieux mp3 me faisait de la peine !

Il m'avait offert le nouveau Ipod

- Parfait pour courir il parait.

J'ouvris celui de Rose et tombait sur deux ensembles pyjama-short très mignon. Jasper m'offrit deux livres.

- Edward tu as offert quoi à Bella ? Questionna Rosalie.

- Mon bracelet je lui tendis mon poignet elle l'admira suivit d'Alice.

-Il est trop beau ! Très bon choix Edward ! Aller maintenant on fait un jeu.

- Quoi comme jeu.

- je n'ai jamais !

- Oh non Alice ça tourne toujours mal ! Lui indiquais-je (N/B : Moi, je sais pas vous, mais j'adore ce jeu ;D)

- C'est quoi le but ? demanda Emmett.

- C'est hyper simple, commença Alice, tout le monde prend un verre et chacun notre tour on dit quelque chose qu'on a jamais fait. Si quelqu'un d'entre nous l'a fait, il boit cul sec ! Compris ? Qui en est ?

- J'en suis. (Emmett)

- La même. (jasper et Edward)

- Pourquoi pas, ça peut pas être pire. (Rosalie)

- Bella, il manque plus que toi !

- D'accord, mais si je vomi le jour de mes 17 ans, ça sera de ta faute Alice !

- Parfait ! Toute façon il est minuit passé, tu peux plus faire grand-chose. Je grognais et me posais à coté d'Edward.

- Je croyais que tu devais l'empêcher de m'embêter pleurnichais-je.

Je posais ma tête sur son épaule, il tapota ma jambe.

- Aller ça va être marrant !

- Dit Edward, qu'es ce que tu faisais sur le sol tout à l'heure ?

En repensant à la situation je rigolais.

- Je sais pas trop !

Il rigola avec moi et Alice nous distribua un verre à chacun.

- Qui commence ?

- Moi, tonna la voix d'Emmett. Je n'ai jamais vomi à une soirée !

Bah voyons, je levais mon verre et vu Jasper faire pareil.

- A la tienne, nous trinquions et buvions.

- Non Bella, tu baisses dans mon estime toi aussi Jaz ! s'exclama Edward.

- C'est à cause d'un jeu comme ça, me justifiais-je.

- Et moi, j'ai mélangé beaucoup trop de choses. A toi Bella !

- Je n'ai jamais … dormis avec un pot de beurre de cacahuète !

Alice but cul sec naturellement.

- C'était bas ça !

Je lui tirais la langue et elle reprit.

- Je n'ai jamais fait ça dans un lycée.

Rose, Edward et moi buvions !

- Emmett je suis sûre que tu mens !

- Hey même pas Rosie ! Mais si tu veux changer ça …

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu vas boire Emmett et je sais comment ! Je n'ai jamais mangé une dinde à moi toute seule !

Elle eut un grand sourire, Emmett grogna et but. Nous explosions de rire et nous continuions comme ça tout le reste de la soirée.

La seule chose qui aurait pu nous faire regretter fut ça :

- !

- Eteint ça.

- Non je veux dormir !

- Arggg ma tête.

- Dur pour nous je crois.

7h du matin et une cuite plus tard, le réveil avait été dur, je l'avoue !

Fin du flash back

Je finissais mon footing et rentrais dans le dortoir. Il y avait déjà plus de bruit que tout à l'heure, les gens commençaient à se lever.

- Alice ! Debout, je vais à la douche, hurlais-je

J'entendis un bruit et parti dans la douche, j'y lavais mes cheveux et sortit pour laisser la place à Alice.

Je me brossais les dents et fît mon sac. Je cherchais mon Ipod partout, mais introuvable je venais quand même de l'utiliser vingt minutes auparavant ! Je suis pas croyable parfois !

- Aliche, tu chais est mon ich-poch ?

- Sur le meuble près de la télé.

- Merchi !

Je partis et le trouvais naturellement. Je sais pas comment Alice arrive toujours à savoir où sont mes affaires et aussi à me déchiffrer quand je parle en me brossant les dents. Elle à un don je crois. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je l'ouvris sans faire attention, ça devait être un des quatre et partis me rincer la bouche.

- Tu pourrais mieux m'accueillir Bella quand même.

- Bien sûr Edward, j'y penserais la prochaine fois.

Il se posa sur le canapé et regarda la télé. Je partis m'habiller et quand je réapparus Emmett et Jasper l'avait rejoint. Je poussais Emmett et Jasper pour me faire une place.

- Alice est pas prête je suppose, demanda Jasper.

- Nope'.

Elle sortit à se moment là, les cheveux mouillés.

- Je te signale Bella, que j'ai pris ma douche après ! T'as préparé tes affaires pour cette aprèm ? On repasse pas ici on perdrait du temps !

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Oui c'est fait dépêche.

Au bout de cinq minutes, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et Rosalie apparut.

- On attend Alice je suppose.

- Oui ! Répondîmes-nous tous ensemble.

- Faux ! Je suis prête on y va.

Nous nous levions tous et partîmes à la cantine.

Je fumais ma cigarette avec Edward un peu à l' écart car Rose ne voulait pas qu'on « l'intoxique dès le matin ».

La matinée passa très rapidement, les cours de danse se passaient très bien. Nous préparions déjà notre représentation pour noël. Je pris ma douche en vitesse et les retrouvaient tous ensemble.

- Enfin ! s'écria Alice

- Je vous signale que je prends une douche moi !

- Moi aussi, fit remarquer Emmett.

- Vraiment ? L'embêtais-je

- Oh toi ! Fais attention !

Il me pourchassa et m'attrapa comme un vulgaire sac à patate.

- Comment Bella ? Tu veux faire du shopping tous les week-ends ? Hurla-t-il.

- Ca va, Emmett j'ai compris ! Tu sens trop bon en plus !

- Je préfère.

Il me posa au sol et nous rattrapions les autres.

L'aprèm se passa hyper bien. Malgré le fait que j'avais légèrement mal aux jambes, c'était cool.

Nous avions mangés dans une pizzeria et je peux vous dire que voir Emmett engloutir deux pizzas d'affiler est plutôt comique.

Alice nous avait préparé un super itinéraire. Nous avions déjà dû retourner à la voiture déposer les sacs et étions repartit direct.

Les garçons nous avaient lâchés à ce moment-là, alors que nous repartions dans les magasins. J'avais trouvé de magnifiques talons en velours bleu et des spartiates. Je partis les payer pendant qu'Alice se décidait encore sur la couleur de ses bottes.

- Bouh fit quelqu'un dans mon oreille.

Je sursautais malgré moi et me retournais pour frapper Edward sur le torse.

- Idiot !

- 150 $ mademoiselle.

Je me retournais vers le vendeur qui regardait mes seins comme si c'était normal. J'entendis un grognement à coté de moi.

- Ca va, je vous dérange pas ? S'énerva Edward. (N/B : Pas du tout mon mignon, pas du tout)

Le vendeur rougi et baissa les yeux, apeuré.

- Laisse chérie, je vais régler.

Il tendit sa carte et avant que j'aie le temps de protester, je réalisais que nous étions déjà dehors.

- C'est incroyable comme les gens sont mal élevés !

- Tu es incorrigible ! Maintenant, je te dois de l'argent en plus !

- T'occupes, passe moi une cigarette et on sera quitte. Ce type m'a énervé !

Nous sortions fumer et nous rejoignîmes Emmett et Jasper qui attendaient dehors.

- Tu n'en as pas oublié deux ? demanda Emmett

Il grogna pour répondre. J'allumais la cigarette et lui tendis.

- Tiens prend ça et arrête de te plaindre.

Il prit la cigarette et tira une latte.

- Merci Bella. Il embrassa ma joue.

- J'aime mieux ça Mr. Je suis de mauvaise humeur

- C'est l'autre con aussi la … s'emporta t-il de nouveau.

- Fume et tais-toi.

Il continua à ruminer dans son coin, entendant des « aucun respect » « abrutit »…

- Qu'es qu'il a Eddy le provoqua Emmett.

- Le vendeur regardait plus mes seins qu'autre chose, ça l'a énervé.

- Ils sont très beau tes seins, c'est normal ! Fait partager Eddy, je les regarde souvent aussi, sa passe le temps.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et rajoutait un petit :

- T'inquiète pas, je sais bien et puis tu es pas le seul !

Jasper se pencha vers Emmett

- Je t'avais dit qu'elle nous avait entendus ! Dit-il en faisant référence à mon anniversaire, pensant que je n'avais pas entendu !

- J'entends toujours tout Jaz !

Je jurerais l'avoir vu rougir et je rentrais après avoir jeté ma cigarette. Alice se jeta littéralement sur moi !

- Bella ! Il nous reste Victoria Secret et on a fini.

Nous rejoignions les garçons et elle continua :

- Après on va faire un bowling et on dort chez Edward.

- Tes parents veulent bien ?

- Il y a que ma sœur.

- Cool on y va dit Rose. Vous venez les gars ?

- Magasin de sous-vêtements ? Je veux ! S'exclama Emmett.

- Vous allez réellement venir ? Demandais-je en rougissant un peu. (N/B : Si des demi-dieux veulent m'accompagner pour acheter mes sous-vêtements, je dis pas non ! :p) (N/A : Demi ? :p=

- Pourquoi Bella ? Tu veux pas qu'on trouve quelque chose d'autre que ton tanga bleu ?

J'avoue il est bien mais on peut trouver mieux, c'est sûr !

- Je t'emmerde Edward.

- C'est vulgaire ça.

- Et ça c'est vulgaire ? Lui demandais-je en lui faisant un doigt.

- Il me semble oui, répondit-il en me suivant. (N/B : Il me semble aussi !) (N/A : Laissons planer le doute XD)

Je levais les yeux au ciel alors que son sourire en coin apparu. Nous étions restés tellement longtemps que même Emmett en eu marre. J'ai acheté trois petits ensembles que les garçons avaient approuvés. Les vendeuses ont vraiment dû nous trouver bizarre !

Nous venions de manger dans un resto de pâte vraiment délicieux et nous nous dirigions vers le bowling. Edward avait un bras autour de mes épaules et nous suivions les autres.

- Bella tu sais jouer ? J'espère parce que je veux gagner si on se met ensemble.

- Non, mais tu m'apprendras !

- Bien sûr oui, mais je te préviens je suis mauvais.

Effectivement il était mauvais, peut-être même pire que moi. Emmett et Rose s'étaient mis ensemble et menaient avec 56 points. Alice et Jasper suivaient avec 53 points et nous … Nous nous éclations bien avec nos 37 points ! Quand plus de cinq quilles tombaient, c'était un exploit !

- C'n'est pas possible d'être aussi mauvais ! S'exclama Rose. Le but c'est d'avoir le plus de points, pas le moins !

Je pris ma boule et me concentrais, déterminée à réussir. Je la lançais et la vis ralentir au fur et à mesure, mais contre tout attente elle toucha pile la quille du milieu et les autres suivirent.

- STRIKE ! Hurla Emmett aussi étonné que moi.

Edward me sauta dessus et me fit tourner alors que je pouvais plus m'arrêter de rire.

- Bella, encore à toi, étonne-nous ! S'exclama Jasper.

Je recommençais à jouer mais ne fit tomber que six quilles : presque un record !

- Ca marche pas à tous les coups !

Je me posais sur les genoux d'Edward et Alice joua. La partie pris fin avec une victoire écrasante de la part Rosalie et d'Emmett malgré mon Strike. Nous rentrions chez Edward vers minuit.

- On va se coucher ? Je propose qu'on pose des matelas et qu'on se pose dessus. Ca vous va ?

- Salut les jeune ! Une fille très grande blonde se tenait en pyja-short devant nous. Je suis Tanya, la sœur d'Edward ! Votre soirée s'est bien passée ?

- Super, répondit Edward, il nous présenta chacun notre tout et je la vis s'attarder plus longtemps sur moi.

- Vous avez fait quoi ce soir ?

- Les filles nous ont trainées dans les boutiques.

- Les filles ? Tu veux dire Alice ! rectifiais-je.

- Oui, donc Alice nous a trainés dans les boutiques, ont a mangés et on a été faire un bowling.

- Un bowling toi ? Qui a eu l'honneur de perde à cause de toi ? demanda Tanya à son frère.

- Bell's, mais elle est pire que moi !

- Pardon ! J'ai fais un Strike MOI !

- Là, elle marque des points. Répondit Rose.

Je lui tirais la langue et Edward me chopa sur son épaule et me chatouillais pendant que je me débâtais.

- Ils sont toujours comme ça ? demanda Tanya.

- Toujours répondirent-ils.

- Lâche-moi Edward ! Lui ordonnais-je.

- Non. Dit que je suis trop fort au bowling d'abord.

- Mais t'es fou ! Je vais pas mentir.

- Swan !

- Cullen ! Fis-je sur le même ton.

J'étais toujours sur son épaule et tentais de descendre.

- Edward fais-moi descendre !

- En échange de quoi ?

- Je sais pas moi, laisse moi réfléchir … de ton paquet de cigarette que je t'ai piqué !

- Tu n'as pas fais ça.

- Non, c'est toi qui me l'a donné, mais je pourrais ne jamais te le rendre et à cette heure-ci, le tabac est fermé !

- Ok tu gagnes.

Il me reposa doucement sur le sol et m'embrassa la joue.

- Tu me le rends maintenant. Demanda t-il comme un enfant voulant son jouet.

Je partis dans mon sac et j'en pris une avant et lui envoyer. Il le réceptionna et me remercia.

J'allais pour sortir fumer quand il me retient.

- On peut fumer à l'intérieur !

- Ta mère t'engueule quand tu sens la clope, mais on peut fumer l'intérieur ?

- On dira que c'est Tanya !

- Je suis encore là tu sais.

Effectivement, on les avait un peu oubliés, mais ils étaient tous installés dans les canapés à discuter. Alice et Rose montraient leurs nouveaux vêtements à Tanya et Jaz et Emmett discutaient football. Edward se posa dans un fauteuil. J'allais m'assoir à coté d'Emmett mais il m'attrapa par la taille.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors qu'en avait vous pensez ? une seule solution une petite review ? :D<strong>

**j'adore vous lire et sa m'encourage enormement alors soyez genereuse et explosé ma boite mail !**

**A la semaine prochaine **

**xoxo**

**Marie**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Salut :D**

**alors désolé pour se petit retard mais vous allez voir ca vallait le coup d'attendre !**

**voici le chapitre 6 tout beau et tout propre et surtout beaucoup plus long que d'habitude **

**Merci encore pour vos mises en alert et vos reviews**

**je ne le dis pas assez souvent mais tous les personnages appartiennent a Stephenie Meyer !**

**Merci a ma bete et ses petits commentaire que j'aime beaucoup ! :D**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

**PDV d'Edward :**

Je venais d'entrainer Bella par la taille et elle se posa sur mes genoux. Nous fumions notre cigarette tous les deux tout en écoutant les autres. Lorsque Bella eut fini, elle se blottit contre moi. Sa tête nichée dans mon cou. Elle mit ses jambes sur les miennes et ne touchait donc plus le sol. Je resserrais ma prise pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Tanya n'arrêtait pas de me regarder. Je sens que je vais subir un interrogatoire en règle ! Mais en même temps, y'a pas trop de quoi, Bella et moi somme amis, c'est ma meilleure amie. _**(N/B : Mensooooooooonge ! Essaye dont de t'en convaincre avec ton joli minois xD) **_

C'est vrai que notre relation peut porter à confusion mais du moment qu'elle est clair entre nous. Je discutais avec Jazz sur le piano et je sentis Bella se relâcher et je me rendis compte qu'elle dormait. Je la regardais un peu. Elle semblait si fragile comme ça. Un petit pli entre ses sourcils s'était formé signe qu'elle n'était pas encore tout à fait détendue.

L'autre jour quand elle m'avait raconté pour sa mère elle avait cassée sa carapace, mais elle avait reprit très vite contenance, même si parfois je la voyais les yeux dans le vague je savais qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'à des choses joyeuses…Son père malgré tout lui manquait énormément aussi, mais elle ne disait rien et elle souriait tout le temps. Elle pense avoir une grande force, mais j'ai plus peur pour le jour où elle va craquer… je lui embrassais le front.

- Tu n'es pas d'accord Edward ? Edward ?

Je relevais ma tête et me rendit compte que Jasper attendait une réponse.

- Si bien sûr, dis-je pas trop sûr de moi.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je viens de dire hein ?

- Non désolé. Bella s'est endormit, je vais aller la mettre dans mon lit vous voulez aller vous coucher maintenant ?

- Oui la journée m'a tuée aussi ! dit Rosalie.

Les autres suivirent et nous montions tous ensemble, Bella dans mes bras.

J'ouvris ma couette et la posais dans les draps. Je lui enlevais ses chaussures et partis chercher des matelas.

- Emmett tu m'aides ?

- J'arrive !

Nous portions deux matelas et les posions sur le sol. Nous ne pouvions plus trop marcher dans la chambre mais bon on s'en fou, on voulait juste dort.

- Vous avez tous qu'il vous faut ?

- Je veux bien de l'eau si ça ne te dérange pas, me demanda Alice.

- Tout de suite ma demoiselle.

Je descendis et pris une bouteille. Tanya buvait une tisane assise autour du bar.

- J'ai eu papa et maman ils viennent de partir, ils seront là dans 30min donc pas de bruit !

- Je sais t'inquiètes …

- Bella est gentille …

Voila nous y étions.

- Oui c'est ma meilleure amie !

- Ouais si tu le dit.

- Je le dit pas c'est vrai m'emportais-je.

- Oui essaye de t'en convaincre ! Je vais me coucher moi. _**(N/B : Sa sœur est du même avis que moi :D On a donc raison Edward) (N/A : les filles on toujours raison ! X) )**_

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et partit dans sa chambre.

Je remontais et tout le monde étaient couchés un peu n'importe comment. Je donnais sa bouteille à Alice et me couchait en boxer dans le lit.

- Elle dort Bella ? demanda Emmett

Je vérifiais et la vie dans la même position que tout à l'heure, mais peut-être était-elle un peu plus paisible.

- Ouais, vous l'avez épuisé avec votre shopping les filles je crois !

Elles pouffèrent et Bella bougea à ce moment-là. Nous pensions qu'elle venait de se réveiller mais elle baragouina des paroles pas trop compréhensibles et vint se blottir dans mes bras.

- Bonne nuit tous le monde ! s'exclama Jazz.

- Bonne nuit, répondîmes-nous.

- Bonne nuit Bell's, soufflais-je.

- Bonne nuit soupira-t-elle vaguement.

Je fus réveillé à 3h du matin par quelqu'un qui gesticulait dans le lit.

- Bella ? Tu fais quoi ? Chuchotais-je

- Je voulais enlever mon jean parce que c'est franchement pas confortable mais j'arrivais pas à sortir de tes bras ! Pouffa-t-elle.

Effectivement je la serrais contre moi. Je relâchais mon étreinte et elle descendit du lit et j'entendis le bruit de sa boucle de ceinture.

- T'as pas un boxer à me prêter ?

- Si attends.

Je me levais et tentais de faire le moins de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

J'ouvris mon placard et lui sortis un caleçon noir et un tee-shirt que je devais porter en seconde quand je faisais encore du basket.

- Tiens y'a un-tee-shirt aussi.

- Merci.

Elle tendit la main et s'habilla pendant je me recouchais. Elle se recoucha près de moi et revint directement dans mes bras. Elle m'embrassa la joue et remit sa tête dans mon cou.

Y'a pas à dire j'étais bien quand même.

Je fus réveillé par quelqu'un qui ouvrait la porte. Bella était toujours dans mes bras et m'écrasait m'empêchant de me relever.

- Maman ? Demandais-je.

- Désolé, je n'entendais pas de bruit, je m'inquiétais !

- Il est quelle heure ?

- 11h30, tardez pas à vous levez quand même, Ginger arrive dans moins d'une heure.

- Merde soufflais-je, j'avais zappé !

Elle ressortit de la chambre et je me reposais sur le lit.

- C'est qui Ginger, baragouina Bella.

- Ma grand-mère soufflais-je, on va être obligé de se lever.

Les quatre autres dormaient encore. Je me sentais pas de réveiller Emmett, mais je n'allais pas vraiment avoir le choix je crois.

Vous avez déjà vu un ogre qu'on réveil trop tôt ? Ben imaginez que c'est Emmett mais en pire !

Nous étions presque tous réveillés mais encore couchés. Il allait bien falloir qu'on se lève.

Malgré moi, j'appuyais sur la télécommande et les stores se levèrent.

- Pas cool, se plaignit Bella en se cachant dans mon cou et remontant la couette sur sa tête.

- A l'attaque rugit Emmett.

Il se leva d'un coup et commença à lancer des oreillers dans tout les sens.

Il tira sur notre couette et Bella frissonna lorsque la couette ne fût plus sur elle.

- Je vais te tuer !

Elle se leva d'un coup et lui sauta sur le dos, il tourna sur lui même alors que Rosalie lui envoyait des oreillers. Alice contrairement à d'habitude si punchi était toute calme. Je lui envoyais un oreiller à elle aussi et elle redevint un lutin hyperactif. Tout le monde se mit à faire une bataille de polochon. Nous nous arrêtions quand nous nous retrouvâmes dans un nuage de plumes. Un oreiller – voir deux – avaient craqués.

- Ma mère va me tuer, rigolais-je.

- Allez on bouge si Ginger vient il faudrait qu'on soit présentable. Qui veut aller à la douche en premier ?

- Moi ! Pépia Alice, j'en ai pour 20min max !

- J'ai une autre salle de bain Rose si tu veux y aller.

- Oui bien sûr !

Je leur montrais tout pour la salle de bain et nous descendions dans la cuisine.

- Enfin ! J'ai cru que vous ne vous lèveriez jamais ! Vous vous êtes couchés à quelle heure?

- Pas trop tard.

Je sortis à manger pour Emmett qui n'en pouvait plus de rester si longtemps sans rien avaler.

- Tu veux quoi Jasper ?

- Donne-moi des toasts comme Emmett.

Je lui lançais le sac et il se servit. Je mis une tasse de café pour Bella dans le micro-onde et Alice apparut dans les escaliers.

- Il te manque quelque chose Alice ? Lui demandais-je.

- Oui, notre sac tu sais pas où il est ?

- Demande à Bella ! Aucune idée, j'haussais les épaules.

- Bella vient de se lever, tu crois réellement qu'elle est disposée à parler ! J'ai pas envie de faire me manger, je vais trouver toute seule !

Tout le monde rigola.

- Arrête, je suis pas si horrible. D'habitude tu me parles il est 7h, c'est normal ! Là, ça va à peu près se justifia-t-elle. Enfin, parle pas trop non plus déjà qu'Emmett m'a volé ma couette...

- tu vois ! Donne-lui son café qu'on puisse communiquer avec elle !

Je rigolais et sortis son café que je lui tendis.

- Regardes Alice, tu veux que Bella soit de bonne humeur ? Trop facile !

Je lui tendis une cigarette qu'elle prit avec un grand sourire.

- A force de m'en donner tu vas plus en avoir.

- C'est pas grave, il fumera moins comme ça ! Dit Esmée que j'avais oublié. Tu es pire que ta sœur Edward, je pensais pas ça possible !

- Vous voulez peut-être pas que je fume à l'intérieur je peux sortir si vous voulez, demanda Bella.

- Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tanya nous a déjà asphyxiés et il n'était que 9h sourit-elle.

Heureuse, elle alluma sa cigarette et sourit toute contente en buvant son café.

- Bell's par contre moi la fumée au petit dej'...

- Rooh Emmett, j'ai pas pu fumer en prenant mon café depuis deux mois bientôt ai pitié de moi !

Elle se déplaça tout de même et se mit à l'écart, près de la fenêtre ouverte.

- Tu veux rien manger Bella ? Demanda ma mère.

- Non merci, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut !

Je m'installais à coté d'elle en fumant mais moi par contre je mangeais.

- Ne mangez pas trop, nous déjeunons à 13h.

- C'est gentil madame, mais on ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps, commença Jasper, déjà qu'Emmett à vidé tout vos placards.

- Hey ! Se défendit Emmett.

- Mais non les enfants, ça me fais plaisir ! Restez, vous repartirez plus tard.

Ils décidèrent donc de rester à mon plus grand bonheur. Pas que j'aime pas Ginger, mais les repas avec les vieux, bizarrement on s'en lasse !

**PDV Bella :**

''_You know that feeling you get on a Sunday? When you just have the whole day to yourself, and it's been great, but then you remember you have to go to school the next day, and it ruins the whole rest of the night. I have to go home tomorrow, and I just have that feeling. __It's like Sunday night._''

_**(N/B : Si la traduction vous intéresse : Vous savez, ce sentiment que vous avez un dimanche ? Quand vous venez juste d'avoir la journée entière pour vous-même and que c'était super, mais après, vous vous rappelez que vous devez aller à l'école le lendemain et ça ruine le reste de votre nuit. Je dois aller à l'école demain et j'ai juste ce sentiment. C'est comme un Dimanche soir.) **_

Après le weekend que nous venions de passer, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à cette citation de _One Tree Hill_, mais le pire pour moi c'est que nous sommes réellement dimanche soir ! Tout avait été parfait, même la journée shopping même si je ne vais pas l'avouer à Alice de peur qu'elle m'y ramène tout de suite ! Aujourd'hui après un réveil agité, nous avions mangés chez les Cullen. Ginger la mère d'Esmée et une femme vraiment extraordinaire ! L'après-midi, nous avions joués à des jeux. Le meilleur n'est autre que le twister ! Alice se faufilait n' importe où, grâce à ma souplesse je me débrouillais pas mal, mais les garçons ! Oh my god ! Emmett met ses pieds sur deux taches, Jasper confond sa droite de sa gauche et Edward ne tient pas plus de deux minutes seulement. Nous avions vraiment rigolés. Esmée nous avait pris en photo et le résultat est des plus comiques !

En rentrant nous avions rangés toutes nos affaires dans notre dressing et nous partîmes manger. Nous retrouvions Félix, Angela et les autres qu'on n'avait pas vu depuis samedi matin.

**Lundi 18 octobre 2010**

Une nouvelle semaine commençait, la dernière avant les vacances, ouf ! Même si cette année est vraiment la meilleure, on est quand même content d'être en vacances ! Comme d'hab' un footing, une douche et hop on se retrouve à la cafète. Tout le monde était déjà là, il ne manquait que nous.

- Enfin Bella ! Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de mettre autant de temps le matin, m'embêta Edward sachant très bien que la raison de notre retard n'était autre qu'Alice.

- Je lui dis chaque matin, confirma Alice et tout le monde rigola.

- Le rouquin arrête de m'embêter, je suis arrivé en retard et le diable m'a interdit de fumer.

- Alice c'est pas cool ça, regarde dans l'état où elle est après, elle vient de m'appeler le rouquin ! s'indigna Edward.

- Tu es roux Edward confirma Alice.

- Non non, pas du tout ! Je suis cuivré, c'est complètement différent c'est comme si on te disait que tu es blonde rose.

- Je t'arrête toute de suite, je suis châtain clair, pas blonde. Blonde c'est Irina pas moi !

- Pff !

- Quelle réponse Edward le taquinais-je. Qui est Irina ?

- Elle vient d'arriver. J'étais avec elle au collège tu vas l'adorer Bella me dit Rosalie.

A ce moment-là, une blonde, mais vraiment très blonde - à la limite du blanc - entra dans la cantine sur ses talon de douze centimètres et se dirigea directement à notre table.

- Rosa s'exclama-t-elle et elle la prit dans ses bras.

Rosa ? Sérieux ? Tu n'as pas plus ridicule ? Non mais vraiment c'est quoi ça ?

Après avoir serré Rosalie dans ses bras, elle tourna la tête vers nous et s'arrêta un peu plus sur les garçons et encore plus sur Edward qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier.

- Eddy ! Je suis contente de te revoir.

Edward ne répondit même pas et me prit la main :

- Vient on va fumer.

Je n'ai même pas hésité et l'ai suivi.

Nous avions à peine franchit la porte que sa cigarette était déjà allumé. Il ne dit pas un mot et lorsqu'il alluma la deuxième je me risquais à demander :

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Tu te rappelle, je t'ai parlé de mon ex ?

- C'était Irina, criais-je choquée.

- Non ! Mais c'est sa sœur. Disons que c'est l'une des raisons de ma rupture avec Kate. Elle me faisait toujours des avances et tout ça. Kate nous a vus un jour où elle était peut-être un peu trop collée à moi. Enfin, elle m'a cru quand je lui ai dis que j'y étais pour rien, mais après ça, elle ne parlait plus à sa sœur, je pouvais plus aller chez elle et on s'est séparés d'un commun accord.

- Te prends pas la tête ! Viens on rentre, j'ai pas fini mon café.

Il me suivit malgré lui et Irina ne nous adressa pas la parole jusqu'à la fin du petit déjeuné.

La journée s'était passée tout en douceur nous venions de sortir de TPE qui avançait plutôt bien. Je me dirigeais jusqu'aux vestiaires pour me changer. J'aperçus Irina qui elle aussi se changeait, bin voyons, elle fait de la danse.

Je rentrais dans la salle et commençais à m'échauffer. Lisa une camarade me rejoignit :

- T'es au courant ?

- Non, quoi ?

- Le prof va nous en parler aujourd'hui, mais apparemment il va présenter certaines filles à une grande audition.

Elle partit rejoindre une fille me laissant avec cette révélation.

- Alors Swan, je suis étonnée de te voir à la danse, tu as payé qui ? Me demanda Irina.

- Excuse-moi ? D'où tu m'insultes et d'où tu me parle aussi ?

Je ne lui avais jamais parlé et elle m'agresse ? Y'en a, ils doivent vraiment consulter.

- Oh aller, tu te souviens même pas de moi ? On était à la danse ensemble petite.

- Non ! Quand bien même, ça te donne pas de raison de m'insulter.

Je lui tournais le dos et me mis en place. Non mais c'est quoi le délire ? J'avais 5 ans quand j'ai commencé, elle croit vraiment que je me rappelle de toutes les écervelées ?

Je mis de coté le dossier ''Irina'' alors que le cours commençait.

- Bon, c'est bien vous avez bien travaillés, je vous ai arrêté un peu plus tôt car je voulais vous informer que j'allais sélectionner des filles, avant les vacances pour participer à une audition qui aura lieu lundi prochain. C'est une audition pour un spectacle de noël. Trois représentations et une renommée qui pourrait commencer. Vous avez tout à y gagner. J'annoncerais les deux filles vendredi. Vous pouvez y aller.

Nous applaudîmes le prof.

- Bella, je pourrais te parler ? M'interpella le prof.

- Oui.

- Je vais toutes vous évaluer cette semaine, mais j'ai déjà une idée de qui je vais prendre. Tu en fais partit. Ne me déçoit pas cette semaine !

- Oui monsieur.

Je partis en courant le sourire aux lèvres. Je ne pris pas la peine de me changer et rentrais directement.

Edward m'attendait comme tous les jours à la sortie de mon bâtiment. Je lui sautais dessus !

- J'ai plein de truc à te raconter.

Nous rentrions dans la navette et je lui racontais pour l'audition et la chance que je pouvais avoir.

- Tu fais quoi pendant les vacances ?

- Je danse ! Non réellement, je vais rester là.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

- Ca aurait changé quoi ?

- Tout ! On va te laisser toute seule ! Tu vas venir chez moi. On va dans les Hampton, on va changer d'air.

- Non c'est mort je m'incruste pas.

- Commence pas Bella, ma mère t'adore et mon père aussi alors qu'il t'as pas encore vu.

- Hum … je ne sais pas – Je rentrais dans ma chambre et il suivit – Si je suis prise pour l'audition elle sera lundi donc ça coïncide pas ! Non … je peux pas.

- Bella … il dit mon prénom d'un ton las. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu sais très bien que tu vas être prise à ton audition déjà et puis tu vas venir dans les Hampton avec nous.

- C'est ça ouais …

Il se coucha sur mon lit et je partis à la douche. Je repensais à notre conversation et me tapais la tête contre le mur. Il avait raison et ça me désespérais !

Je me fis un chignon vite fait, mis un pantalon de survêt, un débardeur et je retrouvais Edward toujours sur mon lit.

Je montais à coté de lui et je m'assis en tailleur.

- Bon d'accord, je viens mais c'est vraiment parce que c'est toi.

Il rigola et me tira en arrière, je me retrouvais couché sur son torse.

- J'ai déjà appelé maman et on partira lundi, juste après ton audition.

Je levais les yeux au ciel j'étais tellement prévisible.

- Si je rate mon audition ça sera de ta faute !

- Aucune raison.

Il embrassa mon front et je me calais mieux sur lui. Nous parlions un peu et je sentais que je m'endormais.

- Bell's ? hurla Alice en entrant dans ma chambre.

Je grognais sur Edward qui dormait encore.

- Oh vous êtes trop mignon bougez pas.

Elle repartit et pensant être tranquille je me recouchais. C'est un flash ce coup-ci qui nous réveilla.

- Sérieusement Alice ? demanda Edward.

- Oh ça va ! Elle est très bien celle-ci ! Vous venez manger au fait ?

Je regardais le réveil -20h- nous avions dormis 1h30 quand même !

- Oui.

- Ok ! Dépêchez-vous Emmett à faim. _**(N/B : Pourquoi ça me surprend pas ?)(N/A : Je sais pas du tout :P)**_

Elle sortit de la pièce et Edward se leva.

- Tu devrais venir sinon Emmett va nous tuer.

Je soupirais, il me tendit la main que je saisis pour me lever.

- Au fait Edward, je t'ai pas dit la meilleure ! Je connais Irina… Enfin, je l'avais oublié mais pas elle. Je faisais de la danse avec elle à l'âge de cinq ans.

- La chance, répondit-il sur un ton sarcastique.

- Oui, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me porte dans son cœur en plus.

Sachant très bien que c'était ironique il rigola.

Nous descendions dans la salle commune et nous prîmes nos plateaux.

Je m'assis à coté d'Emmett et me rendit compte qu'Irina était autour de notre table. La vermine suis partout dîtes donc ! Même dans le dortoir !

- Tiens Bella ! Comment vont tes parents au fait ?

Mais de quoi je me mêle !

**Pdv d'Edward :**

Irina à notre table mais quelle bonne idée ! A peine assis, elle me fixa intensément et se tourna vers Bella :

- Tiens Bella ! Comment vont tes parents au fait ? L'attaqua-t-elle direct.

Que savait cette gourde ! Je sentis Bella se tendre. Irina ne lui laissa pas les temps de répondre et ajouta :

- Ta mère est toujours une pute ?

Je me tournais directement vers elle, mais pourquoi elle fait ça !

- Tu n'as pas du bien comprendre tout à l'heure. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'insulter ! Et il en va de même pour ma mère. De quel droit tu parles d'elle ? AUCUN ! Alors tu te tais ! C'est clair ?

Elle s'était levée et j'ai même cru qu'elle allait la frapper.

- Sinon quoi ? Pouffa Irina. Tu es comme ta mère apparemment, en un peu plus trainée ! J'ai passée une journée ici et tu n'imagines même pas toutes les rumeurs que tu alimentes.

- Et ? Ca te permet de m'insulter ? Je te connais même pas !

- Moi si ! Ta mère à pourrie ma vie le jour où elle a couchée avec mon père ! Même pas capable d'assumer, vous avez disparu. Ta mère est qu'une trainée, cracha-t-elle _**(N/B : Cette idiote a de la chance qu'on soit séparé par un écran d'ordinateur …. Et par la réalité aussi … Mais ça au pire, je peux m'en charger pour lui refaire le portait :P) **_

Bella assimila l'information. Voila l'autre raison de son départ … celle qu'elle n'avait jamais su. Elle se dirigeât vers la sortie mais se rétracta à la dernière minute et mis une de ces claque à Irina. _**(N/B : Finalement, Bella s'en est chargée pour moi :D Merci D) (N/A : elle a une bonne répartie ca va !)**_

- Ne parle plus jamais de ma mère. Elle n'a pas besoin de petite idiote dans ton genre pour pourrir sa mémoire. Elle n'est même pus là pour se défendre alors à quoi sert tout ce que tu viens de faire ? Petite peste.

Elle partit ensuite de la cantine son plateau encore intact.

Rosalie se tourna vers Irina :

- Mais t'es pas bien de dire des trucs comme ça ! T'as vu dans quel état tu l'as mise ?

- Ba quoi, sa mère n'a qu'à assumer c'est pas ma faute si elle ne lui a jamais dit la vérité sur leur départ !

Elle avait un sourire fier sur le visage. Elle a de la chance que je frappe pas les filles. Elle n'avait vraiment rien compris.

- Sa mère est morte espèce de petite conne. Tu n'as vraiment aucun respect.

Je partis rejoindre Bella les laissant sur cette révélation.

_**(N/B : Noooooooooooooon ! Je crie à l'injusticeeeeeeeeeee ! Tu peux pas nous laisser comme ça ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il va lui dire ! Roooooooooh ! Envoie-moi viiiiiiiite le prochain chapitre que je puisses assouvir ma curiosité :P) (N/A : Niark niark niark ! :P)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>il parrait que je suis sadiqu.e moi j'ai envie de dire : il y aura pire :P<strong>_

_**n'hésitez pas à laisser une review en plus il y aura un petit teaser pour celle qui le souhaite ! :) **_

_**On se retrouve dans un petit peu plus de une semaine **_

_**xoxo**_

**_Marie_**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Juste

Hello :D

Avec un tout petit peu de retard je vous livre ce chapitre

merci a ma beta et toute vos reviews aussi meme si elles ne sont pas si nombreuse !

a toute suite

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

Lorsque je rentrais dans l'appart', j'entendais Bella hurler en Français dans sa chambre. Je ne comprenais absolument rien tellement elle parlait vite :

**- Je m'en fou de te réveiller tu te rends ...**

Impossible de comprendre la suite. Il était plus de 2h du matin chez son père, il a doit être content du coup de fil. Cela faisait près de 30 min. Les autres n'étaient toujours pas remontés.

Bella criait beaucoup moins mais continuais de parler vite. J'entendais mon nom parfois, mais je ne comprenais pas grand-chose. Faudrait peut être que je me mette à apprendre mes cours de français … Les autres entraient, tirant une Rosalie folle de rage :

- Arrête Rose, essayait de la résonner Jasper.

- Qu'est-ce tu fou là Edward ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Bella ! T'es toujours fichu avec, mais là, elle a besoin de toi et tu restes planté là ! Vous avez tous disjonctés ou quoi ?

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et je la rattrapais :

- Elle est au téléphone avec son père d'accord ? Tu t'assois et tu te calmes.

Elle m'écouta et s'installa sur le canapé.

- Oh désolé, mais elle m'a vraiment énervé ! La mère de Bella est vraiment morte ?

- Oui, répondis-je.

- Et pourquoi elle ne nous l'a pas dit ?

- Parce que c'est Bella.

Comme si c'était une réponse logique.

Elle sortit à ce moment de sa chambre, les yeux rougis, du maquillage sur tout le visage. Elle ne nous jeta aucun regard et elle alla dans la salle de bain.

Je partis à sa suite et entendis Jasper dire à Alice de me laisser gérer. Heureusement, déjà qu'elle risque de me tuer alors si Alice est là...

Je la retrouvais entrain de se maquiller, les yeux fermés.

- Bell's, l'appelais-je.

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers moi. Je pensais qu'elle allait m'incendier de l'avoir dit aux autre d'être là, mais rien de tout ça. Sa lèvre inférieur a tremblée et elle murmura un «Ils m'ont tous mentis Edward». Ses yeux magnifique, yeux d'habitude si pétillant se remplirent de larmes. C'est la deuxième fois que je la voyais pleurer et ça me faisait un mal fou de la voir souffrir. Je fis le pas qui nous séparait et la serrais contre moi. Elle mit ses bras autour de ma nuque et pleura dans mon cou. Cela dura longtemps mais je la laissée dans mes bras, tandis qu'elle se calmait progressivement, je lui caressais le dos. Elle renifla légèrement et releva la tête :

- Merci Edward.

- C'est normal.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue.

- Ils sont tous au courant hein ? demanda-t-elle sachant très bien la réponse.

- Oui, répondis-je plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

- Super. J'allais pour m'excuser, mais elle me coupa, t'excuses pas t'as bien fais.

- Allez viens, on va trouver du beurre de cacahuète.

Elle me fit un faible sourire face à l'évocation son péché mignon et nous sortîmes tous les deux de la salle de bain. Les autres étaient réunit autour de la table faisant un jungle speed. _**(N/B : C'est un signe ! J'y ai joué hier … Et j'ai gagné *_* J'adore ce jeu … #RienAVoir xD)**_ Le totem vola et ils s'aperçurent de notre présence. Personne ne parla et c'est Alice qui brisa le silence :

- Le beurre de cacahuète t'attends à coté du fauteuil avec une cuillère !

Elle sourit et s'installa :

- Qui perd ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Emmett bien sûr, répondit Jasper.

- Quoi ! C'est pas vrai !

- Mec déconnes pas, t'as pratiquement toutes les cartes !

Ils jouèrent tous ensemble jusqu'à ce que Bella se décide à parler. Elle leur expliqua comment sa mère était morte, les rumeurs qui avaient couru sur sa mère. Son père lui avait assuré que ce n'était que des rumeurs et qu'il n'était pas partit à cause de ça, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement plus vivre dans tous ses souvenirs.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas vous l'avoir dit, mais vous savez, ça n'aurait rien changé que vous le sachiez.

Alice posa la même question que j'avais posé à ce moment-là.

- Mais tu vas où quand tu dis que tu vas la voir ?

- Au cimetière. Je vivais juste à coté. Elle est enterrée ici et ensuite je vais chez Edward.

Son portable sonna à cet instant et elle se leva pour répondre .

**- Salut mon cœur ! **Je reviens, nous dit-elle.

Je lui piquais son fauteuil alors qu'elle allait dans sa chambre.

- C'est qui ? me demanda Alice.

- J'en sais rien moi ! Comment veux-tu que je le sache !

- Je sais pas moi, c'est ta copine pas la mienne.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite Alice, c'est pas ma copine et je vous l'ai déjà dit.

- Arrête Edward, continua Alice, vous ne pouvez pas faire quelque chose sans l'autre !

- Ecoutes, c'est ma meilleure amie, m'embêtes pas. Moi, je ne t'embête pas quand tu te fais peloter par Jasper dans les couloirs ! Alors fais de même.

Ca, c'est fait ! Alice et Jasper devinrent tout rouge et elle changea de sujet. Trop fort !

Bella revient de sa chambre de meilleure humeur et elle ne se posa même pas de question lorsqu'elle se blottit contre moi :

- C'était qui ?

- Jacob. Il s'inquiétait, je lui ai envoyé un message tout à l'heure. Il vient de cramer son forfait rigola-t-elle.

Les autres avaient repris leur partie.

- J'ai loupé des choses intéressantes ?

- Jasper et Alice qui rougissent en même temps quand je leur ai dit les avoir vu se peloter dans les couloirs.

- Hey ! Tu m'avais pas dit !

- C'était aujourd'hui, me justifiais-je. Ça va mieux ? Chuchotais-je.

- Oui, mais tu sais ça remet tout en question... tout. Ma mère, tout ça. Ça l'a peut être tué encore plus vite ou je sais pas mais...

Elle s'arrêta de parler et une larme coula sur sa joue.

- Arrête Bella, tu te fais plus de mal qu'autre chose. Ta maman était malade. Vraiment malade. Rien n'aurait pu changer ça. Tu n'y es pour rien non plus d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête et je l'ai laissé dans ses pensées. Jasper lui donna son pot et elle recommença à manger.

- Edward ?

- Oui bell's.

- Tu dors là ?

- Si tu veux.

Elle sourit et mangeât son beurre de cacahuète.

- On fait quoi pour Halloween ? demandais-je, avec Bella on est dans les Hampton. Vous voulez venir on se fait une soirée film d'horreur ?

- Mais si on fait ça, on va pas pouvoir se déguiser ! J'ai déjà pensé aux déguisements que je pourrais crée ! J'en ai un superbe pour toi Rose !

- C'est vrai ? Comment ?

- Et bien y'a … elle fut coupée par Emmett.

- Hey minimoys, on parlera fringues après, là on parle de la soirée !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Alice y'a la fête du lycée pour les déguisements non ? Proposa Bella.

- C'est vrai, le premier samedi de la rentrée ?

- Oui je crois.

- Parfait ! Alors le 31 dans les Hamptons et le 6 novembre on se déguise ici ? Récapitula Jasper.

Tout le monde était d'accord.

- Allez, on rentre. On a cours je vous signale mes amours, nous dit Emmett.

On se leva tous.

- Je dors là Emmett ! Je passerai chercher les cours d'main matin.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna «pas ensemble mes fesses» et parti avec Jasper et Rose.

- Bonne nuit Alice.

- Bonne nuit !

Je me mis en caleçon et me couchais du coté gauche. C'est marrant les habitudes que l'on peut prendre ! Bella se glissa dans le lit et vint directement dans mes bras. C'est vrai que notre relation peut porter à confusion mais dans nos têtes c'est clair. Enfin à peu près... C'est vrai que des fois je me demande... mais bon on verra.

- Bonne nuit princesse.

- Merci toi aussi.

Je me réveillais avec personne à coté de moi. Elle savait très bien que je détestais ça ! Elle avait du partir courir, mais quand même !

- Salut Handsome.

- T'étais pas là quand je me suis réveillé, me plaignis-je comme un gamin.

- Je faisais du sport moi !

- Moi aussi ! Tu sais qu'on perd jusqu'à 1200 kcal en une nuit !

- T'es bête.

- Non, réaliste ! T'as bien dormis ?

- Oui, merci d'être resté.

- A ton service ! J'vais à la douche avant qu'Emmett la prenne . A tout de suite.

Je lui embrassais la joue , j'enfilais mon jean et partis. Je croisais Alice qui allait à la douche.

- Salut le lutin.

- Jour'.

Et elle partit à la douche.

**Vendredi 22 octobre**

La semaine passa rapidement. J'avais encore attrapé Jasper et Alice dans un couloir et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les taquiner. Bella stressait tellement pour son audition nous ne la voyons presque plus. Emmett et Rose continuaient leur petite vie tranquillement. Nous n'avions pas eu de nouvelle d'Irina, elle faisait de la danse avec Bella et nous pensions qu'elle la provoquerait, mais elle s'était calmée et heureusement !

Nous étions vendredi et donc c'était aujourd'hui le grand jour de l'annonce des deux gagnantes. J'étais persuadé qu'elle serait prise mais elle beaucoup moins.

Elle en était déjà à sa deuxième cigarettes et ne disait pas un mot.

- Bella aie confiance en toi !

- Imagine qu'Irina soit prise et pas moi ! T'imagines ? Je déteste être stressée, les examens et tout je m'en fou, mais là non. Si je suis prise ça fera tellement bien pour la Julliard School.

- Je sais. Allez, c'est bon, je serrais là pour t'encourager.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi.

- Non non je crois pas, t'as piano.

- Non pas aujourd'hui je viens te voir. Pas de discussion.

Elle rentra dans la salle et s'échauffa. Je m'assis dans les gradins et je regardais les filles comme les mecs qui s'échauffaient. Certains mecs portaient des pointes. Comment ils font ?

C'est la première fois que je voyais Bella danser et quand elle s'élança devant tout le monde, ses cheveux tirés vers l'arrière en un chignon. Son juste au corps accompagné de ses pointes...

Elle était en première, la tête baissée se concentrant, les yeux fermés. Elle avait cette pliure entre les yeux. Juste avant que la musique se lance elle me regarda et je lui souris pour l'encourager. Elle sourit elle aussi et le piano commença.

Complètement transporté et coupé du monde exactement comme moi lorsque je joue du piano. Ce sentiment de liberté que l'on ressent je pourrais jurer qu'elle est dans cette situation. Aucun faux pas, une précision hors-pair exactement comme sur les notes d'un piano. Lorsqu'elle posa son pied gauche la dernière note de musique s'acheva.

- Parfait Isabella, comme d'habitude.

Elle sourit et se mis sur le côté. Les autres filles dansèrent. Elles n'étaient pas mauvaise mais à l'instar de Bella, elles n'étaient pas autant transportées.

- Bien les filles, vous avez vraiment bien travaillez cette semaine et je suis vraiment heureux de vous avoir parlé de cette audition car vous vous êtes surpassez. Malheureusement, vous n'êtes que deux à pouvoir vous présenter. Alors applaudissez Isabella et Emma qui ont été sélectionnées.

Bella rayonnait à cette annonce et Emma que je ne connaissais même pas aussi.

- Vous êtes une cinquantaine à cette audition et cinq seront prises. Surpassez vous. Elle a lieu lundi à 16h. Vous aurez les résultats le 31. Bonnes vacances à tous et ne vous laissez pas ramollir pendant les vacances.

Les élèves applaudir le professeur et Bella se jeta ensuite dans mes bras.

- Je suis prise !

- Bien sur ! Je te l'avais dis ! Tu vas faire des merveilles à cette audition. Alice va vouloir fêter ça.

- Moi aussi ! Rendez vous à 19h dans notre chambre.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et partit se changer.

Je sortis du bâtiment et rentrais au dortoir en envoyant un sms aux autres pour leur dire l'heure.

J'arrivais à 19h et tout était déjà prêt. Jasper et Emmett étaient partit chercher des pizzas et les filles sortaient de la salle de bain prête.

Nous trinquâmes tous aux vacances. Nous faisions une soirée soft, à jouer a just danse. Bella se débrouillait très bien naturellement et Emmett aussi malgré ce que l'on pourrait penser. Alice sautait partout comme d'habitude.

- Allez Edward, danse !

Je finis mon verre cul sec et commençais à danser sur «Raspoutine» _**(N/B : J'ai voulu danser la polka comme lui une fois … Je suis tombée **__**xD)**_ l'alcool faisait son effet et même ceux qui n'avait pas leur manette dansaient ! On fini la soirée à 1h du matin, nous avions tous dormis chez Alice et Bella.

- Je te préviens Edward, si je rate mon audition ça sera ta faute à toi et à la vodka ! Me menace Bella.

- Relax Bell's, ça va bien se passer.

- Chut, tu t'enfonces ! J'y vais, tu viens me chercher à 18h30 ?

- Oui !

J'abandonnais Bella devant la salle d'audition. Il était 16h j'avais 2h30 a tuer. Je rentrais dans un magasin de musique et trainant dans les rayons.

J'aurai pu aussi aller acheter un déguisement d'halloween, mais Alice me l'avait complètement interdit me disant qu'elle me le créerait et qu'elle me le montrera le 31 : J'ai peur !

Je m'installais sur un piano et me mis à jouer. Je me laissais emporter par cette musique qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps. Je revins à la réalité. Lorsque mon portable sonna m'indiquant 18h30, j'allais être en retard. Dans la voiture j'envoyais un message à Bella :

_Je pars ne bouge pas._

_E._

Je me dépêchais et j'arrivais à 18h41 devant le bâtiment. Je cherchais Bella du regard mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle. Je sortis de la voiture et entendis des gémissements dans la ruelle juste à coté.

- Bella, hurlais-je.

Je courus et l'aperçu le long d'un mur, un mec entre ses jambes, ses vêtements à moitiés déchirés.

On ne répond plus de rien dans ces moments-là. Le mec à moitié déchiré, se prit un coup de point sans vraiment comprendre. Alors qu'il tombait à terre je tirais le blond qui tripotait Bella.

Elle ne parlait même plus et gémissait seulement. Lorsque le blond s'écarta, elle tomba directement. Je lui frappais le visage, les côtes. Il tomba à terre et je continuais. Je ne pouvais même plus m'arrêter. Ce petit enfoiré avait osé poser ses mains sur elle. Je l'insultais de tous les noms et il continuait de se débattre.

- Edward arrête, souffla Bella.

Personne n'aurait pu m'arrêter vu dans l'état dans lequel j'étais, mais ces deux petits mot provenant de Bella me firent un électrochoc.

J'arrêtais de tabasser le mec qui ne bougeait à présent même plus. Bella ne bougeait plus. J'appelais la police leur annonçais la situation. Après avoir raccroché je m'occupais de Bella.

- Bella mon cœur, c'est Edward.

Elle ne réagit même pas. Son tee-shirt était complètement déchiré laissant apparaitre son soutien-gorge et des ecchymoses prenaient déjà forme sur son thorax. Je m'abaissais à son niveau et lui mis mon manteau sur les épaules.

- Bella ?

Je pensais qu'elle ne réagirait même pas, mais elle me sauta dans les bras et me serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle ne pleurait même pas.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir été en retard, je m'en veux tellement.

- T'y es pour rien.

Elle me serra un peu plus fort jusqu'à m'en faire mal, mais je m'en foutais j'avais faillit la perdre ce soir.

_**(N/B : Je clame haut et fort l'injuste ! Et la suite ? Tu nous a déjà fait ça la semaine dernière ! Je boude quoi !) ( N/A : mais non faut pas :p)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>La fin est un peu dure désolé ! <strong>_

_**Une petite review pour m'encourager, me donne votre avis bon comme mauvais me ferrais enormement plaisir c'est mon salaire vous savez ! :)**_

_**review = teaser (en plus :P ) ! :D **_

_**a dans un peu moins d'une semaine **_

_**xoxo**_

_**Marie**_


	9. Chapitre 8 Hamptons

**Salut !**

**Jje me cache un peu j'ai quand meme une semaine de retard mais pour ma defense j'ai plein d'avance sur mes chapitres alors sa devrai pu trop arriver !**

**En tout cas merci pour vos reviews et merci a ma beta aussi !**

**Désolé pour les teaser qui ne sont pas arrivé mais j'ai eu quelque soucis ca devrait etre bon maintenant !=)**

**on se retrouve en bas **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Precedement<strong>_

_- Bella mon cœur, c'est Edward._

_Elle ne réagit même pas. Son tee-shirt était complètement déchiré laissant apparaitre son soutient-gorge et des ecchymoses prenaient déjà forme sur son thorax. Je m'abaissais à son niveau et lui mis mon manteau sur les épaules._

_- Bella ?_

_Je pensais qu'elle ne réagirait même pas, mais elle me sauta dans les bras et me serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle ne pleurait même pas._

_- Je suis désolé d'avoir été en retard, je m'en veux tellement._

_- T'y es pour rien._

_Elle me serra un peu plus fort jusqu'à m'en faire mal, mais je m'en foutais j'avais faillit la perdre ce soir_

**Chapitre 8**

**PDV Bella**

**Dimanche 31 octobre**

La semaine avait été difficile ! Même très difficile.

Si Edward n'était pas arrivé à temps lundi … Il s'en voulait tellement, j'avais beau lui dire que ça n'aurait rien changé : il s'excuse tout le temps. J'avais été mal en point après ça. Les deux garçons m'avaient frappé au début pour que j'arrête de me défendre et j'avais d'énormes ecchymoses sur les cotes. Mon poignet était foulé et Carlisle avait dû me faire un bandage.

Soit dit en passant, il était vraiment très gentil. Je suis pratiquement sûre de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part…

Ce soir, c'était Halloween ! Je n'avais pas vraiment le cœur à la fête mais Edward me motivait tant bien que mal. Je manquais énormément de sommeil, m'endormant très tard, toujours dans les bras d'Edward. Et puis ce n'était pas un sommeil réparateur : je repensais tout le temps à cette soirée. Carlisle avait proposé de me prescrire des médicaments pour le sommeil, mais j'avais refusé. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans Edward par contre.

- Bella ?

- Désolé j'étais dans mes pensées !

- J'ai bien vu ! Tu l'as dit aux filles ? Me demanda Edward.

- Non aucun intérêt à ce que je leur dise.

- Bella … dit-il d'un ton las.

- Arrête, je changerais pas d'idée. Quand est-ce que je pourrais enlever le bandage tu penses ?

- Je sais pas, peut-être la semaine prochaine. Tu pourras danser à la rentrée si c'est ça qui t'inquiètes.

Je souris face à sa réponse, il me connaissait encore plus que je ne le pensais.

- Tu te rends compte Bella, on est dans les Hampton et on n'est pas encore sortit ! Il va falloir y songer. La page 6 se demande où je suis !

- J'en doute pas, dis-je sur un ton ironique.

- Plus sérieusement Bella, on devrait sortir ce soir, ça nous ferrait du bien.

- On va pas louper notre soirée vidéo et puis tu peux sortir si tu veux, je te retient pas.

- Bella, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi hein !

Je haussais les épaules ne répondant pas à son sarcasme.

- On va sortir ce soir ça va être génial ! Dac' ?

- Oui, soufflais-je.

C'est pas que j'avais pas envie de sortir, j'adorerais ça ! Pour la première fois de ma vie je suis dans les Hampton et j'en profite même pas ! Ca craint ! Mais en même temps, j'ai peur… c'est ridicule, mais tellement humain quand on y pense. Instinctivement j'avais fermé les yeux pour me donner de la force et ne pas craquer. J'avais assez bousillée les vacances d'Edward.

Edward me serra dans ses bras le plus fort possible.

- Ca va aller Bella ok ? Souffla-t-il.

J'hochais la tête. Inutile de préciser que sa irai tant qu'il serait là. Incapable de le relâcher je me blottis un peu plus contre lui dans se cocon si réconfortant et rassurant.

Toute la journée j'avais zoné. Nous étions sortis dans la piscine extérieure chauffante (heureusement car il commençait à ne plus faire très chaud). Lorsqu'Edward avait annoncé aux autres qu'on sortait ce soir, Alice avait sautée partout et s'alarmait déjà sur le fait de ne pas avoir de robe pour l'occasion. Quant à moi, j'avais déjà une robe de la dernière fois. Bustier avec des points noirs. Une ceinture noire mettant ma taille en valeur. J'avais optée pour des talons noirs achetés lors de la dernière journée shopping.

- Bella tu es magnifique, me complimenta Esmée.

- Merci c'est gentil.

- Ca va aller ce soir ? me demanda-t-elle.

Esmée est une vrai mère poule avec moi, le jour elle m'avait demandée ce que faisait ma mère et que je lui avais avouée qu'elle était décédée, elle m'avait prise dans ses bras tout de suite. Depuis l'accident elle me couvait.

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas.

Edward descendit avec un jean et une chemise. Toujours très décontracté et classe.

- Hey Bella t'as pas peur de tomber avec ça ? Me taquina-t-il.

- Tais-toi c'est la première fois que je les porte et je te signale que c'est toi qui les avait payé alors tu devrais au moins faire semblant d'aimer.

J'avais essayé pendant trois jours pour les lui rembourser, mais il m'avait clairement interdit, me disant que c'était mon cadeau de noël en avance. J'avais donc décidé qu'il ne m'achèterait rien pour noël et il m'avait clairement rit au nez. On s'y fait à ce monde où la moindre dépense extravagante dans mon monde revient à acheter du lait dans le leur, mais quand même !

- C'est donc ça cette dépense dans ce magasin de chaussure féminin ! J'avoue que je me demandais à quoi tu jouais avec Jasper et Emmett ! rigola Esmé

Edward leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu avais encore un peu de temps tu sais, me rappela Edward.

- Bien sûr oui, Alice ne m'aurait pas laissé me préparer tranquille. Elle se prépare ici elle !

Chacun leur tour ils arrivèrent. Alice revenait des Bahamas et serait encore plus bronzé que d'habitude. Rosalie et Jasper avaient profités du début de l'été à Sydney et Emmett revenait de New York.

- Mes sœurs m'ont épuisée, je vous explique même pas. Deux petits monstres de 11ans c'est l'horreur j'avais plus l'habitude !

- Tes sœurs sont jumelles ? demanda Rosalie.

- Ouais, Sutton et Polie, je vous aie jamais montré de photo ?

Il sortit son agenda une photo des deux prétendues chipies. Jasper ne manqua pas cette occasion pour se moquer de lui. Sur la photo les deux filles se tapaient dans les mains. Complètement identique, les cheveux châtain claire aux épaules. Trop mignonne.

- J'ai toujours voulu avoir une sœur jumelle, avouais-je.

- C'est des chipies. Elles me font des coups tordus tout le temps, mais elles sont cool sinon.

Emmett était mignon, ça se voit qu'il aime vraiment ses sœurs et je pense aussi qu'il est complètement gaga !

- Elles te font faire ce qu'elles veulent hein ? demanda Jasper.

- Complètement, c'est désespérant ! Il rigola et Alice arriva.

- Salut les jeunes ! Comme prévu Alice arriva brushinger et toute bronzé.

Tout le monde raconta ses vacances. J'allumais une cigarette et essayais de ne pas décrocher comme j'ai pu le faire cette semaine.

- Alice faut qu'on aille se préparer, lança Rosalie.

Alice qui était lancé sur toute une histoire de mascara avec Jasper – qui sans rigoler – avait l'air intéressé s'arrêta immédiatement et suivit Rosalie.

- Bella vient avec nous même si t'es déjà prête, j'ai plein de chose à te raconter.

Je me levais et la suivis. Ma ceinture appuyait un peu trop sur mes bleus aux côtes et je la desserrais légèrement.

- Bell's ? Questionna immédiatement Edward.

**PDV Edward **

- Bell's, l'appellais-je dès que je la vis se toucher les côtes.

Elle ne se plaint pas souvent et pourtant je sais qu'elle va mal.

Elle se retourna et me sourit.

- Ca va, tient au fait.

Elle redescendit les quelques marches et me tendit la fin de sa cigarette.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Carlisle a laissé des antalgiques t'en veux pas ? chuchotais-je.

Je savais que tout le monde nous regardait, mais je m'en foutais.

- Je vais bien, cesses de t'inquiéter.

- Jamais, soupirais-je alors qu'elle repartait.

Immédiatement, les filles partirent et les conversations de mecs commencèrent.

- J'ai serré une fille pendant les vacances ! Sérieux je t'expliques même pas les seins qu'elle avait.

- Et t'as fais ça pendant que tu t'occupais de tes sœurs, le taquina Jasper.

- Très drôle, elles dorment le soir ! Mais toi Jasper, tu fais le malin, mais je suis sûr que t'as touché à aucune fille.

- C'est vrai, avoua-t-il, J'arrête pas de penser à … à Alice.

- Non c'est vrai je n'y aurai pas pensé ! Je pensais que c'était juste le mascara qui t'intéressait, l'embêtais-je

- Hein ?

Il ne comprenait même pas. Je suis sûr que quand Alice lui parlait il n'écoutait même pas et la regardait juste.

- Et puis tu peux parler toi. Comment s'est passé ta semaine avec Bella ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel sachant très bien où la conversation aller nous mener.

- Je voulais déjà dit que Bella et moi on est …

- Juste amis, c'est ma meilleure amie, finirent-ils ma phrase.

- Si vous savez la réponse pourquoi vous demandez !

Tanya rentra à cet instant dans la pièce, il ne manquait plus qu'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites pour qu'il fasse cette tête ?

- On lui parlé de Bella.

- Ah oui, sa « meilleure amie », dit-elle la voix pleine de sous-entendus.

- Ouais, rigola Emmett et Jasper fièrent d'avoir une alliée.

- Une meilleure amie qui dort dans son lit, moi aussi j'avais un copain comme ça, je l'appelais juste différemment. C'était mon ''sexfriend''.

Je levais les yeux au ciel encore une fois.

Je préférais dormir avec Bella pour ça, même si c'est que ma meilleure amie je préférais ça, plutôt que dormir avec elle car chaque nuit elle fait des cauchemars à en réveiller tout le monde.

La première nuit, elle était dans la chambre d'amis, c'est Carlisle qui l'avait entendu et qui avait essayé de la calmer. Elle ne se réveillait même pas, se débâtant avec ses couettes. Lorsqu'enfin elle était revenu, elle avait finit en larmes s'excusant de nous déranger.

Chaque nuit ca recommençait, mais j'arrivais à la calmer avant les cris et elle ne se réveillait même plus. Le matin, elle ne s'en rappelait plus et je n'en faisais pas allusion elle n'avait pas besoin de sa. Ses côtes s'arrangeaient, chaque soir je l'aidais à mettre sa crème même si ça l'énervait car elle ne pouvait pas le faire toute seule. Ca ne m'embêtait pas et oui c'est ma meilleure amie et voila. J'essaye de m'en convaincre parfois j'ai l'impression, mais je crois que Bella aussi. On sait pas trop où on en est et on ne cherche pas à savoir.

- Mais, rajouta Tanya, je crois en faite que c'est pire pour eux parce qu'ils ne couchent pas ensemble, mais ils ne peuvent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. C'est de vrai aimants, toujours à chercher l'autre. Vous ne pourriez pas passer deux jours l'un sans l'autre. Alors vous ne sortez et ne couchez pas ensemble, mais c'est pire ! Vous comptez l'un sur l'autre comme si elle seule pourrait te suffire. Je ne suis pas la seule à le penser maman trouve votre relation vachement… c'est quoi le mot …

- Fusionnel ?

- Fusionnel c'est ça, mais ce n'est pas grave, fait attention de pas la perdre tu ne t'en remettrais pas c'est tout. Au fait, ta clope est morte.

Effectivement, j'avais écouté Tanya sans bouger et ma cigarette avait brulée toute seule.

Elle sortit de la pièce fière de son effet, les garçons me regardaient attendant une réaction. Il voulait que je leur dise quoi ? Pour une fois elle n'avait pas vraiment tord … Je rallumais une cigarette

- Alors toi et Alice, relançais-je Jasper.

Ca marcha hyper bien ! Il nous avoua que ça durait depuis au moins trois semaines.

- Vous vous rendez compte qu'on a des conversations de filles, se moqua Emmett.

- Bonjour madame Cullen, salua Emmett.

- Emmett je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Esmé, se plaignit-elle. Elle se tourna vers moi.

- Tu sais où est Bella ? J'ai ses résultats.

Purée c'est vrai avec tout ce qui s'était passé on avait oublié les résultats de l'audition …

- En haut, elle va arriver.

- Bella ? Appela ma mère.

Elle descendit en vitesse.

- Oui Esmée ?

Elle lui tendit l'enveloppe avec un sourire maternelle sur le visage. Bella saisit l'enveloppe les mains tremblante et l'ouvrit. Elle l'a lu en silence, et releva la tête au bout d'une éternité.

- Je suis prise, souffla-t-elle n'y croyant pas elle-même.

- Je suis si fière de toi, la félicita ma mère, elle la serrant dans ses bras. Je vais prévenir Carlisle.

Elle sortit de la pièce et tout le monde la félicita, Emmett la serra dans ses bras et la fit tourner. Elle rigolait au début, mais lui demanda d'arrêter, ensuite Emmett pensant qu'elle jouait la déposa et commença à l'attaquer et à la chatouiller. Elle prit sur elle-même et se débâtit gentiment, mais je voyais que la situation lui échappait.

- Emmett arrête l'avertis-je voyant que Bella commençait à paniquer.

- On rigole Ed, hein Bell's.

Mais Bella ne bougeait même plus elle serrait les paupières pour ne pas craquer et Emmett se recula. Elle était debout au milieu de la pièce, elle allait craquer c'était certain.

Je me précipitais vers elle et la saisit pas les épaules.

- Hey Bella revient avec nous c'était Emmett, tout va bien, tentais-je de la rassurer.

Elle tremblait dans mes bras les paupières encore fermées.

- Bella ? S'inquiéta Emmett, Bella ?

- Je vais bien Emmett, c'est bon, dit-elle enfin.

Il souffla légèrement rassuré.

- Bella regarde moi. Ses paupières étaient toujours closes. Bella ! Isabella m'énervais-je n'ayant aucune réaction d'elle.

- Arrête de crier et ne m'appelle pas Isabella, réagit-elle enfin. Elle ouvra les yeux et détourna le regard.

- Je suis désolé Emmett, j'ai paniqué c'était bizarre, on peut y aller ?

Tout le monde n'était pas convaincu par sa réponse mais nous nous préparâmes quand même.

- Je vais chercher mon sac.

Elle monta les escaliers et partit, je voulais trouver une excuse pour la suivre mais les autres ne faisaient même pas attention à nous. Elle remplissait un petit sac avec son porte feuille ses clopes et son portable. Je comprendrais jamais pour vous les filles vous ne mettez pas tout, tout simplement dans vos poches !

- Bella arrête de me faire croire que tu vas bien.

- Recommence pas Edward je vais très bien. Viens on y va.

- T'as pris des cachets pour la douleur au moins ?

Elle baissa les yeux.

- Non ça fait rien et puis je vais bien.

- Non tu vas pas bien, répondis-je en élevant la voix malgré moi. Tu viens de faire une putain de crise de panique en bas alors arrête de dire que tu vas bien.

- Et toi arrête de crier. Pourquoi tu tiens tant a ce que je te dise que je vais pas bien. Tu veux quoi ? Que je te dise que je dors mal la nuit que toute les nuits je cauchemarde parce que tu n'arrives pas et que toutes les nuits ils finissent se qu'ils ont commencé. Tu veux que je te dise que la douleur dans mes cotés revient à chaque fois que je respire trop fort. Que malgré le fait que je sois prise pour le spectacle j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir le faire à cause de mon poignet. Ca t'avance a quoi de savoir tout ca ?

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, je ne sais même pas si elle s'en rendait compte.

- Tu sais pourquoi tu me demandes si je vais toujours bien, reprit-elle plus doucement, c'est parce que tu t'en veux de ce qu'il m'est arrivé, mais Edward ce n'est pas ta faute t'y es pour rien. Je vais aller mieux ! J'en ai marre qu'on me couve tout le temps aussi. Je suis la pauvre Bella qui n'a pas de mère, c'est toujours à moi qu'arrive des conneries pareilles. Mais je suis assez forte pour endurer, je veux pas t'embêter encore plus. J'ai gâché toute tes vacances déjà. Alors profites, je vais bien.

Je lui fis un pauvre sourire.

- Tu vas pas bien, toute les nuits tu te débat dans ton sommeil et toutes les nuits je suis là ! Je t'abandonnerais pas. J'ai une part de responsabilité dans ce qu'il t'est arrivé et tu le sais.

- Arrête de culpabiliser tu n'es pas obligé. Abandonne-moi tu seras mieux, c'est pas ta faute.

- Tu comprends pas que je peux pas ? Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi pour ça. Je peux pas ne pas m'occuper de toi quand tu vas mal parce que ça me rend mal aussi.

- Arrête …

- Arrêter quoi Bella ? Tu as peur ! Tu as peur de tout les gens qui t'entourent, tu ne t'approches pas trop d'eux, tu ne leur fais pas confiance parce que tu as peur qu'ils partent mais je ne partirais pas ok ?

Elle hocha la tête et je lui embrassais la joue.

- Maintenant, prends tes cachets ça sert à rien que tu souffres ! Ca ne te rendra pas plus forte. Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, elle les prit et se remaquilla, son maquillage ayant coulé. J'étais plutôt étonné que les autres ne fussent pas montés. Nous avions quand même vachement crié. Je me demande qui a retenu qui. Jasper a retenu Alice à n'en pas douter, mais pourquoi Emmett et Rose ne sont pas montés ? Étrange, mais pas bien important !

Lorsque nous redescendîmes tout le monde nous dévisagea mais personne ne fit aucun commentaire.

- On peut y aller !

Nous partions avec deux voitures : Emmett, Rose et Alice dans l'une, Jasper, Bella et moi dans l'autre. Bella était trop marrante, elle était déjà beaucoup plus détendu mais surtout elle découvrait réellement les Hampton pour la première fois et s'extasiait sur tout.

- J'en reviens pas que t'es été élevé avec tout ça ! Moi les étés je les passe dans le sud de la France.

- Beaucoup d'Américain aimerait être à ta place, fis remarquer Jasper.

- Sans doute, elle haussa les épaules.

Nous arrivions à 20h dans notre restaurant. Nous avions mangé une pizza et nous rigolions alors que le champagne coulait à flot.

- Comment ça se fait qu'il ne demande pas l'âge ? Me demanda discrètement Bella.

- Tu sais tu leurs donnent 200 $ et ils te servent ce que tu veux.

C'est vrai que quand on ne connait pas notre monde on peut être étonné. Moi plus rien ne m'étonne, j'ai grandis là-dedans et les autres aussi mais Bella non. Les femmes qui portent des robes à 3000$ c'est … normal ! Nous rentrions dans la boite facilement les gérants me connaissant. Je retrouvais des amis dans la salle VIP.

- Edward ! Reed une fille avec les jambes aussi grande que moi me sauta dessus et embrassa l'air de mes joues. C'est bon de te voir on t'attend depuis le début de la semaine qu'est-ce que t'as fais ?

- Rien de particulier, je te présente mes amis.

- Rosalie et Jasper c'est cool de vous voir ! Et qui est le grand brun ?

- Emmett, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

- Et voici Bella et Alice, les présentais-je.

Alice s'installa et commença à parler de chaussure même si elle n'était jamais venu ici, elle était dans son univers. Bella est plus mal à l'aise mais elle s'intégra vite au groupe.

- Tu savais qu'Emma Watson devait venir ? Mais elle a fait faux bon, les journalistes sont vert ils m'ont déjà pris deux fois en photo.

- Ils ont vraiment rien à se mettre sous la dent c'est sûr, l'embêtais-je, je sors fumer.

- Tu fumes encore ? Qu'en pense Esmé ? Chacun son tour dit-elle pour justifier le fait qu'elle m'embêtait.

Bella discutait avec Thomas, j'hésitais à la déranger pour fumer et je partis tout seul.

- Ed, m'interpella quelqu'un.

- Oh Bell's tu veux fumer ?

Elle sourit et me suivit.

- Tu passe une bonne soirée ? Lui demandais-je en lui tendant le briquet.

- Très, t'as bien fait d'insister tes amis sont gentils.

- Oui c'est marrant je les vois que lorsqu'on vient dans les Hampton, mais à chaque fois il y a la même ambiance, c'est plaisant.

Elle frissonna n'ayant pas pris de gilet, je lui ouvris les pans de ma veste et elle s'y glissa.

- Merci.

Je lui frottais le dos pour la réchauffer et nous finissions notre cigarette en silence.

La soirée touchait à sa fin, nous étions dans la voiture et nous rentrions. Alice dormait sur la banquette arrière, Bella somnolait sur le siège passager et Emmett dans l'autre voiture ronflait. Le temps d'arriver, Bella s'était endormie.

- Laisse-les on va préparer les lits et on viendra les chercher proposa Jasper.

J'acquiesçais et transportais les matelas comme la dernière fois. Après avoir tout mis, nous réveillâmes Emmett et il se chargeât de Rosalie. Jasper prit Alice et moi Bella.

Pour ne pas faire comme la dernière fois je lui préparais ses affaires pour qu'elle puisse les mettre lorsqu'elle se réveillera.

- Edward, baragouina Bella.

- Chut dors.

- Non c'est trop serré, décroche.

J'enlevais la fermeture dans son dos et elle passa un tee-shirt et mis son short. Elle jeta sa robe au le sol et s'étala sur les oreillers. Elle se mit immédiatement dans mes bras et s'endormit soufflant un merci. Le matin je me rendis compte que depuis une semaine Bella avait enfin dormis sans se réveiller. Sur la page 6 on pouvait lire :

_Voila où il se cachait_

Avec une photo de Bella dans mes bras.

*** pour idée de la tête des sœurs d'Emmett j'ai pensé à Mary-Kate et Ashley Olsen (pas très original je sais =P)**

* * *

><p><strong>http :  tca-fic-by-minicath . skyrock . com / (enlever les espaces) pour le robe de bella et les soeur d'emmett !**

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila pour le chapitre on avance un peu quand meme non ?<strong>

**La semaine on aura très long chapitre **

**petite review pour m'encourager ? **

**J'ai une petite question est ce que le fait qu'il n'y est pas plus d'espace entre les lignes vous derange ? je ne sais pas pourquoi ca fait ca ! j'essai de chercher mais bon ! **

**review = teaser ! **

**xoxo**

**Marie**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Salut =D**

**Et oui deja ! j'avais promis a certaine que si la correction été prete je posterais vendredi et ma beta (Camila-13015) qui est genial l'a corrigé hyper vite donc vous l'avez !^^**

**Pour le dernier chapitre mon demandé pour la page 6 c'est juste un magasine people où sur la page 6 il y a les ragot... Mais sa n'aura aucune incidence pour la suite des evenements !**

**Sinon je vous dis un grand merci pour toute vos reviews elle m'ont vraiment énormement motivé et c'est aussi grace a ca que vous avez maintenant le chapitre alors pas de relachement ! ^^**

**J'ai repondu a tout le monde normalement mais l'erreur est possible alors désolé si c'est le cas ! Merci au anonyme aussi a qui je n'ai pas pu repondre :)**

**Je sais que le teaser vous a mis en bouche alors laissons place au chapitre qui est beaucoup plus long que d'habitude ! et on se retrouve en bas **

**;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

**Vendredi 3 décembre 2010 :**

Le mois de novembre été passé à une vitesse folle. Avant de retourner en cours Carlisle m'avait enlevé mon bandage et mes bleus s'estompaient. J'avais repris les mêmes habitudes qu'avant les vacances. Je n'allais plus au cours de danse du lycée, mais je sortais pour retrouver les gens du spectacle. Nous allions avoir neuf représentations entre le 8 décembre et le 23. J'avais appelé mon père pour le tenir informé et il était très heureux pour moi. Entre le 18 et le 25 je resterais chez Edward et partirais à Paris le 25. Je passais le nouvel an là-bas et repartirais le 2. C'était vraiment court mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire autrement !

Le mois de novembre avait été plus que mouvementé. Il y avait eu la fête d'Halloween, déjà nos déguisement – tous crées par Alice – étaient juste géniaux. Tout se passait très bien jusqu'à ce qu'Irina qui avait rejoint la troupe de Jessica – comme c'est étonnant j'ai envie de dire ! Ne dit-on pas : qui se ressemble, s'assemble ? – bref, elle s'est littéralement jetée sur moi parce que … en faite il n'y avait pas réellement de raison. Elle s'est juste jetée sur moi et elle hurlait que je lui volais sa vie. Les gens, ils en rajoutent toujours un tonne ! Ensuite elle s'est calmée et est partie sans rien dire. Quand je dis qu'elle est bizarre, c'est vrai.

Jasper et Alice se rapprochent de plus en plus et même si ce n'est pas officiel, je suis pratiquement sûre qu'ils sont ensemble. Ils passent tout leur temps ensemble, ils sont mignon.

Oh et Edward a une copine, il ne me l'a même pas dit mais Facebook si ! On n'en parle pas et ce n'est pas plus mal. Notre relation – même si on se considère comme meilleur ami devient un peu trop ambigüe pour moi. C'est même très étrange, sa copine il n'en parle à personne et la voit que rarement je crois.

Nous avions tous passés Thanksgiving chez Emmett à New York. Nous avions rencontrés ses deux sœur qui sont adorable. Alice, Rosalie, les jumelles et moi avions passé toute une journée dans les magasins. Les parents d'Emmett sont géniaux aussi. Ils nous avaient tous reçu pendant notre week-end prolongé. Alice avait passé le début de soirée dans sa famille et nous avait rejoint ensuite. Edward devait au départ ne pas être là, mais ses parents étaient allés chez des amis et il avait préféré venir avec nous. Quand à Rosalie et Jasper, tout n'a pas l'air simple de leur famille, ils préféraient donc le passer avec nous. Pour moi c'était mon premier vrai Thanksgiving et c'était génial !

Depuis la rentrée d'octobre le lycée a eu la super idée de publié leur 1er numéro de leur magazine : _Twilight Gossip._

Tous les potins sont dedans. Le premier numéro, j'étais en couverture pour avoir été choisis pour le spectacle. Pendant une semaine des gens que je ne connaissais même pas venait me parler. Et le numéro suivant est sortit ! Tout le monde y passe. Il y a une section ''spécialité'' ; le premier consacré à la danse etc... Cette semaine est consacré au stylisme. Alice saute partout espérant avoir une photo.

Aujourd'hui je n'avais pas aux entrainement ceux-ci étant le lundi, le mercredi, le jeudi et le samedi toute la journée. Il nous fallait du temps de repos et heureusement parce que le rythme était encore plus soutenu que nos cours. Le niveau était très élevé je trouvais, mais ce n'est rien comparé à en ce moment !

Je fus réveillée par un baiser sur ma joue et une main qui me caressaient les cheveux.

- Cullen t'as cru que j'étais ton chien, grognais-je.

- Toujours de bonne humeur le matin Swan. Ça m'a manqué.

Je souris à sa répartie et lui fit de la place dans le lit. Il se glissa dans les draps et me serra contre lui. Il continuait à me caresser les cheveux, mais je ne dis rien appréciant plus qu'il ne le faudrait. Je me rendormais progressivement quand je réalisais la situation et me relevais d'un coup, me donnant mal à la tête.

- Edward qu'est-ce que tu fais là, on devrait pas être en cours ?

- Et bien en fait si tu n'étais pas complètement épuisé tu devrais être en train de courir comme tous les matins ! Mais étant donné que tu es toujours dans ton lit, il te reste encore 20min avant d'aller à la douche.

Je me recouchais sur lui, dépité de ma faiblesse.

- J'y crois pas j'ai même pas entendu le réveil ! Je suis complètement épuisé. Je peux pas me relâcher la première est dans cinq jours ! CINQ jours ! Tu te rends compte !

Je ne suis pas de nature stressé et tout ça normalement, mais là c'est tellement professionnel et vrai ! Ce n'est pas un récital devant une centaine de parents, c'est devant des milliers d'inconnus pour voir un vrai spectacle. Je n'ai pas une grande place, je fais partis des figurants enfin… d'après le directeur artistique ça ne tient qu'à moi pour devenir coryphée. _**(N/A: c'est-à-dire a voir un rôle de soliste)(N/B : Je me coucherais moins bête ;D)(N/a : merci wikipedia !)**_

- J'ai eu une proposition pour avoir un rôle beaucoup plus important, je pourrais être coryphée, avouais-je à Edward.

- Bella c'est super !

- Je sais pas Edward et si je n'en n'étais pas capable ? La représentation est dans cinq jours comment je pourrais réussir à atteindre le niveau avant ?

- Si il te l'a proposé c'est que tu l'as déjà. Faut avoir confiance en toi.

Je lui fis un pauvre sourire. Il fallait que je prenne une décision au plus vite de toute façon.

Sans réellement m'en rendre compte, je rongeais mes ongles. Alice allait me tuer mais ça me détendais au moins. Edward me surplomba et m'obligeât à lâcher ma main et à le regarder.

- Tu vas gérer Bella cesse de t'inquiéter. Je t'ai vu danser, tu as ça dans le sang. Quand tu danses tu es comme moi quand je joue au piano : complètement déconnecté de la réalité, tu es dans ton monde. Il faudrait te filmer pour que tu réalises que dans notre monde tu es extraordinaire. Tu vas appeler ton directeur et lui dire que t'es d'accord pour être conifère _**( N/B : Oula xD Bella passe de soliste à sapin xD )**_ où je sais pas quoi, mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu vas le faire et que tu vas tout déchirer !

J'allais peut être gérer lors de la représentation, mais ce que je ne gère pas du tout c'est ce qui se passa à ce moment-là. Edward plongeât ses yeux dans les miens et c'était comme si tout s'était arrêté.

La situation nous échappa à tout les deux. Personne ne disait plus rien parce que tout était dit dans notre regard. Edward était… tout. Je me suis rendu compte alors de la place énorme qu'il avait prit dans ma vie.

Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandés ce que serait votre vie si telle ou telle personne venait à disparaître ? Moi oui, une tonne de fois, mais là, en essayant de voir ma vie sans lui, je ne voyait plus rien, tout simplement parce qu'Edward, en l'espace de trois mois est devenu vital.

Encore plus que mon père et Jacob. Toutes ces fois où je me suis demandé face à mes amis qu'elles sont leur réels sentiments vis-à-vis de moi, s'ils ne se servent pas de moi où ne se foutent pas de moi, avec Edward toutes ces interrogations ne sont même pas à se poser car lorsque je le vois, je sais que tout ce que je ressens est réciproque. Et vous voulez savoir le pire ? C'est que je n'ai jamais ressentis quelque chose d'aussi flippant.

Son visage se rapprocha progressivement et j'arrêtais de fixer ses yeux, mais regardais ses lèvres. C'était la première fois que je les regardais réellement parce que avant je ne me permettais même pas cela car tout nos sentiments étaient retenus par une barrière et pourquoi regarder les lèvres de son meilleur ami hein ? _**(N/B : En même temps, aucune règle n'interdit de regarder la carte … Enfin je dis ça, je dis rien !)(N/a : Mdr c'est vrai ca !)**_

Je savais que si je ne détournais pas la tête dans moins de deux secondes ses lèvres allaient rejoindre les miennes et ça ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde _**(N/B : Dieu que ça me dérangerait pas moi aussi … mais je dois d'abord me trouver un Edward *Soupir Défaitiste*) **_… mais apparemment le destin avait d'autre plan pour nous car c'est à ce moment-là qu'Alice se mit à parler.

- Bella t'es là ? Tu n'étais pas dans la douche, tu vas bien ?

Je détournais les yeux et reprenais mes esprits tant bien que mal.

_Hey Ya - Outkast_

- Oui tout va bien, j'arrive.

Sachant que le moment était fini, que notre moment de faiblesse était terminé Edward s'écroula sur moi et mis sa tête dans mon cou. Il prit une grande inspiration comme lorsqu'on tire une latte d'une clope qu'on attend depuis le début de la journée puis il roula sur le coté.

- Allez file à la douche.

Je lui embrassais la joue et rentrais dans la salle de bain. Sous l'eau je ne pus m'arrêter de penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Est-ce que il m'aurait réellement embrassé ? Malgré la tension qu'il y avait, la matinée se passa comme si de rien n'était.

Lors du déjeuné alors qu'Edward et moi finissions notre cigarette dehors Alice sauta en hurlant avec un bout de papier dans les mains.

- Bella ils ont mis mes créations regarde.

Elle brandissait le journal en question. Deux de ses robes étaient mise en avant.

- C'est super Alice !

- Super ? Mais encore plus !

- C'est que le journal du lycée, lui fis-je remarquer.

- Oui, mais tu te souviens dans quel lycée nous sommes !

J'haussais les épaules un peu indifférente à cette situation. Le journal du lycée était pour moi infantile un peu comme ces magazines de ragot. Tout le monde aime bien les lires (moi la première) mais on y importe peu d'importance.

Après avoir écrasé notre cigarette nous rentrions dans la cafète. Tout le monde lisait le journal. J'en saisis un et commençais à le feuilleter.

Dans la section ''potins'' on pouvait voir les nouveaux couples qui s'étaient formés ou les secrets de certain. Comme c'était à prévoir, le changement de statut Facebook d'Edward n'avait échappé à personne. Je rigolais toute seule quand il allait voir ça il allait être vert.

Un article écrit en plus gros attira mon attention :

_Les enfants de la directrices dans l'établissement._

_On dirait que ce journal à bien fait d'ouvrir car il y a de nombreuses choses qui nous ont échappées en ce début d'année._

_Saviez vous que les enfants de Mme King étaient dans le lycée ?_

_Ils se font bien discret en tout cas. Ne portant pas le même nom que leur mère, ils pensaient peut-être être tranquille pour l'année, mais heureusement twilight gossip est là pour vous vous faire découvrir tous les petits potins du lycée._

_Vous voulez savoir qui sont ces deux petits cachotier ?_

_Lisez le prochain numéro !_

_Jessica Stanley_

- Vous avez lu ça ! Les enfants de la dirlo sont dans le lycée !

- Pistonné à coup sur, réagit Emmett.

- Putain la poisse d'avoir la directrice comme mère ! S'exclama Edward.

Les autres acquiescèrent, même si je vis Rosalie plus blanche que d'habitude. Jasper ne parla pas beaucoup non plus jusqu'à la fin du repas. Il ne faut pas être Sherlock pour comprendre. Ils ne parlent jamais de leur famille. Leurs parents sont séparés et ils partagent la même chambre. Bon, okay ils sont frères et sœurs donc ils ne pourraient rien se passer, mais quand même. Putain, c'est les enfants de King ! Je mis cette information dans un coin de ma tête et partis appeler mon directeur artistique.

Naturellement, Laurent était plus que content que j'ai saisis cette opportunité. Je devais le rejoindre ce soir car nous ne pouvions pas perdre une minute de plus pour l'entrainement. C'est donc directement après les cours que je pris le bus pour le retrouver.

Se fut les quatre entrainement les plus durs. Il était plus de 20h lorsque Laurent me déposa au lycée. J'étais complètement HS. A part dormir, je ne voulais pas grand-chose, mais lorsque je rentrais dans le salon je me rendis compte que les autres avaient d'autre plan.

- Enfin Bell's ! T'as loupé de ces trucs m'accueillit Jasper une bouteille de Vodka à la main.

- Hey Bella tu sais quoi ? Rose et Jazz sont les enfant de King tu y crois toi ?

Rosalie qui paraissait beaucoup plus sobre que les autres attendait une réaction.

- Oui j'avais compris ce midi.

- Et tu me l'a pas dit, Bella je suis ta meilleure amie c'est pas cool, pleurnicha-t-elle me faisant des yeux de chien battue.

- Ça change pas grand-chose. Enfin je suis désolé, mais je vais dormir demain je recommence il faut un minimum de huit heures à mes muscles pour comprendre leur souffrance. Ou est Edward au fait ?

Je venais de réaliser qu'il n'était même pas dans le pièce.

- Partit téléphoner.

Il fit son entrée à ce moment-là.

- Hey beautiful, il m'embrassa la joue et partit s'asseoir sur le fauteuil comme d'habitude.

Je partis dans la salle de bain prendre une douche et me changer. Lorsque je sortis en pija-short les autres étaient étalés comme des larves. Alice était blottit contre Jasper, Rosalie la tête sur les genoux d'Emmett et Edward visiblement m'attendait.

- Je vais me coucher, leur annoncais-je.

- Oh non Bella viens, dit Emmett.

- Ça sert à rien, je me pose je dors !

- Ça ne sera pas la première fois, fis remarquer Emmett.

Trop fatigué pour débattre, je rejoignis Edward et m'installais, n'essayant même pas de voir l'écran sachant très bien que je dormirais dans les deux secondes à venir. Mes jambes se mélangèrent à celle d'Edward.

- Bonne nuit soufflais-je.

Il m'embrassa le front et fit des petits tours sur mon dos avec sa main et je m'endormis comme ça. Je fus réveillé par Edward qui s'agitait. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il trouva son portable.

- Je reviens.

Il me déposa doucement sur le fauteuil et répondit.

- Non avec Bella pourquoi ?

- ...

- Attends, tu vas pas recommencer ! Non je t'aie déjà dit...

Il sortit de la pièce continuant sa conversation. Je somnolais quand il revint. Il me reprit d'autorité dans ses bras.

- C'était qui ?

- Peut importe.

N'insistant pas je laissais couler.

- Ça fait longtemps que je dors ?

- 20min à peine. Tu veux que je te met dans ton lit ?

- Non, je suis bien là.

- Moi aussi, soufflât-il dans mes cheveux.

Les autres devaient comater aussi parce que personne ne parlais là-dedans. C'est le réveil qui me réveilla une deuxième fois et il était 6h. Je le coupais rapidement pour ne réveiller Edward qui de toute évidence était resté avec moi.

J'enfilais mon short et mon t-shirt, je pris mon I-pod et partis courir. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que je n'avais pas courus et ça faisait un bien fou. Je me sentais un peu faible mais continuais quand même. C'est arrivé dans ma chambre que je réalisais le pourquoi. Je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier midi, hier quand je suis rentrée, j'ai dormis. Me sentant beaucoup trop faible j'avalais deux sucres et partis à la douche. Lorsque je sortis Alice prit ma place.

- Salut Bella ! Me dit Jasper en sortant en caleçon et t-shirt dans le couloir.

- Euh bonjour, le saluais-je.

Il se passe des trucs bizarres quand je dors ! Edward dormait encore comme un bien heureux. Il prenait toute la place dans le lit. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Je m'approchais de son visage et déposais un baiser sur sa joue.

- Debout, soufflais-je.

- Non ! Il enfonça la tête dans l'oreiller et je rigolais face à sa réaction d'enfant.

Je le laissais se réveiller et enfilais un tanga et un t-shirt dans mon dressing.

- Bella ? M'appela Edward.

Je sortis pour voir ce qu'il me voulait et me pris un oreiller en pleine tête.

- Tu vas me le payer, hurlais-je.

Je lui sautais sur le dos et emmêlais encore plus ses cheveux.

- Oh non Bell's, ce n'est pas cool, gémit-il.

J'explosais de rire alors qu'il tournait sur lui-même.

- Arrête ça.

- Jamais ! Il se jeta sur le lit et je fus obligée de le lâcher, mais très mauvaise idée il fonça sur mes côtes et commença à me chatouiller.

- Je t'aie déjà dit que ce n'étais vraiment pas gentil ça !

Je rigolais à m'en faire mal au ventre. La porte s'ouvrit sur une petite blonde que je ne connaissais même pas.

- Ah tu es là.

Edward se figea les mains toujours sur mon ventre et se retourna.

- Salut Deb, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Deb ? Deb comme sa copine ? et bien enchantée …

Il se releva et moi aussi je tirais sur mon t-shirt pour me cacher un minimum.

- Bella, enchantée, je lui tendis la main qu'elle serra fébrile.

Je la connaissais même pas, mais je savais que ça allais pas être ma copine. Je repartis dans mon dressing mis ma jupe en jean et préparais mes affaires pour la journée. Je ne rentrerais pas avant ce soir. Il fallait à tout prix que je mange quelque chose. J'ouvrais la porte de la salle de bain qu'Alice avait transformé en hammam.

- Y'a quelqu'un qui cherchait Edward, elle l'a trouvé ?

- Yep' !

- C'était qui ?

- Sa copine.

- Oh !

- Oh quoi ?

- Ben je sais pas, ça te fait rien.

- Le jour où vous aurez imprimés que c'est mon meilleur ami peut-être qu'on gagnera du temps avec toutes ces conversations inutiles.

- Arrête Bella vous êtes plus que ça, même toi tu le sais.

- Ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai pas mangé depuis hier midi et que je vais pas tarder à partir donc dépêche'.

- En attendant tu m'as pas contredit, lança-t-elle.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait que je lui dise ? Il n'y a rien à dire. En plus il a une copine et une vraie pas une en carton, alors je ne vois même pas pourquoi on en parle encore. Nous partons à la cafète tous les cinq, Edward ayant disparut. Les autres m'abandonnèrent et je finis ma cigarette.

- Passe la fin.

- Vas te faire, je lui tendis ma cigarette malgré tout. T'as perdu ta copine ? Lui demandais-je.

- Elle est repartie elle venait me déposer un truc.

J'hochais la tête. Ça ne pouvait pas m'atteindre.

- Je vais manger un truc je dois bientôt partir tu viens ?

Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et nous rentrons.

- Tu pars toute la journée beautiful ? _**( N/B : Belle )**_

- Yep', handsome. _**( N/B : Beau )**_

Il rigola à nos surnoms. Pour la première fois de l'année, je pris un plateau pour prendre à manger, Edward me regarda très étrangement.

- Me regarde pas comme ça. J'ai pas mangé depuis hier midi, me justifiais-je.

Il leva les mains sous un air innocent.

- J'ai rien dis.

- Mouais.

Je pris mon éternel café plus deux croissants.

- Attention Swan, tu sors de ton régime avec des extras comme ça, me charia Emmett.

- HA-HA, vous faites quoi cette aprèm ?

- On va chez Edward, tu nous rejoins ce soir non ?

- Je … oui, j'étais pas au courant.

Je partis ensuite pour passer une journée plus que crevante. Je mis mon I-pod en route et pris le bus. J'hésitais à envoyer un message à Edward sur ce qui me tracassais. C'est à 2min de l'arrivée que je craquais.

_Il y a une raison particulière pour que je ne sois pas au courant pour ce soir ? Je m'incruste pas si je n'étais pas prévu…_

_B._

Etant une idiote qui prend ses décision à la dernière minute je dû commencer l'entrainement sans réponse. Mon rôle de soliste et beaucoup plus dur et je voulais vraiment exceller pour montrer que je méritais ce rôle.

- C'est bien Bella, tu peux prendre ta pause. On arrête avec ton solo pour aujourd'hui cette après-midi sera concentrée sur la figuration.

Je pris mes affaires et regardais immédiatement mon portable.

_Ne soit pas stupide. Je t'attends ce soir. A quelle heure sera tu là ?_

_Passe une bonne après midi Beautiful 3_

_E._

_19h30 pas plus tard… enfin j'espère. Vous amusez pas trop sans moi ! ^^_

_Bisous 3_

_B._

Rassurée, je partis manger. Je repris une heure après sans m'arrêter. C'était épuisant, mais tellement vivifiant. Je sortis de la douche à 19h31 fallait que je me dépêche j'enfilais ma robe noire et grise ( voir sur le blog) et sortit mon téléphone.

_Ok comment rentres-tu ?_

_E._

_Je viens de sortir j'arrive à pied je suis pas loin._

_B._

_Tu es sérieuse quand tu continues de trainer à pied la nuit ? Tu es où, je viens te chercher._

_E._

_C'est inutile, je suis là dans 2min cesse de t'inquiéter je vais bien._

_B._

_Bella, je t'ai déjà expliqué…fait attention stp._

_E._

Je pouvais d'ici le voir se pincer l'arrête du nez. J'aurai très bien pu lui dire où j'étais, mais déjà je voulais pas le déranger et il faut aussi un jour que je me débrouille seule.

_Tkt _

_B._

**PDV EMMETT :**

Nous nous étions tous retrouvés chez Edward ce midi. Nous avions mangés des pizzas et regardés un vieux film à l'eau de rose choisis par les filles. Alice et Jasper roucoulaient dans un coin se pensant discret, Edward était là sans être là et Rose pleurait devant l'acteur principal. Une après-midi normale pour ainsi dire.

Le plus marrant était de regarder Edward avec l'absence de Bella. Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il a reçu un sms d'elle dans après-midi parce qu'il s'était mis à sourire tout seul et je peux vous dire que c'était pas sa pseudo copine.

- Au fait Ed', pourquoi t'as pas invité Deb' ?

Il releva la tête comme un électrochoc à l'entente de son nom.

- Je sais pas, vous vouliez qu'elle soit la ? Vous la connaissez même pas.

- Toi non plus je te ferais remarquer. Non sérieux, tu nous la sort de ton chapeau magique.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Non mais c'est vrai ça, ça fait deux ou trois semaines qu'il est avec, pourtant on en entend pas parler et il passe pratiquement tout ses week-end avec nous.

- Et puis tu la vois jamais non plus, lui fis-je remarquer.

- Je l'ai vu ce matin, elle est venu me ramener un cd.

- Ah oui c'est moi qui l'ai fait rentrer, nous annonça Alice.

- Pourquoi elle est venue chez toi ? demanda Rosalie.

- Edward était chez moi, avoua Alice, mais Emmett c'est toi qu'il lui a dit de venir ici !

- Ah la petite blonde ! C'est elle ? Dis-je choqué.

Putain je n'avais même pas réalisé que c'était elle !

- Mais t'étais pas avec Bella ce matin ?

- Si, dit-il doucement, et ?

- Et ta copine se fou que tu dormes dans la chambre d'une fille carrément sexy ? Non parce que soyons franc elle est pas mal Bella.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux nerveux, nous y voila.

- Tu veux qu'elle dise quoi ? Je fais ce que je veux.

- Bien sûr oui.

Son portable vibra à cet instant et il le reprit immédiatement. Il lut le message passa une main dans ses cheveux et tapa nerveusement sur son portable. Son portable revibra et il mit moins de deux secondes à ouvrir le message. Il se pinça l'arrêt du nez et sortit une clope de son paquet qu'il alluma en tremblant.

- Je sors.

Oubliant totalement notre conversation il alla dehors. Nous pouvions l'apercevoir en train de faire les cents pas en fumant.

Son portable vibra et tout le monde le fixa. On se posait tous la même question : qui allait le lire ?

- Bon je vais le faire, se dévoua Rosalie.

- Bella, annonça t-elle, _T'inquiètes._

- C'est tout ?

- Oui.

- Et les autres, demanda Alice.

- Ils sont supprimés, nous annonça Rosalie.

A cet instant Bella arriva et Edward commença à hurler et Bella fit de même. Ça dura quelque instant et Bella attrapa le visage d'Edward. Elle le regarda, lui dit quelque chose et Edward rapprocha Bella et la serra contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Ils vont se faire du mal, leur dis-je.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, demanda Jasper.

- Parce que ça ne durera pas.

Personne ne dit rien car il n'y avait juste rien à dire. J'avais raison, ils étaient complètement accro l'un à l'autre et les histoires de toxico finissent rarement bien. _**( N/B : Oh mon Dieu la phrase tue l'amour xD Je pensais que tout irait en s'améliorant mais finalement je ne cesse d'être étonnée ! Les histoires de toxico finissent aussi dans la mort et la souffrance espérons que tu seras clémente avec eux xD) (N/ALa mort peut être pas pour le reste… ^^)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et oui emmett qui dit des belles phrases et reflechie je sais ca change un peu ! X)<strong>_

_**J'espere que vous etes pas trop deçu qu'il n'y est pas eu LE baisé comme beaucoup le pensais suite au teaser mais sa aurait été trop facile... non ? :P**_

_**Pas de relachement avec les reviews alors on se lache sur le petit bouton !**_

_**Au prochain chapitre on retrouvera Bella pour sa grande premiere (c'est l'un de mes chapitres preferés ! )**_

_**Review = Teaser !**_

_**A la semaine prochaine**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Marie**_


	11. Chapitre 10 : la premiere

Salut tout le monde :)

Je suis vraiment désolé pour se petit retard mais ma béta a eu quelques soucis et j'ai preferé attendre qu'elle finisse de corrigé le chapitre pour vous le poster plutot que de le mettre plein de faute !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews elles font très plaisir !

j'espere que j'ai repondu a tout le monde sinon je suis vraiment désolé ! :/

Voici le chapitre on se retrouve en bas !

enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

**Mercredi 8 décembre 2010**

OMG ! OMG!_** (N/B : Oh mon Dieu !)**_ C'est la première aujourd'hui : je vais mourir ! Depuis deux heures j'ai les yeux grands ouverts et impossible d'espérer ferme un œil. Le problème c'est qu'il est 3h30 et que je n'ai dormis en tout et pour tout que 2h30. Je me tournais et me retournais, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. J'allais vraiment regretter ce que j'allais faire, mais je ne voyais pas d'autre solution.

Je sortis de la chambre et du salon discrètement, je marchais dans le couloir tout noir, sans bruit et frappais à la porte. Personne ne répondit et j'osais taper plus fort. La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur un Edward en caleçon et les cheveux en bataille.

- T'as de la chance que ce soit moi qui t'es ouvert et pas le fauve !

Je lui souris et il me laissa rentrer. Il ne posa même pas de question, retourna se coucher et me prit directement dans ses bras. La seule chose qu'il dit, fut ça :

- Tu sais qu'il serait complètement ridicule de stresser hein ?

J'avais rigolé et embrassé sa mâchoire pour m'endormir dans la minute à venir. Un flash me sortit de mon sommeil, mais je ne bougeais pas. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes je grognais et je sentis Edward bouger contre moi. J'étais dos à lui et il me serrait contre son torse.

- Décidément vous passez toutes vos nuits ensemble, fit remarquer Emmett.

Ca ce n'est pas vrai ! Une fois par semaine peut être, mais j'aimais bien dormir dans les bras d'Edward c'était rassurant. Edward me relâcha et roula sur le dos.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Emmett ?

- Moi rien, mais il est 7h30 les amis.

7h30 ! Je m'assis immédiatement et ma tête tourna

- Putain je vais être en retard.

Je sautais du lit et courais en dehors de la chambre. Les gens étaient déjà dans les couloirs et me regardais passer en pyjama bizarrement. Je déboulais dans notre chambre et allais directement à la douche. Alice se lavait les dents.

- Oh chalut Bella. Tu étais où ?

- Avec Edward, grognais-je.

Je pris ma douche en 2 – 2 et laissais mes cheveux sécher à l'arrache. J'enfilais un slim et un chemisier. A 7h52 j'étais dehors.

- Rapide Bella, tiens un souvenir.

Emmett avait déjà imprimé la photo d'Edward et moi prise ce matin. Edward avait sa tête dans mes cheveux, elle était plutôt jolie…

Nous fumions devant la grille ce matin, Laurent venait me chercher. C'était la répétition générale cette aprèm et la première ce soir. L'établissement m'autorisait à m'absenter exceptionnellement, mais en même temps il n'allait pas m'empêcher d'y aller, ça faisait une énorme pub pour le lycée ! J'écrasais ma cigarette et en repris une tout de suite.

- Bella arrête ça va aller, tenta de me rassurer Rosalie.

- Vous venez ce soir hein ? Tentais-je de me rassurer.

- Bien sûr oui ! On va pas louper ça, m'encouragea Jasper.

- Vous voulez pas me dire un truc pour me changer les idées ?

- Jasper et moi sommes officiellement un couple, annonça Alice. _**(N/B : Youpii je les adore !)**_

- Alice, se plaignit Jasper.

- Mais Jaz ! T'as vu dans quel état elle est ? Faut bien lui changer les idées.

Tout le monde rigola et Jasper embrassa Alice, ils étaient trop mignon. La voiture arriva et je serrais tout le monde dans mes bras, Edward me serra un peu plus et me souffla :

- Tu vas être magnifique Beautiful.

Je lui tendis la fin de ma cigarette qu'il mit au bec tout de suite.

- A ce soir.

Je montais en voiture et retrouvais les autres filles. Tout le monde était tendu je me sentais beaucoup moins seule au moins. La journée passa à une vitesse folle. Nous ne la vîmes même pas passer. Nous faisions les derniers essayages, les dernières répétitions et le grand moment fut annoncé.

-Mesdemoiselles, s'il vous plait. Les spectateurs arrivent donc je ne veux plus voir personne derrière le rideau. Tout le monde dans sa loge.

Il frappa dans ses mains et tout le monde s'éparpilla.

La tension était à son comble. Je faisais partis de la première scène. Je montais les quatre marches et me plaçais. Tout le monde était en position. Le rideau se leva la scène n'était pas éclairée et je m'autorisais à jeter un coup d'œil au public. Je ne voyais que des ombres mais je me rendis compte que j'avais changé de cours : à présent, j'étais dans celle des grands, voir même des gens !

La musique commença et j'oubliais pourquoi je stressais tant. J'étais dans mon élément. La douleur que je ressentais dans les pieds s'évapora et tout s'enchaina. Lorsque je redescendais le stress réapparaissait et ce ne fut rien en comparaison au moment ou je savais que c'était moi qui allais être au milieu de la scène. J'étais assise sur le fauteuil dans la loge et la coiffeuse remettait mes cheveux en place, quand mon portable vibra :

_You're beautiful 3_

_E._

Rien n'aurait pu plus me motiver que ça ! Je me levais et attendis mon tour.

- Prête Bella ?

- Absolument répondis-je à Laurent.

- Fais nous rêver.

Je montais sur scène la musique commença et les figurants dont je faisais normalement partit tournèrent autour de moi. La lumière était sur moi et je dansais. J'enchainais les pas naturellement et lorsque la dernière note retentis je posais mon pied, la lumière s'éteignit, les applaudissements explosèrent. Il me restait encore deux passages et la première représentation pris fin. Tout le monde se félicita :

- Très bien tout le monde vous avez été formidable ! Allez à la douche et à vendredi pour ceux qui repartent maintenant.

Tout le monde partit, j'enlevais mes pointes et tournais ma cheville.

- Bella ? M'appela Laurent.

Pourvu qu'il me dise pas qu'il me remplaçait !

- Alors qu'elles sont tes impressions de ce grand soir ? Tu as été parfaite tu sais.

Je lui souris plus confiante.

- C'était… énorme, merci de m'avoir donné ma chance.

- Quand le talent est là, il n'y a aucune raison de faire autrement.

- Aller va à la douche, tu restes ce soir ?

- Oui.

Je récupérais mes pointes et me dépêchais. Ce soir avait lieu un cocktail/buffet pour les spectateurs et les danseurs.

Je profitais des jets d'eau et mis la robe qu'Alice avait crée pour l'occasion. Elle est vraiment douée ! Ma robe en était la preuve. Elle m'arrivait un peu plus haut que les genoux, elle était composée d'une jupe rouge vif accordée avec un bustier gris argenté. Entre le deux, du côté droit, une semi-ceinture de couleur rouge bordeaux, une bande blanche sur une épaule retenait cette robe. _**(N/A : Merci à ma béta ! ^^) (N/B : Tout le plaisir est pour moi :D)**_

Je sortis des coulisses et retrouvais mes amis. Deux petites filles blondes me sautèrent dessus.

- Bella, tu danses trop bien, me félicita Polie.

- Trop ! Avec Polie on aimerait bien danser pareil, mais maman dit qu'il aurait fallut s'y prendre avant.

- Merci les filles, mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

- Nous n'allions quand même pas louper ta première jeune fille !

Tyler Mc Carty le père d'Emmett se tenait derrière moi accompagné de sa femme Mia.

- C'est tellement gentil d'être venu.

- Tu danses véritablement bien tu sais.

- Merci beaucoup.

Je rougis un peu face à tous ces compliments.

- Oh ma chérie t'as été merveilleuse, s'exclama Esmée en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Laisse-la respirer Esmée, gronda gentiment Carlisle.

- Félicitations Bella, tu étais magnifique !

Contre toute attente il me serra contre lui.

- Ta mère aurait été fière de toi tu sais, mais Charlie à déjà du te le dire.

- C'est vrai, mais vous connaissiez mes parents ?

Il me fit un pauvre sourire exactement le même qu'Edward pourrait avoir.

- J'étais l'un des médecins de ta mère Bella, je suis désolé ce n'est pas du tout le moment approprié pour te parler de ça.

- Si justement, merci beaucoup.

Je le repris dans mes bras et il me caressa les cheveux.

- Monsieur Cullen vous l'avez décoiffé enfin, le taquina Emmett.

- Fais attention à toi ! Le mit en garde Carlisle.

Emmett rigola et me fis tourner.

- J'ai beaucoup tourné ce soir tu sais.

- Tu étais gran-diose !

- Splendide rajoutèrent Alice et Rosalie en même temps.

- Merci d'être là et toi Emmett tu aurais pu me dire que tes parents et tes sœurs venaient

- Ben non ça n'aurait pas été une surprise sinon !

- Bella n'aime pas les surprises ! S'exclama Edward à ma place.

Un énorme sourire arriva sur mon visage lorsque je le vis.

- Félicitations Beautiful !

- Merci Handsome.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me souleva pour se redresser, mes pieds ne touchaient même plus le sol.

- Merci pour ton sms il ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.

Il me redéposa et je me mis à sa gauche.

- De rien… je suis parfait comme toujours !

- Oh rien que ça ?

Un flash apparut.

- Emmett je vais te faire manger ton appareil photo.

- Mais vous êtes trop mignon sur celle-là !

- Mignon, réagit Edward, les chats sont mignon ! Moi je suis beau gosse.

- Ouais ouais, viens Handsome on va prendre du champagne lui dis-je pour qu'il arrête de raconter des bêtises encore plus grosses que lui.

Nous étions tous installés autour d'une table avec une coupe de champagne. Cette situation faisait très adulte je trouve. C'est marrant, j'ai l'impression de jouer quelqu'un, que tout ça n'est pas vrai.

- Les enfants il est bientôt l'heure de rentrer.

Nous dormions tous chez les Cullen ce soir. Ma tête se posa sur l'oreiller et Edward me serra dans ses bras. Dans moins de six heures il fallait qu'on soit debout !

**Samedi 18 décembre 2010**

Nous étions déjà en vacances ! Les jours étaient passés réellement vite depuis le début des représentations ! Tous les deux jours il y avait un spectacle, mais à partir du 20 trois représentations s'enchainaient. Le rythme allait être dur, mais c'est ce que je veux.

- Bella t'as préparé toutes tes affaires ?

Il était 11h les autres sortaient de leur spé et moi je venais de me lever ! A la rentrée j'allais reprendre les cours de danse avec le lycée, ça allait me faire bizarre !

- Pas encore je sors de la douche.

Encore dans ma serviette Edward n'hésita pas à rentrer dans la pièce. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Je partis dans le dressing et m'habillais.

- On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

- On peut faire ce que tu veux !

- Dormir ? L'interrogeais-je.

Il rigola.

Nous avions dit au revoir à tout le monde. Alice et Jasper roucoulaient dans un coin ne se voyant pas des vacances.

- La naine on y va, appela Emmett.

Elle embrassa Jasper une dernière fois et nous dit au revoir. Emmett et Alice allant tous les deux sur New York ils s'étaient arrangés pour être sur le même vol.

- Et bien on y va nous, le diable nous attend, elle nous envois chez notre père pour les vacances, annonça Rosalie.

- Ca peut pas être pire que man', fit remarquer Jasper.

- Vrai.

Elle me prit dans ses bras.

- Faudra que je te parle Bella, dit-moi quand je peux t'appeler.

- Bien sur, quand tu veux tu sais je sème l'autre et c'est bon.

- L'autre vient de t'entendre, me dit Edward.

Je lui souris et nous leur dîmes au revoir.

- Plus que toi et moi Beautiful !

- Yep, donne moi une cigarette tu seras mignon.

Il sortit le paquet de sa poche arrière et me l'ouvrit.

- Il est vide Edward !

- Bien Bella ! Faut aller en acheter.

Nous fîmes donc demi-tour.

- Vous étiez où ? Questionna Esmée lorsque nous passâmes la porte.

- Acheter des cigarettes, lui répondit franchement Edward.

Elle grogna et tapa plus fort sur le coussin qu'elle remettait en place. Je voulus lui dire quelque chose, mais Edward me prit la main et m'entraina dans sa chambre.

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Je me suis engueuler hier avec elle parce qu'elle m'a dit que je fumais trop.

- Elle a raison. _**(N/B : L'hôpital qui se fou de la charité Bella !)(N/A : Legerement oui :P)**_

- Tu fumes autant que moi, trancha-t-il.

- Mon père n'est pas médecin et ma mère est morte ! Alors je préfèrerais qu'elle me dise que je fume trop !

- Bella, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas les propos que j'ai tenu.

- Ta mère est formidable Edward. Je squatte chez vous pratiquement tous les weekends et les vacances scolaires. Elle est merveilleuse avec moi et je t'incite à fumer. Je ne vois même pas ce que je fais encore là, je suis vraiment nulle comme amie. Ta mère doit me détester déjà que ta sœur me prend pour une trainée… Enfin de toutes façons, les filles ne m'aiment pas souvent, mais là n'est pas le problème enfin … Edward tu m'écoutes ?

- Non. J'ai décroché quand tu as commencé à raconter n'importe quoi. Ma mère t'adore, ma sœur te prends pas pour une trainée ! Où est-ce que t'as été cherché ça ? Puis quoi d'autres … Ah oui ! Tu m'incites pas à fumer, ça serait plutôt le contraire comme si tu pouvais m'influencer ! Je continus ou c'est bon ?

Il avait un petit sourire vainqueur sur le visage. Je boudais et croisais les bras sous ma poitrine. Ca releva mes seins légèrement et Edward loucha dessus. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- A table, nous appela Tanya.

- Tanya est là ?

- Pour les vacances de Noël, m'annonça Edward.

- Oh cool.

- Tu sais pas mentir Bell's.

Nous descendions les marches.

- Je sais !

Je passais la main dans mes cheveux et les ébouriffais.

J'aime bien Tanya, elle est gentille marante et tout ça, mais le problème c'est qu'elle me fixe tout le temps et je sais pas pourquoi, c'est assez … déconcertant.

Je posais mon portable sur un coin de la table et la saluais. Comme à son habitude, elle nous détailla. Edward se mit à côté de moi et se pencha à mon oreille :

- Dis-moi.

- M'embête pas.

- Bell's, dis-moi.

Il aurait tapé des pieds, ça aurait été parfait.

- Merci, dis-je à Esmée qui me tendait le saladier.

- Edward ton portable à table, le réprimanda sa mère.

- Deux secondes, il finit de taper son message.

- Range moi ça, mon portable vibra à cette instant, encore plus si c'est pour envoyer des messages à Bella, elle est à côté de toi tu sais.

Je récupérais mon portable pour éviter ça de nouveau. J'eu le temps d'apercevoir le texte :

_Si tu ne me dis pas, je dis à ma mère que tu me forces à fumer !_

- C'est bas ça Edward.

- Je sais, donc ?

- Je vois même pas de quoi tu parles.

Il se pencha encore plus vers moi.

- Arrête Bella dis-moi, c'est pas marrant.

- Ok, capitulais-je, regarde comment elle nous regarde en ce moment et tu comprendras.

Il releva la tête et s'aperçut que sa sœur nous fixait. Il souffla et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Comment va Tim ? demanda Edward à Tanya.

- Parfaitement bien et Deb ?

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence.

- Mes deux enfants réunis qui communiquent ! Ca me fait plaisir, déclara Carlisle qui venait d'arriver. Désolé chérie j'ai été retardé. Il l'embrassa et s'installa. Quel est le problème cette fois ?

- Leur petit / petite ami(e) respectif.

- Oh ! Réglons donc la situation. Tim a largué Tanya et Deb fait des crises à Edward et lui demande des choses impossibles et il va bientôt être dans la même situation que Tanya. Problème résolu. Comment vas-tu Bella ? Tu danses ce soir ?

- Hum oui et à partir du 20 j'enchaine les représentations pour finir.

**24 décembre 2010, 00h02**

- Tu te rends compte que tout est fini ? C'est très étrange.

- Oui c'est sûr. Je crois que ton dernier spectacle était encore mieux que le premier.

- Merci d'être venu Edward.

Il embrassa ma joue et Laurent arriva.

- Désolé de te déranger avec ton petit copain mais…

- C'est pas mon petit copain, rectifiais-je.

- Oh d'accord. Donc je voulais te donner le CD d'aujourd'hui.

- Merci beaucoup Laurent.

Il me serra dans ses bras.

- J'ai été ravie de t'avoir comme danseuse, tu iras loin. Maintenant, tu rentres chez toi tu as l'air complètement morte.

Il partit.

- C'est pas qu'une impression, soufflais-je.

- Allez viens, on va dormir.

Arrivé chez Edward, je ne pris même pas la peine de ranger quoi que se soit. Je me mis dans le lit et m'endormit. Lorsqu'Edward vint me rejoindre il se rapprocha :

- Bella ?

- Mmm ?

- Je … pourquoi t'as insisté sur le fait que j'étais pas ton copain avec Laurent ce soir.

J'ouvris les yeux, tout de suite beaucoup plus réveillé.

- Parce que t'es pas mon copain et puis t'as une copine…

Je pensais qu'il allait répliquer, mais il changeât totalement de sujet.

- Tu sais que tu parles la nuit Bella ? _**(N/B : Je sens qu'elle a dit quelque chose pendant son sommeil …)(N/A : c'est possible mais on aura pas la réponse toute suite…)**_

- Quoi ?

Je me retournais vers lui et ne distinguait qu'une ombre.

- La nuit tu parles.

- Et je dis quoi ?

- Plein de chose, quand je n'arrive pas à dormir, je t'écoute ça me rassure… Je veux pas te perdre Bella …

- Y'a pas de raison.

Je ne voyais pas trop pourquoi nous étions arrivés dans cette situation. Je me rapprochais et l'enlaçais. Nous étions beaucoup trop proches pour notre propre bien à tous les deux, mais nous nous endormions comme ça.

C'est la première fois que je passais un noël comme ça ! Toute la famille d'Edward venait ce soir et nous allions être douze ! Habituellement, mes noëls se faisaient avec Charlie et moi. J'aidais Esmée dans la cuisine quand Edward rentra très concentré.

-**je … heu oui, je comprends je vous la donne, bon noël, **Bell's c'est pour toi, sérieux je comprends rien, me dit-il me tendant le téléphone.

- Mais Edward, tu parles français ! Le taquinais-je, tu veux pas encore lui parler un peu ? Faut que je me lave les mains.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est qui au fait ?

Je me séchais les mains et l'attrapais.

- Jacob je crois, m'annonça-t-il.

-**Salut beau ténébreux, que me vaut l'honneur de cet appel ? Tu veux dépenser tout ton argent ? **

**- Ha Ha, t'as gagné de l'humour on dirait.**

J'ouvris la baie vitrée et sortis sur la terrasse. J'allumais une cigarette.

- **Joyeux noël Jake !**

**- Merci ma belle tu nous manques ! Ton père est avec nous ce soir !**

**- C'est vrai qu'il est bientôt minuit vous ! On prépare le diné avec Esmée.**

**- J'ai hâte de te voir tu sais.**

**- Moi aussi, j'arrive demain alors file le téléphone à mon père, dépense pas ton argent.**

**- D'ac ! Bisous Bella, je t'aime.**

**- Oui à demain bisous.**

J'entendis parler et bientôt la voix de mon père résonna dans le téléphone :

-** Hey Bella ! On n'attend que toi maintenant. A quelle heure arrives-tu ?**

Je lui donnais toutes les informations sur le vol.

-** Très bien c'est noté, peux-tu me passer Esmée s'il te plait ?**

**- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je choquée.**

**- Pour la remercier.**

**- Ho oui, des bisous papa à demain.**

J'écrasais ma cigarette et rentrais.

- Mon père veut te parler.

- Oh bien sûr.

Elle essuyât ses mains sur son tablier et saisit le téléphone.

- Qu'est qu'il voulait ? Me questionna Edward.

- Me souhaiter un joyeux noël, il est déjà minuit chez eux ! Bon alors, explique-moi qui je vais rencontrer ce soir !

- Il y a aura le frère de Carlisle, Aro et sa femme Kim, ils ont deux enfants Jane qui a notre âge et Ethan qui 14 ans. Ensuite il y a Ginger que tu connais déjà, puis y'a Carmen et Garrett. Carmen est la sœur d'Esmée, elle va avoir un bébé dans moins d'un mois !

- Aro, Kim, Jane, Ethan, Garrett et Carmen récapitulais-je.

- C'est bon t'es prête.

Je soufflais et la sonnette retenti, c'est parti !

* * *

><p>Voila<p>

j'espere que vous avez bien aimé et qu'une seule facon de le savoir ... review ! :D

Sinon j'ai eu une bonne nouvelle pour vous mais surtout pour moi ! j'ai un nouvel ordinateur donc je vais pouvoir ecrire encore plus donc posté regulierement !

La semaine prochaine on retrouvera Bella et Edward pour noël et on aura enfin l'occasion de revoir Jake et charlie !

review = teaser

xoxo

Marie


	12. Chapitre 11 : Noël et Paris

**Salut =)**

**je sais je n'ai pas repondu au review alors que j'avais promis un teaser je suis réelement désolé mais pour me faire pardonné je poste le chapitre maintenant ! 2 dans la meme semaine c'est mieux qu'un teaser non ? :$**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos review car meme si je n'ai pas pu y repondre je les ai lu et elles me font a chaque fois enormément plaisir !**

**Voici le chapitre 11 **

**enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

Tout le monde était arrivé, une montagne de cadeaux étaient sous le sapin. La dinde était au four et la bonne humeur était là. C'est un noël typiquement américain.

- Edward joue nous quelque chose, demanda Carmen.

- Oh non désolé …

- Edward c'est noël et Bella ne t'as jamais entendu.

- Tu m'as jamais vu jouer ? demanda-t-il étonné.

- Pratiquement.

Il se leva et s'installa devant le piano qui se tenait dans le fond de la pièce. Il commença à jouer une musique qui m'était totalement inconnu et je compris ce qu'il voulait dire lorsque je dansais. L'art était différent, mais la façon de procéder était la même : il été coupé du monde.

- Un chant de noël Edward, proposa Jane.

Il commença les accords de Jingle Bells et Carmen se mit tout de suite à chanter. Tout le monde se mit à chanter à sa suite y compris moi. Garrett étant un ténor, avait une voix qui portait haut et tout le monde rigolait. Edward continua deux ou trois autres chansons et les autres repartir s'asseoir, il me fit une place à côté de lui et je m'y installais.

- Joue pour moi.

Il eut son sourire en coin et ses doigts se mirent à bouger. C'était assez impressionnant la dextérité qu'il avait et la mélodie était merveilleuse. Il joua pendant longtemps et il fut coupé par Esmée qui nous appelait à table. Je pensais tout de suite à Emmett lorsque je vis la quantité impressionnant de nourriture.

- T'as des nouvelles des autres ? demandais-je à Edward.

- Non juste les messages comme quoi ils étaient bien arrivés, sinon rien d'autres et toi ?

- Pareil, sauf Alice, elle m'a envoyée une tonne de photo pour me montrer ses nouveaux vêtements. Y'aura même plus de place !

Il rigola et me servit.

- Tu es dans la même classe qu'Edward alors Bella ? me questionna Garrett.

- Oui c'est ça.

- Tu fais quoi comme spécialitée ?

- De la danse classique.

- Bella vient de jouer dans un spectacle merveilleux, tu as le dvd Bella ? On pourrait le passer après manger, proposa Carlisle.

- Hum ce n'est pas nécessaire…

- Mais si ! On le passera pour voir au moins ton solo, j'ai pas pu te revoir hier soir à cause d'une urgence, tout s'est bien passé ?

- Parfaitement, merci.

- Tu fais pratiquement parti de la famille, fit remarquer Carmen.

- Oui, Bella vit pratiquement la, rigola Esmée, mais c'est un réel plaisir !

La conversation tournait un peu trop sur moi pour mon propre bien et je commençais à rougir. Je donnais un petit coup à Edward pour qu'il me sauve, mais c'était bien inutile : il rigolait bien de la situation.

- Donne-moi une clope et je te sauve. _**(N/B : Bah voyons !)**_

Je sortis le paquet écrasé dans ma poche et lui en tendis une sans hésiter.

- Carmen, alors comment allez-vous appeler la petite.

Elle stoppa net mon éloge avec Esmée pour parler de son bébé

- Merci, mais je te ferais bien payer le chantage ! _**(N/B : Avec tout ce que tu lui voles :P)**_

- J'ai hâte !

Le diner se passa calmement, je discutais avec Tanya qui avait l'air de m'apprécier un peu plus et Jane qui avait l'air vraiment sympa pendant qu'Edward parlait voiture avec Ethan.

- En attendant le dessert je propose qu'on ouvre les cadeaux, déclara Esmée.

- Viens, Edward me prit la main et nous sortions sur le balcon.

Il alluma ma cigarette et me tendis le briquet.

- Je voulais te donner ton cadeau à l'écart… Tanya en aurait fait tout un plat sinon.

Il me tendit un écrin et lorsque je l'ouvris, j'y découvris un pendentif en argent avec un trèfle à quatre feuilles.

- Il faut que t'arrêtes de m'acheter des bijoux Edward … mais il est magnifique, comme tu t'en ai souvenu, c'était il y a des mois.

- Je l'ai acheté il y a longtemps.

- Tiens, je lui tendis son cadeau et stressais un peu, je l'ai acheté en pensant justement à ce collier, je sais pas si tu vas aimer on peut changer et …

Il ouvrit la boite et y découvrit la chevalière, il y avait 4 trèfles incrustés.

- Merci Bella, même pour les cadeaux on est accordés !

- Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

- Oui.

Il me sourit et me pris dans ses bras.

- Ca va être dur d'être séparé une semaine ! Tu veux pas visiter la France ? Proposais-je.

- J'adorerais, mais il faut aussi que tu retrouves ton père et Jake.

Nous finissions notre cigarette et rentrions.

- Tiens Bella, les tiens sont ici.

Je rougis à la vue de tous mes cadeaux. J'ouvris mes cadeaux en même temps que tout le monde. Ginger m'avait offert des chèques cadeaux dans des boutiques luxueuses. Esmée et Carlisle un soin dans un institu. Carmen et Garrett m'ont offert une écharpe et Aro et Kim quelques livres. J'étais complètement gênée, c'était la première fois que je les voyais et ils m'offrent des cadeaux.

- Soit pas bête, tu es tellement mignonne, me dit Carmen.

J'ouvris le cadeau de Tanya et y découvrit une paire de bottes magnifique. Elle me détestait peut être pas en fait ! Tous le monde était content de leur cadeau Esmée me remercia mille fois pour un livre de recette que j'avais demandé à Charlie de m'envoyer. A 2h du matin tout le monde partit se coucher.

- Edward c'est quoi le paquet sur ton lit ?

Il sortait de la douche et avait juste une serviette autour de la taille. J'inspectais son torse, il était plutôt bien musclé pas de la même façon qu'Emmett, mais fallait avouer qu'il était pas mal.

- Celui-là, je le lui tendis et il l'ouvrit, il y avait un mot qu'il lut et qu'il froissa par la suite.

- C'est un cadeau d'Emmett, des photos. Tiens ! Il a encadré celle-là !

C'était celle qu'il avait pris lors de notre première, celle où ont été "mignon".

- Il y avait quoi sur le mot ?

- Son nom.

Il retourna s'habiller.

Je découvris une tonne de photo de nous tous lors de différentes journées. J'en pris une d'Edward et moi lors d'une aprèm où on était sous notre arbre habituel et on se chamaillait.

J'enlevais ma robe et partis dans l'autre salle de bain. Quand je revins, Edward était dans son lit en train de regarder les photos. Il en fixait une avec insistance, mais je n'ai pas réussi à voir laquelle. Il se mit sur le côté droit et moi le gauche et nous discutions comme ça pendant très longtemps. Mes yeux commençaient à fatiguer.

- T'es claqué et t'as un avion à prendren alors demain dort, m'ordonna-t-il.

- C'est un ordre ? Le taquinais-je.

Il eut son sourire en coin.

- Oui, osa-t-il.

Je me jetais sur lui et commençait à le chatouiller.

- Je crois pas non.

Il rigolait et ne se défendait pas trop. J'avais donc le dessus, mais lorsqu'il se lassa, il nous fit basculer et nous échangeâmes les positions. Il avait une jambe de chaque côté de mon bassin et il tenait mes deux mains au-dessus de ma tête. Nous nous retrouvions pratiquement dans la même position qu'un mois auparavant. Il ne dit rien et m'embrassa doucement la joue puis il monta jusqu'à mon oreille. Je me laissais faire et profitais des sensations. On ne faisait rien de mal ... Si ? Il recommença la même chose sur mon autre joue et s'arrêta à mon oreille :

- On devrait dormir, souffla-t-il.

- Oui.

Il se glissa sur le côté et me prit dans ses bras. Je le sentis sentir mes cheveux et mon regard glissa sur le sol. Je vis le mot d'Emmett :

_Ta meilleure amie hein ? ;)__  
><em>_Emmett_

On se mentait complètement depuis pas mal de temps maintenant. Ca faisait bien longtemps que j'avais passé le cap de meilleure amie mais la question est : que sommes-nous maintenant ...?

Le réveil sonna à 6h et se lever fut très dur.

Tout s'enchaina ensuite : petit dej', douche, valise, voiture et aéroport. Le moment de partir était là et j'en avais pas envie. C'est complètement ridicule car je reviens dans à peine une semaine, mais j'avais le sentiment que lorsque j'allais revenir, tout serait différent…

_**Samedi 25 Dé**__**cember, 11h17, Los Angeles**_

- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir accompagné et pour tout ce que vous avez fait, remerciais-je Esmée.

**- C'est un plaisir Bella, c'est ce que je disais à ton père : t'avoir chez nous, ça nous réjouis toujours !**

J'écrasais ma cigarette – la dernière – avant la France et serrais Esmée dans mes bras, puis Carlisle. Edward jeta sa cigarette et me serra contre lui, comme hier soir il s'imprégnait de mon odeur.

- Tu es sûre que tu veux partir ?

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ?

Il sourit dans mes cheveux. On savait tous deux les réponses à ces questions.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tout sera différent quand je reviendrais ?

Il regardait au loin, son regard vide.

- Probablement parce que ce sera le cas… répondit-il.

Il m'embrassa la joue et s'y attarda plus qu'à la normale. Il souffla, embrassa ma tempe et s'écarta.

- Loupe pas ton avion.

Je lui embrassais la joue peut être un peu trop près des lèvres, mais peut-importe, quelque chose venait de se briser. J'avais l'impression de ne pas être informé de quelque chose de bien trop important et je n'aimais pas ça du tout !

**Dimanche 26 Décembre, 7h13, Paris**

Me revoila chez moi si on peut le dire ! Aéroport Paris Roissy Charles de Gaulle. Je récupérais mes valises et sortis, Jake devait me retrouver ici. Je fis un tour sur moi-même pour le trouver, mais personne n'était là.

_**- Bella !**_

Cette voix, je la reconnaitrais entre mille ! Je lâchais ma valise et l'aperçu encore plus grand qu' courus vers lui et lui sautais dessus, il me rattrapa :

_- __**Bon retour loca**__ !_

Je montais dans sa voiture direction la maison. J'habite Neuilly sur Seine depuis toujours. Ma famille a toujours eu beaucoup d'argent, mais comparé à mon lycée, c'est rien du tout !

- **Ton père a hâte de te v****oir ! On à passer noël avec Leah, Seth, Harry et tout ça, c'était cool ! Bell's je me suis levé à 6h pour venir te chercher alors parle, **rigola-t-il**, tu as changé ! Le soleil de Californie te réussis en tout cas ! Tu es toute bronzé … enfin pas autant que ****moi…**

Je rigolais.

- **Jake ralentit, je suis plus habitué à ta conduite parisienne.**

**- Faut qu'on aille faire de la moto, **s'écria-t-il,** tu vas oublier sinon.**

**- Et si on rentrait déjà !**

**- On sort ce soir ! J'ai une soirée à la bastille tu viens ?**

**- Bien ****sûr qui sera-là ?**

**- Tout le monde !**

J'envoyais un message à Edward.

_Bien arrivé, l'air parisien me fait bizarre._

_Tu me manques quand même ! _

_Bisous_

_B._

_Toi aussi, je vais aller me coucher tout seul, c'est bizarre …_

_Xoxo_

_E._

_Sweet dream 3_

_B._

-** A qui ****tu parles ?**

**- Un ami, alors raconte moi tout ce que j'ai loupé !**

Jake est une vraie pipelette quand il s'y met et en arrivant je connaissais tous les ragots ! Je passais le pas de la porte et laissais ma valise s'échouer à l'entrée.

- **Pa' je suis rentré****e !**

**- Hey Bell's ! Content de te voir !**

Revoir mon père me rappelais qu'il me manquait énormément ! Son éternelle moustache entre sa lèvre supérieure et son nez, ses petites rides près des yeux lorsqu'il sourit comme en ce moment. J'entendis du bruit :

- **Il y a quelqu'un ?**

Je regardais et aperçus Sue.

- **Hey Sue ! Contente de voir que papa a pas crevé de faim et tu est toujours là ! Félicitations !**

**- Merci Bella.** Elle rigola et me fit la bise, **ton père me parle de ta venu depuis des semaines !**

- **Si t****u venais en Californie tu me verrais plus souvent**, dis-je à mon père.

- **Je peux pas tout abandonner.**

**- Je sais bien, Sue tu vis là non ?**

**- Oui c'est exact, je pensais que ton père ne te l'avais pas encore dit !**

**- C'est toujours le cas,** dit mon père en se grattant l'arrière du crane mal-à-l'aise, **tu viens de te faire avoir en beauté.**

**- Je préfère ça **dis-je**, je suis contente pour vous ! Je vais dans ma chambre et normalement je sors ce soir.**

- **Bella tu viens juste de rentrer !**

**- Vois ça avec Jake !**

Ce dernier qui était resté silencieux jusque-là haussa simplement les épaules. Je pris ma valise et montais l'escalier en colimaçon. Je retrouvais ma chambre qui n'avait pas changé de place. J'ouvris ma valise et sortit mes vêtements.

**- T'as des vêtements i****ci, pourquoi tu en a ramené ?**

**- Parce que ceux-là sont nouveaux.**

Je suspendis ma robe pour ce soir dans le dressing.

**- Très jolie, **fit remarquer Jake.

**- Esmée me l'a offerte**, souris-je.

C'était une robe toute simple, grise moulante sur le buste et avec un nœud sous la poitrine. Je continuais de ranger et Jake fouillait dans mes babioles.

- **Qui est-ce ? **Me demanda-t-il en me tendant une photo d'Edward et moi que je n'avais encore jamais vu.

**- Ou l'as-tu trouvé ?**

**- Là, y'a un mot, mais je pige pas tou****t**.

_Je t'ai fais un double des photos il y en a des pas mal. N'hésite pas à les retourner !_

_Xoxo_

_E._

Il y en avait plein, j'en retournais une et pu y lire :

_C'est qui, qui martyrise l'autre hein ? :P_

Je lui tenais le menton et le forçais à regarder l'appareil.

**- C'est Edward.**

**- Ton copain ?**

**- Non.**

**- Ah oui ? et ça ?**

Il me tendit une photo du même jour sur laquelle il m'embrassait la joue, enfin le haut du menton et moi je regardais l'objectif, elle était très… sensuelle.

**- Oui mon meilleur ami.**

**- Je suis ton meilleur ami.**

**- Fait pas l'idiot ! Je peux avoir plusieurs meilleurs amis !**

**- Mouais ... Enfin tu me préfères ?**

Je rigolais face à ses enfantillages. Je retournais la photo en question et y découvrit la légende que j'aurais pu mettre :

_« … »_

J'essayais de me changer les idées.

**- Tiens ton cadeau.**

Je lui tendis son paquet et il l'ouvrit. C'était un sweat qu'on ne trouve pratiquement qu'aux Etats-Unis.

**- Merci Bella !**

**- De rien, ils m'ont tous regardés bizarrement quand je l'ai ach****eté !**

Je descendis ensuite pour donner les cadeaux à Sue et mon père et j'ouvris les miens.

**- On passe à table, tu manges là Jacob ? **Demanda mon père.

**- Bien sûr, **il s'installa à table et nous mangions.

Il était 13h chez nous donc 4h du matin là-bas, Edward devait dormir. Je pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il faisait à chaque moment, ça en était fatiguant.

Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas fumé depuis mon départ et j'avais vraiment envie d'une cigarette. Si je sortais là maintenant mon paquet, je pense que Jake comme mon père me tueraient. C'est frustrant ! Edward m'en aurait proposé une depuis longtemps sachant sans rien lui dire que j'en avais besoin…

**- Alors Bella dis-nous tout ! On veut tout savoir**, dit mon père.

Ce fut assez marrant, car à ce moment-là, je vis les quatre derniers mois passés devant moi. Nos soirées légèrement alcoolisé, mes nuits avec Edward, les journées shopping, mon agression, mon spectacle de danse, noël, mon départ : tout !

Je souris toute seule.

**- Oh tu ****sais pratiquement tout ! J'ai ramené le CD de mon spectacle on le regardera demain soir si vous voulez.**

**- Bien sûr, j'ai eu Esmée au téléphone, elle m'a dit que t'étais souvent là-bas, je savais pas.**

**- Oh oui tu sais, le week-end on sort et on dort là-ba****s c'est cool.**

**- T'as arrêté de fumer ?**

Je rigolais pensant que c'était une blague, mais il avait l'air très sérieux. Je repris mon calme.

**- Non, pourquoi ?**

**- Je t'ai pas vu fumer depuis que t'es rentrée c'est tout.**

**- J'ai plus de cigarette, Edward me ****les a toutes piquées en partant.**

**- Le fils d'Esmée ?**

**- C'est ça !**

**- C'est celui que j'ai eu au téléphone** ? demanda Jake.

**- Oui, **je souriais.

**- Il est très mauvais en français.**

**- Il s'améliore, autant que toi en anglais.**

Je restais pensive le reste du repas.

- **Tu as changé, ** me réveilla mon père.

- **Pas tant que ça ! Je suis claquée avec le décalage horaire.**

Mais en fait, il avait vu vrai. J'étais différente, mais c'est tout simplement parce que je me rendais compte que ma vie n'était plus du tout ici.

Après mangé, je sortis acheter des cigarettes et en fumais deux sur le retour.

Malgré tout, la journée passa plutôt vite et je me préparais pour la soirée. Je mis ma robe, mes talons, lissais mes cheveux, me maquillais, mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Je crains ! Je devrais profiter de ma petite semaine pour revoir mes amis, mais non.

Je descendis et retrouvais Jake.

- **Magnifique !**

**- Merci !**

Il passa son bras sur mes épaules et m'entraina vers la voiture. Nous nous retrouvions dans un bar et je revis tous nos anciens amis.

- **Bella tu prends quoi ?**

**- Un cheeri.**

-** Alors Bella, Los Angeles c'est pas trop chiant ?**

**- Non**, souriais-je **c'est pareil qu'ici, mais avec le soleil en prime !**

Je passais une très bonne soirée et fus très contente, mais lorsque Jake me redéposa et que je me retrouvais dans mon lit … seule, ce fut très bizarre. Je mis du temps à m'endormir. Je me réveillais de bonne heure et partis courir.

- **Bella, Jake te cherchait.**

**- Je courrais**, informais-je Charlie.

Après mangé, je remontais dans ma chambre, j'ouvris ma fenêtre et me retrouvais sur le toit. Il faisait hyper froid. Je remontais mon écharpe et sortis une clope. Mon portable sonna au même instant et je répondis :

- Hey !

- Hey beautiful.

Je soufflais, sa voix me faisait tellement du bien.

- Tu viens de te réveiller ?

- Oui et toi qu'as-tu fais aujourd'hui ?

- Oh tu sais, j'ai trainé, j'ai été m'acheter des cigarettes parce que tu m'as volé les miennes et … je soufflais ma fumée, et là tu vois, je les consomment.

Il rigola.

- Tanya me traine dans les magasins toute la journée aujourd'hui ! Elle est pire qu'Alice !

- Tu mens.

- Bon pas pire mais c'est pareil ! Tu pourrais avoir pitié de moi, il reprit son sérieux, tu me manques tu sais.

- Toi aussi tu me manques, mais arrêtons nous là. Beaucoup trop d'étalage de sentiments pour moi.

- Bella… je pouvais d'ici le voir secouer la tête désespéré par mes gamineries, que va-t-on faire de toi ? Continua-t-il.

- Je me le demande tous les jours !

Il rigola derechef.

- Je te laisse, Tanya veut qu'on soit là pour l'ouverture.

- D'accord bisous Handsome, bonne chance.

- Bisous beautiful.

Je raccrochais le cœur un peu plus léger, je repris ma cigarette et continuais à la fumer. Malgré tout, je me pris la tête dans les mains : j'étais beaucoup trop dépendante de lui.

- **Qui c'était**, me demanda-Jake

- ** Edward. Je t'ai pas entendu, tu es là depuis quand** ?

Ca me fit bizarre de reparler en français. Il haussa les épaules.

- **Ton père voulait que je vienne te che****rcher pour qu'on regarde ton spectacle.**

**- Bien sûr.**

Je recrachais ma fumée et écrasais ma cigarette. Je descendis avec les deux dvd.

- ** Vous voulez la version amateur ou sérieuse ?**

**- Amateur. On rigolera plus.**

**- Ca c'est sûr, je crois que c'est Alice ****qui a filmé.**

Je mis le dvd en route. C'étais pas le début du spectacle, mais avant, je n'étais même pas là puisque j'étais dans les coulisses.

- ** Je passe ?**

**- Non c'est bien, qui est qui ? ** demanda mon père.

Je n'avais pas encore vu la version d'Alice et sa façon de filmer est plutôt pas mal.

- Dites tous un mot à Bella. Rose ?

- Vodka avant pour te remonter le moral ?

- Non ! Ca c'était ma réplique ! Emmett se chamailla avec Rosalie.

- Jaz ?

- Te trompes pas de chanson, ça la fou mal.

- Vous voulez pas être serieux ? S'énerva Alice, bon Ed, toi ça devrait le faire.

La camera alla sur lui et il leva un de ses sourcils.

- Je lui ai déjà tout dis hier.

- Oui, mais nous on était pas là, pleurnicha-t-elle.

- T'as loupé une conversation vraiment très intéressante alors, la taquina Edward.

Il se fit prendre à son propre jeu.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, elle t'as rejoint dans ta chambre encore, le pigea Alice.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et ne répondit même pas.

- C'est vrai ça Swan et la prochaine fois que tu frappes à je sais pas quelle heure et que ça me réveille … il tapa son poing dans sa main et explosa de rire.

- Non sérieux Ed', t'as fais quoi avec la petite Swan ? Demanda Jasper.

Edward tira la camera et nous le vîmes une clope à la bouche.

- Sérieux Beautiful, t'as vu ce que j'endure sans toi !

La vidéo se coupa à ce moment-là et le spectacle commença. On vit tous mes passages et Alice dévia quand je partis dans les coulisses pour mon solo.

- Alice ! Filmes le spectacle, pas moi, chuchota Edward.

- A qui tu envois un sms ?

- Chut !

- Tu es pas marrant.

Elle retourna vers le spectacle. Je fis mon solo et Charlie et Jake qui jusque-là étaient silencieux me félicitèrent. Le spectacle prit fin et nous saluèrent.

- **Vous voulez voir la ****suite ? C'est le cocktail.**

**- Bien sûr, **sourit mon père.

Tout le monde était là je montrais à mon père les sœurs d'Emmett, ses parents et Carlisle et Esmée.

- **Tu étais où toi ?** demanda Jake.

- **Je me changeais, je vais pas tarder.**

A ce moment-là je rentrais et les jumelles me sautèrent dessus. On voit aussi Carlisle qui me parle de ma mère… tous les autres et Edward est arrivé. J'eus un énorme sourire et il me prit dans ses bras me soulevant du sol. J'entendis Charlie grogner et je pouffais.

On nous voit tous ensemble, je pensais que c'était fini, mais une image beaucoup plus sombre arriva. De toute évidence c'est Esmée qui filmait et nous vîmes Jasper et Alice qui dormaient ensemble puis Rose et Emmett et je savais très bien ce qui allait suivre. On me vit avec Edward pas aussi enlacé que d'habitude, mais sa tête était dans mes cheveux.. On changeât de décor.

-** C'est le chemin de l'école jusqu'à chez Edward. Il habite à moins de 10min.**

**- Oui j'ai eu Esmé au téléphone, ils ont pas déménagés depuis donc ****je vois très bien.** Je fus surprise qu'il ne dise rien par rapport à avant, mais il continua, ** il me semblait qu'ils avaient plein de chambres d'amis.**

J'explosais de rire et Jake aussi. Rosalie filmait et Edward et moi étions devant. Nous nous arrêtions d'un coup et il se mit en face de moi et alluma ma cigarette et alluma la sienne après. Il passa un bras sur mes épaules et m'embrassa la tempe comme à son habitude.

- Regardez-moi ces deux toxicos, dit Alice.

- Venez on leur pique leur paquet, proposa Emmett.

- Tu veux mourir, demanda Rosalie, très sérieusement ?

Il rigola et elle zooma sur nous.

- **Fini,** declarais-je.

- **Alors toi et Edward****…**, osa mon père.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Non, on est ami…

Enfin on essaie de s'en convaincre ...

**- Qu'est ****ce qu'elle a dit ?** demanda Jacob.

* * *

><p>N'hesiter pas a aller sur le blog pour voir les photos :) ( collier de bella, bague d'Edward et les photos !)<p>

tca - fic - by - minicath . skyrock

* * *

><p>Voila. On a pu voir Jacob et Charlie vous les aimez bien ?<p>

petite review pour ce nouveau chapitre ?

Cette fois promis review = teaser ! ^^

j'ai hate de vous lire

xoxo

Marie


	13. chapitre 12 Le jour ou tout bascula

**Salut =) **

**Nous sommes dimanche et me voila ! Merci a ma beta Camilla qui a corigé hyper vite !**

**Et merci a vous surtout pour toutes vos reviews vous avez été nombreuse a bien aimer la vidéo c'est vrai que moi aussi en l'écrivant je me suis amusé !**

**je suppose que vous me detestez legerement suite a ce petit teaser alors je vous laisse lire pour repondre a toute vos questions ! **

**enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : Le jour où tout bascula<strong>

**31 décembre 2010**

Dernier jour de l'année 2010 ! C'est assez marrant, je vais changer d'année avant Edward, Alice et Cie. Nous avions une soirée privé avec Jake, ça allait être super. J'avais une robe chanel bleu. Je n'avais pratiquement pas de nouvelles d'Edward depuis la dernière fois, il m'évitait et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, moi aussi.

Jacob rentra dans ma chambre sans frapper et je sursautais.

**- Bella on part dans 30 min, on va manger au resto !**

**- Tu me dis ça maintenant ! Je suis même pas douché.**

Je courus dans la salle de bain et pris ma douche en vitesse. Je restais en peignoir pour ne pas abimer ma robe et m'occupais de mes cheveux et de mon maquillage.

**- On y va !**

**- J'arrive.**

Je sortis et courus prendre ma pochette dans laquelle je m'y mon portable, mes cigarettes et mes clefs. Je mis mes talons, je me sentais hyper courageuse parce qu'il allait falloir que je les garde toute la soirée !

- **Alors ? **Demandais-je en tournant sur moi-même.

- **Parfait **dit Jacob pressé de partir.

- **Elle n'est pas un peu courte** ? Questionna mon père.

Sue souffla.

- **L'écoute pas, tu es très jolie.**

**- Merci, j'y vais papa on se voit demain !**

Je suivis Jacob.

- **On mange où ?**

Nous étions dans la salle pour la fête où de grandes tables étaient installées. Nous étions nombreux, le champagne coulait à flot et personne ne s'étonnait qu'ont aient moins de 18 ans. Après avoir mangé, nous étions tous allé danser. Les gens buvaient tous de plus en plus et ils n'étaient pas les seuls !

- **Tiens libellule !**

**- Merci mon beau.**

Je pris le verre de Jake et le bus pratiquement cul sec. Peut-être pas la meilleure idée, mais bon.

- **Tu danses ?**

Je pris sa main tendu et le rejoignis. On dansait très serré, mais rien de bien nouveau entre nous. Je me retrouvais, je ne sais pas comment, dans les bras d'un autre et ça se corsa car il était beaucoup moins sage que Jake.

Il me collait énormément, mais il savait danser et c'était très sympa. Il mit une de ses jambes entre les miennes et nous commencions à danser un collé serré, très serré. Ses mains se baladaient sur mes côtes. Son visage était dans mon cou et il se rapprochait de mes lèvres. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que j'allais faire et je n'eus pas beaucoup à y réfléchir parce que tout le monde commença à hurler :

**- 10 … 9… 8…**

Il se sépara de moi gardant ses mains sur mes côtes tout de même.

**- Je m'appelle Nicolas au fait**, hurla-t-il.

Je lui souris.

**- Bella !**

**- 5 … 4… 3… 2… 1… BONNE ANNEE !**

Tout le monde sautait partout, nous étions officiellement en 2011, tout recommençait du début !

**- Bonne année Bella**, souffla Nicolas.

**- Bonne année**.

Je levais la tête et l'embrassait avec fougue. Il bougea ses lèvres en rythme avec les miennes et la musique reprit à fond et il recommença à bouger ses hanches sans nous séparer.

Nous dansions sensuellement sur place sans nous lâcher. Ses mains se baladaient sur mes flancs. Je sentais son érection sur ma cuisse et je me rapprochais encore plus de lui. Il respirait plus fort.

**- Tu veux pas bouger ? **Me demanda Nicolas.

**- Si.**

Il prit ma main et m'entraina dans l'une des nombreuses chambres de l'hôtel. Je me couchais sur le lit et il me surplomba m'embrassant dans le cou. Je desserrais sa cravate et enlevais un à un les boutons de sa chemise et laissais mes mains découvrir son torse. Je me rassis et il défit la fermeture éclair de ma robe et je me retrouvais avec seulement un tanga, ma robe ne me permettant pas de porter un soutien gorge. Il pinça mes tétons et je gémis.

Rapidement, je le débarrassais de son jean et pris sa verge dans ma main. Il enleva son boxer, mon tanga et introduit un doigt en moi. Je raffermis ma prise et il en rajouta un deuxième.

**- Viens, **le suppliais-je.

Il saisit un préservatif et me pénétra d'un coup.

**- Putain tu es serré**, jurat-il.

**- Plus vite**.

Il m'écouta et je sentis les prémices de l'orgasme arriver. Il respirait de plus en plus fort il n'allait pas tenir plus longtemps. Sans s'arrêter il fit tourner son index sur mon clitoris et ça me suffit pour venir en même temps que lui.

Il s'écrasa sur moi et roula ensuite sur le côté.

**- C'étais…**commença-t-il.

**- Oui, **souris-je **bonne année.**

Il rigola, se rhabilla pendant que je faisais de même.

**- Tu peux m'aider** ? Demandais-je lui montrant mon dos.

**- Bien sûr.**

Il remonta la fermeture de ma robe et embrassa ma nuque.

**- J'étais ravi de te rencontrer.**

- **Moi de même.**

Nous sortions de la chambre et nous nous séparâmes.

**- Bella**, m'interpela Jake, **t'étais où ?**

**- heu là bas**, répondis-je.

**- Ok, bonne année !**

**- Bonne année mon loup** !

Il me serra dans ses bras et m'entraina sur la piste de danse.

**- Au fait, c'était un bon coup ? **Me demanda Jake un sourire taquin sur le visage.

**- Très.**

Il rigola et nous partîmes danser. Nous buvions pas mal et dansions aussi énormément et ce n'est qu'à 5h du matin que nous repartions. Tout le monde se sépara et Jake me suivit jusqu'à chez moi.

- **Tu viens dormir chez moi ? **Demandais-je.

- **Bien sûr !**

Il me suivit dans ma chambre, je passais mon pyjama et me posais sur l'oreiller. Deux minutes plus tard, je dormais.

-**Bella y'a un truc qui sonne … Bella.**

Jake en train de grogner à coté de moi me réveilla

Une sonnerie me parvenait, mais impossible de l'identifier. Il est 13h14, on avait pas mal dormit ! Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon bureau et me rendit compte que le son provenait de mon ordinateur.

Edward m'appelait en Skype, je décrochais.

- Hey Handsome ! Attends deux minutes.

Il faisait tout noir dans la pièce. Je me saisissais d'un sweat, de mes cigarettes et ouvrit la fenêtre pour me mettre sur le toit sans embêter Jake.

Je refermais derrière moi et je regardais l'ordinateur et y découvrit Edward les yeux un peu explosés, torse nu et d'après ce que je peux voir, dans sa chambre.

- Bonne année Beautiful.

- Merci, tu sais que tu viens de me réveiller ?

- Oh désolé ! J'allais me coucher et tu étais connecté.

- T'inquiète pas, comment s'est passé ta soirée ? Osais-je demander.

- Bien, j'étais avec les autres…

Et sa copine aussi, mais ça personne n'en parlait. On parla de chose et d'autre. J'allumais une cigarette et je faillis m'étouffer avec la fumée lorsque qu'il me demanda :

- T'as rencontré quelqu'un ?

- Pardon ? Réussis-je à sortir.

- Tu rougis, j'en déduis que oui.

- C'est quoi ces questions ?

- Je sais pas ! Alors il s'appelle comment ?

- Ca te regarde pas et puis moi je te demande pas ce que t'as fais avec ta copine, commencais-je à m'énerver. _**(N/B : Je comprends pas pourquoi elle prend la mouche Bella ! Edward voulait seulement demander !)**_

- En même temps c'est ma copine.

- Ouais, soupirais-je irrité, et moi ta meilleure amie et pourtant j'ai pas eu de nouvelle depuis le début de la semaine, continuais-je.

- J'ai… été occupé, hésita Edward.

- Bien et ben moi je suis occupé pour répondre à tes questions puisque toi tu réponds pas à la mienne.

- Et c'est quoi ta question ? S'énerva-t-il lui aussi.

- Pourquoi tu me parles plus ? Pourquoi tu es distant ? Et surtout pourquoi tu m'as dit que tout allait changer ?

- C'est plus d'une question ça.

- Ne joue pas sur les mots Cullen.

- Tu en comprendras plus après.

- Et après ça veux dire quoi ?

- Dans un avenir proche ou lointain.

- Tu te rends compte que tu me prends très clairement pour une conne ?

- Bella … Cherches pas trop d'accord. Je sais que c'est dure mais…

- Si tu peux même pas m'expliquer, alors arrête de me parler.

- Arrête. Fais pas ça, mais… c'est compliqué.

- Et alors ? Ca t'empêche de me parler, tu es juste… comme tout le monde. Tu sais très bien comment je suis et je pensais qu'avec toi, je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir peur de te perdre parce que je te faisais confiance. Tu sais ce que ça représente la confiance pour moi Edward tu sais très bien que je ne la donne pas à tout le monde.

- Tu devrais pourtant, me coupa-t-il.

- Et pourquoi ? M'énervais-je derechef, parce que ça sert à quoi de faire confiance au gens quand on voit ce qui est en train de se passer ?

- Pourquoi on vient à parler de ça ? Je te demandais juste comme s'appelait le mec que tu as embrassé ou même plus.

- Mais ça ne te regarde pas !

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que tu n'es pas mon PETIT copain, tu es _juste _mon meilleur ami et j'ai pas de compte à te rendre.

Voilà. C'étais dit, _juste, _c'est bien le mot avec lequel Edward et moi avons malgré tout énormément de difficulté à définir, c'est pire qu'_après._

_- _Fais pas ça Beautiful.

- Quoi dont ? Regarder la vérité en face ? Il faut bien que l'un d'entre nous arrête de mentir. Et puis si t'as pas de réponse à me donner je vois même pas l'intérêt de continuer à se parler.

- Donc parce que je peux pas répondre à une question on va arrêter de se parler, s'oublier et faire comme si de rien n'était ?

- Voila, c'est pas une question, c'est LA question qui changerais je pense beaucoup de chose.

Bonne année Edward.

Et je raccrochait.

_**- Not as we - Alanis Morissette -**_

Une goutte salée toucha ma lèvre et je me rendis compte que mon visage était strié de larmes.

Comment en étions-nous arrivés là ?

Il avait tout détruit en l'espace d'une seconde, mais je pense que même sans ça, ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose. _**(N/B : Regardons les choses en face, si vous en êtes là, c'est plus TA faute que SA faute ! Arrête de tout jeter sur Edward non mais :p)**_

J'ai posé une question dont lui même ne connait même pas la réponse.

Parce que le _après _je pense que lui-même ne sais pas où il est délimité dans le temps.

Il vient de me briser et j'arrive même plus à respirer. J'ai raccroché et je pourrais même plus lui parler parce qu'il ne me répondra jamais.

Je devrai me sentir mieux, être libéré de ce poids dont je ne pouvais pas me débarrasser depuis que je suis arrivé en France depuis que je lui ai demandé _: _

'' _Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tout sera différent quand je reviendrais ?'' _

Et qu'il a répondu :

''_Probablement parce que ça sera le cas…''_

Mais pas du tout. Ce poids était partit, c'est vrai, mais là c'est une massue qui vient de le remplacer, qui vient de m'écraser et ça je peux vous assurer que je l'avais pas vu venir.

Tout était complètement confus dans ma tête et je me demandais juste comment j'allais survivre à ça.

C'et marrant comme on dramatise les choses quand on pense que tout notre monde s'écroule. On ne dit plus _vivre, _mais _survivre _parce que lorsque le destin vous prends la chose la plus importante dans votre monde, que vous avez juste l'impression que le monde autour de vous s'écroule. Que vous vous retrouvez sur ce petit pilier en forme de cercle complètement instable à la limite de tomber dans le vide qui vous entoure.

Le bort du ravin est beaucoup trop loin pour pouvoir sauter et s'y hisser, mais de toute façon cette solution n'est même pas envisageable car on ne le voit même pas. Alors vous restez là, au milieu de ce pilier, complètement instable, en espérant ne pas tomber malgré tout ?

_Vous survivez._

**2 janvier 2011**

**Paris 12h13**

La perspective de retourner en cours était beaucoup moins emballante qu'à l'aller.

Je n'ai pas parlé à Edward depuis notre petit accrochage et rien que l'idée de savoir que j'allais le revoir, mais que je ne pourrais pas lui parler était plus que flippante…

Je finissais ma cigarette et hésité à en reprendre une immédiatement. C'est Edward qui devait venir me chercher à l'aéroport est-ce qu'il allait venir ? J'en doute…

Je n'allais pas pouvoir fumer avant longtemps, alors je ressortis une clope et l'allumais immédiatement

- **Tu as fini de te tuer ? **Demanda Jake, **tu connais pas les nouvelles résolutions ? Celle que les gens font normalement en début d'année, genre je vais travailler cette année, je vais arrêter de dormir en espagnol ou bien je vais arrêter de fumer !**

Je rigolais, mais ne m'arrêtais pas pour autant.

- **Qu'en est-il de la tienne ? Je vais arrêter de dire n'importe quoi ?** Le taquinais-je.

- **Ha ha Swan**.

- **J'ai fais enregistrer tes bagages Bella c'est bon**, m'annonça mon père qui revenait à l'instant. **Ta cigarette n'est toujours pas finie ?**

**- Presque**, pas besoin de lui préciser que c'était la deuxième.

Je l'écrasais sous mon pied.

- **J'y vais.**

Je serrais mon père et Jacob dans mes bras.

- **On te revoit quand ?**

**- Je sais pas trop, on verra, cet été sûr !**

Je leur fis un petit signe et me dirigeais vers la salle d'embarquement. Mon sourire faux qui était figé sur mon visage s'effaça progressivement.

**Los Angeles 15h57**

- Mesdames et messieurs nous amorçons notre descente. Merci d'avoir choisis notre compagnie. Nous espérons que vous avez passé un agréable moment. Bon séjour.

Je venais d'arriver chez moi. Tout le monde autour de moi parlait anglais, le soleil malgré le mois de janvier était bien présent. Je récupérais ma valise et m'apprêtais à aller intercepter un taxi lorsque quelqu'un m'interpella.

**PDV d'Edward :**

Bella devait arriver dans quelques heures et je devais aller la chercher normalement, mais c'est concrètement impossible…

Je n'ai même pas eu de ses nouvelles à son départ. Elle met ses menaces à exécution elle. Elle ne me parlera plus tant que je n'ai pas répondu. Mais je ne sais pas quoi répondre moi ! Je regrette tellement d'avoir fais ça !

Je savais que ça allait finir comme ça, mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire autrement.

Depuis le nouvel an je suis une épave. Maman et papa sont persuadés qu'il s'est passé quelque chose à cette soirée. Si seulement ils savaient que la seule chose qui me perturbait se trouvait à plus de 12000 kilomètres…

Je descendais dans la cuisine et trouvais Tanya et maman autour d'un café.

_Allez, lance-toi. De toute façon, tu peux pas faire autrement, t'es pas obligé de leur dire toute la verité…_

- Hum … elles s'arrêtèrent de parler à ce moment-là et m'écoutèrent, est-ce que l'une de vous pourrait aller chercher Bella à l'aéroport pour 15h50 s'il vous plait ? J'ai … un empêchement.

- Bien sûr oui, répondit immédiatement ma mère, mais elle ne peut pas prendre un taxi ?

- Si bien sûr, mais je veux pas depuis octobre enfin … si ça te dérange je vais me débrouiller.

Je passais nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux.

- Non je préfère aller la chercher. Tu dois aller où ?

- Hum je dois aller chercher un truc, merci.

Je pris mes clefs de voiture. En fait, je vais directement au lycée ce soir.

- D'accord oui, je m'éloignais et entendis ma mère me souhaiter bonne journée.

**PDV Esmée :**

Edward claqua la porte et j'entendis sa voiture démarrer.

- Il est bizarre depuis le nouvel an, tu sais quelque chose ? Demandais-je à Tanya.

- Nope, il est dans son état normal je trouve moi.

Elle rigola à sa blague toute seule.

- Il vient de me demander d'aller chercher Bella, alors que c'est à peine s'il ne faisait pas une croix sur le calendrier pour savoir dans combien de temps elle revenait.

- C'est vrai ça…

- Tu m'accompagnes ? Il faut qu'on parte bientôt si on ne veut pas être en retard.

- Bien sûr.

Tanya avait un peu de mal avec Bella au début, mais maintenant ça allais beaucoup mieux cela me faisait énormément plaisir.

- Tu es pressée de la voir hein ? Me taquina Tanya.

- C'est vrai, acquiesçais-je, elle est pratiquement comme ma fille tu sais, elle est tellement gentille.

- Je suis d'accord, mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle à un grand rôle sur l'humeur d'Edward en se moment.

Nous arrivions rapidement à l'aéroport la circulation étant fluide.

Je l'aperçu en train de récupérer sa valise. Les épaules un peu voutées, une main stressée passa dans ses cheveux. L'attitude d'Edward au féminin.

- Bella, l'interpellais-je.

Elle releva la tête et me souris.

Je l'embrassais et Tanya aussi et nous repartions dans la voiture.

Elle était sur le siège arrière, derrière Tanya et je pouvais l'apercevoir dans mon rétroviseur.

- C'est gentil d'être venu me chercher, mais vous n'auriez pas dû, j'aurais pu prendre un taxi.

- Soit pas bête et puis Edward à insisté pour qu'on vienne te chercher il ne voulait pas que tu rentres toute seule.

Le seul mot _Edward _et je vis une tristesse dans ses yeux.

Elle fut très calme pendant le trajet ne parlant que lorsqu'on lui posait une question.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais une chose est sûre : mes deux chéris étaient vraiment trop triste l'un sans l'autre.

* * *

><p>voila je sais que c'est pas un chapitre super mais il fallait que ca craque !<p>

bella s'emballe vite et edward aussi mais ils étaient un peu comme des bombes a retardement et ca ne pouvait plus durer !

Cette semaine pas de teaser car la suite est un petit chapitre qui arrivera mercredi ou jeudi !

Ca ne vous empeche absolument pas par contre de laisser une petite reviews car c'est mon salaire vous avez !

on se retrouve donc très vite

xoxo

Marie


	14. Chapitre 13

Salut =) avec du retard je vous postes ce petit chapitre !

la suite arrivera mercredi normalement !

merci beaucoup pour vos reviews on a passé la barre des 100 c'est trop bien !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Janvier *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Les larmes sont des mots...  
>... qu'on n'osera jamais dire… <em>

La rentrée était plus que dure.

Je croisais Edward toute la journée et je ne lui adressais même pas la parole. On mangeait à la même table, mais nous ne nous parlions pas. On ne se touchait pas. On s'évitait totalement comme si l'autre n'avait jamais existé.

La seule raison pour laquelle je savais c'était faux, était parce qu'il y a moins de deux semaines on ne pouvait pas vivre l'un sans l'autre et même si aujourd'hui, c'est toujours le cas, on fait comme si ça ne l'était pas.

Et cette douleur persistante dans la poitrine me le rappelait à chaque moment…

Malgré tout, je me disais qu'elle allait disparaître. Les jours passaient et j'étais en pilote automatique. Je me levais, j'allais courir, je fumais ma clope seule, pendant qu'Edward fumait sa clope seul… J'allais en cours, je dansais, je dormais et je faisais des cauchemars. Voilà comment se résumaient mes journées.

Je me disais que progressivement, avec le temps, Edward allait arrêter de me manquer, mais j'avais tord.

Ce manque perpétuel de lui ne faisais qu'augmenter…

_J'avais tout prévu._

_Tout._

_Je devais t'éviter pendant quelques temps, ne plus te parler, tout faire pour ne plus te croiser au lycée, ne plus t'envoyer de messages._

_Faire comme si, pendant quelques jours, tu n'avais jamais existé pour moi._

_Je pensais que ça serait plus facile comme ça, et que je finirais par t'oublier, avec le temps. Mais non._

Vous savez ce que l'on dit : _Essayer d'oublier c'est le meilleur moyen d'y repenser…_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Février *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_There's a reason I said I'd be happy alone._

_It wasn't 'cause I thought I'd be happy alone._

_It was because I thought if I loved someone and then it fell apart, I might not make it._

_It's easier to be alone, because what if you learn that you need love and you don't have it ? What if you like it and lean on it ?_

_What if you shape your life around it and then it falls apart ?_

_Can you even survive that kind of pain ? _

_Losing love is like organ damage. _

_It's like dying. _

The only difference is death ends. This? It could go on forever.

_**(N/B N/A : Il y a une raison pour laquelle je dirais que je suis heureuse toute seule. Ce n'est pas parce que je pensais que je serais heureuse tout seule. C'est parce que je pensais que si j'aimais quelqu'un et qu'il partait, je ne tiendrais pas. C'est facile d'être seul. Que faire si vous apprenez que vous avez besoin d'amour et que vous n'en avez pas ? Que faire si vous l'aimez et que vous vous appuyez sur lui ? Que faire si vous construisez votre vie autour de cet amour et qu'il volait en éclats ? Vous pouvez survivre à ce genre de peine ? Perdre l'amour c'est comme une hémoragie. C'est comme mourir. La seule différence c'est que la mort a une fin. Ca ? Ca peut durer eternellement.)**_

Le mois de janvier était fini et le mois de février commençait, tout le monde se bécotait autour de moi, bientôt la Saint-Valentin.

J'essayais toujours d'oublier Edward, mais le problème est que c'est une chose complètement impossible et rien que pour ça : je le déteste. Il a un trop gros pouvoir sur moi et c'est légèrement flippant. Je me contente du nécessaire.

La prof de danse m'engueule parce que je ne suis pas assez concentré. Alice et Rose s'éloignent de moi. Emmett à désespéré de me faire rire avec ses blagues, Jasper n'essayait plus de me faire parler et Edward… et bien il ne dit rien, il ne me dit surtout pas la signification de cette phrase lors de notre dernière conversation.

J'attends. Je l'évite et j'essaye de m'en remettre, mais c'est complètement impossible… pas sans lui.

_Le problème avec la dépendance, c'est que ça ne finit jamais bien._

_Parce qu'il arrive un moment, où ce qui nous mettait en état d'euphorie, cesse de nous faire du bien, et commence à nous faire mal._

_Il paraît qu'on ne peut pas s'en sortir avant d'avoir touché le fond, mais comment on sait qu'on a touché le fond ?_

_Parce que quand on est accro, même si ça fait mal, parfois ça fait encore plus mal de _

_décrocher._

J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami et même si Edward était bien plus que ça il n'est plus là.

Et il m'énerve tellement que j'aimerais le frapper me mettre en colère contre lui et lui dire tout ce que j'ai à dire, mais en même temps, je ne sais pas où j'en suis.

C'est peut être fin février que j'ai réalisé qu'en plus d'avoir perdu mon meilleur ami, j'ai perdu la personne qui comptais le plus pour moi. La personne que j'aime tout simplement et ça fait tellement mal de pas pouvoir lui dire je t'aime. C'est un mot qui me faisait tellement peur et maintenant la seule chose que j'aimerai faire, c'est le crier sur tous les toits, mais je suis beaucoup trop peureuse.

_J'aurais tellement aimé ne pas te connaître, ne pas te rencontrer, ne pas te remarquer. _

_Tout aurait été plus simple._

_Ce manque perpétuel que tu causes dans mon cœur ne serait pas sans cesse présent. _

_Ce désir que tu me procures lorsque nos chemins se croisent ne serait pas aussi douloureux. Cette perte total de raison lorsqu'il s'agit de toi ne serait pas aussi terrifiante._

_Cet amour que tu provoques en moi ne serait pas aussi dévastateur. _

_Je t'aime, à tort, mais je t'aime malgré tout._

_Et cet amour ne cesse de s'amplifier. _

_Je t'aime, et c'est bien la pire de mes souffrances._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Mars *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Je pense à toi tout le temps. Je pense à toi le matin dans le froid. Je fais exprès de marcher lentement pour pouvoir penser à toi plus longtemps. Je pense à toi le soir, quand tu me manques au milieu des fêtes, où je me soule pour penser à autre chose qu'à toi, avec l'effet contraire. Je pense à toi quand je te vois et aussi quand je ne te vois pas. J'aimerais tant faire autre chose que penser à toi, mais je n'y arrive pas. Si tu connais un truc pour t'oublier, fais le moi savoir. Je viens de passer le pire week-end de ma vie. Jamais personne ne m'a manqué comme ça. Sans toi, ma vie est une salle d'attente. Qu'y a-t-il de plus affreux qu'une salle d'attente d'hôpital, avec son éclairage au néon et le linoléum par terre ? En plus, dans ma salle d'attente, je suis seul, il n'y a pas d'autres blessés graves avec du sang qui coule pour me rassurer, ni de magasines sur une table basse pour me distraire, ni de distributeurs de tickets numérotés pour espérer que mon attente prendra fin. J'ai très mal au ventre et personne ne me soigne. Etre amoureux c'est cela Un mal de ventre dont le seul remède, c'est toi. J'ignorais que ton prénom prendrait tant de place dans ma vie_

On dit qu'il existe cinq phases durant le deuil : Le choc, la colère, le marchandage, la dépression et l'acceptation. Est-ce que c'est pareil pour la perte d'une personne que l'on peut quand même continuer de voir ? Si je suis cela, je devrais bientôt rentrer dans l'acceptation, mais plus vite ça arrivera, mieux cela sera.

Il n'y a pas de manière très précise pour oublier quelqu'un, concrètement je pense qu'à partir de moment où pour ton propre bien il faut que tu oublies, il faut dire les choses comme elles sont : tu es dans la merde ! Comment on fait quand on se rend compte que l'on est amoureuse de son meilleur ami à qui on parle plus et qui a une copine ? Je ne trouve pas vraiment de solution.

Il faut que j'arrête de m'apitoyer sur mon sort il faut que je me ressaisisse parce qu'Edward ne reviendra pas et je ne veux pas devenir une loque en mal d'amour.

Je suis Isabella Marie Swan et je suis plutôt forte habituellement. Alors je garde la tête haute et oublies toute les bêtises qui me passe par la tête !

_Dis-lui que je ne l'aime plus._

_Dis-lui que je n'ai plus envie de le voir. _

_Dis-lui que je ne veux pas lui parler._

_Dis lui que je n'ai plus envie de lui.  
>Dis-lui qu'il ne me manque pas.<br>Mais surtout ne lui dis pas,  
>Que je t'ais dis ça en pleurant ...<em>

Les bonnes résolutions, c'est bien, mais on les suit rarement.

Edward a été tellement une drogue pour moi, que ces trois derniers mois furent les pires de ma vie et je ne veux pas continuer comme ça…

**PDV Edward :**

Elle me manquait. Ce n'est pas que son corps, mais aussi son esprit, son rire, sa voix, ses blagues pas drôles, c'était tout !

Cela faisait plus de trois mois que je ne lui avais pas parlé. Je la voyais tous les jours et on s'évitait complètement.

Je n'étais plus rien sans elle.

* * *

><p>Et voila un petit peu triste comme chapitre la suite le sera un peu moins.<p>

n'hésiter surtout pas a laisser une petite review (petit teaser a la clef en plus)

qu'est ce que vous pensez du chapitre ? =)

xoxo

marie


	15. Chapitre 14

**Salut salut**

**Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce retard mais ma béta a eu quelque soucis d'alerte et elle ne pouvait pas m'envoyer le chapitre et je prefere poster sans faute et avoir du retard !**

**j'espere que vous allez aimer se chapitre j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écire en tout cas ! =)**

**enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Edward :<strong>

**Mardi 29 mars 2011**

- Recommence pas, hurlais-je malgré moi.

- Mais regarde enfin, j'en ai marre moi aussi. Tu me fais chier Edward !

Je me retournais et la dévisageait.

Je ne sais plus vraiment comment on en était arrivé là Deb et moi, mais c'est toujours la même chose.

- Toute façon, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça, continua-t-elle.

- C'est quoi ton soucis ?

- Mais toi ! Toi, tes changements d'humeur et tout ce qui va avec !

- Arrête, c'est pas vrai.

- Edward, depuis plus de trois mois tu es une loque. Tu es complètement éteint et tu sais très bien pourquoi.

- Ah oui et quelle est la raison ?

- Isabella.

- Je ne vois pas ce que Bella vient faire la dedans !

- Mais tout ! Tu l'as un peu regardé elle ?

Si je l'avais regardé ? Évidement. Tous les jours à peu près 50 fois par heure et même si ça me fait terriblement mal, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Pas tant que ça, mentis-je, je te signale que c'est toi qui voulait plus que je lui parle.

- Je voulais que tu t'éloigne d'elle, nuança-t-elle. Tu peux pas continuer Edward. Tu lui parles plus et tu es complètement hors circuit, alors ce coup-ci je vais réellement te demander de faire un choix : c'est elle ou moi.

- Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai déjà fait ce choix ? Que je lui parle plus et que tout ça, c'est ta faute ?

- Non Edward. Tu lui parles plus, mais je te parle de tout le reste ! Des photos qui sont au début de chaque livre que tu lis, de ce collier avec cette bague autour ton cou, qu'à chaque fois tu as le regard perdu dans le vide tu ne penses pas à elle, c'est ça que je veux !

- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai des photos d'elle dans mon livre ? C'est parce qu'au moins, à n'importe quel moment, je peux me souvenir comment j'étais heureux avant, le collier me permet d'être proche d'elle alors que ça fait trois mois que je ne l'ai pas touché et mes pensées me permettent de ne pas l'oublier parce que ça me tuerais de ne pas me rappeler les moindres détails la concernant ! Tu veux que je choisisse entre elle et toi ? Mais c'est elle, sans hésiter. J'ai fais la bêtise une fois mais pas deux.

Je récupérais ma veste et me dirigeais vers la porte.

- Claque la porte en sortant.

Et je sortis. J'étais débarrassé d'un poids. J'ai tellement été idiot et je m'en voulais tellement ! Comment j'avais pu renoncer à elle ? Je me souviens encore de ma conversation avec Deb…

**Flash-back**

**18 décembre 2010**

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle me faisait des histoires avec Bella et notre promiscuité, mais là ça avait été pire que tout.

Je devais rejoindre Bella ce midi. Nous étions enfin en vacances et tout le monde se dispersait un peu partout. Je devais voir Deb avant son départ et elle m'avait rejoint devant la grille. L'apercevant, je jetais ma cigarette. Elle m'embrassa et comme à son habitude me dit toujours la même chose :

- Tu as encore fumé, tu pourrais faire un effort.

- Bonjour à toi aussi.

Elle me parla de son départ imminent, des fêtes qu'elle allait passer et avec qui…

- Et toi, tu fais quoi ?

- Pour noël je suis avec ma famille et Bella et le nouvel an on le fait ici non ?

- Avec Bella ?

- Bah oui. Elle passe la semaine avec moi, je t'en ai parlé, elle à ses spectacles de danse.

- Attends. Elle passe la semaine chez toi et moi je ne peux même pas venir dormir un soir chez toi, s'énerva-t-elle, et elle va dormir où ?

- Dans mon lit, comme toujours, répondis-je irrité.

- Tout ça parce que je veux pas coucher avec toi, tu vas coucher avec Bella ?

- Qui a parlé de coucher ? Elle est ma meilleure amie ! On fait ça depuis des mois alors commence pas ! Et si tu viens pas dormir chez moi, c'est parce que tu as peur que je te saute dessus !

- Je suis pas prête !

- J'ai jamais dit le contraire, mais tu sais très bien que si tu venais dormir une fois il ne se passera rien si tu ne le veux pas.

Elle ne répliqua pas et s'attaqua à un autre sujet :

- Je veux pas qu'elle dorme avec toi, m'ordonna-t-elle.

- Excuse-moi ?

- Tu as très bien compris, toute façon tu devras t'écarter d'elle. J'en ai marre.

- C'est n'importe quoi.

- Ecarte toi d'elle Edward sinon nous deux, c'est fini.

Et elle s'en alla comme si de rien n'était.

**Fin flash-back**

Pendant les vacances, je me suis efforcé de me tenir un plus éloigné d'elle, mais ce fut un échec total !

C'est lorsqu'elle partit que je m'obligeai à ne pas l'appeler, mais je ne pensais pas qu'on s'égueulerait le 1er. Si j'avais su, je n'aurai jamais envisagé de m'écarter ! Mais lorsque je l'avais eu sur Skype la situation m'avait échappé totalement et je ne voyais réellement pas comment tout annuler. Alors plus par dépit je m'étais efforcé de voir Deb. Quelle connerie !

J'allumais ma cigarette et me dirigeait vers l'arbre sous lequel on allait souvent. Je fus surpris de ne pas être seul. Bella était là, elle m'avait - de toute évidence - pas vu. Elle se débattait avec son briquet en débitant des insultes à celui-ci qui ne marchait plus. Je tendis le bras et lui allumais moi-même.

Elle tira une latte et releva la tête pour remercier la personne qui l'avait aidé et lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était moi et que ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, elle se figea.

Je regardais ses yeux marron chocolat et je respirais enfin mieux. Rien qu'avec le regard nous venions d'échanger tellement ! Rien n'était pardonné, mais tout rentrait malgré tout dans l'ordre. Je jetais ma cigarette au sol prit celle de Bella qui alla rejoindre la mienne.

Je saisis sa main, la rapprochais de moi et la serrais dans mes bras alors que ses bras s'accrochaient à mes épaules. Je me permis de respirer sa fragrance et resserrais mon étreinte.

- Tu n'es pas totalement pardonné.

J'embrassais ses cheveux et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à plus.

- Bien, dit-elle fortement.

- Bien.

Je sentis une larme couler dans ma nuque. Elle pleurait. Pour quelqu'un qui ne pleurais jamais, je trouve qu'elle le faisait un peu trop avec moi. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, juste des larmes silencieuses.

- Bella faut qu'on aille manger.

- Attends.

Elle inspira fortement mon odeur et se détacha de moi.

Je la regardais, ses yeux brillaient et je ne pus m'empêcher de gommer la petite larme qui descendait sur sa joue.

- On parlera ce soir, affirmais-je.

- D'accord.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

- Tu m'as manqué et rien que parce que tu m'as fait dire ça, tu vas morfler.

Je rigolais en la prenant par les épaules et nous marchions vers la cafète. Je sentis sa petite main se faufiler dans la poche avant droite de mon jean et elle me piqua mon paquet.

- Tellement prévisible, souris-t-elle.

Qu'est-ce que tout cela avait pu me manquer ! Que ce soit son sourire, comme ses remarques débile.

- Tu as jeté ma dernière cigarette même pas fumé au sol, tu te rends compte ! M'accusa-t-elle gentiment.

- Je t'en rachèterais, promis-je.

Inutile de préciser que si elle voulait, je lui aurais même acheté la boutique pour la revoir sourire comme ça. Nous arrivions devant la cafétéria et les gens nous dévisageaient d'être à nouveau à côté. Heureusement que je ne la tenais plus par les épaules.

Nous finissions notre cigarette en silence et rentrions.

Je pris un plateau, j'y mis son café et le mien ainsi que des viennoiseries pour moi seul, puisqu'elle ne mangeait rien. Nous partîmes ensuite à notre table habituelle et tout le monde nous regardait. Je m'assis à ses côtés et lui donnais son café. Elle me sourit et le tourna machinalement sans prêter attention aux autres. Je fis de même et trempais ma tartine dans mon café. Je vis Bella plisser le nez dégouté par ce que je faisais et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

Les conversations autour de la table avaient repris et tout le monde parlait du voyage à Paris prévu dans moins de deux semaines.

- C'est déjà dans deux semaines ? Réagit Bella.

- Et oui ma belle et inutile de préciser qu'on compte sur toi pour tout nous faire découvrir. Lui fit remarquer Emmett.

- Tu sais à part des endroits ou faire la fête je ne visite jamais Paris.

- Ca me suffit !

Tout le monde rigola et nous partions en cours. Lorsque j'arrivais en maths, Eric qui avait pris l'habitude de se mettre à côté de Bella ne fit pas long feu lorsque j'arrivai.

- Edward t'es pas possible ! Tu lui as fait peur et je ne t'ai pas du tout pardonné alors … me réprimanda-t-elle.

- Je sais tout ça, mais en attendant je ne vais pas me mettre tout seul alors que je peux être à coté de toi. Tu…

Elle se tourna vers moi et alors que j'allais lui dire qu'elle m'avait atrocement manquée et que je ressemblais rien sans elle le prof nous coupa et fîmes obligé d'écouter.

_With me sum 41_

_Un seul être vous manque & tout est dépeuplé_

Enfin de compte, Lamartine avait tout compris.

Tout m'avait manqué dans Bella. Que ce soit juste de l'avoir assise à côté de moi pendant les cours, son odeur, son tic de se morde la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'elle réfléchit, le regard qu'elle a lorsqu'elle pose ses yeux sur moi, mais aussi son souffle, sa voix, sa façon de bouger : tout.

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment lui dire et j'avais beau retourner le problème dans ma tête des centaines et des centaines de fois pendant le cours de maths - que je ne suivais absolument pas - et bien je ne trouvais pas.

Bella n'est pas ma meilleure amie. Il y a un moment où on doit être franc et elle le sait autant que moi sinon nous ne se serions pas dans cette situation. Il fallait qu'on discute et au calme tant qu'à faire. Je pris une feuille au hasard, écrivis dessus et lui tendis :

_Je vais voir mes parents ce soir tu m'accompagnes ? … il faut qu'on parle _avais-je rajouté après hésitation.

Elle me redonna le papier et je pus voir que son écriture était hésitante :

_Je pense oui mais… qu'as-tu dis à tes parents sur le fait qu'il ne me voyait plus ?_

Je répondis le plus franchement possible :

_Que j'étais un abruti. _

Je lui rendis le papier et la vis sourire.

- On est d'accord, souffla-t-elle et se fut moi qui souriais comme un idiot.

A la pause déjeunée, je rejoignis les garçons à la table. Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter des regards vers Bella qui parlait avec Angéla, Alice et Rose.

- Alors avec Bella… tenta Emmett, vous vous êtes réconciliés comme ça ?

- Non, on s'est pas réconciliés, on se reparle.

- Et on à le droit de savoir pourquoi vous vous parliez plus ? Osa Jasper.

- C'est vrai ça ! On peut savoir ? Se mêla Alice qui venait d'arriver avec les filles.

Bella se posa à côté de moi et ne se mêla pas de la conversation, soudainement très intéressée par son plateau.

Le problème c'est que je ne savais pas quoi leur répondre, parce que réellement je ne sais pas vraiment comme nous étions arrivés dans cette situation. J'étais un con et j'avais essayé de m'éloigner d'elle un minimum, ce qui avait entrainé la perte totale de notre relation et une dépression de chacun de notre côté : qu'elle super idée j'avais eu ce jour-là ! Et puis même si je ne l'avouerais jamais, le fait de savoir qu'elle avait embrassé quelqu'un au nouvel an en plus m'avait mis hors de moi. De quel droit vous vous demandez ? Aucun pourtant …

- Je… suis un abruti, réussi-je à dire.

Bella sourit encore une fois face à ma remarque. Sachant très bien que je n'allais rien rajouter de plus, les autres reprirent leur conversation.

- Tu sais que ça ne te sauvera pas à chaque fois, chuchota Bella, un moment il faudra de vraies explications !

- Je sais, et je te les donnerais.

- Edward je sais que tu n'aies pas le seul en tord, j'ai moi aussi…

Je la coupais en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Chhh… tout à l'heure.

Je lui embrassais le front et continuais de manger.

La journée passa de la même manière : je me remis à coté de Bella à tous les cours et tout le monde reparlait de nous dans le lycée.

Après avoir fumé notre cigarette, je l'abandonnais pendant que j'allais au piano et elle à la danse. J'étais beaucoup plus enjoué au piano que ces trois derniers mois et je ne vis même pas le temps passé, complètement transporté par la musique.

A ce moment-là, je me rappelais de la musique que j'avais composé le soir où Bella c'était faite agressée. Elle était restée dans mon esprit, mais je n'arrivais pas à lui trouver une fin parfaite.

- Cullen, je suis content de voir que tu rejoues enfin.

- Je n'ai jamais arrêté monsieur, répondis-je à mon prof.

- Pas réellement, mais ta musique n'était plus aussi puissante que depuis la rentrée, ça fait plaisir. Tout le monde est parti, mais si tu veux rester encore un peu, je te laisse les clefs.

Il me tapa l'épaule et déposa les clefs sur le piano noir.

Bella devait prendre sa douche j'avais donc le temps avant qu'elle sorte. Je me remis à jouer et trouvais les notes que je cherchais depuis quatre mois instinctivement. La musique qui était de plus en plus triste et sombre devint beaucoup plus puissante et joyeuse. J'enchainais les notes sans hésitation et rentrais totalement en transe. Mes doigts se stoppèrent lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur mes épaules.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de t'attendre, je me doutais bien qu'il y avait un raison, murmura Bella.

Je pris ses mains et les tiraient vers les touches, l'obligeant à se rapprocher, sa tête se posant sur mon épaule gauche. Nos mains étaient jointes et je ne pus m'empêcher de rapprocher nos mains liés vers ma bouche et lui embrassais le dessus de la main.

- Apprends-moi, souffla-t-elle.

Elle s'assit à coté de moi et je lui montrais quelques morceaux simples qu'elle réussit plutôt bien. J'augmentais le niveau au fur et à mesure et elle s'emmêlait complètement, mais elle était plutôt mignonne, mordant le coté inferieur droit de sa lèvre et fronçant les sourcils.

- Rejoues celui d'avant.

Je rejouais le petit morceau précédent, mais elle m'arrêta en posant sa main sur ma cuisse gauche.

- Non, celui que tu jouais avant que j'arrive.

- Il n'est pas fini, dis-je en tentant de me défendre.

- Joue, m'ordonna-t-elle un sourire sur le visage.

Je soufflais et fermais les yeux. Je n'aimais pas vraiment jouer des morceaux inachevés, mais Bella me ferais faire n'importe quoi. J'oubliais presque ou j'étais. La seule chose qui me ramenait au présent était la main de Bella sur mon genou qui ne bougeait pas. Je mis fin au morceau et relevais la tête. Les yeux de Bella brillaient et elle me souriait.

- Comment il s'appelle ? demanda Bella la gorge serrée.

- Je te le dirais si tu es sage.

Elle sourit et me regarda dans les yeux et je sus qu'il était temps de parler. J'allais pour commencer, mais elle me coupa :

- Tu…tu te rends compte à quel point ça m'a fait mal ? Tu es un idiot et le pire c'est que tu le sais. Je me sens tellement faible en te pardonnant comme ça, si vite, parce que tu m'as tellement détruite Edward. Je déteste lorsque les gens ont un minimum de pouvoir sur moi et toi je t'ai laissé le prendre totalement. Je t'ai dit que je ne faisais pas confiance aux gens, mais toi je l'ai fait et tu m'as juste prouvé une fois de plus que j'avais eu tord.

Elle se leva et commença à marcher autour de la pièce

- Je ne pouvais même pas m'empêcher de penser à toi et pourtant j'ai tout fait pour mais… pendant plus de quatre mois j'ai pratiquement vécu avec toi et donc tout me ramenais à toi. Que ce soit notre appart, comme mon stylo rouge. Tu te rends compte du pouvoir que tu avais… as sur moi ? Et ça fait de moi quelqu'un de faible et je déteste ça…

Elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Je ne sais pas si c'était des larmes de soulagement, de colère ou bien même de la tristesse, mais elle laissa tout sortir.

- Tu me manquais tellement que je ne savais même pas pourquoi je me levais le matin et le soir j'étais énervé contre toi parce que tu faisais de moi une personne pathétique qui s'arrête de vivre pour un mec. Le pire c'est que je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça et savoir que tu l'as choisis elle plutôt que moi, je crois c'est la pire de mes souffrances.

- Je ne l'ai pas choisis, soufflais-je.

Je me levais à mon tour et posais mes mains sur ses épaules pour qu'elle arrête de bouger. Je l'obligeais à relever la tête et commençais :

- Très bien, c'est mon tour maintenant, _elle voulut parler, mais je la coupais_. Je ne l'ai pas choisis, je voulais juste … prendre des distances parce que le pouvoir que j'ai sur toi est exactement le même que tu as sur moi. _Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais je ne relevais pas_. J'ai été tellement un idiot parce que le fond du problème Bella c'est que je ne pouvais pas t'imaginer entrain d'embrasser un garçon ou même coucher avec. C'était juste horrible et je me suis rendu compte à quel point j'étais hypocrite avec la fille qui me servait de copine parce que ce n'était absolument pas elle que j'avais envie de serrer dans mes bras, mais toi. Et quand tu m'as dit que ça ne me regardait pas… tu avais raison je n'avais aucun droit, alors je n'ai rien fait et je t'ai laissé partir et dans un sens - encore une fois tu as raison – je l'ai choisis et je m'en veux tellement. J'ai souffert autant que toi de la situation, mais je restais convaincu que c'était mieux comme ça. Je ne t'apporte vraiment rien de bon. Ce que je viens de dire n'a aucun sens alors si tu veux je peux résumer. Je suis un con totalement jaloux qui veut être plus que ton meilleur ami parce que tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie et que … et que je t'aime.

- Edwa…

- Chut je ne dis pas ça pour que tu répondes quoi que ce soit et je sais très bien que tu as peur de tout ça. Je sais aussi qu'il va te falloir du temps pour me refaire confiance mais je veux juste que tu te rendes compte que tu es la personne la plus importante et que je ne veux plus jamais être éloigné de toi. Si je dois être que ton meilleur ami bien, si c'est plus, c'est encore mieux. J'aurai jamais dû réagir comme ça le premier janvier et t'inquiètes pas que je m'en suis voulu. Ne part pas Beautiful…

Elle se rapprocha de moi et me serra dans ses petits bras. Elle sanglota un peu et je lui soufflais des mots que je pensais réconfortant. Je réalisais aussi progressivement que je venais d'avouer à Bella que je l'aimais et que je voulais être avec elle et c'était plus que jouissif d'enfin mettre des mots sur mes sentiments. Je voulais Bella, je suis amoureux d'Isabella Swan et à la minute où Bella me l'autorisera, tout le monde le saura.

- Je te déteste, souffla-t-elle.

- Je sais, répondis-je doucement.

- Ne part pas Handsome, je t'en supplie.

Elle laissait tomber ses barrières et à ce moment-là, moi aussi je me détestais parce que je l'avais complètement brisée.

- Je ne vais nulle part Beautiful.

On resta dans cette position et je commençais à ne plus être bien. Je passais un de mes bras sous ses genoux et elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou. Je m'assis sur le banc du piano et elle resta comme ça, le visage dans mon cou. Je lui frottais doucement le dos et elle se calma progressivement.

La porte d'entrée claqua et Emmett dans toute sa splendeur fit son apparition.

- Hey vous foutez quoi ? On se fait chier nous, annonça-t-il.

Bella releva le visage et essaya d'essuyer ses larmes. Emmett ne fit aucun commentaire, mais attendit tout de même une réponse.

- On arrive 2min, lui dis-je/

- D'acc, et il reparti.

Bella se releva ensuite et se regarda dans le reflet du piano.

- Je ne ressemble à rien à cause de toi.

Je fis mon sourire en coin et elle posa sa main sur mon menton pour que je détourne le regard.

Elle prit son sac et en sortit une trousse à maquillage.

- Bell's tu ne vas pas te maquiller, tu es très bien comme ça.

- Je te signale petit idiot qu'on va chez toi et je ne vais pas aller voir ta mère avec une tête de déterré alors que ça fais trois mois qu'elle ne m'a pas vu.

- Si tu veux.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr, répondis-je franchement.

- Pourquoi tu es revenu aujourd'hui ?

- Oh… et bien j'y pense depuis pas mal de temps et puis j'ai rompu avec Deb et tu étais là ce matin et je ne pouvais pas… je … tu es beaucoup trop précieuse et … tu me manquais terriblement et … Putain Bella tu as vu ce que tu as fais de moi ? Un mec qui trouve même plus ses mots, c'est pathétique !

- Je trouve ça mignon, tu m'as manqué aussi.

Elle déposa ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de ma bouche et ramassa ses affaires.

- Allons-y ou Emmett va revenir.

Je mis mon bras autour de ses épaules et la rapprochais pour embrasser sa tête. A peine après avoir franchit la porte, j'allumais une cigarette que Bella me piqua aussitôt. Elle ne me regardait même pas.

- Tu es vraiment sans scrupule, c'était ma dernière !

- T'es chiant, rigola-t-elle.

Elle fouilla dans son sac et me le tendis ensuite.

- Je trouve rien là dedans, cherche.

Je récupérais son sac et cherchais. Normal qu'elle ne trouve rien, y'a pratiquement toute sa chambre ! Je mis enfin la main sur l'objet de mes désirs et Bella se mit à hurler. Je relevais la tête et la vit courir dans les bras d'un mec.

Non mais c'est qui celui là ?

* * *

><p>Et voila je sais qu'elle lui a pardonné vite mais ils peuvent pas se passer l'un de l'autre en meme temps !<p>

et tout n'est pas reglé quand meme ils ont encore de gros soucis ...

vous pensez que c'est qui "celui là" :P

review= teaser ! :D

xoxo

Marie


	16. Chapitre 15

**Hey =)**

**Me voila pour un nouveau chapitre qui va faire enormement avancer notre histoire logiquement !**

**J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous par contre mais je pars en espagne se soir et je pourrais peut etre pas publier pendant un mois :/**

**Je sais c'est long mais je vais pas avoir de connexion internet j'esserai neanmoins de trouver un cybercafé pour vous le postez d'ici deux semaine mais je promais rien !**

**Je tiens aussi a vous remercier vos reviews mon fait enormement plaisir vous avez pratiquement toutes trouvé qui venait d'arriver mais en meme temps il manquait non ? **

**En attendant voila le chapitre**

**enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15<strong>

**PDV Bella :**

Sa musique était magnifique. Elle m'avait complètement chamboulée et j'avais compris qu'il était temps de parler. J'avais sortis tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur et ça faisait réellement du bien. Lorsqu'il commença à parler j'avais beaucoup de mal à le suivre, mais il a dit ces trois mots : _je t'aime._

Faut avouer que j'ai carrément paniqué, mais comme d'habitude il a été parfait et j'avais complètement craqué. La pression de ces trois derniers mois était retombée et c'était libérateur.

Je ne savais plus trop où j'en étais par contre. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward soit juste mon meilleur ami, mais je ne savais pas si j'étais prête à rentrer dans une relation.

Sans scrupule je lui avais piqué sa clope et il pleurnichait comme un gamin, je rigolais et lui tendis mon sac dans lequel je ne trouvais rien du tout. Je le regardais un peu ensuite, les cheveux en bataille et les lèvres pincés. Il trouva enfin, je relevais la tête et je l'aperçu.

Je criais de surprise et couru pour me jeter dans ses bras il me rattrapa et rigola.

- **Jake, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Billy veut que j'améliore mon anglais,** rigola-t-il.

Je m'éloignais et le regardais.

-** Je peux pas croire que tu sois là ! **

Je lui embrassais la joue et me tournais vers les autres. Edward s'était rapproché et fixait Jacob.

- Handsome, voici Jacob.

Il lui tendit la main et serra un plus fort que la normale et je vis Jacob grimacer. Je levais les yeux face à son enfantillage et tirais une latte. Edward me tendit mon sac à main et amena sa cigarette à sa bouche.

- T'as du feu ?

Je lui lançais le briquet qu'il rattrapa.

- Alors vous avez fait connaissance avec Jacob ? Leur demandais-je.

- Rosalie surtout, je parle pas trop français moi, me rappela Jasper.

- Oui et lui pas beaucoup anglais, rigolais-je.

Alice et Rosalie parlaient un peu plus loin et lorsqu'elles m'aperçurent, elles se rapprochèrent.

- Bella ! Jacob est trop sexy ! T'aurais pu nous le présenter avant ! Rigolât-elle.

Je vis Emmett grogner et je me promis d'en parler plus tard avec les filles.

- C'est vrai, tu devrais voir Jacob torse nu, la taquinais-je et se fut au tour d'Edward de grogner.

- **Vous arrêtez de dire mon prénom quand je comprends rien, c'est pas trop cool quand même.**

**- Oui, mais c'est marrant.**

**- Mouais.**

- Jacob ne comprends pas quand on parle anglais et ça l'énerve, expliqua Rosalie à Alice.

Alice trouvait ça très drôle et plaçait ''Jacob'' dans ses toutes ses phrases pour l'embêter.

- Il a qu'à parler anglais, grogna Edward.

- Edward, soupirais-je.

Il leva les mains comme si de rien n'était. Il se rapprocha de moi et tira une dernière latte sur sa cigarette pour la jeter ensuite.

- Je dois y aller, mais je comprends si tu ne viens pas, y'a pas de soucis, me dit-il franchement.

- Non, je veux venir et puis faut que je vois ma mère, ça fais longtemps.

- Vous venez chez moi ? proposa Edward à tout le monde.

-** On va chez Edward,** annoncais-je à Jacob.

- **Pas de soucis, tu vas bien ?**

**- Oui, **répondis-je et pour une fois c'était vrai, **qu'est-ce que tu fais là sinon ? Et tu dors ou ?**

**- Et bien j'ai enfin trouvé la pièce pour ma voiture, mais il faut me déplacer et pour dormir j'avoue que je comptais sur toi !**

**- No problème ! Tu restes combien de temps ?**

**- Deux semaines max.**

- **On y va ?** proposa Rosalie.

Tout le monde suivit et instinctivement je me rapprochais Edward et il mit son bras autour de mes épaules. Nous étions un peu devant les autres et j'entendais Jacob parler anglais.

- Bella… Jacob c'est juste ton meilleur ami hein ?

- Jaloux et peu sur de sois, qu'avez-vous fait d'Edward Cullen ? L'embêtais-je.

Il fit son sourire en coin et récupéra mon paquet de cigarette dans ma poche arrière.

- Ne rigole pas de moi.

- Je n'oserai pas.

Il alluma sa cigarette et broya mon paquet vide, il se tourna vers moi.

- On passe au tabac avant, leur hurla-t-il.

On s'arrêta au centre commercial et Edward partit acheter des cigarettes.

-** Et Charlie qui pensait que tu fumais moins**, commença Jacob.

-** Pas vraiment non. Tu sais que je suis sur Paris dans deux semaines ? Débrouille-toi pour être dans notre avion.**

**- Comment ça se fait ?**

**- Voyage scolaire !**

**- Sympa, nous le dernier c'était à Caen, **_(N/B : Aaah, la Normandie !)_ rigola-t-il, **Edward est toujours que ton ami ?**

Instinctivement je mordis ma lèvre inferieure.

- **Oui. **

**- Tu sais que même les autres n'y croient pas ?**

**- Je sais, mais c'est compliqué.**

**- Avant je savais tout de ta vie Bella.**

**- Et je suis parti ici. Les choses changent, je t'en parlerais, mais pas maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses de mes amis ?**

**- Et bien Emmett a l'air marrant, mais je n'arrive pas trop à parler avec lui, Rosalie est une vraie bombe et puis j'avoue qu'elle parle français, c'est un avantage ! Jasper parait plus calme et analyse tout et si j'ai bien compris il comprime la pile Alice.**

**- C'est ça.**

Edward arriva et me tendit mon paquet.

- Comme convenu ce matin.

Je le remerciais et pris sur moi pour ne pas fumer tout de suite : Jacob m'aurait tué ! Nous passions au cimetière, mais je me dépêchais un peu pour ne pas trop les faire attendre et nous continuions notre chemin jusqu'à chez lui. Stressée de revoir Esmée, je sortis une cigarette et tentais de me calmer.

- Tu es bête Bella, Esmée t'adore et n'attends que de te revoir.

- Je sais, mais… qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?

- On a déjà eu cette conversation !

- Ha oui c'est vrai : que tu es un idiot !

- Tu vois, tu es prête !

Il tira la dernière latte sur ma cigarette et la jeta.

- Ils sont toujours comme ça ? demanda Jacob avec un accent très français.

- Toujours enfin, était, ils se parlaient plus jusqu'à aujourd'hui, rectifia Alice.

- Pourquoi ?

- Très bonne question, répondit Jasper.

Edward et moi ne relevions pas et franchissions la porte.

- Maman, on est là !

- On ?

Esmée franchit la porte de la cuisine son tablier autour de la taille.

-Bella ! Ma chérie ! Cria-t-elle lorsqu'elle me vit et elle courra dans mes bras, c'est bon de te revoir, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Toujours bien. Tu as maigris ! Viens manger, elle se tourna vers les autres, comment allez vous les enfants ?

Tout le monde répondit et je lui présentais Jacob.

-** Bella m'a beaucoup parler de toi, comment tu trouves la Californie ?** lui demanda-t-elle.

- **Très bien ! Il fait beau, ça me change.**

**- J'en suis sur, ** vous mangez ici ? Toute façon ce n'est pas une question !

Elle rigola et retourna dans la cuisine.

- Bon… on fait quoi ? demanda Edward.

- Piscine ? proposa Emmett.

- Piscine, répondit tout le monde.

- Edward, t'as un maillot pour Jake ?

- Bien sur, viens.

Jacob suivit Edward et je levais les sourcils de surprise. En espérant qu'ils s'entendent. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte à ce moment-là.

- Bella tu peux ouvrir ? Me demanda Esmée.

J'ouvris la porte et trouvais Carmen.

- Bella c'est bon de te revoir, me souris immédiatement Carmen. Elle me prit dans ses bras et j'aperçu ensuite sa petite fille.

- Oh ! Elle est magnifique.

- Je te présente Elena.

Elle me tendit la petite et je la pris dans mes bras. Elle était réellement toute petite, elle avait très peu de cheveux, mais le peu qu'elle avait étaient blond comme ceux de Tanya et des yeux bleus très clairs.

- Quand est-ce qu'elle est née ? Demandais-je honteuse de ne même pas le savoir.

- Le 13 janvier. Je peux te la laissée ? Bonjour les jeunes.

Elle partit rejoindre Esmée, Rosalie et Alice me rejoignirent.

- Elle est trop mimi, c'est qui au fait ?

- La cousine d'Edward, Carmen est la sœur d'Esmée.

- Tu connais tout le monde, fit remarquer Rose.

Je rougis légèrement. Je me rendais réellement compte combien je connaissais tout d'Edward.

- Bella a passé noël ici, dit Edward qui venait de descendre en maillot de bain.

Jacob le suivait torse nu et en maillot de bain.

-** Personne ne se change ?** demanda-t-il mal à l'aise.

- **Je te connaissais pas si prude.**

- **Chut Swan, sinon je parle des photos dans la chambre d'Edward !**

Il avait un sourire vainqueur sur le visage. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers Edward qui discutait avec Emmett.

- **Développe.**

**- Ca va, je t'embête plus qu'autre chose, y'en a deux-trois, mais quand même très révélatrice**.

- **T'es nul.**

Esmée rentra avec un plateau contenant deux tasses et s'installa sur le canapé.

- Donne-moi ma princesse, ma chérie.

Je lui tendis Elena qui était restée calme dans mes bras et sourit aux surnoms affectueux qu'Esmée donnait à tout le monde.

Nous allions chercher nos maillots qui restaient ici tout le temps en cas de besoin comme aujourd'hui. Je l'enfilais et rejoignais les autres autours de la piscine. Emmett et Jacob y étaient déjà et ils s'amusaient à se couler – au moins, pas de problèmes de langue comme ça !

Jasper et Alice batifolaient un peu plus loin et Rosalie et Edward parlaient ensemble. Je me rapprochais d'eux et tentais de pousser Rose qui se rattrapa à mon bras et m'entraina dans sa chute comme une bleue !

- Bien fait, rigola-t-elle.

Edward rigolait aussi et je sortis de l'eau pour le pousser. Il recula de plus en plus.

- Beautiful, tu ne vas pas faire ça ! Tu sais que j'aime bien rentrer progressivement ! Se défendit-il.

- Oui et ?

J'allais pour l'entrainer dans l'eau quand j'aperçu le collier autour de son cou, une grande chaine en argent et au milieu de son torse _ma_ bague. Celle que je lui avais offerte à noël quand je m'étais rendu compte en janvier qu'il ne la portait plus, je l'avais pris très mal pris, mais en faite il la portait toujours. Je tendis la main et la pris dans ma main. Il baissa le regard et me fit un petit sourire qui se voulait compatissant.

- Je t'ai jamais oublié Bell's, je te l'ai dis.

J'hochais la tête trop ému pour répondre quelque chose.

- Tu sais que tu deviens une vraie fille ! Sentimentale, légèrement pleurnicheuse…

- C'est pas vrai ça ! Espèce de méchant.

Il m'attira dans ses bras et me serra contre lui.

- Bien fait, t'es tout mouillé maintenant.

Il rigola fortement.

- Oui, mais maintenant que je suis un peu mouillé, je peux faire ça.

Il me prit dans ses bras et couru dans l'eau. J'eus le temps de crier _Cullen je vais te tuer_ qu'on atterrissait dans l'eau. Je ressortis de l'eau et me débattais pour sortir de ses bras.

- Pourquoi tu te débats Swan ? T'as même pas pied. Ha ha, je vais te couler.

Il mit sa main sur ma tête et l'enfonça dans l'eau. Je nageais ensuite un peu à l' écart vers Alice cherchant un peu de réconfort contre les mecs qui étaient mort de rire.

- Vous voulez pas m'aider à me venger ?

- Non, c'est mort ils gagneront, répliqua Alice.

- On se sent un peu faible quand même là non ?

- Carrément, soufflat-elle.

- Bon Bella, maintenant que tu revis, tu vas pouvoir venir faire du shopping avec nous, proposa Rosalie.

- Je n'ai jamais arrêté de vivre.

- Arrête, on t'a pas vu sourire comme ça depuis trois mois et c'est pareil pour Edward. Tu veux toujours pas nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- C'est ridicule…

Elle me fit un sourire encourageant.

- On s'est disputés et puis en plus de ça, sa copine voulait qu'il s'écarte de moi.

- S'écarter, pas arrêter de te parler, intervint Alice.

- C'est plus compliqué. On s'est disputés sur plusieurs choses, mais c'est arrangé maintenant. Et vous, quoi de passionnant ?

- Jasper est un dieu au lit !

- Lice, c'est mon frère !

Elle haussa les épaules très peu touché par cette information.

- Je couche avec Emmett depuis plus de trois mois, lâcha Rosalie.

Je toussais choquée par l'information.

- Répète un peu ?

- Et développe aussi s'il te plait, rajouta Alice.

- Ca a commencé le lendemain de ta première représentation de danse Bella. Jasper était avec Alice et Bella squattait la chambre d'Edward alors Emmett est venu me voir. On a bu un peu et une chose en entrainant une autre on a couchés ensemble.

- Et ça arrive souvent ?

- Au moins une fois par semaine, je gérais ça très bien. On était d'accord, pas de sentiment, personne au courant et on passe du bon temps, mais je m'emmêle maintenant et lorsqu'une autre fille s'approche, j'ai l'impression qu'elle empiète sur mon territoire et je deviens… jalouse.

- Tu as deux solutions, dis-je, un…

- Tu as arrête tout ça maintenant, compléta Alice, ou deux…

- Tu lui avoue tout, finis-je.

- Mais non ! Parce que dans les deux cas, je peux le perdre et j'ai vraiment pas envie.

- Quelqu'un m'a dit : ''Tant qu'on n'essaye pas, on ne sait pas'' et depuis je suis avec Jasper !

- La personne qui t'as dit ça est un idiot, répliqua Rosalie.

- C'était toi, rigola Alice.

- Les meufs vous venez ou vous voulez le thé ? Nous demanda Edward.

- « meufs » répètais-je en levant un sourcil.

- T'as un problème toi ? Dit-il en se rapprochant.

- Peut être…

Je nageais à l'opposé, mais il me rattrapa par la cheville et me tira. Je pensais qu'il allait me couler mais il déposa un baiser sur mon front

- Ca m'a manqué Beautiful.

Je souris sachant très bien de quoi il voulait parler.

- Banzaiiiiii ! Hurla Emmett en s'écrasant juste à coté de nous, éclaboussant tout autour.

Tout le monde sauta dans la piscine ensuite c'est Esmé qui nous arrêta.

- Les enfants, il ne va même plus y avoir d'eau dans la piscine ! Allez prendre une douche on mange dans un peu moins d'une heure.

Tout le monde sortit et je rejoignis Jacob :

-** Je t'ai abandonné, tu t'en sors ? **

**- Super ! Je me suis bien marré. Tu dois jamais t'ennuyer toi.**

**- Pas vraiment non, mais si Charlie te demande c'est l'horreur ici.**

Il rigola franchement et nous sortîmes en récupérant nos vêtements.

- Emmett je vais te tuer ! Mes vêtements sont trempés, me plaignis-je.

- Va en chercher dans le chambre de Tanya ou la mienne Bell's, m'indiqua Edward.

- Oui merci. Tanya est pas là au fait ?

- Si, sans doute ou avec son mec, je sais pas.

- Elle a un copain.

- Oui on n'a pas le droit de le voir parce qu'on le ferait fuir il parait.

- C'est même sûr, compléta Tanya en entrant, c'est cool de te voir Bella.

- Merci. Je comprends que tu veuilles pas qu'ils le voient !

- Enfin une qui compatis à mon malheur, hein petit frère.

Edward grogna et je rigolais avec Tanya.

Je montais dans la chambre d'Edward pour prendre des vêtements les préférant à ceux de Tanya. Je sortis de la douche et me dirigeais vers sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé : l'odeur y était la même et le bordel aussi. J'ouvris son placard et récupérais le t-shirt dans lequel je dormais habituellement. Je mis un sweat et je remontais les manches. Je ne pus m'empêcher de respirer son odeur familière. Je restais en boxer et regardais les photos sur le mur. Il y en avait pas mal, plusieurs sur tous les six et certaines justes avec moi. Les photos de noël étaient affichées, je ne les avais encore jamais vues et elles étaient vraiment sympas.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais terriblement sexy dans mon pull et mon boxer ?

Je sursautais et aperçu Edward dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Idiot.

- Réaliste, répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

Je passais devant lui et je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi.

- Arrête de mater mon cul, le réprimandais-je.

- J'y suis pour rien, t'as qu'à mettre un pantalon.

- C'est ce que je vais faire, mais je vais en piquer un à ta sœur. Parce que si je me balade avec un de tes boxers, ça peut paraitre étrange.

- Ca ne me dérange absolument pas

- Cullen, le mis-je en garde.

- Tu sais, Bella que je me suis crée mon propre défi ?

- Ha oui ? Je me retournais soudain intéressée.

- Je te le dirais si tu es sage.

- Tu vas devoir me dire pleins choses à ce moment-là alors ! Je n'ai pas oublié le nom du morceau de piano non plus.

- Mouais, bon je vais à la douche.

Il se retourna et je regardais ses fesses dans son adorable jean et mordis ma lèvre inferieure.

Je me remis les idées en place, pris un pantalon de yoga à Tanya et redescendis. Esmée était dans la cuisine et préparait le repas :

- Besoin d'aide ? Proposais-je.

- Non merci princesse, mais installe toi par contre.

Je m'assis autour du bar et sortis une cigarette.

- Je peux ? Demandais-je plus par politesse qu'autre chose, sachant très bien qu'elle m'autoriserait.

- Bien sûr.

- Ou sont les autres ?

- Un peu partout, rigola-t-elle, alors Bella raconte moi tout. Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu. Il y a une raison ?

Esmée avait cette particularité, bien à elle, de ne jamais forcer les gens à parler, mais qui arrivait toujours à ses fins.

- On s'est disputé le 1er janvier pour une raison très stupide et on était tout les deux trop fier pour revenir l'un vers l'autre et je crois qu'on a souffert tous les deux pendant ces trois mois.

- J'n'en doute pas. Quand il ne compose plus je sais qu'il y a un problème.

- Il ne composait plus ?

- Non et la seule fois où il touchait le piano c'était pendant ses cours…

Les autres arrivèrent à ce moment-là et Edward avec.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui racontes encore ? Grogna Edward lorsqu'il vit ma tête.

- Rien, j'y suis pour rien, répondit Esmée en sortant de la cuisine.

Je finissais ma cigarette silencieusement pendant que les autres discutaient. Jacob s'intégrait parfaitement et baragouinait des mots en anglais. J'étais contente qu'il s'entende bien avec tout le monde. Avec Edward et tout ça, j'avais l'impression de le laisser tomber. Il croisa mon regard et me souris, le genre qui voulait dire « tout va bien t'inquiètes ».

Je repensais à ce qu'Esmée m'avait dit Edward ne composait plus, alors se pourrait-il que ce soit moi qui lui aie inspiré ce magnifique morceau ? Ca n'a aucun sens en fait, si, mais ça voudrait dire qu'il m'aime vraiment…

Une main fit des petits cercles dans le bas de mon dos et je me tournais vers Edward :

- Un penny pour tes pensées.

Je voulais lui sortir un truc bateau, mais les mots sortirent plus vite que ce que je le décidais.

- Comment s'appelle le morceau ? Chuchotais-je.

- Bella, on en parlera plus tard, dit-il mal à l'aise.

- Non je veux savoir ou si tu veux pas répondre, dis-moi pour qui tu l'as écrit ?

Il plongeât son regard dans le mien comme on avait l'habitude de faire et il pesa le pour ou contre.

- Pour toi, souffla-t-il.

- Bella tu me réponds ? Emmett me poussa l'épaule et je le regardais.

- Pardon ?

- La dernière personne avec qui tu as couché ?

- C'est quoi ces questions ?

- Allez ! Tout le monde a répondu

- Vraiment et toi alors ?

Je l'affrontais du regard, mais il voulu quand même sa réponse.

- Je me souviens pas.

- **Bella, tu déconnes ! Même moi je me souviens**, intervint Jacob.

- **Tais-toi.**

**- Tu sais quelque chose Jacob ?** Demanda Rosalie.

**- **Le dernier de Bella c'était au nouvel an !

Emmett rigola fortement et la main d'Edward quitta mon dos pour se pincer l'arrête du nez.

- Merci !

- A ton service !

Edward sortit une cigarette et je lui tendis mon briquet sans oser le regarder. Le fait d'avoir coucher avec ce mec avait juste détruit mon amitié avec Edward. Je le sentis se pencher et il m'embrassa la tempe :

- Tout va bien Beautiful.

Nous mangions ensuite dans un bruit énorme. Tout le monde rigolait et passait un très bon moment.

Au moment de rentrer, nous fîmes rentrer Jacob discrètement - n'étant pas vraiment autorisé à rester - et nous partîmes nous coucher.

La journée avait été légèrement riche en émotions !

* * *

><p><strong>Verdict ?<strong>

**On avance dans la relation edward/Bella quand meme non ?**

**Que pensez vous de Jjake et surtout de la declaration de Rosalie ?**

**J'esserais de vous envoyez un teaser avec la reponse de vos reviews mais comme je le disais je promet rien !**

**A bientot**

**xoxo**

**Marie**


	17. chapitre 16

**Bonjour =) je suis franchement contente de pouvoir enfin vous mettre le nouveau chapitre j'espere que vous allez aimer se chapitre ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 :<strong>

Samedi 2 avril 2011

Je me levais et partie m'habillée pour courir laissant Jacob ronfler. La semaine touchait à sa fin et les bacs blancs allaient commencer à partir de lundi jusqu'au vendredi. Aucuns cours, aucunes options justes les bacs blancs pendant toute la semaine. Le 13 avril nous partions pour Paris et revenions le 24 mai d'ici la on va être obligés de bosser !

Jacob avait récupéré la pièce de sa voiture et depuis il ne faisait pas grand chose. Il se levait vers 12h, allait a l'ordi, regardait la télé et sortait de temps en temps. Le soir il venait toujours avec nous et c'était plutôt agréable de repasser du temps avec son meilleur ami. Il avait réussi à avoir un billet de retour en même temps que nous donc tout était parfait.  
>Alice et Jasper vivaient encore parfaitement leur idylle et n'embêtaient pas grand monde.<br>Rosalie essayait de discuter sérieusement avec Emmett mais d'après ce que j'avais compris il a des arguments très convainquant pour toujours remettre la conversation à plus tard !  
>Edward et moi essayons de rester un minimum distant et notre relation se limitait à de l'amitié malgré qu'il y avait quelque fois des gestes ou phrases qui ne trompait pas...<br>Ce soir nous sortions au bowling et avions prévu de finir chez nous. Ce n'était certes pas très sérieux avec nos examen qui avait lieu le lundi mais nécessaire !  
>Je revins de mon footing en même temps qu'Emmett sortait de la chambre de Rosalie et je le suivi pour aller voir Edward.<br>- Alors Edward n'est toujours que ton ami ?  
>- Et Rosalie est toujours que ton plan cul ? Réplique-je un peu trop sèchement mais il était que 7h.<br>- Je ne vois même pas de quoi tu parle.  
>- Lui fait pas de mal Emmett, rajoute-je doucement<br>Je lui embrassais la joue et ouvrit la porte d'Edward.  
>Il était sur le ventre en diagonal du lit. Il portait juste un boxer bleu foncé et je pu admirer son dos bien musclé. <strong>Je me surprenais de plus en plus à le mater mais lui ne se privait absolument pas non plus alors...<br>**Je montais sur le lit et caressais les traits de son visage. Au bout de 5 min il saisit ma main et la porta à ses lèvres.  
>- Bonjour beautiful.<br>Il se retourna pour se mettre sur le dos et m'attira sur son torse.  
>Il gardait les yeux fermés et me caressait doucement le dos pendant que je traçais la ligne de son torse.<br>Nous restions comme ça pendant de longues minutes appréciant chacun la chaleur de l'autre.

- Edward faut qu'on bouge, lui dis-je alors que je me levais. Il renforça son étreinte et m'empêcha de bouger.  
>- Encore 2 min, suppliât-il<br>N'ayant toujours pas bougé je commençais à le bouger.  
>-Edward, chantonnais-je<br>Ses yeux ne s'étaient toujours pas ouvert. Je lui embrassais la paupière droite puis la gauche et descendait sur sa joue. J'embrassais sa nuque et je le vis frissonner lorsque mes lèvres se déposèrent juste en dessous de son lobe d'oreille. J'allais reprendre mon ascension lorsqu'il retourna la situation et se retrouva au dessus de moi.  
>- Tu es réveillé... Enfin le taquine-je<br>- Bonjour  
>- Bonjour<br>Il déposa ses lèvres là ou auparavant les miennes étaient sur lui et je senti des frissons sur mon corps.  
>Je le sentis sourire sur ma peau il se releva les yeux rieur.<br>Je me mis à fixer ses lèvres intensément et le vis se rapprocher de plus en plus. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma peau qui s'accélérait et alors que je pensais que ses lèvres allaient rencontrer les miennes. Il se releva brusquement et s'écarta de moi.  
>- Je ... Je vais prendre ma douche, annonça-t-il<br>- Fait donc ca, dis-je plus amusé par sa réaction qu'autre chose.  
>Je sortis de la chambre et rentrais dans la salle de bain pendant qu'Alice se brossait les dents<br>- Salut, lui dis-je  
>- Hum... Bonjour, répondit-elle étonnée que je communique le matin.<br>Je sautais dans la douche et me dépêchais pour rattraper mon retard.  
>Les cheveux encore mouillés je rentrais dans mon dressing et enfilait un robe qui m'arrivais mis cuisse à fine bretelles.<br>Je mis dans mes cheveux de la mousse pour qu'il boucle gentiment et je récupérais mon sac.  
>J'embrassais la joue de Jacob qui grogna en réponse et rejoignit les autres qui étaient dans le salon.<br>Il manquait comme tous les matins Rosalie mais plus étonnant encore Edward.  
>- Ou est Edward? Demandais-je à Emmett<br>- Il bougonne dans sa chambre, ne me dit pas que vous vous êtes encore disputés!  
>- Pas le moins du monde.<br>Il rentra à ce moment-là les cheveux encore plus décoiffés.  
>- Hello Handsome.<br>Il fit son sourire en coin et embrassa ma joue.  
>- On y va ? Proposa Edward<p>

Tout le monde bougea, Rosalie arriva à ce moment là et nous partions déjeuné.

Nous avions fumé notre cigarette sur le petit perron de la cantine puis avions rejoint les autres.

- Salut Angela, la saluais-je  
>- Hey<br>- Alors prête pour soir ?  
>- Oui qui vient ?<br>- Je ne sais pas, déjà y a Emmett, Rose, Alice, Edward, Jasper, **Toi** hum... Jacob, Félix, j'en oublie je crois  
>- Tanya vient avec son copain, rajouta Edward<br>- Trop bien, s'exclama Alice en tapant dans ses mains, tu as dit Kim et Embry ?  
>- non et je crois que c'est tout après. Ca va être cool.<br>- oui, confirma Jasper, et Bella ? Comment ça se fait que tu parles autant habituellement c'est le rôle d'Alice  
>- Elle est comme ca depuis ce matin, compléta Alice, elle m'a demandé comment j'allais !<br>Tout le monde me regarda comme si j'étais une extra terrestre.  
>- Je te demande toujours, dis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine<br>- Non !  
>- Si Edward n'avait pas été de si mauvaise humeur ce matin j'aurai trouvé un lien mais la je ne vois pas... Chercha Emmett.<br>Je souris face à leur divagation. Je n'étais pas de meilleure humeur que d'habitude mais disons que je m'amuse bien ce matin. Taquiner Edward devient de plus en plus marrant.  
>- N'importe quoi, aller allons en cours.<br>Je me levais de ma chaise et partie à la danse. Le professeur me félicita pour mes progrès.  
>J'étais peut être dans un bon jour aujourd'hui.<br>Je sortis ensuite de la douche remis ma robe. Edward m'attendait devant les portes et je lui sautais dessus.  
>- Swan il va falloir faire quelque chose pour se débordement d'énergie que tu as aujourd'hui.<p>

- Et toi pour ta mauvaise humeur, répliquais-je

- J'ai eu un réveil difficile

- Faux il était parfait !

- J'avoue, avoua-t-il enfin

- Je préfère ça.

Il embrassa ma tempe et je souris face son geste. J'aimais quand il faisait des choses comme ca.

- Pourquoi tu souris ?

Je relevais la tête et lui répondis franchement

- J'aime quand tu fais ca.

- Moi aussi, souffla-t-il pas très fort mais suffisamment pour j'entende, allons rejoindre les autres. Alice veut qu'on aille faire du shopping…

- Non, non, non hors de question.

Il mit ses mains sur mes épaules et me poussa pour que j'avance

- J'ai envie de dire : si Alice a décidé tu n'as pas vraiment le choix

- Il faudrait qu'on fasse quelque chose pour sa, elle ne peut pas nous faire subir sa dictature sans qu'on réagisse, me plaignais-je

- Si elle peut, répondit Emmett qui sortait de son vestiaire, qu'est ce qu'elle a fait maintenant le lutin ?

- Elle veut qu'on fasse du shopping, dis-je dépitée

- Cool ! Souri Emmett

- Excuse-moi ?

- J'aime bien le shopping vous portez des petites tenues on peut mater et vous ne dites rien, bonne journée en perspective.

Il rigola et tapa dans la main d'Edward

- Et tu cautionne ça toi ?

- J'aime te voir en petite tenue, chuchota Edward dans mon oreille ce qui me fis rougir légèrement.

- Si tu essais des vêtements alors je viens

- Deal, il me tendit la main et je lui serrai

- Comme ça moi aussi je pourrais bien profiter de la journée.

Je le laissais bouche bé et retrouvais les autres.

- Hey Jake tu as réussis à te lever avant midi pas trop dur ?

- **Bella ?**

**- Yep**

**- Tu te rends compte que tu viens de me parler en anglais très rapidement et que j'ai rien compris !**

**- Oups désolé. Je te demandais si ça n'avait pas été trop dur de se lever avant midi**

**- Si tu savais… et la danse ?**

**- Super tu pourrais venir me voir le soir **

**- Ils ne diront rien ?**

**- Le prof m'aime bien, on va faire les magasins sous les directives du monstre Alice tu viens ?**

**- Bien sur !**

Nous partions tous les 7, les autres nous rejoignaient au bowling pour 20h.

- Bon il est déjà 12h30 on va devoir se dépêcher si on veut faire toutes les boutiques. S'inquiétais déjà Alice.

Toute l'après midi nous courrions dans tous les magasins. Femme, homme, chaussure, sac, vêtement, accessoires, lingerie tout y passaient.

Ma carte bleue allait bientôt m'interdire tout payement si je continuais comme ca.

J'avais taquiné Edward toute l'après midi aussi je m'amusais bien. Il m'avait donné son avis sur tous mes vêtements.

Je rentrais dans une cabine alors que les autres continuaient leur choix. J'enfilais le premier ensemble et j'appelais Edward.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il derrière le rideau

- Rentre je veux ton avis !

Il passa derrière le rideau et me détailla passant une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement.

- Il n'est pas trop petit ? Demandais-je sur mon soutient gorge en dentelle - qui je le savais était parfaitement à ma taille -.

- Hum non, non il est parfait, répondit-il nerveusement. Son regard descendit sur mon tanga, tu peux le prendre je pense

Et il ressortit aussi vite.

- Edward l'appelais-je j'en ai d'autre à te montrer !

- Je te fais confiance, souffla-t-il

J'avais un sourire vainqueur alors que j'essayais les autres. Ce n'était pas très faire play et j'allais me retrouver piégé à mon propre jeu à ne pas en douter mais pour l'instant je m'amusais bien.

Je ressortis ensuite. Je refis le tour à la recherche de pyjama sympa et jetais mon dévolue sur 3.

**Je sortis de la boutique et rejoignaient les garçons qui n'en pouvaient plus**

- Alors Edward remit de tes émotions ? Le taquinais-je

- Je ne vois même pas de quoi tu parles.

Je rigolais ne croyant pas du tout à ses dire.

- Aller vient Handsome.

Je tendis la main et le trainai derrière moi

- Dépêche le pressais-je

Il accéléra et posa ses mains sur mes hanches pressant mon dos contre son torse.

- On a le temps, Rose est toujours dans la cabine.

Je fis une moue boudeuse

- Mais je veux aller chez toi je suis fatigué.

Il me fit retourner vers lui et je restais dans ses bras les yeux fermés profitant de son étreinte et son odeur.

Les filles arrivèrent et je fus obligé de me séparer.

- On peut y aller, sautilla Alice

Tout le monde la suivit claqués par cette journée.

Nous dormions tous chez Edward.

Ensuite pendant toute la semaine nous avions épreuve blanche et ensuite Paris !

**J'étais tellement contente de rentrer et d'emmener tout le monde avec moi, nous allions passer 10 jours énorme !**

Nous rentrions chez Edward et seule Tanya et son copain étaient présents.

- Tout le monde, je vous présente James. James voici Edward mon frère, Bella qui est sa « meilleure amie », Rose et Emmett, Alice et Jasper et Jacob le meilleur ami français de Bella.

Il nous détailla tous un par un et lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur moi, il me donna des frissons à sa façon de me regarder. Instinctivement Edward passa un bras autour de ma taille lorsqu'il s'en aperçut.

Il le salua froidement et nous le suivîmes dans sa chambre.

- C'est quoi ce mec sérieux, s'emporta-t-il, tu as vu comment il t'a regardé. Qu'est ce qu'elle fou avec une ordure pareil.

J'aurai bien voulu défendre le copain de Tanya mais j'avoue qu'il me foutait les jetons à moi aussi !

- Je viens d'avoir Kim au téléphone, elle et Embry ne viennent pas en faite, lança Rose pour changé de sujet.

- On installe la chambre ça sera fait pour ce soir, proposais-je

Edward était toujours tendu se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Je passais ma main sur sa joue et il l'emprisonna.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas aimé comment il t'a regardé Bella, on aurait dit qu'il se lançait un défi … chuchota-t-il

- Je vais parfaitement bien.

Il embrassa ma main et me relâcha pour aider les autres.

-** Il va bien** ? demanda Jacob qui venait d'entrer.

- **Oui, c'est vrai que James est flippant mais il s'inquiète pour un rien quand je suis dans l'équation.**

**- C'est normale, vous avez une relation très étrange c'est pas du tout la même que tu as avec moi.**

Je souris face à cette réflexion, c'est sur que c'est pas du tout la même

- **Il a dit qu'il m'aimait…**

**- Outch, et il est encore vivant !**

Je fis un pauvre sourire.

-** Tu sais comment ça me fait peur tout ça ! Et même si il n'en n'a pas reparlé c'est quand même là.**

**- Et toi tu en penses quoi ?**

**- Je… je ne sais pas vraiment ce n'est pas juste mon ami c'est sûr, et vu le petit jeu qu'on a instauré y a plus de doute mais je ne peux pas dire des mots comme ça.**

**- Tu sais je l'aime bien et je pense qu'il sait comment tu fonctionnes alors laisse toi porter et essais de pas avoir peur de tes sentiments libellule.**

Il m'embrassa le front et aida Emmett qui rentrait dans la chambre avec les matelas.

- Heureusement que tu as une grande chambre Edward, faut rajouter un matelas pour Jacob, fis-je remarquer

- Oui après on pourra plus bouger, il se rapprocha de moi et chuchota, tu… dois dormir avec moi

- Et ?

- On n'a pas dormis ensemble depuis qu'on se reparle alors je ne savais pas.

- C'est parfait, le rassurais-je

Je lui embrassais la joue à quelques millimètres de la bouche et rejoignis les filles pour les aider avec les draps

- Qu'est ce que te disais Edward ? demanda Alice

- Rien laisse, sa s'arrange avec Emmett, Rose ?

- Non et je suis beaucoup trop faible, c'est pathétique ! Mais à chaque fois que je veux lui parler sa dérape ! Soupira-t-elle

Nous rigolions face à sa faiblesse. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment elle allait se sortir de cette histoire mais je suis sur que sa irait.

Peu de temps après nous arrivions au bowling. On prit des pizzas que les serveurs amèneraient pendant que nous jouerions.

- On ne fait pas d'équipe ce coup si, chacun pour sa gueule, déclara Emmett.

- Tu es vraiment dans le merde Cullen parce que la dernière fois MOI j'ai fais un Strike.

- Ha, ha, ha

- C'est toi qui parle Bella tu es la pire joueuse, rajouta Jacob dans son anglais très français

- Non y a Edward ! Je souris et Edward bougonna.

Comme prévu Edward avait un résultat lamentable suivit de près par moi-même !

Emmett était premier et nous le faisait savoir ! Nous rigolions bien et passions une superbe soirée. J'évitais les regards de James qui me foutaient des frissons. Tanya semblait ne rien remarquer mais ça n'échappait pas à Edward et même Emmett le surveillait.

La 2eme partie touchait à sa fin. Il était plus de 23h et je n'en pouvais plus.

Je m'assis sur les genoux d'Edward et posait mon dos sur son torse.

Il entoura ma taille de ses bras et chatouillait mes cotes

- Arrête je suis complètement morte, plus jamais je ne ferrais du shopping.

- C'est dommage j'ai beaucoup aimé moi… surtout le dernier magasin, souffla t-il a mon oreille alors que des frissons prenaient possessions de mon corps. Je souris et fermais les yeux profitant du moment.

Il posa ses lèvres justes sous mon oreille et comme ce matin je réagis immédiatement. Je le sentis sourire sur ma peau et il recommença. Les autres ne s'occupaient pas de nous et heureusement car je rougissais beaucoup plus que d'habitude.

Comme lui se matin je fuyais. Je me remis sur mes pieds et déclara aller au toilette. Il rigolait fortement pendant que je partais sentant son regard sur moi.

Après être passé au toilette je me lavais les mains et me vis dans le miroir. Les joues rouges un sourire un peu idiot, Edward me changeait totalement. La porte s'ouvrit et James entra.

- Oh euh j'ai dû me tromper de toilette, hésitais-je

J'étais pourtant persuadée d'être dans les bonnes ! Une fois j'étais rentrée dans les mauvaises et je me souviendrai toujours de la tête de ces trois hommes devant leur urinoir.

Maintenant que j'y pense il n'y avait pas d'urinoir ici j'étais donc dans les bonnes. Je paniquais légèrement en le voyant se rapprocher.

- Non tu ne t'es pas trompée

- Ha… alors c'est toi…

- Non je t'assure.

Il se rapprocha de moi et je reculais de plus en plus me retrouvant bloquée entre lui et le mur. Qu'est ce que je peux être stupide dans les films avec une situation comme ça j'insulte toujours l'actrice parce qu'elle va se faire piéger et je viens de me faire avoir.

Il posa ses mains de chaque coté de ma tête.

- Tu sais Bella tu m'as intrigué toute la soirée j'ai attendu une occasion comme celle là mais l'autre complètement transi d'amour ne te lâche pas d'une semelle et quand ce n'est pas lui c'est l'autre qui ne pipe pas un mot.

Sa bouche se rapprocha de la mienne et je me rappelais de ce qu'Edward m'avait dit suite à mon agression.

Je ne réfléchis même pas et montais mon genoux qui alla taper dans ses attribues. Il reçu le choc et se protégea avec ses mains. Je tapais dans son tibia et il hurla. _Va y cris connard les autres arriveront plus vite_. Je voulu lui donner un coup de poing dans le nez mais il bloqua mon bras. Je frappais son autre jambe beaucoup plus fort qu'au début et il tenta de frapper ma tête. Cet idiot m'avais lâché et je pus alors courir vers la sortit son poing s'abatant sur le mur carrelé.

J'ouvris la porte le visage en larme et tombais directement sur Edward qui allait vraisemblablement entrer. Je me jetais dans ses bras et ne comprenant pas tout de suite il me serra contre lui. Je sentis qu'il relevait la tête et il me relâcha allant vers James

- Enfoiré, hurla-t-il son poing s'abatant sur son arcade.

Emmett venait de rentrer et parti tout de suite vers Edward.

- C'est quoi votre soucis à tous la faire chier ! Non mais ce n'est pas possible, il le frappa de nouveau et Emmett encercla Edward pour le faire reculer. James voulu se défendre mais Jacob l'obligea à reculer.

Jasper et Emmett tirèrent sur Edward qui refusait de se laissé faire.

- Appel la sécurité Rose s'il te plait, demanda Emmett.

Edward se décida enfin à se laissé entrainer, lorsqu'il passa devant Tanya qui avait assisté a toute la scène il ne put s'empêcher d'exploser.

- Tu ne peux pas avoir des fréquentations normales! S'il lui était encore arrivé quelque chose je ne te l'aurais jamais pardonné, tu …

- Edward, l'appelais-je avant qu'il dise quelque chose qu'il allait regretter.

Il se dégagea de l'emprise d'Emmett et Jasper et s'approcha de moi.

- Tu vas bien, il t'a touché ? Il caressa délicatement ma joue

- Je n'ai rien, je sais me défendre maintenant.

Il me fit un pauvre sourire alors que Rosalie et Alice arrivaient avec des gars de la sécurité.

- Tu vas bien Bella ? S'inquiéta Alice

- Je vais bien, j'attire juste les problèmes désolée.

- On commence à avoir l'habitude, rigola Rose

- Rentrons.

Edward m'entraina avec lui mais je fis demi-tour.

- Aller vient Tanya elle regardait encore James qui se faisait interroger par la sécurité.

- Je suis vraiment désolée je n'aurai jamais pensé…

- Ne t'inquiète pas et pour Edward laisse il ne mâche rarement ses mots.

- Encore plus qu'en il s'agit de toi.

- Oui, acquisse-je malgré moi, il n'était pas fait pour toi.

- De toute évidence, rigola-t-elle, elle se remit rapidement et me sourit. Nous rejoignons tout le monde et rentrions chez les Cullen.

Mes cauchemars de novembre avaient refait surface la nuit dernière mais avoir Edward près de moi me rassura. Nous n'avions pas reparlé de l'incident et Tanya avait l'air de prendre bien sa rupture !

Nous avions passé la journée dans la piscine et à faire des jeux idiots. Edward et moi continuons de jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris.

Vers 16 h tout le monde s'était mis à bosser. Nos examens commençaient lundi et même si nous savions que ça allait bien se passer il fallait bosser un minimum.

A 19h, on retournait tous au lycée.

Il fallait ranger tous les vêtements que nous avions achetés. C'était officiel Alice n'avait plus de place.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais faire en revenant de Paris, soufflât-elle dépitée.

Nous rigolions et en bon élève que nous sommes, nous partîmes nous coucher demain c'était philo et français !

Jacob et moi allions nous coucher.

- **Alice est éreintante !**

**- Je sais !**

**- Bonne nuit ma Bella**

**- Bonne nuit Jake**

4 avril, 2h du matin :

J'ouvris les yeux, le cœur battant plus fort et les cheveux collé à mon front à cause de ce cauchemar … encore.

Il était deux heures du matin encore cinq heures de sommeil.

Je me mis sur le coté et essayais de me rendormir. Le sommeil ne vint pas et je ne pu m'empêcher de penser à Edward.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, je sortis discrètement du lit pour ne pas réveiller Jacob et sortit dans le couloir.

J'étais entrain de faire une énorme erreur mais je me laissais porter comme dit Jacob et la maintenant c'est tout ce que je voulais.

Je frappais à sa porte plus fort que d'habitude pour qu'il m'ouvre je savais très bien qu'Emmett était avec rose de toute façon.

Il ouvrit la porte en caleçons les cheveux en bataille et la tête toute endormis.

- Bella ?

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux et il me fixa aussi. Je vis ses yeux s'assombrir et je pus m'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres je mordis la mienne et il passa le bout de sa langue sur les siennes

- Bell's ?

Je me laissais transporter vers par la vague.

Je me rapprochais encore plus et sans dire un mot mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

* * *

><p>Voila ? un peu sadique je sais mais la suite arrivera bientot promis je vais essayer de recommencer a poster une fois par semaine donc on se retrouve le week end prochain.<p>

J'espere que les vacances se sont bien passé et bonne chance a ceux qui reprennent demain (parce que oui il n'y en a :p)

Review= teaser si vous voulez

n'hésiter pas a donner votre avis.

Surtout je voudrai quand meme remercié Bebedemamour qui a corrigé le chapitre aussi rapridement elle me sauve la vie la :)

xoxo

Marie


	18. Chapitre 17

**Salut alors je suis encore vraiment désolé d'etre en retard mais c'est promis ca n'arrivera plus !**

**j'ai eu des problemes ma béta n'avait pas le temps de corriger mon chapitre et au bout du compte elle ne corrige plus les chapitres car elle a trop de travail. (ce que je comprend tout a fais donc Camilla si tu passes par la j'espere que tu appreciras la suite :) )**

**enfin attendant j'ai une sauveuse (Bebedemamour) quand meme qui va dorenavent corriger les chapitres donc il n'y aura plus de probleme de ce coté la =)**

**merci encore pour vos review vous etiez toutes pressées de savoir la suite alors la voila =)**

**enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17<strong>

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds approfondissant notre baiser lorsqu'il demanda l'accès à ma bouche. Je ne répondais plus vraiment de rien. J'avais chaud et j'étais pleine de frissons. Je me fondais dans le corps d'Edward alors que lui me serrait de plus en plus fort.

Il nous fit reculer de quelques pas sans se détacher et j'entendis quelque chose claquer. Je me rendis compte que c'était la porte lorsqu'il me pressa contre celle-ci.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir lorsqu'il se pressa contre moi. Il grogna contre mes lèvres et elles glissèrent le long de ma mâchoire. Il mordillât mon lobe d'oreille et je l'obligeais à relever la tête pour réinvestir sa bouche.

Ses mains se baladaient sur mon corps. Il empoigna mes fesses et j'enroulais mes jambes **autours de ses hanches. Mon intimité rencontrant son sexe me fit gémir fortement.**

**J'avais besoin de plus, de son corps sur le mien, pouvoir me lier entièrement à lui. Ne plus le perdre, ne plus être en manque. Je ne voulais faire plus qu'un. Il dut le comprendre et être prit par le même sentiment car il me serra plus fort et nous rejoignîmes** sa chambre.

Il me déposa sur le lit et me surplomba me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- **Tu es magnifique.** Me dit-il en français. Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir mais je pouvais voir tous ses sentiments.

**- Embrasse-moi, **le suppliais-je.

Il fonça sur ma bouche et la passion l'emporta. Je me retrouvais au dessus et enlevais mon t-shirt. Il se releva légèrement et prit mon téton dans sa bouche. Ma tête partie en arrière me faisant gémir plus fort. Mon bassin bougea contre le sien.

- Bell's, grogna Edward.

Il me surplomba de nouveau, je fis glisser son boxer et libera son sexe déjà très dur.

Je le pris dans la main et fis des aller retour. Il nicha sa tête dans mon cou et je pouvais sentir son souffle. Il respirait de plus en fort et arrêta ma main.

- Laisse-moi te faire du bien, souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Il glissa mon shorty. Son doigt glissa entre mes lèvres. J'étais déjà très mouillée et lorsqu'il effleura mon clitoris mon corps se cambra.

Je le vis descendre et avant d'avoir pu l'arrêter sa langue taquinait mon clito.

- Edward.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux bébé ? Demanda-t-il sachant très bien.

- Vient.

Il remonta vers moi et je l'embrassais. Sa langue se mélangeant à la mienne. Je poussais mon bassin vers lui. Il saisit un préservatif et se présenta à mon entrée.

Il me regarda dans les yeux et je bougeais le bassin vers lui pour qu'il continu.

Il bougeât doucement au début et accéléra ses coups de reins de plus en plus vite.

Plus aucune cohérence n'était présente. Je me perdais dans le plaisir et le désir. Edward grognais et gémissait mon prénom.

L'orgasme me submergeât l'emportant avec moi.

Il s'allongea sur moi et glissa sur le coté pour ne pas m'écraser me serrant contre lui. Je me blottis contre son torse

Il laissa sa main glisser sur son bras nous profitions du moment post-orgasmique.

J'aurais pu m'endormir ainsi, mais Edward me posa une question

- Ca veut dire quoi Bella

- Je ne sais pas, je lui embrassais la nuque et remontait progressivement, il tourna sa tête vers moi et je m'emparais de ses lèvres. Le baisé s'approfondit et je me mis à califourchon sur lui. Son sexe déjà près contre moi

- On est obligé de savoir maintenant ? Soufflais-je sur ces lèvres.

-Non c'est vrai, abdiqua-t-il se laissant emporter.

- Tu te rends compte que demain on est en épreuve ? me demanda Edward après le deuxième round

- Hum, soupirais-je. On s'en fiche la philo c'est au talent donc on va gérer et le français moi je suis trop forte et puis toi…

- J'ai quelque problème de langue c'est vrai, abdiqua Edward.

- Des problèmes de langue ? Je ne suis pas sur tout a l'heure je trouvais que tu étais très doué.

Il rigola et m'embrassa.

- Il faut qu'on dorme maintenant.

Je mis ma tête sur son torse et m'endormie.

Le réveil sonna bien trop tôt à mon gout mais lorsque je me rendis compte d'où j'étais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

Edward me serrait toujours contre lui et dormait malgré _Hey You_de Pony Pony Run Run qui chantait dans le réveil.

Je lui embrassais la nuque et remontais progressivement jusqu'à sa bouche je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et ses mains me firent sursauter lorsqu'elles se perdirent dans mes cheveux

-Bonjour, souffla-t-il sur mes lèvres

- Bonjour, souris-je

Je me retrouvais sur lui. Sa langue se battant avec la mienne. C'était tellement bon et ça me paraissait aussi tellement naturel.

- Edward ? J'arrêtais notre baisé et demandais. Est-ce que tu y verrais un inconvénient à ce qu'on ne dise rien aux autres ?

- Leur dire quoi ? dit-il distraitement embrassant mon épaule

- Pour nous…

Il releva la tête d'un coup

- Tu ne veux pas qu'ils sachent ? Pourquoi tu as honte ou j'en sais rien moi ?

- Non pas du tout c'est que, je ne suis pas sûr d'être prête pour tout ça et je ne veux pas que les autres se mêlent de nos affaires aussi.

- Bella je te préviens, je ne vais pas jouer la « Rosalie masculine », je ne veux pas seulement coucher avec toi, je veux tout ce qu'il va avec je ne veux pas me cacher.

Je comprenais tout à fait ce qu'il me disait mais mettre notre relation qui venais à peine de commencer au grand jour m'angoisser. Je suis nulle dans les relations, j'ai du mal à parler de mes sentiments, je ne dis je t'aime à personne et j'essaie de me préserver mais avec Edward c'est concrètement impossible. J'aimerais être dans une relation mais j'ai peur de souffrir. Le fait que les autres ne le sachent pas me donne l'impression que c'est moins réel. C'est un peu comme lorsqu'on ouvre le frigo et qu'on boit du coca à la bouteille, on a l'impression que les calories n'arriveront pas mais on a quand même apprécié. Là c'est pareil j'apprécie parfaitement mais je ne veux pas les conséquences…

- S'il te plait, dis-je en l'embrassant derrière l'oreille et mordillant son lobe. Je veux juste attendre un peu. Je descendais de plus en plus embrassant son torse et effleurent ses tétons.

Il respirait plus fort et ne parlais plus.

Je baissais son boxer qu'il avait remis pour la nuit et libérais son sexe.

Je passais distraitement un doigt sur le bout et je l'entendis souffler mon nom.

Incapable de résister je passais un coup de langue et il sursauta

- Putain Bella

- Oui ? Dis-je innocemment, Tu es d'accord alors ?

- Oui, oui continue, je t'en supplie.

Contente de moi. Je pris son sexe dans ma bouche et le taquinait avec ma langue. Ses mains se perdirent dans mes cheveux pour m'inculquer le rythme. Je l'entendais gémir et respirer de plus en plus fort. Je relevais les yeux et aperçu son visage perdu dans le plaisir.

- Bella, Bella arrête je vais venir !

Je restais malgré tout et avalais sa semence.

Il me fit remonter vers lui et m'embrassa se goutant sur ma langue.

- C'est la meilleure pipede ma vie.

Je souris assez fière de moi quand même. C'était rare que je fasse ça donc c'était bien de savoir qu'il avait aimé.

Je sursautais lorsque ses doigts s'introduire dans ma culotte et effleurent mon clito.

- Tu es toute mouillée ma belle. Souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Il glissa un doigt dans mon antre

- Oui Edward, plus, l'implorais-je

- C'n'est pas très gentil de me faire du chantage quand même, rigola-t-il

-Edward ! Le supplie-je

Il glissa son majeur et me pénétra de plus en plus vite. Alors que j'allais venir, il les retira et je gémis de frustration.

-Edward ?

Il me surplomba et enlevais ma culotte pour me pénétrer d'un coup.

- Oh plus fort

- Putain Bella tu es serré beautiful

- Va plus vite, je vais jouir

- Viens ma belle, dit-il en m'embrassant sans s'arrêté.

Il jouit dans la capote et s'écrasa sur moi.

- Tu es merveilleuse

- Toi aussi.

- Va falloir y aller, je ne dirais rien aux autres Bella mais c'est juste pour toi.

J'acquiesçais me rendant compte de ce que je lui demandais. C'était égoïste mais ça ne sera pas éternel.

Je partis ensuite dans ma chambre pour prendre une douche et m'habiller. Alice était toujours dans sa chambre et je frappais

- Il est l'heure, hurlais-je derrière la porte.

Je partis dans la douche et me lavais. Je choisis une jupe en jean et un-t-shirt vert clair. Je rajoutais mes converses et retrouvais Edward et Jasper dans le salon. Je me mis sur les genoux d'Edward et je le sentis vouloir glisser sa bouche le long de mon cou.

- Soit sage, le réprimande-je

- J'y peux rien moi

Je rigolais et m'éloignais un peu de lui

Il souffla de frustration et sortit de la pièce au moment où Emmett rentrait.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a lui ? demanda-t-il sur un ton désinvolte

- Rien, vous nous rejoignez ?

Je couru derrière Edward sans prendre le temps d'entendre leur réponse

Je le trouvais adossé le long de l'arbre fumant sa cigarette

- Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir Edward on en a parlé ce matin

- Je sais Bell's mais être loin de toi alors que je veux juste te prendre dans mes bras et t'embrasser tout le temps c'est dur. Et c'est frustrant aussi de se dire que je suis le seul à ressentir ca…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Bella ça n'a pas l'air de t'affecter tant que ça.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, moi aussi j'ai envie de tout ça ! M'énervais-je peu. Comment pouvait-il penser que je n'avais pas envie d'être tout le temps avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas comprend que c'était ce que je voulais le plus, que chaque parcelle de mon corps le réclamais. Qu'à partir du moment où il est à moins de 20 mètres de moi je sens sa présence ou même son regard…

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai peur ! Hurlais-je. J'ai peur qu'un matin tu ne sois plus là et que si je m'implique un peu trop dans cette relation le jour où tu me lâcheras je ne puisse pas m'en remettre. Je ne veux pas être dépendante de toi et c'est dur !

- Je ne partirais pas Bella, affirma-t-il

- Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir… tu l'as déjà fait une fois, répondis-je froidement.

Ce fut comme une claque que je venais de lui mettre. Il recula légèrement et ne répondit rien trop choquer. Je regrettais de mettre laissée emporter mais c'était ce que je pensais réellement…

Je fis demi-tour et allumais ma cigarette le temps d'arriver à la cafet.

Je pris un plateau et posais un café noir dessus.

Je partis rejoindre les autres déjà installés et m'assis. Je bus mon café en et vers la fin du déjeuner Alice m'interrogea

- Ou est Edward ?

J'haussais les épaules en guise de réponse. Il ne nous avait pas rejoints pour le déjeuner sans doute en train de fumer son paquet entier.

Je m'en voulais de plus en plus même si j'essayais de justifier mes paroles par de la peur je lui en demandais peut être un peu trop…

Nous partions ensuite pour nos examens et je n'eus pas l'occasion de croiser Edward. Etant donné que nous étions placés par ordre alphabétique dans les salles. Cullen et Swan n'étant pas très proche j'allais devoir attendre le déjeuner pour peut-être le voir.

Je finis l'examen de français en 2h30 au lieu de 4h et pu sortir de la salle au bout de 3h.

C'est sans surprise que je trouvais Edward sur la pelouse.

J'hésitais à le rejoindre mais ce fus plus fort que moi.

- Alors comment c'est passé l'épreuve ? Demandais-je hésitante

Il était assis en tailleur le dos s'appuyant sur l'énorme arbre.

- Ca aurait pu être pire, répondit-il quelque temps après toujours sans croiser mon regard.

Je m'asseyais en face de lui et peu sur de moi je commençais à arracher des brins d'herbe.

Nous restions comme ça un long moment jusqu'au moment où il engagea la conversation.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il en relevant la tête.

Je le regardais enfin et se fut rassurant de voir ses yeux.

- Non c'est moi, je me suis laissé emporter et j'ai dit n'importe quoi.

Il me fit un pauvre sourire.

- Non c'est faux tu le pensais et je suis vraiment désolé de te laisser dans un sentiment d'insécurité, je ne partirais pas Bella, tu es ma meilleure amie, et maintenant je veux que tu sois ma petite amie mais j'attendrais je te promets je ne veux pas te perdre non plus. Tu es la personne la plus importante et je ne veux surtout pas te perdre.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi !

- Non Bell's je t'ai déjà dis ce que je ressentais et si tu as besoins je vais le redire.

Je rougis face à ses paroles sachant très bien de quoi il parlait.

- Je me souviens, soufflais-je

- Bien alors ne l'oublie pas d'accord, vient la dit-il en dépliant ses jambes.

Je me mis entre ses jambes mon dos contre son torse. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et il nicha la sienne dans ma nuque déposant de doux baisé.

- M'abandonne pas, soufflais-je

- Jamais, dit-il avant de fondre sur mes lèvres.

Il m'embrassa doucement se n'étais pas comme hier rien ne pressais nous profitions de l'un et de l'autre. Nos bouches bougeaient en parfaite harmonie et lorsqu'il mordilla doucement ma lèvre inferieur je lui donnais accès à ma bouche. Sa langue rencontra la mienne. Ce fut doux calme, sensuelle…magique.

Nous ne bougions plus profitant du soleil. Edward faisait courir ses doigts sur mon bras et je fermais les yeux.

Les autres nous rejoignirent progressivement parlant de l'épreuve qui venait d'avoir lieu, il était 12h et nous avions deux heures de battement. Certains intello ici et la révisait la philo et d'autre comme nous rigolions plus qu'autre chose.

Nous mangions dans l'herbe des sandwiches que nous avions préparés la veille chez Esmée.

- Il en reste au saucisson ? demanda-Emmett

- Rose vient de prendre le dernier, l'informa Alice.

- Rosalie, dit Emmett d'une voix qui se voulait charmeuse. Tu ne veux pas en prendre un autre et me donner celui-ci s'il te plait ?

- Hum… non fit-elle semblant de réfléchir.

Emmett qui se voulait très persuasif souffla dans l'oreille de Rosalie. Celle-ci rougis chose qui était rare mais résista. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais Alice et moi avions échangé un regard très fier d'elle.

Je rapprochais mon sac et sorti une cigarette je l'allumais et profita de la fumé qui s'infiltrais dans ma gorge.

- Bell's ? m'interrogea Edward

- C'est mort Handsome j'en ai presque plus.

- J'irais ce soir s'il te plait mon cœur, soufflât-il

- Ne m'appelle pas mon cœur

- Pourquoi _mon cœur _ça te va très bien !

- Tu es insupportable quand tu t'y mets, lui dis-je

- Je sais, répondit-il fièrement en allumant la clope que je lui tendais, je saurais me faire pardonner…

- Ha oui ? Comment ? Demandais-je intéressée.

- J'ai plein d'huile très intéressante chez moi je pourrais… te faire un massage.

- Tu me prends par les sentiments !

- Oui, on dort chez moi ce soir ?

- On a exam d'histoire c'est pas très sérieux.

- Depuis quand on est sérieux ?!

- Et on va dire quoi aux autres.

Il soupira et je crus qu'il allait s'écarter.

- C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu venais chez moi.

Je capitulais, j'avais très envie d'aller chez lui aussi. Les soirées passées chez lui était toujours génial sa famille est extra.

Pdv d'Edward.

C'était dur de ne pas être aussi proche de Bella que je l'aurais souhaité mais en même temps je comprenais parfaitement son choix**.** Elle avait un très gros problème de confiance ça c'est sur, et le fait que on ne se soit pas parler pendant 3 mois l'affecte. Même si ce n'est pas la bonne façon de faire puisque sa ne l'empêchera pas s'attacher si nous restons cachés.

Après avoir mangé et rigolé nous avions été obligés d'être séparés pour aller en bac blanc de philo. Le français avait été une catastrophe mais je comptais me rattraper avec les matières scientifiques. Il allait vraiment falloir que je m'améliore pour le bac car même si mes études scolaires non pas vraiment d'importance pour rentrer dans la Julliard School le livret scolaire est déterminant.

4h d'épreuve pur de philo c'est l'horreur _La liberté humaine est-elle limitée par la nécessité de travailler ?__ (sujet 1999 au bac). _Avouez que ça ne donne pas vraiment envie !

Au bout de 3h j'avais réussis à donner un truc assez potable je me relisais à la va vite et sorti de la salle respirer un coup. J'allumais une cigarette et retrouvais Emmett qui avait craqué avant moi.

- C'était quoi ce truc ! S'exclama-t-il

- On est d'accord l'horreur ! Je reviens faut que j'appelle ma mère.

Je pris mon téléphone et lui téléphonait.

- Allo Sweety

- Salut maman, dis-je d'un ton lasse face à ses surnoms légèrement enfantins

- Comment se sont passés tes épreuves ? C'était quoi aujourd'hui ?

- ça été ce matin c'était français et là je sors de philo sa aurait pu être pire ! Je t'appelais pour te dire qu'avec Bella on sera là ce soir.

- Ah c'est bien ça. Comment va Bella ?

- Très bien elle est encore en philo là.

- D'accord je suis contente que vous veniez ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé une soirée ensemble.

- C'est sur, papa sera là ?

- Normalement.

- Ok à tout à l'heure maman, bisous

- Bisous mon chéri

Je retournais au près d'Emmett.

- Hey mec on peut avoir une conversation de fille ? me demanda Emmett

- Euh oué…

- Ca va sans doute te choquer mais Rosalie et moi... et bien…

- Vous couchez ensemble, l'aidais-je

- Comment tu sais ?

- Bella me l'a dit !

- Mais tout le monde sait alors, s'étonne-t-il

- Non pas Jasper, heureusement tu me diras c'est son frère il apprécierait peut être pas que tu te serves d'elle.

- Je ne me sers pas d'elle, s'emporta-t-il, justement au départ c'était que du sexe et on était d'accord mais là Rose est plus trop d'accord et moi je ne sais plus ou j'en suis.

- Met toi avec elle. Réellement qu'est ce qui te retient ?

Je ne vois pas pourquoi il se complique la vie il à une fille - qu'il aime même si il ne le dit pas vraiment – qui veut être avec lui.

- Bin je ne sais pas, tu sais la fin de l'année c'est dans 2 mois après on se sépare tous.

- Et alors profite tu ne sais pas si ça se trouve c'est ce qu'il te faut et puis si tu l'aime vraiment c'est quoi l'intérêt de cacher tes sentiments.

- Hum, dit-il pas très convaincu.

Il voulut rajouter quelque chose mais Jasper et Alice arrivèrent main dans la main.

Ils se posèrent dans l'herbe dépités

Jasper se coucha sur le dos et souffla

- Mais c'est l'horreur ils en ont beaucoup des comme ca ?

- Moi j'ai bien aimé le sujet !

Tout le monde regarda Alice bizarrement

- Me regarder pas comme ça, c'est vrai j'ai bien réussi.

Elle se coucha sur le torse de Jasper et il referma ses bras autour d'elle en lui embrassant le front.

Bella et Rose arrivèrent 15min après en train de discuter.

- Alors comment ça s'est passé ? Leur demandais-je

- ça été le sujet m'a inspiré mais je vais sans doute me taper une sale note, répondit Bella dépitée

- Moi j'ai géré, déclara Rose sûre d'elle.

- Il en faut, souffla Jasper les yeux fermés

- On bouge, soufflais-je à Bella.

- Ouais.

Elle se releva et pris son sac

- Vous allez ou ?

- Chez Edward

- Et Jake ? demanda Alice

- Oh merde Jake, se rappela Bella, j'ai oublié Jake, dit-elle se parlant à elle-même choqué, je vais l'appeler.

Elle prit son téléphone et parti un peu à l'écart.

- C'est quoi son soucis elle a ou la tête pour oublier Jake ? demanda Emmett en mettant les deux pieds dans le plat.

Je souris sachant très bien par quoi elle est distraite.

- Bon j'abandonne Jake ce soir vous êtes cool avec lui.

- Toujours Belli-belle ! Rigola Emmett.

On abandonna les autres et partîmes chercher des cigarettes.

Je n'osais pas trop de me rapprocher de Bella ne sachant pas trop comment me comporter alors je me tenais à distance. Elle dû sentir cet éloignement car elle me força à la prendre dans mes bras.

- Voilà qui est mieux, dit-elle lorsque mon bras l'encercla et comme à mon habitude je lui embrassais la tempe.

- Désolé je ne sais pas comment me comporter, soufflais-je

- Je sais, je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle

Après avoir acheté nos cigarettes tout redevint normal.

* * *

><p><em>Voila =) <em>

_la suite arrivera dans une semaine et demi je pense_

_j'espere que vous avez aimé _

_vous comprenez la reaction de bella ?_

_ et celle d'edward ?_

_review = teaser pour celle qui veulent _

_on se retrouve vite_

_xoxo_

_Marie_


	19. Chapitre 18

**Hey hey ! **

**j'espere que vous avez toutes passé un bon week end ! **

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews je crois j'ai repondu a tout le monde =) **

**merci a ma beta Bebedemamour d'avoir corrigé le chapitre et d'avoir vu que j'étais un boulet en postant le mauvais chapitre ! XD**

**enfin tout va bien maintenant**

**pas trop de blabla aujourd'hui**

**Enjoy ! :p**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18<strong>

7 avril 2011

Nous étions dans ma chambre entrain de bosser sur les maths. L'exam avait lieu après demain et Bella avait du mal sur certaine formule.

- Attend y aucune logique la dedans !

- Mais si, regarde.

Elle était assise en face du bureau et je me mettais au-dessus d'elle un bras de chaque côté pour lui montrer.

Je lui expliquais comme je pouvais et me rendis compte en arrivant à la fin de mon explication qu'elle ne m'écoutait absolument pas et regardait mes lèvres plus qu'autre chose.

- Bella si tu fais des choses comme ça on n'arrivera à rien.

- Tu ne devais pas faire quelque chose pour moi normalement comme un massage ? demanda-t-elle

Elle se releva m'obligeant à reculer et passa son chemisier au-dessus de sa tête.

Je découvris ses sous-vêtements et grognais.

- Bell's on n'a pas encore mangé et ma mère et ma sœur sont juste en dessous.

- Tu les a déjà vus rentrer dans ta chambre pendant que j'étais là ?

- Non abdiquais-je

Je tournais le verrou et me rapprochai d'elle. Je l'embrassais enfin et profitait de la douceur de sa peau.

- Couche-toi sur le ventre, lui indiquais-je alors que j'allais chercher l'huile.

Elle avait déjà enlevé son soutien-gorge et n'avait gardé que son tanga. Je me sentis durcir rien qu'à cette vue.

Je mettais l'huile sur son dos et commençais à masser ses épaules doucement elle gémit au premier contact et je me rendis compte que je n'allais pas tenir longtemps si elle faisait ça tout le temps. Je descendais progressivement et elle frémit lorsque je touchais ses cotes. Je remontais et repris mon massage. Elle se détendit progressivement et elle laissait passer quelques couinements irrésistibles. Je me penchais sur son dos et l'embrassait entre les omoplates, je descendis de plus en plus et mes mains se posèrent sur ses fesses. Bella ne pouvant plus résister se retourna. Je continuais de l'embrasser mais ce coup si sur le ventre. Elle se tortillait de plus en plus, je commençais à glisser ma main sous son tanga et frôlait son clitoris

- Edward, souffla-t-elle.

Je le fis glisser le long de ses jambes et remonta pour l'embrasser.

J'aurai voulu lui dire plein de choses à ce moment-là mais par peur, je me tues.

Elle m'embrassa sous l'oreille et je grognais.

- Chut tu ne voudrais pas que ta mère nous entende. Je souriais en la pénétrant de deux doigts et elle cria je recouvrais sa bouche de la mienne.

- Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas faire de bruit.

Je fis quelques aller retour dans son antre et la pénétra.

En quelques minutes nous arrivions à l'orgasme.

Manquant de temps je la portais sous douche et nous nous lavâmes rapidement. Elle prit un de mes t-shirts et son bas de pyjama.

- Tu es sexy comme ça, soufflais-je sous son oreille.

- Tu es pas mal non plus même si je te préfère sans t-shirt.

Je rigolais et nous nous remettions au travail avant de manger.

- A table les enfants, nous appela Esmée

Nous descendions rejoindre tous le monde et retrouvions Esmée et Tanya.

- Papa n'est pas rentré ?

- Non pas encore j'ai eu un message y a une heure pour me dire qu'il aurait un peu de retard et de ne pas l'attendre.

Nous nous installions et commencions la salade. Maman avait fait un gratin de courgette et des côtes de porc.

Alors qu'elle allait servir le plat principal Carlisle entra.

- Je suis désolé du retard chérie mais une urgence est arrivée un peu avant la fin de mon service. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Esmée, embrassa Tanya et moi sur la joue et embrassa Bella sur le front.

- Comment vas-tu Bella ? demanda Carlisle paternaliste. Je pense que Tanya lui avait raconté pour samedi et il devait sans doute s'inquiéter.

- Bien merci, le rassura Bella.

Il sourit sachant que ce n'était pas forcement vrai.

**Pdv de Bella **

8 avril 2011

Je ne peux même pas expliquer le soulagement quand on sort de 4h d'épreuves et de se dire que c'est enfin fini ! Ce n'était peut-être que les examens blancs mais quelle horreur ! Celui qui a inventé des trucs comme ça n'avait vraiment rien comprit à la vie !

Je sortis dans les 1er et me jetais sur Jacob.

- **C'est fini Jake ! Je te préviens on arrive mardi et on fait la fête, appelle Jared et les autres parce que moi je veux fêter ça !**

**- D'acc pour moi y a pas de soucis, toute occasion est bonne pour faire la fête !**

Je fis une petite danse de la joie accompagnée de Jake et les autres arrivèrent progressivement.

Edward me prit directement dans ses bras et me déposa un petit baisé dans le cou

- Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il

- Ce n'était que quatre heures, rigole-je

- Et ? C'était quatre heures loin de toi.

- C'est vrai, tu m'as manqué aussi.

Je me rapprochais de lui et il joignit ces mains sur mon ventre.

- On fait quoi ce soir ? lança Edward aux autres

- On peut squatter chez toi tu penses ? demanda-rose

- C'est une idée mes parents ne sont pas là. Il n'y aura que Tanya.

- Qu'est ce qu'on attend je veux fêter ça moi, rugit Emmett

- Tu peux faire équipe avec Bella, elle m'a fait le même aveu ! avoua Jacob

- Vraiment Bell's c'est cool on va rigoler ce soir, dit-il en me tendant la main pour que je tape dans celle-ci.

- J'en reviens pas que ce soit enfin fini, discuta Rose avec Alice

- M'en parle pas j'ai cru que j'allais sortir au bout d'une heure !

Nous avions parlé surtout des examens pour aller chez Edward nous nous étions arrêtés pour que les autres prennent des affaires puisque nous allions dormir la bas.

- Ta' on est là, hurla Edward comme à son habitude

- Salut les jeunes on fait la fête ?

- Tu parles on a enfin fini les examens, s'exclama Jasper.

- Oui c'était éreintant, rigola Jacob

- J'en doute pas, rigola Tanya avec lui.

- Tu restes avec nous ? Demandais-je

- Pourquoi pas je n'ai rien de mieux ! Quel est le programme.

- Pizza et on a quelque bouteille.

- Mais dit donc mon cher frère tu n'as pas l'âge pour faire des choses comme ça, le taquina Tanya

- Tu veux qu'on parle de ce que tu faisais à mon âge tu étais dix fois pire !

- Certes !

Nous commandions des pizzas et posions des matelas à même le salon.

Nous nous installions comme des masses et Emmett qui servait à boire fit tourner les verres

- C'est quoi ? Demandais-je en récupérant mon verre d'une couleur vert pomme

- ha ha, dit Emmett d'un air mystérieux, goute et tu verras.

J'apportais le liquide à mes lèvres et le savourait on ne sentait pas l'alcool tant que ca et c'était vachement bon

- Fais gouter, demanda Edward

- Et le tient ?

Nous échangions nos verres et Edward fixa mes lèvres qui se posèrent au même endroit que les siennes au paravent.

- Arrête ca, lui soufflais-je

Il rigola dans son verre et Emmett continuait de faire tourner.

La soirée était bien avancée. L'alcool coulait à flot et les cartons de pizza tous empilés.

- Je propose qu'on danse, dit Alice sur un air nonchalant

- Musique maestro, lança Edward en tendant la main à Alice.

Une musique entrainante commença et ils se déchainèrent dessus. C'est sans surprise que Jacob m'invita. On avait l'habitude de danser ensemble et on n'avait pas du tout perdu nos habitudes. Nous commencions un rock sur une chanson qui n'allait pas vraiment avec mais peu importe !

Jasper invita Tanya et Emmett et Rosalie se retrouvèrent ensemble aux plaisirs des deux.

La musique changea pour quelque chose de plus langoureux et on vit Emmett et Rosalie se rapprocher de plus en plus.

- Désolé Tanya je t'abandonne, dit jasper

- Sans soucis merci mon beau.

Jasper rejoignit Alice et Edward me tendit la main et je laissais Jacob dans les mains de Tanya.

Edward me saisit par la taille et me rapprocha de son corps.

- Tu es magnifique ce soir tu sais.

Je souris dans son cou et il mit sa main derrière ma nuque m'empêchant de relevé la tête. J'avais la tête enfoui contre son torse nos jambes étaient intercalées et nous tournions doucement. Je sentais Edward qui avait la tête dans mes cheveux, j'aurais pu rester une éternité comme ça mais ce fut sans compter sur les cris stridents des filles.

Je me reculais et aperçu Emmett et Rosalie s'embrasser à pleine bouche : J'avais loupé quelque chose je crois.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent Rose avait les joues rosie et un sourire niait sur le visage ainsi qu'Emmett.

Ça c'est fait j'ai envie de dire ! Enfin depuis le temps.

Nous reprenions notre danse ensuite comme si de rien était, Edward ne pouvait pas se retenir et ses mains se baladaient sur ma taille mes hanches ma nuque et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir dans son cou.

- Arrête Edward sinon ça va finir comme Emmett et Rose.

- Et ça serait si mal ?

- Je ne suis pas prête… soufflais-je désolée de lui affliger ca

Il remit ses mains sagement et s'écarta de moi

- Tu n'es pas obligé de t'écarter tu sais

- Si je suis obligé Bella, dit-il froidement

Je baissais la tête je n'arrêtais pas de le blesser et je m'en voulais.

Il me fit relever la tête et glissa ses mains autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher.

- Je suis désolé Bella je ne voulais pas être méchant mais je n'arrive pas à savoir où est la limite et je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi tu poses des limites. Je suis un peu trop perdu et même si j'aimerai juste profiter de la soirée et boire pour fêter nos exams blancs …je ne pense qu'a ça.

Je passais une main dans ses cheveux et nichais ma tête dans son cou et bougeais les hanches pour qu'on se remette à danser il suivit le mouvement et déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux.

Nous restions comme ça pendant très longtemps complètement oublié par les autres qui ont arrêté de danser depuis longtemps

De temps en temps Edward embrassait mes cheveux et moi son cou le faisant frissonner à chaque fois.

- Hey vous deux, vous venez boire ou bien ? Bientôt vous allez être sobre ça ne va pas être marrant du tout, hurla Emmett.

Nous nous lâchions malgré nous et allions rejoindre les autres.

Jasper me tendis un verre que je bus cul sec sans demander mon reste.

Il me regarda étrangement comme si 1 corne me poussait sur le front.

- Ben quoi je me remets à votre niveau !

Il me sourit et m'en tendit un autre

- Tu en as au moins deux de retard alors

Je pris l'autre verre et le fini d'un seul cou aussi

- Ben dit donc Bella tu as une bonne descente on ne croirait pas comme ca

- Attend tu crois qu'on fait quoi à Paris, hein Jake ?

- Grave vous allez voir on va vous montrer nos soirées.

- Ça change beaucoup d'ici ?

- Non absolument pas, dit-il avant de rigoler.

Il tomba en arrière sur le pouf et bu son verre à la paille

- Tu sais que ça monte plus vite avec une paille ? Le réprimandais-je

- Oh la, la Bell's tu n'as pas assez bu pour encore dire des choses rationnels ! Je propose qu'on fasse des shooter !

- Oh oui dit Alice en tapant dans ses mains et sautillant partout.

- Bébé tu es sur que ce soit très sérieux pour toi tu as pas mal bu quand même

- Chut Jaz ça va être super ! Vas-y Emmett sort les verres !, hurla-t-elle

Ni une ni deux les 8 verres étaient alignés sur la table.

- On ne va pas boire juste pour boire, fit remarquer Jazet si on faisait un jeu ?

- Tu proposes quoi blondie ? demanda Jake

- Edward tu as des dés ?

Voilà comment on s'est retrouvés à boire beaucoup le jeu consistais à lancer deux dé et en fonction du nombre qu'ils indiquaient de boire !

- Aller Bella à toi ! Me dit jasper

Je pris les dés espérant ne pas tomber sur 2, 3 ou 4 car si on tombe sur ceux-là on boit respectivement 2, 3 ou 4 gorgées !

- 8

- Alors libellule 8 c'est valise

- Hum… dans ma valise j'ai… beaucoup de verre

Alice qui était à-côté de moi continua

- Dans ma valise j'ai beaucoup de verre et une paire de Jimmy Cho

- Dans ma valise j'ai beaucoup de verre et une paire de Jimmy Cho et le quater back hugh terres, dit Emmett

- Dans ma valise j'ai beaucoup de verre et une paire de Jimmy Cho … Roof je sais même plus, rigola Rosalie en buvant une gorgée.

Ont commençaient à être bien la !

- Alice à toi, chantonna Tanya

- 10

- C'est couple ça ! Tu formes un couple et quand l'un des deux doit boire et ben les deux boivent !

- Bella et Edward, dit-elle sans hésitation

Edward qui était à ma droite fit tomber sa tête sur mon épaule

- Mais Bella elle perd tout le temps je vais trop boire moi !

Alice eu un rire diabolique et la partie continua

- Aller Edward tu es obligé de boire, l'encouragea jasper

- Mais bébé comment tu fais pour perdre ce n'est pas compliqué à chaque fois qu'i ou un multiple de 7 tu dis buz !

Je me penchais vers lui et m'approchais de son oreille

- Je te promets de me faire pardonner, dis-je en touchant son bas ventre pour qu'il comprenne bien.

Il déglutit difficilement et bu ça gorgée sans rien dire.

Je laissais ma main trainer sur sa cuisse à l'abri des regards. Edward était complètement déconnecté du jeu et l'alcool chez moi me faisait être plus entreprenante.

Le jeu continua ainsi et lorsqu'Alice commença à ne plus se sentir très bien nous arrêtions.

- J'ai faim déclarais-je

Je partis dans la cuisine et ouvrit les placards pour trouver le pot de beurre de cacahuète.

Je m'assis dans l'angle sur le plan de travail et attaquais le pot.

- Alice est entrain de dégueuler dans les toilettes du bas c'est assez affreux, rigola Edward se rapprochant de moi

Il effleura mes lèvres tout doucement et s'écarta pour me piqué ma cuillère et manger mon beurre de cacahuète

- Hey c'est à moi, protestais-je

Il sourit et me tendit la cuillère et en prit avec son index qu'il amena à ses lèvres. Cette action ruina ma petite culotte et lorsqu'il réitéra son geste, je saisis sa main pour aspirer son doigt.

Je levais les yeux est aperçu les yeux d'Edward fixé sur ma bouche.

J'entendis un grognement il saisit mes hanches et se positionna entre mes jambes et commença à picorer mon cou.

- Edward, soufflais-je, embrasse moi

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa avec passion sa langue livrait une bataille acharné avec la mienne.

Il me serait de toutes ses forces contre lui. Mes mains tiraient sur ses cheveux et sa langue avait un gout de vodka. Il commença à caresser mes seins et passa ses mains sous mon t-shirt pour les caresser à travers la dentelle de mon soutien-gorge. Mes mains se baladaient sur son torse et je crochetais mes jambes derrière son dos son érection se pressant sur mon centre

- J'ai envie de toi Beautiful, gémit il

Je gémissais en réponse et il passa sa main sous ma jupe et frôla mon tanga. Je m'arquais immédiatement et me rendit compte qu'ont étaient encore dans la cuisine.

Il décala mon tanga et trouva mon petit bouton de plaisir sur lequel il fit des petits cercles me faisant gémir.

- Edward il faut qu'un bouge, réussis-je à dire

- hu, pourquoi ? Dit-il toujours dans mon cou

- On est dans la cuisine, rigolais-je

Il releva la tête et vérifia

- Ha oui accroche toi, dit-il alors qu'il passait ses mains sous mes fesses pour me soutenir.

- Et les autres ?

- On s'en fou, il claqua la porte de sa chambre, la verrouilla et me déposa sur le lit.

- faut qu'on redescende Bell's

- Je suis bien là.

Je me rapprochais de lui et laissais mon nez trainer le long de son cou.

Sa main droite caressait doucement ma hanche.

Il l'a frappa doucement et en se relevant

- Aller on bouge mon cœur, dit il en tendant la main

Je la saisis et me rhabillais en même temps que lui.

Il tendit sa main que je prie et nous descendions les escaliers on entendait les voix des autres et malgré tout ce que je voulais je relâchais sa main. Edward ralentit et passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Bella… soupira-t-il

Je baissais la tète et m'arrêtais dans les escaliers alors qu'Edward continuait.

Je m'assis sur les marches et passa la main dans mes cheveux et attaqua mon ongle.

Je n'arrivais pas à savoir pourquoi j'étais comme ça mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

- Ca va Bella me demanda jasper en descendant les escaliers

- Oui oui, l'alcool qui me monte à la tête tu sais…

- Oui, rigola-t-il

- Comment va Alice ?

- Je viens d'aller la coucher elle était complètement morte

- Elle dort en bas ?

- Oui, je voulais la mettre en haut pour pas qu'elle soit dérangée mais la pièce était occupée.

- Ha oui ? … haaaaa oui, dis-je en réalisant par qui elle était occupé…

Il s'assit à coté de moi et attendit patiemment

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Je… je ne sais pas tu sais je n'ai pas honte de lui ni de la relation qu'on peut avoir mais j'ai peur.

- Tu sais tu as aucune raison d'avoir peur et puis le jour où tout le monde le saura ça ne sera pas vraiment une grande surprise juste une suite logique.

- C'n'est pas vos réactions qui me font peur c'est mes sentiments il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et qu'il n'attendait pas que je lui dise en retour parce qu'il sait trop bien comment je fonctionne mais en même je sais que plus j'attends et plus je le perds.

- Tu ne perdras pas Edward parce que tu ne lui dis pas que tu l'aime tu sais très bien comment il est.

- D'accord peut être pas pour cette raison mais le fait que je ne veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant pour nous à chaque fois le blesse et à force il va s'éloigner.

- Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas que tout le monde le sache ça ne changera pas grand-chose

- J'ai l'impression que si on cache notre relation et qu'Edward part je souffrirais moins.

- Tu ne veux juste pas regarder tes sentiments en face.

- Mais ils me font peur, répondis-je en commençant à pleurer.

L'alcool que j'avais dans le sang commençait à disparaitre, l'état d'euphorie dans lequel j'étais disparaissais complètement pour laisser place à toute ces interrogations.

C'est tellement frustrant de ne pas savoir où on en est. De ne pas réussir à mettre des mots sur ma relation avec Edward. Je suis tellement stupide de me cacher et j'ai beau me répéter que je suis ridicule parce qu'il ne me fera pas de mal et qu'il m'aime ça ne fait rien. Le plus ridicule est que j'ai peur d'accepter ces sentiments alors que je l'aime aussi

Je m'emmêle totalement dans ma tête c'est plutôt incroyable.

Je sais ce qu'il faut que je fasse Edward ne partira pas il ne m'abandonnera pas il faut juste que je comprenne ca.

- Bell's, m'appela jasper

Je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue.

Pdv d'Edward

Ca faisait pas mal de temps que je l'avais laissé dans les escaliers je ne voulais pas la blesser ou quoique se soit mais j'avais vraiment du mal à suivre.

- Tu vas ou gros ? me demanda Emmett

- Chercher Bella je ne sais pas où elle est.

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse et allait vers les escaliers j'allais monter quand j'entendis des voix

-… il c'est trop bien comment je fonctionne mais en même je sais que plus j'attends et plus je le perds.

- Tu ne perdras pas Edward parce que tu ne lui dis pas que tu l'aimes tu sais très bien comment il est.

C'était Jasper et Bella je savais que ce n'était pas très bien mais j'écoutais il avait quand même dit mon prénom.

- D'accord peut être pas pour cette raison mais le fait que je ne veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant pour nous à chaque fois le blesse et à force il va s'éloigner. Je baissais la tête honteux j'avais promis de pas la blesser et quand je m'éloignais pour la laisser respirer je la blaisais encore plus

- Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas que tout le monde le sache ça ne changera pas grand-chose, _très bonne question Sherlock…_

- J'ai l'impression que si on cache notre relation et qu'Edward part je souffrirais moins.

- Tu ne veux juste pas regarder tes sentiments en face.

- Mais ils me font peur, répondit-elle en commençant à pleurer.

Il eu un gros blanc et j'allais pour monter lorsque Jasper l'appela

- Désolée je me parlais dans ma tête, répondit-elle comme si c'était normal.

- Bien sur oui, dit-il d'un ton peu assuré.

Moi je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, elle faisait toujours ça.

- Il ne te quittera pas Bella il ne t'abandonnera pas tu le sais ça ?

- Oui mais comment je fais pour la partie de moi qui a encore peur.

- ça passera, assura-t-il

J'entendis Bella renifler et ensuite plus aucun bruit.

Je lui laissais deux minutes et montait les escaliers.

Jasper leva la tête quand il me vit et me fit un sourire pour me dire que tout irai bien.

Il s'écarta de Bella et elle leva la tête pour me voir. Jasper me laissa sa place et je la pris dans mes bras.

Jasper s'éclipsa et nous laissa seul.

Je séchais les larmes sur ses joues et la regardait

- Je t'aime Bella et je ne partirais jamais, je n'ai peut être que 17 ans mais je sais que c'est avec toi que je veux me réveiller le matin pour le reste de ma vie et je veux que jamais tu n'en doute d'accord ?

- Oui.

C'était la deuxième fois que je lui disais l'aimer et je n'attendais pas de réponse je savais qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle me dire quand elle sera prête. Elle m'embrassa et m'a langue vint caresser la sienne. C'était un baisé lent et langoureux on se sépara pour respirer je posais mon front contre le sien.

Je frottais mon nez contre son nez.

- Aller viens on rejoint les autres Emmett a trop bu il raconte n'importe quoi c'est trop marrant.

Je me relevais et elle prit ma main nous primes son pot de beurre de cacahuète et c'est main dans la main que nous rentrions dans le salon ou les autres étaient étalés.

Alice était couchée un peu à l' écart, Rose était entre les jambes d'Emmett qui lui embrassait le cou. Ca fait plaisir de les voir comme ca en espérant qu'ils ne vont pas changer d'idée sobre ! Jasper et Tanya essayaient d'améliorer l'accent de Jacob.

Je m'assis à coté de Bella et nous discutions d'un peu tout ensemble. Bella commençait à s'assoupir et je la rapprochais de moi et elle se blottit dans mes bras.

Tanya me jeta un coup d'œil quand je lui embrassais les cheveux mais en même temps ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais jamais fait !

- On part dans 4 jours c'est trop bien ! Réalisa Emmett

- Yeap mec va falloir qu'on se remette de nos soirées pour pouvoir en faire là bas.

- Vous croyez vraiment que la vieille Mc Gui va nous laisser sortir ? demanda rose

- Bien sur que non, on va se démerder doit bien avoir un moyen.

On continua à chercher des plans pour pouvoir s'enfuir sans que nos vieux chaperons s'en aperçoivent.

Bella se décala et se leva

- Tu vas ou ?

- je vais aller me coucher à coté d'Alice je suis morte.

- Bell's ? L'appelais-je alors qu'elle s'éloigne de moi. Il y avait deux raisons je voulais la garder dans mes bras mais en plus elle refaisait des cauchemars depuis l'autre abruti de James et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se calmer. Elle n'a pas dormit une seule fois éloigné de moi depuis.

- Je vais bien, me rassura-t-elle en se baissant pour embrassait la commissure de mes lèvres.

Elle ignorait que j'étais au courant pour ses cauchemars mais en même temps elle parle tellement dans son sommeil et puis quand elle commence à paniquer je suis toujours la pour l'apaiser avant qu'elle ne se réveille… Je suis carrément pathétique !

Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez et soufflait je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire autrement toute façon

- C'est bon Edichoux elle peut dormir sans toi de temps en temps tu sais ! dit Emmett avec toute la délicatesse qu'il peut avoir.

Je lui fis un pauvre sourire

- Ouais je sais et Emmett ? La prochaine fois que tu m'appelles Edichoux je t'explose

- Bein quoi tu n'aimes pas les surnoms ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Et Bella elle t'en donne bien

- Oui mais c'est Bella, dis-je en souriant et me levant.

Je passais près de Bella et lui embrassait le front. Je partis dans la cuisine et sorti les bouteilles je passais une main dans mes cheveux et allumais une cigarette.

Même si c'était dur on avançait progressivement avec Bella mais fallait vraiment que ce problème de cauchemar disparaisse mais le problème c'est qu'elle n'en parle pas.

Je recrachais ma fumé et me servis un verre de vodka au moment où Jaz et Emmett rentrèrent dans la pièce.

- Hey mec tu fou quoi ?

- Un verre ? Leur proposais-je

- Vas-y, dit Emmett.

Ca va, ils ne sont pas trop durs à distraire déjà.

Après quelques verres nous commencions des sujets très philosophiques et on attaqua ensuite le sujet des filles

- Alors Rose et toi ? Engagea Jasper.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? :)<p>

le prochain chapitre sera la suite de la soirée

N'oubliez pas la petite review qui est mon seul salaire et qui me permet de savoir ce que vous en pensez !

review= teaser

On se retrouve bientot pour la suite

xoxo

Marie


	20. Chapitre 19

**Hello =)  
><strong>

**Voila le nouveau chapitre je suis désolé je mets un peu plus de temps a poster en ce moment mais avec les cours et tout ca j'ai pris du retard dans l'écriture aussi !****  
><strong>

**En tout cas merci beaucoup pour vos review elles m'ont beaucoup touché. Normalement j'ai répondu a tout le monde ( un peu tard certes :P)  
><strong>

**Merci aussi aux anonymes a qui je ne peux pas repondre et surtout merci a ma beta ** Bebedemamour** pour son efficacité  
><strong>

**j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre alors j'espere que vous l'apprecirez aussi !  
><strong>

**enjoy ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19<strong>

_- Hey mec tu fou quoi ?_

_- Un verre ? Leur proposais-je _

_- Vas-y, dit Emmett. _

_Ca va ils ne sont pas trop dur à distraire déjà…_

_Après quelques verres nous commencions des sujets très philosophiques et on attaqua ensuite le sujet des filles_

_- Alors Rose et toi ? Engagea Jasper_

- Hey sérieux bro je ne vais pas lui faire du mal tu sais au début je ne savais pas trop ce que je voulais mais maintenant je crois que c'est sérieux !

- Ok cool

- « ok cool » C'est tout ? S'étonna Emmett. Tu ne vas pas me menacer, me frapper, tenter de me tuer ?

- Rose est grande, elle prend elle même ses décisions.

- ok cool, reprit Emmett

- Mais si jamais tu lui fais du mal je ne vais pas tenter de tuer je le ferais ! Il rigola tout seul et Emmett déglutit.

- Et avec Alice au faite ? Tenta de changer de sujet Emmett

- Tout va bien et le sexe en plus ! Je ne vais pas trop vous en dire mais elle fait de c'est truc avec sa langue !

- Développe l'encouragea Emmett

- Arrête ce n'est pas cool pour elle, lui dis-je

- Parce que tu penses qu'elles parlent de quoi quand elles sont toutes ensembles.

Jasper resta pensif.

- Vous avez abandonné les autres au faites ?

- Hey toi ne change pas de sujet quand on allait parler de Bella parce que tu savais très bien que ça allait continuer dans ce sens.

Je haussais les épaules un air machiavélique sur les lèvres bien sur que je le savais et j'avais beaucoup trop bu pour réussir à mentir !

- Vous êtes quand même vachement proche pour des « amis ».

- Ha ha …

Je n'eux pas le temps de répliquer car Jacob rentra en courant dans la cuisine. Il n'arrivait même pas à aligner deux mots mais je réussis à comprendre le principale « _Bella »._

Je courais dans le salon et la retrouvait entrain de se débattre.

- Me laisse pas … tu n'es pas la… non…non … Arrête… gémissait-elle

Alice qui avait du être réveillée essayait de la réconforté avec Rosalie et Tanya mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

Elle ne paniquait plus autant d'habitude.

- On n'arrive même pas à la réveiller Edward, paniqua Alice.

- Je sais, soufflais-je en me précipitant vers elle

- Edward … tu …

Elle paniquait de plus en plus les filles se décalèrent et je me mis au dessus d'elle comme je faisais habituellement et chuchotait dans l'oreille

- Réveil toi mon cœur je suis là, c'est un mauvais rêve je suis la ma puce, s'il te plait calme toi. Je l'embrassais sous l'oreille et lui murmurais des mots réconfortent

Elle se calmait progressivement et je sus qu'elle était réveillée quand elle explosa en sanglot. Je lui déposai des petits baisers dans le cou pour la calmer

Elle s'accrochait à mes épaules et pleurait.

Je l'entrainais avec moi lorsque je me rassis et elle continua à s'accrocher comme a une bouée.

- Je suis désolé mon cœur, je ne pars pas

- Edward ? Souffla-t-elle

- Oui bébé ?

- Je refais des cauchemars tu sais, je veux que ca s'arrête il m'a fait trop de mal tu sais.

Elle ne parlait pas de James mais de l'autre salopard si j'avais pu le voir lui.

- Personne ne te ferra du mal je suis la.

Je lui embrassais le front et relevais la tête j'avais complètement oublié les autres qui avait assisté à notre conversation et Bella aussi je pense.

Je pu voir dans leur yeux une tonne d'interrogation et leur fit comprendre que je leur expliquerais.

Elle se calma progressivement et je me relevais toujours avec elle dans les bras. Je partis dans la cuisine et la déposais sur le bar comme 2h au paravent.

Elle essuya ses yeux et s'accrochai à mon cou me rapprochant d'elle. Elle déposa un baisé dans mon cou et y laissa sa tête reprenant une respiration normal.

- Les autres étaient là hein ? demanda-t-elle sachant déjà la réponse

- Oui

- Qu'est ce que je vais leur dire… je suis tellement ridicule, soupira Bella

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. James a juste fait ressortir des mauvais souvenirs les autres vont très bien comprendre.

- Ca veut dire qu'ils vont savoir.

- Ce n'est pas plus mal, tu pourrais en parler tu irais mieux.

- Aux filles ?

- Pas qu'elle tu pourrais aller voir quelqu'un…

- Je ne suis pas folle je n'ai besoin de personne.

- Je n'ai pas dis ça mais Bella tu fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits et à chaque fois je suis la mais quand je ne vais pas être la tu vas faire comment ?

- Je suis désolée d'être un aussi gros poids pour toi, dit-elle vexée en descendant du bar et passant la porte de la cuisine

Je soufflais en la suivant. Les autres la suivit du regard elle prit son paquet de cigarette et sorti par la porte d'entrée.

Je me pinçais l'arrêt du nez comme un automatisme et la suivit allumant une des miennes.

- Elle va bien ? me demanda Alice

- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas y a de la tequila dans la cuisine si vous voulez.

Je sortis et claquais la porte, je faillis trébucher sur Bella qui était assise.

Je me posais sur la marche à coté d'elle et l'entourait de mon bras. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et nous continuons de fumer en silence.

Après avoir éteint tout les deux nos cigarettes je me mis à parler.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas avec toi par pitié ou je ne sais pas quoi…

- Edward, dit elle plus doucement pour me couper.

- Non tu le sais très bien à partir du moment où tu as besoin de moi je suis la et je sais très bien que si c'était l'inverse tu ferais pareil. Je dis juste que si tu n'es pas bien tu peux en parler à quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

- Je sais mais je n'ai pas envie.

- D'accord, soufflais je, je lui embrassais le haut du crane et nous restions comme ça un moment. Nous entendions les autres à l'intérieur rigoler et chanter.

Je sentis les lèvres de Bella embrasser ma mâchoire et j'inclinais la tête pour que ses lèvres viennent effleurer les miennes.

Elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux et me rapprocha d'elle pour approfondir notre baiser.

Lorsqu'elle se recula elle souffla dépitée

- Je suis pathétique…

- Arrête de dire ça Beautiful c'est ridicule, allé vient on rentre.

Elle se releva et rentra, elle tourna directement sur la gauche pour prendre les escaliers.

Je lui attrapais le bras à la dernière seconde et l'entraina avec moi dans le salon

- Cullen arrête ça tout de suite.

Quand elle m'appelle par mon nom ce n'est jamais bon pour moi mais peu importe.

- Arrête de faire l'enfant Isabella.

Et l'appeler par son prénom en entier revient à la même chose que quand elle m'appelle par mon nom.

Résignée elle me suivit.

Je m'installais sur le fauteuil et la pris dans mes bras, je n'allais pas la laissé toute seule quand même.

Elle se cacha dans mon cou et ne regarda même pas les autres.

- Tu parles quand tu veux Bell's mais je te préviens si tu t'endors je te réveille.

Elle grogna mais ne changea pas sa place.

Je rigolais et demanda à Rosalie un verre qu'elle me tendit.

-Vous avez mis quoi dedans

- Alors ça demande à Jake, rigola Rosalie complètement faite.

- Bois pas ca, souffla Bella, si c'est Jake qu'il l'a fait tu vas être mort en deux gorgées !

- Alors bois-en toi parce que tu n'ai pas très drôle

- Tu m'obliges à faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas j'ai le droit de pas être drôle

- Je ne t'oblige à rien je veux juste que tu ailles mieux nuance.

Sa petite main alla dans ma nuque et caressa l'arrière de mes cheveux. Son autre main se baladait sur mon torse.

- Et si je t'embrassais est ce que tu oublieras qu'il faut que je leur dise.

Du chantage cette fille aura ma mort.

- Tu serais capable de faire la chose auquel tu as le plus peur pour X raison plutôt que de leur dire ce qu'il s'est passait en octobre ?

- Oui, dit elle plus très sur d'elle.

Les autres ne s'occupaient absolument pas de nous et jouaient aux cartes.

Je l'ai senti respirer un grand coup et elle se retourna.

- je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, commença-t-elle alors que les autres se retournaient pour l'écouter

- Je fais pas mal de cauchemar depuis l'incident de James, Tanya voulu parler pour s'excuser je suppose mais Bella ne la laissa pas faire, mais ce n'est pas à cause ça. L'incident de James n'a fait que ressortir des anciens souvenirs… Vous vous souvenez quand je me suis foulée le poignet ?

- Ha oui tu avais ce vieux bandage horrible, se rappela Alice

- Oui c'est ça. Je sais plus trop ce que je vous avais dis à ce propos.

- Tu étais tombée dans les escaliers, nous dit jasper.

- Oui un truc comme ça je ne me suis pas fais ça en tombant dans les escaliers… Je lui passais la main dans le dos pour lui rappeler que j'étais la.

- Le jour de l'audition pour le spectacle de décembre je suis sortis en avance et Edward avait 5min de retard et … deux gars mon agressée ils m'ont tapés dans les cotes et…

- Bella, dis Jasper en s'approchant

Elle tremblait totalement dans mes bras, elle attrapa son paquet de cigarette et en alluma une, après avoir tiret un latte elle reprit plus calme.

- Bref, se reprit-elle, ils m'ont légèrement amoché et lorsque James m'a fait chier dans les toilettes ça a fait remonter tout ça mais ne vous inquiétez pas ça va aller mieux maintenait. Si je vous le dis c'est parce que Edward m'a obligé à le faire donc ça sert a rien d'en parler je vais très bien.

Je toussais légèrement

- Je vais très bien, rajouta-t-elle un peu plus fort en me donnant un cou dans les cotes, vous pouvez reprendre votre activité, dit-elle leur faisant un sourire encouragent. Elle se reblottit dans mes bras et enleva ma main qui était resté nerveusement dans mes cheveux

- Heureux ?

- J'aurai été plus heureux si j'étais arrivé à l'heure, soufflais-je ma culpabilité reprenant le dessus.

- Edward, elle se releva un peu et mis ses mains de chaque coté de mon visage s'arrêtant dans mes cheveux.

- Je t'ai déjà dis que j'adorais tes cheveux ? Rigola-t-elle en changeant de sujet

- Oui, rigolais-je, Et tu sais ce que je préfère que tu fasses avec mes cheveux, chuchotais-je la voix rauque, c'est quand tu tires dessus en gémissant mon prénom quand tu es proche de l'orgasme.

- Pervers, souris Bella

Elle jeta un cou d'œil derrière elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un léger baiser. Bon d'accord elle avait vérifié qu'on ne nous regardait pas mais on avançait.

- J'ai besoin de plus Bella tu ne peux pas juste me donner un petit baiser alors que j'ai bus deux verre du cocktail de Jake et que j'ai envie de t'enlever cette jolie jupe encore une fois.

Elle sourit et m'embrassa franchement sans regarder derrière elle ce coup-ci.

Quand elle sentit mon érection se presser contre elle, elle se détacha et resta dans mes bras.

- Edward, dit-elle doucement, je… est ce que quelqu'un nous a vus, dit elle doucement désolée de poser la question

Je relevais la tête et croisait le regard de Rosalie.

- Non, dis-je en secoua la tête espérant que Rosalie comprenne qu'il ne fallait rien dire, elle me sourit en retour et retourna avec Emmett

- Merci

Je dus m'endormir car quand je rouvris les yeux la pièce étaient plongés dans le noir et les autres étaient couchés.

- Ca fait longtemps que vous vous êtes couché, dis-je à l' intention de ceux qui parlait encore

- 5 min répondit la petit voix aigue d'Alice, on ne vous a pas réveillé.

Je me levais avec Bella dans les bras et la déposa sur l'un des matelas. Je partis chercher une couette et j'entendis Bella murmurer mon prénom. Je revins quelque minutes après armé d'oreiller et de couverture je rangeais le bazar qu'on avait mis bouteille verres etc. et parti me coucher

- Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut, demandais-je aux autres.

- Oui t'inquiète, répondit Emmett

Je me couchais à coté de Bella et la rapprochait pour la sentir contre moi.

Elle mit sa tête dans mon torse et passa une main sous mon t-shirt et effleura mes abdos qui se contractèrent automatiquement. Je passais une main dans son dos et la pose dans le bas de son dos et m'endormie.

9 avril 2011

- Comme on dit Carlisle « quand le chat n'est pas là les souris dansent ! » Rigola une voix. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et trouva les yeux de ma mère qui me fixais, je grognais et roulais de l'autre coté retrouvant Bella couché sur le coté qui dormait toujours

- Edward tu réveilleras ta sœur elle travail dans un quart d'heure rigola mon père.

Je me mis sur le dos et regarda le plafond je n'avais pas trop mal a la tête c'était déjà ça et j'avais pensé à ranger la maison hier soir donc mes parents n'allaient rien dire.

Bella apparut sur mon torse et fit des petits ronds sur celui ci

- Bonjour

Elle releva la tête et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres

- Bonjour, souri-t-elle.

Elle se releva toute fraiche et appuya sur le bouton pour levé les stores.

- Les amis on est samedi il est 11h, Tanya tu dois partir dans 10 min, et les autres on part dans 4 jours alors debout on a plein de chose à faire !

Elle partit pratiquement en souriant dans la cuisine

- Bonjour Esmé l'entendis-je dire

Tanya se leva après et couru se préparer. Elle allait être légèrement en retard.

Les autres se réveillaient doucement et moi je continuais à fixé le plafond.

Bella apparut au dessus de moi et souriait elle s'accroupit à coté de moi

- Je vais courir mon cœur pas de bêtise pendant que je ne suis pas la et attendez moi pour ranger mais quelque chose me dit que vous dormirez encore, prend une douche au faite tu pus la vodka, se moqua-t-elle je fis une moue boudeuse et elle m'embrassa en partant.

Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait de parler mais elle était plutôt joyeuse ! Je passais une main dans mes cheveux et aperçu ma mère. Depuis combien de temps était-elle-la ? Vu le sourire sur son visage depuis le début je dirais. Décidément niveau discrétion on n'avait pas trop assuré entre Jasper, Rosalie et ma mère.

Je me levais et lui déposai un baiser sur la joue

- Bonjour maman

- Bonjour mon grand.

Elle me suivit dans la cuisine et j'allumais une cigarette me servant un café.

- C'était bien hier ? Lui demandais-je

-Très bien mais votre soirée paraissait mieux.

- On a fêté la fin de l'exam.

- J'ai crus comprendre, rigola-t-elle

Ma mère était plutôt cool je l'avoue !

Je m'installais au bar et bus mon café en silence fumant ma clope. Les autres dormaient encore ayant du mal à décuver.

Bella arriva quelque minute après et s'assis à coté de moi.

- Déjà ?

-J'ai courus plus d'une demi heure tu sais.

- Ouah tu es carrément folle.

- Pendant que je courais j'ai pensé à quelque chose, je devrais te priver de sexe, lâcha-t-elle

- Excuse-moi ? Hurlais-je presque

- Tu n'as pas été très gentil hier tu m'as forcé à faire quelque chose que je ne voulais pas, dit-elle en faisant une mou adorable

- tu ne tiendras pas 72h, rigolais-je

- c'est un défi ? dit-elle en relevant la tête

- Oh non mon cœur ne fait pas ca. Je baissais la tête et nichais ma tête dans son cou. Je savais très bien que têtu comme elle est, elle ferait tout pour tenir 72h voir même plus et franchement c'est une très mauvaise idée.

Je déposais des petits baisers dans son cou sachant très bien qu'elle en frissonnait à chaque fois.

Comme prévu elle rejeta sa tête en arrière me permettant d'accéder encore plus à son cou.

J'arrivais à son oreille

- Fais pas ça, chuchotais-je ma main droite se baladant sur ses cotes et effleurais son sein.

- Et pourquoi pas, réussit-elle à dire gémissant presque.

- Parce que…j'aime te faire l'amour, j'aime cette intimité avec toi, j'aime être en toi et de me sentir aussi proche de toi que je ne l'ai jamais été avec personne, j'aime te faire jouir et surtout je t'aime à la folie et j'ai toujours envie de toi et 72h c'est très, très long, remarquais-je

Mes mains avaient passé la barrière de son t-shirt et caressaient la peau de son ventre la faisant frissonner de partout.

- Et le fait que je revienne de courir et pleine de sueur même ca ça t'arrête pas ? Réussit-elle à prononcer

- Je t'ai déjà dis combien tu étais sexy dans ce petit short et le nombre de fois ou j'ai voulu te sauter dessus quand je te voyais le porter.

Elle gémit franchement alors que je frôlais son sein par-dessus son soutif.

Elle se leva d'un cou sautant du tabouret et vint se coller à moi se frottant contre mon désir déjà très présent.

- J'aime faire l'amour avec toi aussi, dit-elle en plongeant ses yeux plein de désir dans les miens.

Elle se mit sur la pointe de pieds et déposa un baiser qui devait être au départ très chaste et qui se transforma en un brasier plus qu'intense.

Elle s'écarta d'un cou et enleva son t-shirt et me le tendit

- Je vais à la douche, me dit-elle me surprenant plus qu'au possible.

Je me retrouvais tout seul au milieu de la cuisine son t-shirt à la main et une érection plus que visible.

Je réfléchis un peu trop longtemps quand même et grimpais les escaliers. Je rentrais dans ma chambre la verrouillant et rentrait dans la salle de bain. Bella l'avais déjà transformé en sauna et je l'apercevais à peine, je me débarrassais de mes vêtements et rentrait dans la douche. Elle ne m'avait toujours pas vu. Quand je l'encerclais de mes bras et déposais un baiser dans sa nuque elle sursauta

- J'ai crus que j'allais devoir me laver toute seule, souri-t-elle.

L'eau nous mouillait tout deux et transformait ma salle de bain en sauna de plus en plus puissant.

Je retournais Bella la plaquant contre la paroi de la douche et la pénétrait de deux doigts d'un cou tellement elle était mouillée. Je fis des va et viens dans son antre et elle saisit mon érection faisant des trucs incroyable. Elle fit une petite pression dessus et ma main se fit plus puissante et je la fis crier et touchant son point G.

- Edward, encore, gémissait-t-elle

- Comme ça ? Dis je retouchant le même endroit qui l'a fit se cambrer.

Elle tremblait de plus en plus et je la retins par mon autre main. Je l'embrassais nos langues bataillant gentiment ensemble lorsqu'elle se resserra sur mes doigts. Elle mordit mon épaule pour ne pas hurler j'allais avoir un belle marque. Je la rattrapais, la serrant contre moi pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule ses jambes flageolant.

- ca va ? Murmurais-je.

Je la sentis sourire dans mon cou

- Tu as raison je pourrais jamais tenir 72h sans sexe quand tu es à proximité !

- Hallelujah

Ses mains de baladaient sur mon torse et elles trouvèrent très vite mon érection. Bella commença à faire des va et vient et quand je l'ai vu se mettre a genoux entre moi et le mur de la douche j'ai su que si il existait un dieu la haut je serrai damner !

Elle referma sa bouche sur mon sexe et pompait le reste avec sa main. Je sentais grandir en moi l'orgasme qui allait être puissant. Je posais mes mains sur le mur et ma tête sur me bras apercevant une des vues les plus érotique Bella s'appliquait à merveille et si elle continue comme ça je n'allais pas tarder à venir.

- Bell's arrête, elle continua plus fortement, mon cœur s'il te plait je veux venir en toi.

Elle releva la tête et je la fis remonter encadrant ses fesses pour qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de moi.

- Le préservatif, soufflais-je j'allais m'écarter d'elle quand elle tira sur moi me faisant la plaquer contre le mur et moi contre elle par la même occasion

- Je prends la pilule et je suis clean j'ai fais les tests il y a peu de temps, dit-elle en rougissant, au cas où, rajouta Bella

- Rougit pas j'ai fais pareil.

Elle donnait un coup de rein nous faisant gémir tous les deux

- Putain Bella

Je rentrais en elle d'un coup de rein et je pu m'empêcher de gémir.

- Edward va plus vite

J'accélérais de plus en plus et Bella devint complètement incohérent.

Nos lèvres se trouvèrent et c'est en gémissant tout les deux sur les lèvres de l'autre qu'on jouit.

Je restais un moment dans cette position et lui dégageait les cheveux de son front.

Elle releva la tête et fit un sourire resplendissant.

Je la redéposais au sol vérifiant que ses jambes tenaient et nous mis sous les jais d'eau qui coulaient encore.

On se lava tranquillement et sortie ensuite de la douche. Je tendis une serviette à Bella et elle s'enroula dedans je fis pareil autour de ma taille et sorti mon rasoir, il était temps.

- Tu fais quoi ? me demanda Bella perplexe

- je me rase, répondis-je hésitant ne sachant pas vraiment ou elle voulait en venir.

- Oh, j'aime quand tu n'es pas rasé, dit-elle en mordillant sa lèvre.

- Ca repoussera bébé.

J'allais mettre la mousse lorsqu'elle m'arrêta

- Tu me laisse faire s'il te plait,

Je souris et m'écartais et elle s'assit sur le meuble écartant les jambes pour que je me mette entre. Ca me donna quelque idée et Bella compris très bien car elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Elle s'appliqua à mettre de la mousse partout et commença à me raser.

- hey, dis-je quand elle me coupa

- Désolée, fit-elle se mordant la lèvre du bas et en mettant un bout de papier sur ma coupure.

Elle avait beau se concentré elle me coupa en tout trois fois et j'avais des petits papiers partout. Pendant tout le temps ou elle me rasait je me sentais gémir m'insultant de pervers à chaque fois.

Elle me regarda se moquant en mordant toujours sa fichue lèvre.

Enfin fini je me jetais sur ses lèvres et profitait de sa chaleur je dénouais le petit nœud sur sa serviette et pris en coupe son sein

- Edward on n'a vraiment pas le temps.

- Je sais être rapide et tu es vraiment trop tentante pour ton propre bien.

Ses mains décrochèrent ma serviette et elle parsema mon torse de baiser quand je sentis sa main survoler mon épaule je relevais ma tête qui s'appliquait dans son cou et ses seins.

- Oups, dit-elle caressant la morsure sur mon épaule, c'était quand ? Rigola-t-elle

- Dans la douche, je me penchais près de son oreille, quand mes doigts allaient et venaient en toi et que tu as jouis sur mes doigts pour être plus précis.

Elle gémit et je sentis ses pieds appuyer sur mes fesses me rapprochant.

Comme promit j'avais essayé d'aller vite je redescendais pendant que Bella finissait de se préparer allant bouger les autres. Je fus surpris de les trouver dans la cuisine se goinfrant de cochonnerie.

- Bien dormit ? Leur demandais-je

- Elle est ou Bella que je la tue tu as vu comment elle m'a réveillé ? Rugit Emmett

- La haut, elle se prépara.

Au même moment on entendit des pas dans les escaliers

- Edward Anthony Cullen je te jure que je vais te tuer, espèce d'enfoiré comment veux tu que je…

Elle s'arrêta de parler quand elle se rendit compte que tout le monde étaient réveillés

- hello Beautiful qu'est ce que tu disais ?

- Je vais te tuer

- qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? demanda Alice

Je la regardais en souriant attendant sa réponse. Il est surement possible qu'elle découvre le petit et très léger suçon que je lui a fait près du sein enfin c'est rien qu'un soutif ne puisse pas cacher.

- Rien. Elle se déposa sur son tabouret et alluma une cigarette. Elle mit ses cheveux le long de son visage ne me permettant pas de voir ses yeux.

- Hey Beautiful, dis je en déplace ses cheveux pour apercevoir son regard.

Quand je décalais ses cheveux j'aperçu un très jolie suçon juste en dessous de son oreille la ou j'aime bien l'embrasser. Il est vrai que si je pouvais passer mon temps dans son cou ça ne me dérangerais pas tant que ça.

Je me penchais à son oreille passant un doigt sur le suçon

- je suis désolé mon cœur je savais même pas,

Elle se retourna étonner

- alors pourquoi tu souriais.

- euh il est possible que tu en ais un près de ton sein droit…

- Edward tu n'es pas possible tu ne peux pas marquer ton territoire comme ça !

- J'aime savoir que tu es à moi, souris je

Elle releva les yeux et me regarda je redevins sérieux et me rappela du jour ou elle ma rejoint dans ma chambre c'était y a même pas une semaine on avait plus avancé dans cette semaine que dans toute l'année.

- je t'aime, souffla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux et un sourire éblouissant sur le visage.

* * *

><p>Et voila enfin Bella ce devoile un peu !<p>

J'espere qu'il vous a plu naturellement qu'une seule façon de le savoir ... review ;)

review = teaser

J-3 avance la deuxieme partie de Breaking Dawn ! Est ce que certaine vont a une avant premiere ? :D

J'essaie de poster le chapitre plus rapidement d'ici la je vous souhaite un bon week end et une bonne reprise pour les chanceuses qui sont encore en vacance !


	21. Breaking dawn Part 2

Hey ! ^^

non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre malheureusement mais bientot =)

Je voulais juste avoir vos impressions sur le Breaking Dawn qui est sortie aujourd'hui et hier pour les chanceuses qui l'ont vu en avant premiere =)

Je l'ai vu hier en avant premiere et je ne suis absolument pas deçu ils ont hyper bien respecté le livre et la fin est sublime =) (je donne pas trop de detail evitons les spoiler !)

enfin j'attend vos impression =)

La bonne nouvelle c'est que le film m'a donné un gros coup de punch et j'ai plein d'idée pour la suite !

a très vite donc

xoxo

Marie


	22. Chapitre 20

**Salut ! et oui c'est vraiment moi ! je suis désolé pour tout ce retard mais avec les cours les vacances et le manque d'inspiration je n'ai pas reussi a vous poster le chapitre avant.  
><strong>

**Je tiens quand meme a vous souhaiter a toute (et a tous ?!) une bonne et heureuse année.  
><strong>

**Je vous remercie aussi pour toute vos reviews auquel je n'ai pas eu le temps de repondre mais que j'ai lu et qui m'en courage enormement.  
><strong>

**Arretons l****e blabla bonne lecture ;)****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20<strong>

Mercredi 13 avril, 2011 départ pour Paris

- Alice, dépêche, ils vont nous attendre, la réprimandais-je alors qu'elle courait partout dans notre chambre.

- Mais attend si j'oublie quelque chose ?

- Tu sais que j'habite là-bas hein ? Et qu'il n'y a pas trop de risque qu'ont soient en pénurie de quelque chose.

- Mouais, dit-elle pas trop convaincue quand même.

Elle se décida enfin à tirer sa grosse valise et nous passions la porte

- Paris nous voila ! Sourie-t-elle.

Il s'était passé 5 jours depuis que j'avais dit à Edward que je l'aimais. **Mais rien depuis même si il le savait très bien.**

J'avais encore de vieille peur mais dans l'ensemble on peut dire que je grandis !

Alice galérait à tirer sa valise qui était énorme et ne dit pas non quand Jasper lui proposa **son aide. **

- Ou est ta valise Bella ? me demanda Edward

- Là ? Répondis je en lui montrant le sac sur mon épaule il n'était pas très gros mais j'avais de quoi tenir deux semaines facile et de toute façon j'ai plein de vêtements à la maison.

- Salut les loosers, rigola jack trainant une valise plus grosse que celle d'Alice derrière lui, on se retrouve à l'aéroport !

- Et ta quoi dans ton sac ?

- M**on demi cylindré que j'étais venu chercher, tu traduis Bell's parce que j'ai fais des progrès en anglais mais faut pas pousser !**

**- Oui t'inquiète tu veux que je te dépose à l'aéroport ?**

**- Non c'est bon, pas trop de bêtise avec l'apollon pendant que je ne suis pas la **dit il en désignant Edward

**- Je ne vois même pas de quoi tu parle**, niais-je

- **Pas à moi Bell's je pourrais même presque te dire quand ça à commencer et puis tu lui diras que les suçons dans le cou ce n'est pas très discret.**

**- Dégage, **rigolais-je lui lançant mon paquet de clope sur lui.

- **ça tombe bien j'en voulais une dit il**, il ouvrit le paquet et fut déçu, ** mais il est vide.**

J'haussais les épaules rigolant

Il partit en souriant et j'expliquais à Emmett se que contenait sa valise et rejoignit Edward

- Qu'est ce qu'il ta dit sur moi

- Il est au courant, je n'aime pas trop ça.

- Pourquoi il n'est pas le seul.

- C'est vrai y a Jasper aussi mais… Edward d'autre gens son au courant ?!

- C'est possible et tu remarqueras que je suis toujours là et que je ne bouge pas.

- Qui ?

- Hum, donc Jasper et Jacob, Rosalie aussi ma mère et mon père…

- Tu l'as dit à ta mère ?

- Non elle ta vu m'embrasser et tu te doutes bien qu'elle l'a dit a mon père je pense qu'Alice se doute de quelque chose et Emmett le sait aussi.

- Comment ?

- Tu es au courant que je vis avec lui et que tu as passé toute tes nuits avec moi pas vrai ? Et tu n'es pas vraiment silencieuse.

- Tu préférerais que je ne dise rien.

- Mon dieu non, dit il alors qu'il perdait le fil de la conversation dans ses pensées pervers. Il revint à la réalité et plongea son regard dans le mien. Je suis toujours la malgré que tout le monde le sache, je vais aller nulle part parce que je t'aime beaucoup trop maintenant pour te quitter alors arrête d'avoir peur.

Je lui souris

- Je t'aime Edward, et maintenant s'il te plait embrasse moi parce que déjà la dernière fois j'attendais que ça mais j'avais peur.

- Et aujourd'hui ?

- Je n'ai plus peur.

_**Where Does The Good Go**__ Tegan And Sara_

Il sourit et se jeta sur mes lèvres et je mordillais sa lèvre inferieure et il me donna l'accès à sa bouche et nos langues contrairement à d'habitude ne bataillait pas mais était parfaitement synchrone.

Je me fondais dans son corps et je gémis.

Il s'écarta de moi

- On va arrêter là parce que sinon je vais te sauter dessus et on va louper notre avion.

Il me prit la main et m'entraina vers le bus pour l'aéroport. Je ne sais même pas si les autres nous avaient vus mais le **plus important ** c'est que je m'en fichais.

Ont s'installaient au fond ou les autres nous avaient gardés des places et les conversations sur notre destination commencèrent.

Je regardais le paysage défiler devant moi et profitais des derniers rayons du soleil car soyons franc **Paris n'est pas réputé pour le soleil **

- Tu penses à quoi ? m'interrogea mon voisin

- Pas grand-chose, je suis plutôt heureuse en faite ça fait du bien.

Il embrassa mes lèvres et me sera contre lui.

Nous arrivions à destination et nous descendions tous du bus.

- Mon cœur tu me donnes une clope ?

Je lui tendis sa clope et allumait la mienne.

Il me tira par le bras pour m'attirer dans les siens.

- Ne - reste pas trop loin de moi.

- Pas de soucis, t'es prêt à rencontrer mon père ?

- Pourquoi je verrais ton père ? s'inquiéta-t-il

- Tu es au courant qu'il vit là bas hein ? Le taquinais-je

- Isabella pourquoi tu me donnes toujours les informations importante au dernier moment ?

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles Isabella tu sais que je déteste ca

- Je trouve ça terriblement sexy moi.

Vu comme ça je trouvais mon nom beaucoup plus intéressant.

Nous refumions une cigarette avant d'aller en salle d'embarquement.

Après 2h d'attente nous rentrions dans cette affreuse boite de conserve et nous trouvions nos sièges. Nous étions tout les 7 alignés dans la même rangée séparaient part des couloirs. (L'avantage d'avoir comme amis les enfants de la dirlo). J'étais assise entre Edward et Emmett et commençais à broyer les accoudoirs.

- Bella les avions sont le moyen de transport le plus fiable et puis en plus sa ne va pas durer longtemps. C'est new York paris qui va être le plus long, tenta Emmett de me rassurer

- Merci Emmett, dis je pas le moins rassurée

- Tu sais qu'on prend l'avion pour aller en Espagne hein ?

- Espagne ?!

- Oui Espagne ! On part juste après la France je t'en ai parlé !

J'avais beau chercher jamais on m'avait dit que j'allai en Espagne je ne suis pas folle quand même.

- non, non personne ne m'a dit que j'allais en Espagne moi.

- Ha ben pourtant tout le monde viens, je suis sure que même Jake le sais.

- Mais tu as ou la tête en se moment Bella ? me demanda Emmett

- Tu étais au courant ?

- Bien sur puisque je viens aussi, vaut mieux pour moi !

Je me renfrognais et essayais de chercher à quel moment j'avais pu louper cette information mais c'était quasi impossible qu'il me l'ait dit…

Je ne pus chercher plus car l'avion commença à bouger et je me concentrai pour ne pas paniquer.

J'étais entre Emmett et Edward puis séparé par un couloir Alice, Rosalie, Jasper et Jacob étaient alignés.

Edward faisait des petits cercles sur ma main pour me détendre mais je n'y arrivais pas trop.

J'entendais les autres parler comme si de rien n'était et j'essayais de me concentrer sur leur conversation.

On nous autorisa à enlever nos ceintures et je me relâchais un petit peu.

- Ca va Bella ? me demanda Edward.

- Ca va. Maintenant dit m'en plus sur ce voyage donc j'ignorais tout.

Il m'expliqua alors que le 23 notre voyage à Paris prenait fin mais qu'on restait jusqu'au lundi 25 et qu'ensuite on prenait l'avion pour l'Espagne où ont allaient passer une semaine dans la maison que ses parents possédait et le 1er mai on retournait tous en cours pour la reprise. La descente jusqu'à New York se passa bien, malgré tout nous avions attendu notre correspondance et étions remontés dans un de ces avions de malheur.

Je dus m'endormir car je me réveillais sur l'épaule d'Edward qui dormait aussi. Les places ont tourné puisque je me retrouvais à coté de Jake qui regardait un film.

-** Hey la Bella au bois dormant bien dormi**

**- Oui sa va tu as fais quoi toi ?**

**- je regarde « la haut » c'est pas mal comme dessin animé. **

Je rigolais et refermais les yeux deux minutes

- ** On ta déjà dit que tu parlais en dormant ?**

**- C'est possible… qu'est ce que j'ai dis ce coup si.**

**- Pas grand-chose mais tu as dis plein de fois le nom d'Edward.**

**-** Elle fait toujours ça, dit Edward qui devait être réveillé, l'embête pas, dit-il toujours les yeux fermés

Jake rigola quand même bien sur et je me cachais les yeux.

Edward m'attira contre lui

- J'aime que tu penses à moi dans ton sommeil. Chuchota-t-il

- Mouais…

Je commençais mon livre et rentrait pleinement dedans je me rendis même pas compte qu'Edward et Jake avaient changé de place avant qu'Alice et Rosalie se retrouvèrent de chaque coté de moi.

J'abandonnai mon livre ne pouvant concrètement plus lire.

- Je suis tellement pressée, sautilla Alice.

- La même mais j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas trop nous barber avec toutes leurs visites.

Je les écoutais parler en regardant Edward qui était à quelque siège de moi.

Il rigolait à quelque chose que venait de lui dire Jasper et il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il releva les yeux et croisa mon regard il me fit un clin d'œil et continua sa conversation.

Je détournais le regard et souris j'étais complètement éprise de cet homme c'est une catastrophe !

- Bella tu ne m'écoutes pas là, se plaignit Rosalie.

- Euh non absolument pas, je reviens, leur dis-je en me levant.

- Jasper, Alice t'appelle, lui indiquais-je

Il se leva en soufflant marmonnant un « pourvu que ce n'est pas pour tu shopping ».

Je me retrouvais assise à coté d'Edward.

- Qu'est ce que voulait Alice ?

- Rien c'est moi qui voulais te voir.

Il sourit et je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ca faisait longtemps maintenant et sa me manquait déjà.

Il répondit très bien à mon baiser passant ses mains dans mes cheveux et m'attirant vers lui.

- On a un soucis je crois, lui dis-je

Je le vis s'inquiéter pensant certainement que je parlais tu fais que tout le monde nous avaient certainement vu.

.- Je crois que je suis totalement amoureuse toi.

Il sourit sur mes lèvres et m'embrassa.

- je crois que j'ai le même souci.

Il replongeât sur mes lèvres et nos langues bataillèrent un moment.

- Hey vous le dite si on vous dérange !

Je relevais la tête

- Emmett ?

- Ouep

- Tu nous dérange, rigolais-je

Je sentis Edward rigoler dans mon cou et il embrassa ce petit endroit sous mon oreille me faisant gémir ce qui n'échappa pas à Edward.

Il suçota encore cet endroit me laissant certainement une marque.

Il se calma ensuite et je me recalais au fond de mon siège. Je sentais le regard de pas mal de monde sur moi mais j'en avais mais alors rien à foutre.

J'ouvris mon livre et le commençais, mais quelle idée j'ai eu surtout. Si j'ai un conseil à vous donner ne lisez jamais « _sauve-moi »_ de Guillaume Musso avant de monter ou durant un vol. Il y a un crash en avion et tout est expliqué en détail. Rien aurait pu empêcher ça tout les réglages avaient été fait. Mais quel horreur.

Je refermais mon livre et me réinstallait.

- Tu ne lis plus ? me demanda Edward.

- Le personnage principale échappe à un crash en avion, boudais-je

Il rigola de moi et embrassa ma mou boudeuse.

Malgré tout le voyage ne se passa pas si mal et nous atterrissions enfin à Roissy Charles de Gaule

- Bon les enfants, commença l'un des surveillants, personne ne s'éparpille. On va aller directement à l'hôtel et on se retrouvera tous ensuite d'accord ?

Elle n'attendit pas vraiment de réponse et se mit en marche.

Je suivis le mouvement et fus encadré en deux secondes et demi par Rosalie et Alice.

- Tu sors avec Edward ? S'extasia Alice

- C'est possible, éludais-je

- Possible ? Vu comment vous vous rouliez une pelle j'espère que tu es avec lui, rigola Rosalie.

- Oui bon d'accord je sors avec Edward on peut changer de sujet, demandais-je mal a l'aise.

- Pas question on veut tout savoir depuis combien de temps ça dure, ce que vous avez déjà fait ou vous en êtes dans les bases et tout. On a plein de chose à se raconter ! Débita Alice.

Malgré moi je dus parler un minimum pour me débarrasser d'elle et rejoindre Edward.

- L'interrogatoire en règle était bien ?

- Passionnant !

Nous arrivions dans l'hôtel après avoir récupérés nos valises les chambres étaient organisées comme nos chambres au lycée donc ca voulait dire qu'on allait faire notre petit trafique pour nous arranger ce qui est plutôt positif.

Après avoir refait nos aménagements nous nous retrouvions dans le hall de l'hôtel. Nous étions dans un de c'est hôtel upée de Paris les portes tournante sur une rue bordée de grande boutique… Alice était en plein rêve et Edward en plein cauchemar entouré de tout ces français. Je passais une main dans ses cheveux (que j'avais certes du mal à atteindre) et rigolais

- Beautiful j'ai peur, dit-il en nichant sa tête dans mon cou.

- Tu sais que je fais partie de tout ces gens hein ?

Il releva la tête et déposa ses lèvres sur le miennes

- Oui je sais mais tu es une exception.

-Ouais c'est ça rattrape toi.

Il me serra dans ses bras et j'inspirais son odeur.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à être séparé de lui c'était assez extraordinaire de déprendre autant de quelqu'un. Lorsque Edward et moi n'étions pas encore ensemble et avant notre dispute notre lien était très fort mais je pouvais réussir à survivre si je ne le voyais pas tout le temps. La c'était comme une drogue si il n'était pas la je pensais à lui à ce qu'il pouvait faire, à ce que nous pourrions faire et je me demandais si il pensait à moi aussi.

C'est dur de découvrir l'influence qu'une seule personne peut avoir sur nous et que si un jour il part tu n'es plus rien. C'est ça qui me fait le plus peur, voir que je suis totalement dépendante de lui et avoir peur chaque jour qu'il parte. Paulo Coelho a dit « _Aujourd'hui, je suis convaincue que personne ne perd personne, parce que personne ne possède personne. __**C'est cela la véritable expérience de la liberté: avoir la chose la plus importante au monde, sans la posséder. » **_Il avait tout compris !

- Bon alors tout le monde, repris l'une des profs, on va tous dans la salle de conférence suivez nous.

Tout le monde s'agglutina et nous nous installions.

Mme Jones monta sur l'estrade et commença à nous expliquer

- Alors les jeunes, il est 11h, on va vous distribuer des carte vous ne devez les perdre en aucun cas elles sont vos passe pour tout vos transport durant la semaine. Pour aujourd'hui vous êtes libre tout les élèves dont les parents ont signé l'autorisation vous pouvez partir seul et les autres vous allez nous suivre découvrir paris. Ceux qui partent sans nous vous devez être la pour 18h s'il vous plait pas plus tard. A partir de demain vous aurez des cours de français dans un lycée français durant toute la matinée et ensuite se sera shopping, visite …

Je fais passer un papier avec l'emploi du temps, des que vous avez toute vos affaires vous pouvez y aller. Evité de vous perdre et à ce soir.

Tout le monde se leva et nous quittions la pièce.

J'avais appris il y a quelque jour que les cours de français que nous allions avoir étaient dans mon ancien lycée. Mon père ayant fait toutes les demandes pour l'école et naturellement Mme King avait sauté sur l'occasion. J'allais donc retourné dans mon ancien lycée !

- Alors Bella on va ou ? me demanda Emmett sautillant presqu'autant qu'Alice.

- Je suis désolée mais faut à tout pris que j'aille voir mon père mais vous préféreriez peut être faire autre chose ?

- Mais non on va te suivre je veux voir ou tu habites moi, se réveilla Rosalie.

- D'accord ! Métro alors !

Nous rentrions dans le métro et fîmes un changement pour récupérer le m1 au bout de 20min on était dans ma ville.

Pendant tout le trajet ils avaient tout admiré dès qu'ont sortaient des tutelles ils cherchaient la tour Eiffel.

Nous marchions jusqu'à chez moi et j'ouvris le grand portail qui donnait accès sur l'allée pour rentrer chez moi

- Papa je suis rentrée ! Hurlais-je

Il y eu aucune réponse, j'en conclu qu'il n'était pas là.

* * *

><p>Voila c'est fini encore une fois désolé pour l'attente, je vais essayer de poster la suite le plus rapidement possible mais je ne sais pas quand.<p>

J'ai hate d'avoir votre avis alors n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le petit bouton review. j'esserais de vous envoyer un teaser dans mes reponses mais cela dependra aussi de mon avancer d'ecriture.

J'espere que vous avez aimé en tout cas, on avance quand meme pas mal dans leur relation la ? Le prochain chapitre sera sur leur visite a Paris donc comme vous l'avez compris :)

Je vous dis donc a très bientot

xoxo

marie


	23. chapitre 21 Paris 1

_**salut je suis désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis a poster mais j'ai eu la grippe ensuite mon ordi a rendu l'ame et quand je l'ai enfin recupéré il a fallut que je prenne du temps pour tout gerer.**_

_**Pas plus de blabla voici le chapitre ou on arrive enfin a Paris :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 21<strong>_

Nous nous dirigions versla cuisine et nous nous posions pour boire un coup

- Alors, vous voulez faire quoi cette semaine, demandais-je en allumant une cigarette.

- On te fait confiance, sautilla Alice.

- Vous savez j'habite à Paris mais la plupart des choses que nous allons faire cette semaine je ne les ai jamais faite. Perso visites des musées et tout ça je ne le fais jamais.

- Tu connais des boutiques c'est tout ce qui compte !

Je rigolais et nous continuons de discuter.

- Bell's, entendis-je mon père m'appeler

J'écrasais ma cigarette et couru le rejoindre dans l'entrée

-** Je savais que tu étais la ça sent déjà la cigarette**, rigola-t-il

- **Désolée, **lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue

Il haussa les épaules

**- Je crois que ça m'avais presque manqué… presque ! **

Je présentais mon père aux autres en omettant qu'Edward est plus qu'un ami. Il le saurait bien assez tôt.

- ** Tu sais que j'ai eu la principale qui m'a remercié quinze mille fois pour le lycée. Elle est vraiment charmante.**

J'ai cru que Rosalie allait s'étouffer à cette phrase.

- Vous ne l'aimez pas ? demanda mon père sans comprendre sa réaction.

- C'est ma mère à Jasper et moi, dit Rosalie avec une certaine haine, elle donne cette impression à tout le monde mais ce n'est pas vraiment la mère parfaite.

- Oh désolé, fit mon père mal à l'aise.

**- Bon, de toute façon on va y aller on est venu pour te dire bonjour et que je récupère quelques vêtements. Il faut qu'ils découvrent Paris à part Emmett personne n'est jamais venu. Je reviens.** Mon père s'occupait déjà d'autre chose et j'osais appeler Edward pour qu'il me suive.

A peine la porte passé il se cola à mon dos en montant les escaliers. Arrivé dans ma chambre je pris un sac et commença à le remplir de vêtement plus chaud. Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de m'embrasser dans le cou me déconcentrant pas mal.

Lorsque je réussis enfin à fermer mon sac je me retournais pour l'embrasser. Ce qui devait être un simple baiser s'enflamma et je me retrouvais sur le lit les mains d'Edward se baladant sous mon t-shirt et ses lèvres dans mon cou. Quand je me mis à gémir je réagis.

- Edward ce n'est pas possible, il faut descendre et mon père est en bas en plus.

Il souffla en m'embrasant une dernière fois en replaçant mon t-shirt.

- Désolé.

- T'inquiète pas je sais, il se leva et me tendis la main pour m'aider à me relever.

- Je prends deux, trois trucs et on descend.

Après avoir tout récupéré nous descendions et les autres eurent un sourire complice en nous voyant arriver. Je pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en souriant.

Je retrouvais mon père sur le balcon avec Sue que je saluais

- ** Papa on va y aller.**

**- D'accord très bien tu reviens quand **

**- Dans peu de temps et en plus je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenue avant mais je ne suis pas là la semaine prochaine, ils partent tous en Espagne et je suis invitée.**

Mon père releva la tête de son journal et me dévisagea. Je savais qu'il allait le prendre mal mais en même temps si on m'avait prévenu plutôt aussi…

- **Bella tu sais que je suis déjà au courant !**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Esmée m'a appelé y a des semaines déjà**

**- Des semaines ?!**

Des semaines ? Je reparle à Edward depuis moins de trois semaines comment c'est possible !

- **Hum d'accord parfait alors ! À plus tard**

Je les embrassais tout deux et rejoignit les autres.

J'allumais une cigarette en sortant me perdant un peu dans mes pensées.

Edward me rattrapa facilement et passa un bras derrière mon dos.

- Que passa ? me demanda Edward sentant mon mal aise

- Tu savais que mon père avait été prévenu il y a plusieurs semaines déjà de notre voyage en Espagne ? Je n'étais pas au courant y a 24h et mon père était déjà au courant alors que je te parlais même pas.

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi mais ça m'énervais. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi mais ça m'irritais.

- Non je ne savais pas mais tu sais comment est ma mère.

- Mouais, comment sa a pu m'échapper ce voyage.

- L'amour, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Je souriais comme une niaise et lui embrassait rapidement les lèvres.

Nous étions arrivés de justesse à l'heure à l'hôtel. Nous avions fait quelque arrêt un peu partout pour que les autres découvrent Paris et naturellement nous avions trouvé des boutiques et les achats avaient déjà commencé !

Nous avions plus trainé dans les cabines que prévu au grand désespoir des garçons mais le jeu en valait la chandelle j'avais trouvé une magnifique robe pour une prochaine soirée.

Les profs nous avaient expliqué qu'à 22h nous ne devions plus sortir de nos chambres et que le couvre feu était établi à 23h30.

Nous avions déjà une soirée de prévu pour ce soir c'est dommage pour eux !

J'étais entrain de passé mes boucles d'oreille devant le miroir quand Edward arriva derrière moi pour m'enlacer.

- Tu vas mettre ta nouvelle robe ce soir ? me demanda-t-il en déposant des baisers dans mon cou me faisant frissonner de plus en plus.

- Sans doute pourquoi ?

- Tu es foutrement sexy dedans, susurra-t-il à mon oreille en me rapprochant de son corps.

- Garde ça pour ce soir Edward, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment la, rigolais-je

Il grogna et s'éloigna gardant ses mains toujours autour de ma taille.

- Tient Edward qu'est que tu fais la ? demanda Alice en déboulant dans la chambre sans frapper évidement.

Edward s'éloigna automatiquement de moi lorsqu'Alice rentra et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Pas grand-chose, bon à tout à l'heure mini pouce, après avoir salué Alice il déposa un baiser sur ma joue et sortit pratiquement en courant de la chambre.

- Il m'a appelé mini pouce ?! S'offusqua Alice

- Tu t'en remettras ma belle t'en fais pas.

J'enfilais un cardigan et suivit le même chemin qu'Edward.

Je redescendis dans la salle commune en bas et ne trouvais personne de mon entourage je m'assis au bar et attendit le serveur.

-** Bonsoir je vous sers quoi ? **

**- Un cosmopolitain si vous plait ?**

- **Il me faudrait votre carte d'identité.**

Je lui sortis ma fausse carte d'identité américaine et souris.

- **Tout de suite alors.** Il me fit un sourire et me le ramena quelque seconde plus tard.

N'ayant personne autour du bar il commença à discuter avec moi d'un air nonchalant. Ses yeux voyageait plus sur mon décolleté que sur mon visage mais il n'était pas totalement inintéressant et puis si on voulait pouvoir vaquer à nos occupations il nous fallait quelque allier dans notre camps.

Je vis débouler les garçons tous en même temps de l'ascenseur et je me levais en récupérant mon sac et saluant le serveur.

Je rejoignis Edward qui m'accueillit avec le sourire mais avec un regard assez assassin envers le barman.

- Je te laisse deux minutes et n'importe qui te drague.

- Jaloux vraiment ? Le questionnais-je flatté qu'il se préoccupe de ça. Je suis mal saper et tu as peur ?

- Tu porterais un sac poubelle tu serais sexy alors ne traine pas trop sans moi. Dit-il en me rapprochant de lui et en embrassant ma tempe.

- Bien sur oui et si tu veux quand tu vas quelque part sans moi attache moi au lit comme ça tu seras rassuré. Claquais-je peut être un peu plus fortement que voulu.

- Tentant. dit il déjà parti dans ses pensées.

- Edward je suis énervée la tu ne peux pas pervertir mes pensées, dis-je d'un ton lasse.

- Détend toi Bell's je te fais confiance c'est qu'une façon de parler, se justifia-t-il, mais pour ce qui est de t'attacher au lit je préférais plutôt être la… chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille.

Je lui tapais le torse en rigolant et m'éloignais de lui pour retrouver les filles.

Pdv d'Edward

Bella me laissa et rejoignit les filles tandis que je la regardais partir. J'avais encore un peu de mal à me placer dans cette relation et Bella avait tellement peur de celle-ci qu'elle était sur la défensive à longueur de temps. Même si je sais qu'elle est heureuse j'aimerais juste qu'elle relâche un peu la pression.

- Alors toi et Bella hein ? Sous entend Emmett, pourquoi je ne suis même pas étonné ! Tu me diras ça explique beaucoup de chose je commençais à me demander ce que vous faisiez dans ta chambre.

- Merci Emmett, souris-je

Il rigola fortement et couru pour enlacer Rosalie.

- Ce qu'il voulait dire, reprit Jasper, c'est félicitation même si on le savait déjà vous êtes parfait l'un pour l'autre. Il me tapa sur l'épaule et passa un bras dans le bas du dos d'Alice en lui embrassant la tempe lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur.

- J'espère, soufflais-je pour moi-même.

Je ne savais vraiment pas comment réagir totalement avec Bella pour l'instant même si tout le monde était au courant j'avais peur d'aller trop vite et de l'effrayer.

Je sortis devant l'hôtel et allumais une cigarette, ça faisait tellement du bien. Paris était quand même une ville merveilleuse malgré tous ces français. D'ici je voyais la tour Eiffel qui s'illuminait il était 20h05 et Bella m'avait dit que c'était toute les heures.

- Salut étranger, m'appela la voix Bella

- Hello Beautiful, je lui embrassais les lèvres et en la rapprochant de moi. Elle alluma sa cigarette et fuma tranquillement dans mes bras.

Je jetais mon mégot.

- Je ne sais pas comment faire Bella, me lançais-je.

- Pour ? dit-elle les yeux toujours dans le paysage.

- Nous, elle releva la tête et s'écarta légèrement, toi, moi nous … je suis un peu perdu et je sais que malgré tout tu as peur et je n'ai pas envie d'aller trop vite mais je ne sais pas comment réagir, confessais-je

- Tu sais si on y réfléchie bien notre relation n'a pas énormément changer parce qu'on est en couple on a toujours été « tactile » et à nous donner des surnoms débile, elle sourit lorsqu'elle dit ca. Je ne veux pas te mettre mal a l'aise non plus mais disons que maintenant c'est pareil sauf que je peux faire ca devant tout le monde.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je sentis sa langue caresser mes lèvres et je les ouvris pour lui laissé l'accès. Le baisé s'emporta et je ne pu m'empêcher de rapprocher son corps contre les miens et elle ne s'en plaint pas en se moulant parfaitement à celui-ci.

Je relâchais sa bouche et embrassais son cou, sa bouche était à la hauteur de mon oreille et elle mordillait mon lobe. Elle gémit quand je touchai se point si stratégique et je su qu'il fallait ralentir lorsqu'une partie plus inferieur de moi même s'emportait un peu trop.

Je m'écartais un peu et déposa mes lèvres sur les siennes

- Je t'aime, soufflais-je je l'ai sentis sourire sur mes lèvres, est ce que ca veux dire que maintenant je peux te trouver des surnoms encore mieux ?

- Comme ? rigola-t-elle

- Hum je ne sais pas mon cœur, mon amour, … bichette ou même trésor…je gâchais mon sourire je savais très bien que les 2 derniers était de trop et sa réaction fut encore mieux que prévu.

- Bichette Edward ? Sérieusement hum non je ne crois pas, dit-elle en rejoignant la salle, je vais t'appeler mon sucre d'orge moi tu vas voir.

Je sentis un sourire dans sa voix et je courus la rattraper

- Bichette fait pas la tête, soufflais-je dans son oreille

- C'est un cas de divorce Edward tu t'en rends compte ?

- On n'est pas mariés bichette… c'est ca que tu voulais me faire comprendre tu veux te marier. Dis-je d'un air surpris.

Elle se retourna désespérer et je ne pu que rigoler.

Je la serrais dans mes bras

- Je suis désolé mon cœur mais énervé tu es vraiment mignonne.

- Mouais aller vient j'ai faim, elle me tira par la main et rejoignons les autres

On s'installe autour de notre table de 6 ou tout le monde était déjà présent.

Nous mangions tous en vitesse malgré nous. Plus vite nous étions dans nos chambre plus vite les profs dormaient.

Bella avait les yeux dans le vague encore une fois et je la laissais dans ses pensées. Elle ne parla plus trop de tout le repas et je la questionnais à la fin alors que nous remettions

- Ce n'est pas bien important Edward. C'est même ridicule.

- Bella dit moi, c'est moi, lui rappelais-je

Elle hésitait et se mordit la lèvre inferieur. Je la lui fis relâcher et elle se lança.

- C'est que tu sais… depuis que je suis au lycée j'avais …

- Tu avais quoi Beautiful ?

- J'avais ma mère, m'avoua-t-elle, je sais que c'est ridicule parce qu'elle n'était pas la réellement mais le fait d'aller au cimetière toute les semaines et lui raconter ma vie, j'ai l'impression de la trahir quand je m'amuse et que je lui en parle pas.

Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et elle enroule ses petits bras autour de mon buste.

- C'n'est pas ridicule Bella mais tu sais ta mère elle te suit partout à partir du moment où tu penses à elle et qu'elle a une place dans ton cœur. Tu peux lui parler de n' importe où et tu ne l'a trahit pas Bell's, tu avances et c'est normal.

- Tu sais ca fait très longtemps maintenant c'est à peine si je me souviens réellement d'elle mais ca ne m'empêche pas qu'elle manque …

Je lui embrassais le haut de la tête et la serrais un peu plus fort. Elle se remit quelque minute plus tard et nos chemins se séparèrent. Je rejoignis ma chambre et trouvais Emmett entrain de jouer à la console.

- Tu joues ? me demanda-t-il en me tendant une manette

- Oui, je saisis la manette et le rejoignais dans la partie.

Nous jouions depuis pas mal de temps lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

- Alice va vous tuer, vous vous en rendez compte ? Nous questionnâmes Bella en s'asseyant sur mes genoux.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Emmett alors qu'il me mettait un raclé à la console.

- Vous n'êtes même pas près, nous fit remarquer Bella.

- Ha ! Ouais c'est vrai, remarqua Emmett n'ayant pas du tout peur d'Alice.

- Par contre toi tu es prête, lui dis-je en la regardant. Elle avait mis sa nouvelle robe. C'était une petite robe à bretelles avec un très jolie décolleté mais pas vulgaire. Elle s'arrêtait mis cuisse et était légèrement échancré sur le coté gauche qui laissé apparaitre le haut de ses bas.

Je passais une main sur le coté de sa cuisse découverte et Bella se laissa aller sur moi.

- Tu es magnifique, dis-je en faisant glisser ma bouche le long de sa jugulaire.

Elle tourna la tête et s'empara de mes lèvres. Elle mordillait ma lèvre inferieur et mis ses mains autour de ma nuque se rapprochant encore plus.

Je serrais son corps contre moi et l'embrassait moi aussi.

- Purée Edward je suis entrain de te mettre une raclée… enfin maintenant je comprends pourquoi, prenez un chambre merde, entendis-je Emmett.

Pas du tout concerné je rapprochais Bella encore plus et gémis lorsqu'elle se retrouva à cheval sur moi.

Je relevais la tête quand même pour vérifier si nous nous donnions plus trop en spectacle et remarquais qu'Emmett avait déserté. Je me rapprochai de Bella. Elle recula et ses jambes butèrent contres le lit.

- Tu comptes faire quoi la Edward ?

Je me rapprochais d'elle et elle comprit très bien mes intentions quand je fis glisser l'une de ses bretelles.

- Non Edward, on ne peut vraiment pas

Je l'embrassais à l' endroit ou mes mains venaient d'aller et elle gémit fortement

- Et pourquoi donc ? Lui demandais-je me pressant encore plus contre elle l'a faisant gémir quand elle me sentit contre elle.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir à la voler et Bella remit rapidement sa bretelle

- C'est à cause de ça.

Je n'avais même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que le « ça » en question ne pouvait être qu'Alice

- Sérieusement Edward tu n'es même pas prêt !

- Il y allait justement, me défendit Bella, vient on va voir ou en sont les autres.

Elle s'écarta de moi et rejoignit le démon qui brisait encore une fois mes espoirs.

Je partie ensuite sous la douche, froide même tant qu'à faire et m'habillais en me pressant un peu pour ne pas faire attendre les autres non plus.

Je descendis et retrouvais pas mal de gens de mon lycée dans le hall. Certains étaient sage et restais mais nous étions quand même pas mal à faire le mur.

Je retrouvais les garçons et les filles arrivèrent au même moment.

- On va ou alors ? demanda-Jasper

- On retrouve Jacob et pas mal de gens que je connais dans un club sympa ! C'est partie donc.

Elle avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres et tous les autres aussi. Je pense que la soirée allait être pas mal !

* * *

><p>Voila =)<p>

j'espere que vous avez aimé pour cette reprise je vous remercie bien sur pour tous vos encouragement pour le chapitre d'avant et j'attend vos impressions pour celui ci

Je vais essayer de poster le plus rapidement possible l'autre chapitre :)

xoxo

Marie


End file.
